Cosa Nostra
by AlgoLindo
Summary: En una realidad futuristica donde la Mafia es la ley Levi, Erwin y Hanji deberán luchar por el poderio de su territorio, entre enredos amorosos y crimenes una posible guerra de Organizaciones Mafiosas convulsiona el Bloque Sina. (Omegaverse) Levi/Eren Jean/Marco Ymir/Crista Erwin/Hanji
1. Cosa Nostra

Levi no era bueno con los niños, nunca lo había sido por eso le resultaba incomodo estar en ese salón esperando a que terminara la calse. La maestra estaba dando un repaso de historia usando el programa de hologramas estatales, El pequeño hombrecito traslucido hablaba sobre la cuarta guerra mundial y mostraba imágenes del mundo en llamas;

Guerra y hambre, esto es lo que dejo en abundancia la cuarta guerra. Casi todos los hombres quedaron infértiles y escaseaban las mujeres, esa fue la razón por la cual un gobierno en las sombras formado por científicos empezó a experimentar con la población a través de falsas vacunas, de esa desesperación nacieron los Omega, personas que sin importar el sexo pueden dar a luz un niño tras otro desde temprana edad, ellos serian nuestra salvación, se suponía que dado que un Omega al mesclar su genética con la de un Beta , como comúnmente los llamamos hoy daría otro niño Beta. Los Omega se extinguirán en pocos años y la población seguiría su rumbo preestablecido pero los científicos crearon a los Alfa, súper soldados. Fuertes, agiles, con mejores sentidos y mayor inteligencia, lo que nadie se sabía eran los efectos colaterales, Alfas y Omegas entraban en celo solo que las feromonas y hormonas eran fácilmente perceptibles por estos dos grupos más que por los Betas, los Alfa tiene una composición química que los hace competitivos y posesivos respecto a su entorno por lo cual muy pocos Betas lograron procrear con Omegas, haciendo que estos perdieran la glándula nasal que permitía la identificación del celo Omega; el resultado de la unión de estos polos opuestos puede derivar en una línea de sangre de Omegas y Alfas puros mientras que la cruza de estos últimos con los Beta trajo graves consecuencias, la generación X.  
Para que lo entiendan usaremos esta formula

B+O= B O+O=O A+O=A/O A+A=A A+B=X

A Levi le parecía perfecto que los niños aprendieran estas cosas en primer grado pero no creía que las imágenes fueran las adecuadas, mostraban una realidad demasiado cruda, al oír la palabra "Generación X" apareció la foto de lo todos conocían como Titan, un ser desagradable y deforme sin control de si mismo que media lo mismo que el largo de un auto por esos tiempos. El hombrecito continuo.

Tras un golpe militar a grane escala por parte de los Alfa se creó la primera estratificación Darwiniana que los paccionaba en la cima seguidos por los Betas y finalizando con los Omega. Muchísimos años le siguieron a la última gran guerra. La operación Cóndor consistía en la modificación del gen X para crear lo que actualmente conocemos como Titanes, seres más fuertes, más grandes y más dementes que antes. Fueron muchas las bajas y es por esa razón que hoy los controles de natalidad son tan estrictos. No sabemos quién hubiera ganado, solo sabemos que los integrantes del plan Cóndor perdieron el control sobre sus bestias y fuimos nosotros quienes oscurecimos el sol. No nos llenamos de orgullo al decirlo pero es de gran importancia que logremos aprender de nuestros errores. El sol era el combustible de estas criaturas y cuando logramos averiguar cuanta luminosidad necesitaban para despertar de su letargo modificamos la densidad de la capa de ozono a nuestro favor. A continuación verán ene este holograma la composición humana básica, nuestros cuerpos necesitas de las vitaminas solares que desde hace años ya no están a nuestro alcance por esa razón es importantísimo que tomen sus medicinas ya que sin estas sus huesos se romperían y se debilitarían. El ser humano evoluciono de tal manera que otra especie nació para llenar de alegría nuestros corazones, nuestros amados Beta +, ellos al igual que los Omega son fértiles, suelen ser hombres que al unirse con un Beta de sexo igualmente masculino pueden dar a luz a un niño Beta + o - , el símbolo de positivo se le da a los Betas fértiles y el símbolo negativo se le da a aquellos que no lo son, ellos solo aportan el gen y los positivos dan la vida . Es su trabajo cuidar a todas las especies animales, vegetales y humanas para lograr devolverle al mundo el sol, con su gran esfuerzo grupal e individual seremos nuevamente uno con la naturaleza!

Por fin había terminado, Levi casi se dormía, el ya era adulto y esta historia la sabia de memoria, la maestra se acerco a él con aire preocupada, no era normal la presencia de un agente de la policía de alto rango en una escuela.

-Buen día Soy Levi Arckerman y busco a Félix Bran.  
-Es el niño del tercer banco con el saco gris ¿ le paso algo?  
-Me temo que si, su madre…era una Omega la cual ayer fue dejada fuera del perímetro por su marido.  
-Era…eso quiere decir… ¿cómo?  
-¿Enserio tengo que explicárselo señorita? Necesito hablar a solas con el niño, ya le encontramos una buena familia de Betas que quedará de él hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad y pueda decidir  
-A si si si claro la clase termina en exactamente 3 minutos asique siéntase libre de usar el salón.

A Levi le molestaba que la gente no fuera directa y preguntara cosas innecesarias, cuando el salón se hubo vaciado tomo una silla y se sentó del otro lado del banco del niño si había algo que odiaba era tener que dar estas noticias pero era su bloque y debía hacerlo.

-Hola niño, soy el Sargento Levi Arckerman ¿tú debes ser Félix no?  
-¿Que quieres?  
-Bueno bueno ya veo que eres un Alfa, me ves como una amenaza ¿no es así? Que se le va a hacer…bien, ¿Qué sabes del bloque?  
-Que un gran edificio con un patio central donde está el mercado y los guardias civiles, distribuidos en diferentes pisos las dependencias policiales, medicas y de bomberos, básicamente una pequeña ciudad dentro de otra ciudad.  
-Perfecto ¿sabes que sucede de noche?  
-Para evitar enfermedades el bloque se cierra herméticamente y la ciudad es esterilizada matando todo ser vivo acepto las plantas… ¿y…ya esta aprobé su estúpido examen?  
-Cuando dejas a alguien fuera del bloque por la noche muere congelado por la desafectación, bueno eso fue lo que le sucedió a tu madre anoche, tu padre tuvo un arranque de celos y la dejo fuera. Sabemos que era el encargado de activar el cierre nocturno manual en caso de emergencia, anoche alguien corto el sistema apropósito por lo tanto el tuvo que cumplir su función y uso esa escusa para cometer el crimen, escucha bien niño, tu padre lleva planeando esto hace tiempo, te lo voy a decir así de brutal porque sé que tienes la fuerza para superarlo. Eres huérfano, tu padre está en la cárcel y tu madre murió congelada, te encontramos una familia de Betas hasta que seas mayor de edad luego tú decidirás tu destino. Llora si quieres, haz tu luto pero no dejes de avanzar, tus genes no te permitirán rendirte pero tu conciencia te jugara en contra, he pasado por lo mismo y sé lo que te digo. No te dejes vencer por los recuerdos, sigue avanzando niño, nunca estarás solo, la familia que te acogerá eran amigos de tu madre, ellos te querrán y no te faltara nada.  
Félix paso de estar en shock a mostrar una gran ira, ira contra su padre una ira muy fuerte digna de un Alfa.  
-Bien niño, aférrate a ese sentimiento y no te hundas.  
-Lo hare señor, ¡seguiré adelante!  
Había salido mejor de lo previsto, era lo bueno de tratar con su propia especie eran fuertes, otro niño hubiera estado inconsolable, su nueva familia fue a recogerlo y su trabajo termino hasta el tedioso turno noche. Levi era el jefe de la policía del Bloque Sina, en la ciudad amurallada había tres grandes bloques, María, Rose y Sina, los otros bloques solo eran llamados Monobloc con una numeración del A/-1 al A/07 al igual que los B, C, y D. Eran pequeños y casi no tenían problemas, es mas carecían de cines, teatros shoppings, salas de juegos y esas cosas. Solo tenían lo básico y no daban problemas. Levi estaba por entrar en celo, el celo de un Alfa es básicamente la necesidad de aparearse, sentía su olfato más sensible preparado para buscar un lindo Omega con el cual perder el control, hacía mucho tiempo que en ausencia de estos se había dedicado a frecuentar los "Jardines" que no eran otra cosas que prostíbulos llenos de Betas- . Es bastante difícil encontrar un Omega ya que toman inhibidores para aplacar su celo, Levi lo conocía muy bien, su temperatura sube y pierden la noción de la realidad, si no logran satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas sienten un gran dolor, el se había pasado horas viendo a una de ellas revolcarse en la cama rogando por su miembro totalmente adolorida, luego del periodo de celo que ocurría dos veces al mes volvían en sí y casi siempre se arrepentían de su comportamiento, las feromonas de un Omega vivían mas salvaje a un Alfa que casi siempre terminaban lastimando a su pareja pues ellos también tenían una regresión animal en el acto.  
Levi cruzo el gran patio destechado recibiendo el tenue tacto del sol y subió al gran ascensor civil colmado de familias y trabajadores, no usaba mucho el de las dependencias estatales que era de uso exclusivo para las fuerzas ya que quedaba registrado quien y a que piso se dirigía, el pelinegro estaba de camino a una de las dependencias medicas en busca de su amiga de infancia Hanji Zöe una Omega becada, cada año veinte Omegas viene seleccionados por su rendimiento para ser parte del cuerpo Policial, Medico o del cuerpo de Bomberos asi se evitaba la pobreza en esta casta.  
Al llegar al bloque interno número 48-13-C pasó su identificación y la puerta se abrió, en el escritorio había una cica de cabello castaño con lentes que dio vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su amigo y amante con cierto temor.  
-Mi celo es mañana.  
-Lo sé pero el mío es hoy, creo que te induciré.  
-Vamos Levi no seas egoísta espera un día por lo menos.  
Levi se acerco tras cerrar la puerta con llave, su mirada era penetrante y sus hormonas eran fuertes, en verdad quería atreves de ellas acelerar el celo de su compañera, la tomo por la coleta y la obligo a levantarse acercando su cara lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rosaran, tomándola de las caderas la subió al escritorio y comenzó a besarle el cuello.  
-Vamos Levi, enserio deja de hacer esto, no podre volver a casa si me aceleras el celo, Aahh…Le-vi, bastaa…  
Zöe estaba perdiendo fuerzas y su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, sabía que si esto continuaba no sería capas de regresar a su departamento, pero también sabía que podía cerrar la oficina por tres días y mandar a Moublit un Beta- a abrir la del piso 52.  
-MI linda Zöe, espere por ti todo el día, mi equipo me cubrirá para poder pasar estos tres días con tigo.  
Su tono era tan seductor, tan posesivo que ella comenzó a emitir feromonas y su compañero comenzó poco a poco a perder la razón, la alejo de ella repentinamente y se tapo la nariz, quería verla perder la cordura, le encantaba eso, quería poseerla en todo, también quería ser dueño de su mente, estaba en su naturaleza el ser posesivo al máximo, no la amaba, solo tenían compatibilidad, ella estaba enamorada de otro Alfa pero el pelinegro era demasiado posesivo y fuerte, había luchado por ella y había ganado, nadie se opondría a esto, además eran amigos y la pasaban bien juntos.  
Zöe se ya estaba completamente en celo, estaba desenado a su compañero y provocándolo mordiendo su labio y desabrochándose la camisa exponiendo sus grandes pechos y pasando sus manos sobre sus curvas femeninas.  
Levi se rindió ante el dulce aroma y se abalanzo sobre ella con furia poseyéndola contra el escritorio, sus gemidos eran audibles pero solo dentro la habitación sonorizada, sus cuerpos se unieron con pasión y durante tres días ninguno de los dos salió de la enfermería, solo se dedicaron a amarse físicamente. Hanji tenía el mismo rango que Levi solo que en la división medica por ende al igual que este tenía gente que la remplazara, todos sabían que ellos por estas fechas tonina tres días a solas para saciar sus necesidades.  
Al recuperar su cordura Zöe espero furiosa a Levi que se estaba bañando.  
-¡Mira mi cuerpo maldito idiota! ¡Me duele hasta el apellido!  
-Tampoco exageres corazón, no te di tan duro.  
-Estos moretones ¿quién me los hiso? ¿Un fantasma?  
-¡Basta! Te quejas ahora pero bien que disfrutaste como una pu  
Un libro voló hacia el muchacho que lo esquivo hábilmente  
-Bueno, bueno, lo disfrutaste como de costumbre ¿feliz?  
-¡Dios! Tengo que volver al trabajo dulzura, pásame la falda.  
-¿Es muy corta no crees?  
-No seas tan posesivo cariño  
Levi la tomo por el pelo y acercándose la beso con pasión.  
-Niega que eres mía- la reto, ella al borde de caer nuevamente en celo solo lo miro y dijo lascivamente  
-Soy tuya hasta que otro me merezca mas o hasta que encuentres a tu destinada.  
Eso no le gusto nada, odiaba hablar de la destinación, la soltó y le paso la falda.  
-Báñate bien no quiero que queden rastros de feromonas en tu pelo como la otra ves que casi te violan en los pasillos, me voy linda nos vemos después.  
Estos tratos cariñosos eran comunes en ella pero en el solo lo eran cuando sabia que se había pasado y que la había lastimado aunque no lo admitiría.  
Levi se despido y se dirigió a su oficina, el era un Arckerman por ende era un Alfa superior a otros porque durante generaciones habían encontrado a su "destinado". La pareja destinada de un Alfa era un Omega completamente compatible genéticamente, esto no significada que era un romance de cuento de hadas, solo era una atracción hormonal extremadamente fuerte, la mayoría de los Alfas eran tan posesivos y territoriales que no podían encontrar a su pareja destinada dado que se la pasaban defendiendo a su pareja sentimental. La familia Arckerman era conocida por ser de las pocas que solo se reproducen con sus destinados, esto le causaba a Levi una gran presión, todos esperaban que dejara pronto a Zöe pero él no quería, había luchado con el jefe de Bomberos por ella cuando eran niños. Hanji, Erwin y Levi asistían a la misma clase y eran muy amigos hasta que ella tuvo su primer celo en el medio del patio y todos los pequeños Alfas se vieron atraídos y lucharon por el derecho de poseerla, quienes quedaron el pie fueron Erwin y Levi que a pesar de tener una estatura más baja logro ganarle al rubio por ser de sangre mas pura, los maestros lograron intervenir antes que la niña de diez años fuera violada en pleno patio por su amigo aunque ambos lo deseaban por instinto, desde ese día aunque ella tomara sus inhibidores habían estado juntos, todo cambio cuando Erwin entro al departamento de bomberos y logro re entablar su amistad con la muchacha tras varias visitas a la enfermería por quemaduras, se habían enamorado y era un amor bastante fuerte por lo cual tuvo otra pelea con el pelinegro el cual volvió a ganar, por ende desde los catorce años, edad en la cual los tres entraron en los rangos más bajos de sus unidades actuales Zöe y Levi mantenían una relación sexual bastante apasionada. Erwin contaba con la tendencia de los Arckerman a oler a sus destinados para poder recuperar a Hanji y era tal vez ese el motivo por el cual Levi se reusaba a dejar a su amiga, territorio. En todo esto Zöe no es un mero objeto sexual por lo contrario ella disfruta mucho de pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo y su relación sexual la ayuda a mantener a raya su celo, detesta los inhibidores que más de una vez le produjeron malestares estomacales y en cuanto a Erwin en ella también estaba presente el instinto de quedarse con el más apto y este era su mejor amigo, solo si el encontraba a su destinada ella podría ir con el segundo más apto, Erwin.

Al mismo tiempo que Levi entraba a su oficina desde todos los Monobloc venían seleccionados chicos Omega de catorce años para integrarse a las fuerzas estatales las vidas de Eren Jeager, Armin Arlet , Sasha Braus ,Conny Springer, Mina Carolina y Hannah Dia estaban a punto de cambiar y todo cambiaria en el bloque Sina.


	2. Cosa Nostra:La vida dentro de la Familia

Eran las seis de la mañana según el reloj de Jean Kirschtein, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, tal vez por la pelea de ayer con ese tipo en el bar o por la maratón de sexo que duro hasta hace pocas horas. Mientras miraba el techo del departamento se percato de lo increíblemente molesta que era aquella luz verde que venía del despertador de su compañero, se dejo llevar por la suavidad de las sabanas y cayó en un mar de recuerdos y sueños.

Jean no era más que un niño cuando empezó la ola de asesinatos de Omegas, el asesino dejaba cartas en los cuerpos que los periódicos amarillistas publicaban. El maniaco alegaba que tenía la misión moral de eliminar a todo aquel que no fuera un homo sapiens de raza pura. Los Betas- son el último vestigio de la humanidad antes de la guerra, en pocas palabras la gente "Normal" como la definía este aclamado asesino, Jean sentía gran curiosidad por este hombre que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía no había sido encontrado, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, él y su madre eran Betas por lo tanto no eran uno de sus blancos.  
Una noche mientras el niño cenaba con su madre alguien toco a la puerta, el pequeño no tardo en escuchar los gritos y corrió en su ayuda, la visión del cuerpo inerte lo hiso entrar en pánico y perder todo su coraje, corrió hasta la cocina y se escondió en un armario, el hombre empezó a destruir todo a su paso. Con un gran estruendo entro una tropa armada hasta los dientes y detuvo al asesino antes de que matara al pequeño. El asesino era Rob Risson un ciudadano del bloque Rose que cometía sus crímenes en el bloque Sina antes del anochecer para luego volver a su casa, nadie lo buscaría en otro bloque, no era común que las personas de diferentes distritos se guardaran rencor. Jean testifico ante la Junta Policial y al ser el suyo un caso que involucra más de un bloque pasó a las manos del juzgado de emergencia. El pequeño tuvo que volver a relatar ese horror ante los tres viejos y eruditos Alfas.  
Luego de varios días de espera el veredicto fue dado, Risson pasaría seis meses en un hospital siquiátrico y seis meses en prisión, Jean estaba destrozado, si quería justicia, no, si quería venganza debía hablar con la mafia…o mejor, debía entrar en ella. La edad mínima para entrar en la Policía era a los catorce años pero él fue admitido a los doce no solo porque su difunto padre había colaborado a la Organización en varias ocasiones como matón civil si no porque era muy inteligente, su entrenamiento duro un año y a los trece ya había sido seleccionado para una misión de máxima importancia y súper secreta, solo su jefe Eliseo Lucreson y el estarían al tanto, en sus primeros meses como agente de policía debía atacar a su directo superior lo cual solo podía significar algo, un año de prisión y el consecuente despido de la Mafia Policial. En el encierro su objetivo era hacerse amigo del Gato Jin, un asesino de la Familia Vanni que pronto sería liberado, para lograr su cometido lo salvo de tres intentos de homicidio carcelario orquestados por la Organización Policial con la escusa de que le recordaba mucho a su padre para evitar sospechas. Un año más tarde Gato se volvió el protector de Jean y lo introdujo paulatinamente en la Mafia Ilegal; a su Capo Regimene Antonio Tosco le agradaba el resentimiento del muchacho hacia las Fuerzas. Obviamente habían investigado quien era y como termino en confinamiento. Pasaron los años y Jean se convirtió en espía dentro de una de las tres grandes Familias del bajo mundo y colaboro con su decaimiento. Las tres Mafias de dividían el cincuenta por ciento de los negocios dentro del bloque Sina ya que la otra mitad era de las Fuerzas que a su vez se dividían el terreno entre Bomberos, Fuerzas del Orden Publico y Departamento de Salud.

Poco a poco la promesa de la Familia fue subiendo lugares hasta llegar a tomar el control de la misma, Jean tuvo que participar en una guerra entre las tres Mafias. Todo enfrentamiento debía ser llevado a cabo en las calles de la ciudad amurallada para no turbar la calma de los bloque ese era el trato con el Poder Público. Mikasa Arckerman nueva dueña y señora de la Familia Vanni logro encontrar la localización de Giacomo Wolf y Johnny De Santi, con su muerte ella tenía el control de todo el bajo mundo o al menos el cincuenta por ciento. Jean era uno de los Capo Regimene más temidos y respetados, demostró su valentía en la guerra y su fidelidad a la familia al matar a sangre fría a unos ladrones de drogas entre los cuales estaba Risson.

Hacía ya más de un año que Jean tenía todo lo que necesitaba para delatar a Mikasa pero lo seguía postergando, no importara de qué lado se viera la Familia Vanni era también su familia, lo habían acogido y amado, le habían dado su protección y brindado su sabiduría, habían sido más justos con el que su jefe Lucreson el cual le había dado una reprimenda al ver la cantidad de vidas con las cuales había terminado en los enfrentamiento con los Wolf y la bomba en el prostíbulo de De Santi.

Asique ahí estaba el, acostado medio dormido contando las pecas de su único amor, su Beta- el chico con el cual soñaba una familia llena de niños, el chico que debía traicionar. Marco Bodt era el consigliere de Mikasa Arckerman, era su mano derecha y ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama que compartía son saberlo con el espía de la Policía.  
Jean se levanto lentamente sin despertar a su amante y tomo el arma, se dirigió a la ventana y se quedo mirando las luces de la ciudad durante un buen rato, había tomado una decisión, no quería ver morir a sus compañeros, no quería ver a su pareja tras las rejas y recibir una medalla por ello, prefería morir y eso es lo que sucedería. Si tenía que elegir entre la Mafia Policial y la Mafia Ilegal, elegía la clandestinidad aunque esto lo llevara al otro mundo.

Marco se despertó por el peso de su compañero que estaba sentado sobre su cadera pero al abrir sus ojos no se encontró con una mirada dulce si no con la boca de una pistola, cuando se percató de esto su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al pánico.  
-Jean te juro que anoche no estaba ligando con el del bar.  
-Marco…hace años que soy un policía en cubierto y hoy me tengo que encontrar con Lucreson para acabar con la vida de la familia.  
-Je…an…  
Marco no lo podía creer, solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla y encontrarse con su Beta+ quejándose de que no andaba el agua caliente. En las mejillas del muchacho empezaron a correr grandes lágrimas y bajando su pistola se dejo abrasar por su amante mientras se disculpaba desconsolado.  
-Te amo… Marco, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo traicionarlos, ustedes son mi familia también, no puedo traicionarte…  
Marco lo dejo llorar en su pecho mientras asimilaba que tendría que matar a su novio antes de que lo haga su Madrina.  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor Marco… Toma la pistola y mátame…  
Marco sintió el frio metálico del arma mientras Jean la depositaba en su mano. Aun sin soltar su abraso la mano del mafioso fue guiada por Jean hacia su propia sien.  
-¿Quiénes son los involucrados?  
-Solo Lucreson y yo.  
-¿Estas dispuesto a morir por mi?  
Dijo con la vos quebrada el Consigliere.  
-si, jala el gatillo… ¡HASLO YA¡  
-Nadie sabe nada asique esto es lo que aremos.  
Apretó su abraso de tal forma que Jean hiso un gesto de dolor, acercando su rostro a la oreja del muchacho habló con ira.  
-Cuando te encuentres con ese policía le meterás una bala en la frente y demostraras tu lealtad a la Familia, nadie tiene porque saber que eres…no mejor dicho, tú no eres nada, tú eres el Capo Regimene de la Familia Vanni! Tú eres mi Beta, ¡tú me serás lea!  
Jean sintió un nudo en la garganta, si alguien se enteraba de esto Marco tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no tenía problemas en matar a su jefe, no le importaba, solo que ahora sentía tanta vergüenza de si mismo que no podía ni soportar la idea de compartir la cama con su novio, lo había traicionado a él, no a la Madrina, había traicionado la confianza de su único amor.  
Marco se levantó de la cama y tiro la pistola sobre la cama junto a Jean, dándose la espalda el uno al otro el Consigliere rio con tristeza y luego mientras se dirigía al baño dijo con el tono frio que usaba en su trabajo  
-Luego de que mates al poli vuelve a vivir a tu departamento por unos días…no te preocupes no es para poder matarte es solo que prefiero no verte por unos días.  
-El régimen de Yuri…es mi culpa que…  
-¡El régimen de Yuri era prescindible ¡ Tu eres un buen líder, nos eres más útil de este lado, no me malinterpretes, no lo hago solo por nosotros, lo hago también por la Organización.  
Así era Marco, primero la Familia luego Jean y por último el resto del mundo, el lo sabía y luego de esto se comportaría de igual manera para poder ganar el respeto del Consigliere nuevamente.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Eliseo Lucreson se dirigía al tercer cubículo del baño de hombres de aquel bar tan discreto que usaba para encontrarse con su topo. Como de costumbre esperaría que del baño de al lado le llegara el susurro delatador de su agente en cubierto pero en esta ocasión más que un susurro le llego un disparo directo en la frente, Jean había simplemente abierto la puerta de cubículo y había disparado con el silenciador.  
Al regresar a su departamento se fue a dormir a pesar de que no tenía sueño, sabía que si debía morir a manos de la Organización seria ese día.

Mikasa estaba en la bañadera rodeada de espuma y miraba las pompas de jabón que bailaban en el aire, su mente no paraba nunca y esto la estresaba bastante, para su edad había logrado lo que en otros bloques se logra a los sesenta años, se había ganado el apodo de Madrina por reclutar desde muy jóvenes a sus soldados y tenía el cincuenta por ciento de su bloque mas otros negocios en las calles bajo su control. Su mente la transporto a la infancia en el seno de la familia Arckerman, ella nunca olvidaría esa sensación de rechazo y traición.  
Cuando Mikasa nació fue odiada enseguida por toda su familia, sus tíos le hacían todas las maldades posibles y sus abuelos la denigraban cada vez que podían, su hermanastro no le prestaba mucha atención pues era un niño solitario pero directo, él fue el único que se digno de decirle la verdad. Una noche mientras intentaba conciliar sueño el pequeño mal humorado le llamo la atención golpeando el marco de su puerta en el cual recostaba.  
-¿Estas despierta?  
-No…  
-¿Quieres saber porque te odian?  
-…Sí  
-Todos en esta familia se casan una sola vez, con su Omega destinado obvio, aunque no se amen, lo hacen para mantener la sangre pura, por eso también dejan a los niños Omega en los orfanatos O, ¿sabías que tenemos otros tres hermanos?  
-¿Qué es un orfanato O?  
-Un O.O es donde los Alfas y las parejas de solos Omega dejan a sus niños porque no los pueden criar como se debe, si lo hicieran correrían peligro al entrar en celo cerca de sus padres o crecerían siendo unos sobre protegidos, por eso los dejan.  
-Eso es horrible.  
Mikasa aun envuelta en las mantas le daba la espalda a su medio hermano y pensaba que tal vez ella era una Omega y por eso era odiada.  
-No te sientas mal por ellos, padre me conto que los Betas tiene muchos hijos porque entre su prole están los niños adoptados, dicen que ese orfanato no alberga un niño por más de un día que ya encuentra familia.  
Lo cual era cierto los Betas tendían a tener muchos niños y a adoptar huérfanos Omega ya eran fáciles de criar por su carácter obediente.  
-Como sea eso no va al caso, tu madre tenía una hermana gemela ¿sabías?  
-No, no sabía nada.  
-Nuestro padre tenía como Omega destinada a mi madre, tu tía… ósea la hermana gemela de tu madre ¿se entiende?  
Mikasa se sentó rápidamente en la cama para ver esos pequeños ojos oscuros penetrándola con odio.  
-El dijo que tu madre también era su destinada asique mato a mi madre para tenerte a ti.  
-¿Me odias por eso?  
-No. A él sí.

La mente de Mikasa volvió al el día en el cual sin ningún aviso su padre tomo una ametralladora y fusiló a toda su familia mientras dormía. Sobrevivientes nueve, ella, su hermanastro y siete primos que se fueron a los otros bloques acogidos por otra parte de la familia Arckerman, la del bloque María. Ella sobrevivió porque en el momento de la tragedia estaba debajo de la cama de su padre buscando la muñeca que había perdido sin la cual no podía dormir.  
¿Por qué su propio padre solo había disparado a su cama? Sus primos fueron heridos y estaban vivos de milagro, en su habitación el único de los dos contra al cual su padre no había disparado era su a hermano ¿es que la vida de ese niño valía más que la suya? ¿Acaso no era ella su hija también?  
Luego de ese incidente como lo llamaron los medios decidió que destruiría a la familia Arckerman del bloque Sina y la volvería a crear usando a los Vanni como escudo, ellos la tomaron consigo en la Mafia, la educaron, entrenaron como buena Capo Regimene y cuando fue el momento tomo el poder por la fuerza haciendo suya la Familia, solo le quedaba acabar con el único Arckerman, con su Organización, después de todo la Policía había sido liderada desde siempre por ellos asique ella no solo acabaría con su medio hermano si no que acabaría con todas las Fuerzas Estatales y tomaría el completo control de Sina.  
Aun inmersa en las burbujas Mikasa miro por la ventana, recordar su pasado le daba fuerzas, mantenía vivo su odio.  
-Ya verás hermano, iré por ti y los diarios titularan "Muerte del Sargento Levi Arckerman, muerte de la Policía Estatal" jajajajajajajajaja 


	3. Cosa Nostra:Ascensos,Carrera del Angel

El Cuerpo de Bomberos:  
Cascos Rojos (Soldados)  
Cascos Amarillos (Capo Regimene)  
Cascos Naranja (Mensajero)  
Casco Verde (Consigliere)  
Casco Blanco (Jefe)  
Controlan los permisos de residencia, habilitación de locales, sindicato de limpieza, el juego y los bares.

El Departamento de Salud:  
Enfermeros (Soldados)  
Médicos Residentes (Capo Regimene)  
Enfermeras (Mensajeras)  
Médico de Urgencias (Consigliere)  
Presidente de Piso (Jefe)  
Controlan la distribución de vitaminas solares, inhibidores, tráfico de órganos, abortos y drogas . 

Departamento de Seguridad y Orden  
Policías de Patrulla (Soldados)  
Cabo Primero (Capo Regimene)  
Sub Teniente (Mensajero)  
Sargento (Consigliere)  
Capitán (Jefe)  
Controlan sindicato minero y de ferrocarriles, prensa y difusión, prostíbulos y la usura.

Levi fue arrastrado por Zöe a la cena que organizaba el Escuadrón de Bomberos para celebrar el acenso de Erwin a Casco Blanco, todas las Fuerzas estaban presentes y ocupaban unos de los salones más grandes de la ciudad amurallada.  
En la mesa abundaban platos y bebidas cortesía de todos los bares y restoranes del bloque Sina para agasajar al nuevo Jefe de Bomberos quien no perdía la ocasión de charlar con la Medica de Urgencias a pesar de la mirada iracunda de Levi; las horas pasaron y la gente fue volviendo a sus casas los únicos que quedaron fueron los Jefes de las Fuerzas y sus respectivos Consiglieri, Eliseo Lucreson y Arckerman expusieron ante la pequeña junta la necesidad de frenar a toda costa la nueva droga que rondaba los pasillos del bloque, no porque fuera algo ilegal si no porque no eran ellos quien la distribuían.  
El Medico de piso David Sef y Zöe habían estudiado por horas su composición química para saber de que estaba hecha y fijar un análisis aproximativo de cuán grande debía ser esta cocina clandestina pero sin lograr mucho.  
Erwin y su recién nombrado su Casco Verde Mike Zacharius habían pactado una reunión con el Mensajero de la Familia Vanni quienes se mostrado igual de preocupados por la nueva droga puesto que no les pertenecía a ellos tampoco.

Eliseo tomo la palabra  
-Bien, y díganos ¿cuánto dinero recauda la nueva droga?  
-Según mis cálculos- dijo Zöe mientras limpiaba sus las lentes con parsimonia – más o menos alrededor del doble que la Sangre de Dragón, es más fácil de transportar visto su carácter gaseoso, son como los inhaladores de asma pero les dicen El Suspiro del Ángel, fue bastante difícil analizarla.  
-¿Podemos fabricarla nosotros?  
-jajaja Mi querido colega aunque Hanji sea modesta nuestra división es experta en químicos.  
-Nosotros podemos rastrear la zona usando la escusa de los mata fuego para entrar a todas las viviendas, siempre funciona y el que se resiste suele ser nuestro sujeto.  
-Perfecto, debemos ponerle las manos encima antes que lo haga la otra Familia, mis Patrullas están reteniendo a los soldados de Mikasa para darnos tiempo pero esto no puede durar más.  
Levi miro a su jefe pidiendo permiso para hacer la pregunta del millón y al obtener el visto bueno miro a los comensales al tiempo que sacaba una libreta.  
-¿Cómo vamos de números? Nosotros perdimos tres Agentes de Patrulla en el disturbio del mercado.  
-Es época de celo Alfa estamos colmados de abortos y tengo a todos mis Enfermeros encargándose de "recordar amablemente" a cierto estrato social sobre la generación X.  
-Tuvimos una pequeña fuga de gas pero solo perdimos a un Casco.  
-Ayer nos llego del mando central la fecha de los nuevos agentes, nos darán algunos pero no muchos el bloque María tuvo un enfrentamiento armado entre los pisos 78 y 205, están muy mal asique no nos esperemos grandes cosas.  
-Levi cariño si vamos a enfrentarnos a los Vanni por el Suspiro de Ángel tendremos bastantes bajas yo propongo que una vez encontrado el laboratorio lo compartamos, ósea ellos también tienen a químicos, les recuerdo que tiene cautiva a mi pequeña Crista.  
Mike que era el único que no había hablado se movió indeciso en su silla y mirando a los médicos intervino,  
-Perdonen verán que soy nuevo en estas reuniones pero… ¿Quién es Crista?  
-Era una de las Enfermeras de Hanji  
David Sef se mostraba incomodo al hablar de Renz la enfermera rubia que fue secuestrada por los Vanni, había sido un asunto turbio que aun resonaba en los pasillos, la pequeña se había defendido bien pero eso no quita que la Familia había logrado penetrar las defensas del Cuerpo Medico en pleno día.  
-Sef si no me equivoco ella seria ascendida a Medica residente tras tu retiro ¿es posible que pueda crear la droga?  
-Si es muy posible y sabemos que está viva, viva y entrenada por Hanji, en cuestión de drogas ahora saben tanto como nosotros…esto es una verdadera molestia y yo que me quería jubilar…tendré que posponerlo ajaja  
-Nos mandaran nuevos soldados en un año recien, asique debemos encontrar la cocina del Suspiro antes que los Vanni y con la menor tasas de muertos. Si nadie tiene más nada que decir podemos ir regresando al bloque falta media hora par la media noche y no quiero congelarme.  
Eliseo dio por terminada la junta, una de las cosas que le preguntaría a su topo seria sobre la nueva droga, tenía que verlo en el baño del local gastronómico en cuarentaiocho horas.

El día en el cual el Capitán de policía Eliseo Lucreson fue hallado muerto no podía ser más confuso. Como cada mes los ciudadanos pagaban la protección a las diferentes Fuerzas y las oficinas eran un caos, como si esto no fuera suficiente la carrera de caballos del hipódromo cercano al bloque había sido adelantada por ende todas las apuestas llegaban desordenadas y corrían peligro de mezclarse con otros montos de dinero fue por esa razón que Levi y algunos de sus hombres tuvieron que ayudar a contar y clasificar todo en la oficina de los Cascos cosa que no le agradaba.  
Mientras su Sub Teniente le mantenía al tanto de los movimientos y novedades sobre el rastreo de la cocina su mejor Cabo Primero buscaba al Capitán.  
-¡¿Sargento su Capitán se fue de fiesta anoche y lo dejo solo a cargo de este pandemonio?!  
El Casco Rojo reía mientras contaba a gritos bromas sobre el Capitán y sus muy habituales escapadas, había tanto ruido en esa oficina que Levi se sentía enfermo, entre los teléfonos, los hombres gritando apuestas y la gente pagando no se escuchaba nada con claridad.  
Entre todo el caos un Casco le acerco un teléfono mientras dejaba caer las cenizas de su cigarrillo sobre los fajos de dinero recién clasificados.  
-¡Para usted! ¡Felicidades!  
-¡¿Felicidades de qué?! ¡Deja de fumar, sos bombero por el amor de dios!  
Mientras intentaba escuchar la vos del otro lado del aparato unos hombres empezaron una pelea por algo referido a la carrera haciendo más ruido.  
-¡HOLA HABLA EL SARGENTO LEVI ARCKERMAN!  
(Teléfono) – Fuiste…..ven…la autopsia…  
-¡¿PETRA?! ¡NO TE ESCUCHO!  
(Teléfono)- ¡Que el…Eliseo…en un local…tu eres…el siguiente…  
-¡HABLA MAS FUERTEEE!  
(Teléfono)- Muerte….Tu asenso…en la línea….mando  
Levi se alejo el aparato del oído y grito a la muchedumbre  
-¡PUEDEN POR FAVOR HACER MENOS RUIDO NO ESCUCHO!  
completamente ignorado saco su arma y dio un tiro al techo, automáticamente reino el silencio, de pie impasible volvió a ponerse el auricular ante la mirada sorprendida de los Cascos y el miedo de los ciudadanos, ya de mal humor prosiguió con la charla.  
-¡Se mas clara al hablar Petra ¿qué paso?!  
-Disculpe señor, encontramos al Capitán muerto en un local gastronómico en la tercera calle de la segunda rotonda a las afueras del bloque, concorde a la autopsia de la señorita Hanji fue un solo disparo en la frente, según la línea de mando ahora es usted el nuevo jefe, felicidades Capitán.  
-Gracias, ya voy para allá.  
Colgó el auricular tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta seguido por mil ojos, antes de llegar Erwin le puso una mano en el hombro muy enojado.  
-¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE HACES DISPARANDOLE A MI POBRE TECHO CON TODOS ESTOS CIVILES ACA?!  
-Es hora de que mejores tus modales, estás hablando con el nuevo Capitán de las Fuerzas de Seguridad y Orden…Casco Blanco.  
Con una mirada triunfadora agrego ya al salir de la oficina  
-Ahora que tenemos la misma jerarquía ya no tenes mas ventaja jajaja me voy MI Zöe me espera.  
La mirada de Erwin reflejaba una mescla de respeto y odio, mientras los ruidos se reanudaban conforme las apuestas iban subiendo el Jefe de Bomberos se ponía a averiguar qué clase de llamada había recibido Levi.  
Ambos no se soportaban pero al mismo tiempo recibirían gustosamente una bala para proteger al otro, era una relación muy extraña turbada por la presencia de Zöe. Era la ecuación más vieja del mundo, dos hombres + una mujer = problemas.

En las dependencias medicas, más precisamente en la morgue Hanji estaba apoyada al borde de la mesa de autopsias tomando café, cuando Levi entro tres enfermeros lo felicitaron antes de salir y dejarlo solo con la Médica Residente, dos camilleros y una Enfermera.  
-Felicidades mi dulce, intenta no terminar como tu predecesor y estaremos bien jaja  
-No estoy para bromas cuatro ojos ¿qué clase de pistola fue?  
-Ya mande a Petra a hablar con balística en veinte nos llaman  
-Entre otras, uno de mis enfermeros realizo un aborto muy interesante anoche, una linda prostituta le dejo un mensaje para ti, abrieron otro prostíbulo clandestino se están robando las chicas del jardín y raptando otras de las calles además de llevarse niños menores de edad ¿Qué está haciendo tu departamento? La prostitución es tu campo, una cosa es cuando nosotros la manejamos, nadie obliga nada a nadie y mantenemos el trato entre empleador y empleada siempre al favor de la puta pero los Vanni las esclavizan.  
Levi estaba al tanto del asunto solo que su predecesor no tomaba cartas en el asunto esperando algo que nunca llegaba, pero el si lo haría y ya tenía un plan. Sonó el teléfono y Zöe lo puso en alta vos  
-Señores tenemos el resultado de la bala, se trata de una limpia sin registro, una belleza echa en casa es de la Familia Vanni seguro, ellos son los únicos actualmente que hacen balas caceras ¿necesitan que hable con mis proveedores de municiones haber si en el bajo mundo se sabe algo sobre la muerte de Eliseo?  
-No es necesario si es de los Vanni el asunto es bastante obvio, sus soldados tiene la orden de matar a cualquier miembro del alto mando si ven que tiene oportunidad.  
-Excluyéndote a ti corazón jaja esos ya son asuntos de familia jajaja  
-Basta Zöe, no estoy de humor para tus juegos  
-Seño ¿necesita algo más?  
-Si, prepara las armas de guerra por si tenemos un enfrentamiento dentro de Sina.  
-¡Dios quiera que no! Con los cadáveres que nos mandan estamos bien  
-Echo, felicidades señor  
La llamada finalizó y empezaron los preparativo para el entierro de Eliseo y la investidura de Levi como Capitán quien debía buscar urgente alguien que tomara su puesto como Sargento.

Eren había vivido con sus padres biológicos hasta los seis años, luego una familia de Betas lo adopto en cuanto llego al O.O , aunque a veces extrañara a sus padres tenía muchos hermanos con quien jugar y crecer alegre. El día que fue sorteado para entrar en las Fuerzas decidió mandar una carta al orfanato para que avisara a sus padres la Matrona le dijo que seguro que estarían tan orgullosos como ella de esta oportunidad.  
El entrenamiento seria en una academia bajo tierra donde estaría un año y luego seria mandado a la Fuerza para la cual era más apto, habiendo nacido en el Monobloc D/04 su nuevo hogar seria en el bloque Sina. La vida en la academia pasó muy rápido, aprendió cosas que jamás pensó que existían, fue entrenado en todas las estrategias e hiso muchísimos exámenes aptitudinarios además de hacerse más amigos de los que pudiera recordar.  
El lugar era todo blanco y los dormitorios era individuales, nunca había tenido una pieza para el solo era todo un lujo, pero teniendo en cuenta que los Omega entran en celo dos veces al mes era algo lógico aun así se sentía solo algunas noches en esa pequeña habitación que le parecía tan vacía y grande. Nadie sabía de qué clase era el otro y nadie debía saberlo para evitar incidentes, era imposible que se descubra dado que nunca faltaban inhibidores y tenían por persona un dial al mes de libre uso para camuflar el quinto celo. El quinto celo era un estado en el cual el cuerpo de un Omega excretaba mas feromonas de lo normal este se volvía más propenso a buscar pareja y no había inhibidor que sirva. Cuando un Omega pasaba cuatro celos sin relacionarse con un Alfa su cuerpo tenia uno más fuerte y violento para enmendar la situación, después de todo estaban biológicamente preparados para procrear desde los diez u once años. Al entrar a las Fuerzas tendrían que pedir el día justificando el porqué ya que no todos los Omega entraban en el quinto celo en los mismos días como los Alfas que lo hacían por temporadas precisas. Ser un Omega en dentro de La Organización no significaba nada, su jerarquización no era Darwinista era más bien meritoria asique podía haber un Consigliere o hasta un Jefe Omega y nadie se sorprendería, por eso Eren estaba tan emocionado con esta oportunidad, por fin podría demostrar que era más que un grupo sanguíneo.  
A pesar de saber que le convenía ser amigo solo de los chicos que irían con él a Sina entablo amistad con tanta gente como pudo, se encontraba totalmente feliz, afortunado y de buen humor, sentía que ese vacío que tenia hacia años se llenaría pronto.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que Levi era Capitán y había recuperado el territorio perdido por su predecesor.  
La Policía era dueña de los jardines, cualquier mujer que quisiera trabajar en uno de esos prostíbulos debía hablar primero con el Sargento el cual primero le intentaría hacer cambiar de opinión y luego le daría un contrato en el cual se especificaba que durante tres años viviría en el prostíbulo y trabajaría allí, recibiría el veinte por ciento por cliente atendido dado que el resto se usaría para su manutención (medicamentos, ropa, techo , comida, anticonceptivos, maquillaje, peluquería), aunque no tuviera clientes la calidad de vida no cambiaba, tendría protección de maltratos y si algo andaba mal podría efectuarse un aborto sin costo a cargo de un Enfermero. La familia Vanni tenía prostíbulos clandestinos que no cumplían con las estrictas normas de seguridad e higiene, las muchachas estaban cautivas dentro de los mismos y eran maltratadas, además de no recibir dinero si no tenían clientes ese día no caminan, esa era también la razón por la cual eran más baratos. Desde que los Vanni tenían el cincuenta por ciento del bajo mundo sus negocios andaban mal, era demasiado territorio para una sola Organización, esa era la razón por la cual la Policía pudo recuperar su territorio fácilmente, al ser una Fuerza tripartida eran más eficientes pero esto no importo a la hora de buscar la cocina de drogas, todavía no sabían su localización y ya habían tenido bastantes bajas, lo único bueno del asunto del Suspiro del Ángel era que Crista había sido vista en compañía de Jean Kirschtein nuevo favorito de la Madrina y sospechoso del asesinato de Lucreson e Ymir su secuestradora, por lo que se sabía esta afirmaba que la Enfermera era su Omega destinada y por esa razón la tenia consigo. El único contacto que habían tenido con la muchacha había sido en una explosión cerca de un bar provocada por un coche bomba en la cual logro poner un mensaje dentro del bolsillo de un Casco Amarillo gravemente herido avisando que no buscaran dentro del bloque, pero desde ese día nada se sabía.  
El nuevo Sargento era Erd Gin un joven rubio de gran porte, razonable y directo con un fuerte sentimiento del deber para con la Familia Policial lo cual lo hacía muy buen Consigliere, había sido elegido entre los Cabo Primeros y en su lugar había ascendido a Gunter Shulz quien era el más firme de todos los Patrullantes, Petra Ral mujer maternal pero igualmente mortífera y Auruo Brossard hombre engreído pero muy capas lideraban el escaso Regimene de Levi Arckerman quien esperaba con ansias los nuevos reclutas para engrosar sus filas, sobretodo el chico que había sacado las mejores notas en todos los exámenes, un Omega del Monobloc D/04. 


	4. Cosa Nostra: Un Paso Adelante,Tres Atras

¿Era de noche o de día?  
Crista no lo sabía con claridad, en el departamento no había relojes ni calendarios, el teléfono estaba asegurado con un lector de huellas y las ventanas aseguradas, estaba incomunicada, aun así tenía hambre por lo tanto debían de ser las doce y ella llegaría pronto. En el pasillo se escuchaban voces, eran las de Jean y Marco, el primero le hacia una escena de celos al segundo por alguien que encontraron en el ascensor, a Crista le agravan esos dos, siempre habían sido buenos con ella y estaba feliz de que hubieran resuelto sus problemas amorosos.  
Mientras estaba lavando una sartén escucho la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse, sintió unos brazos abrasarla desde atrás y unos suaves labios besarle la mejilla, era Ymir.  
-Buen día pimpollo ¿Cómo es que no te sorprendió mi beso?  
-Eres la única que tiene la llave del departamento.  
-Cierto jaja  
-Así nadie puede encontrarme…  
-Crista no empieces, ya lo hablamos.  
Ymir se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó a comer.  
-No, no lo hablamos, te limitaste a puntarme un arma y decirme que dejara de gritar, eso no es hablar, ya estoy cansada, ¡quiero volver a casa!  
La mujer dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y miro a la muchacha con ira.  
-Esta es tu casa ahora.  
-¡NO PODES TENERME CAUTIVA POR SIEMPRE!  
-No te encierro, te saque a pasear un par de veces…  
Ymir hablaba con calma pero aun así la rubia empezó a llorar en silencio mientras volvía a lavar los platos, no había cosa que le molestara mas a la mujer que ver llorar a su Omega, le destrozaba el corazón, le hacía sentir una gran culpa porque sabía que ella estaba errada, la solución no era mantenerla cautiva.  
-Vamos por el amor de dios…vení…siéntate con migo…por favor…no llores.  
Crista se seco las lagrimas y miro el rostro dolorido de la mujer, no le gustaba ver esa expresión, a pesar de que fuera su captora y la mantuviera relegada entre cuatro paredes no podía vela triste asique se acerco y se dejo conducir por las suaves manos de aquella Alfa a su regazo, al sentarse sobre sus fuertes piernas se sintió extrañamente calmada y segura, la mujer tomo la mejilla de la pequeña adolecente y lentamente deposito un pequeño beso sobre sus rosados labios sellándolo con una mirada llena de adoración.  
-Hice torta de manzanas ¿quieres un poco de postre?  
-Nada que me haría más feliz pimpollo.

La bañadera era lo suficiente mente grande como para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, sin embargo algo andaba mal.  
-Marco…si vas a explotar cada burbuja de la bañadera me voy.  
-Perdón no me di cuenta  
Jean abraso a su novio, este estaba recostado en su pecho y se daban la espalda mirando en la misma dirección, mirando la nada o viendo las burbujas.  
-Te conozco, te pasa algo decime.  
-Desde que paso lo del poli sos el favorito de la Madrina.  
Jean se tensó y tras un breve silencio acaricio el pelo de Marco  
-Pensé que no querías hablar de ese tema  
-Como "probaste tu valor" con ese homicidio ella te va a mandar al parque botánico, van a haber disparos…es una trampa, la cocina no está ahí, porque no pueden ir Leonhard, Fubar o Braun, ellos son Alfas.  
-Porque Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner deben buscar la Droga, yo soy solo la distracción.  
-¡Ves! Eso me preocupa  
-Voy a estar bien, tengo más hombres y te prometo no hacer nada idiota  
-Tene cuidado, sos importante para mí.  
-Son estas cosas las que enamoran cada día  
Marco se giro y miro preocupado a su amante, este solo le sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente.

En el jardín botánico había una gran cantidad de muertos, tantos policías como matones, la balacera había durado quince minutos lo cual era mucho teniendo en cuenta la geografía del lugar, Levi estaba de muy mal humor, solo tenía ganas de terminar con esta absurda pelea, necesitaba despejarse un poco pero Zöe estaba muy ocupada en una operación de trasplante de hígado, fue entonces cuando encontró la excusa perfecta.  
Existían solo tres personas que le devolvían la paz y dos de ellas trabajaban ene l mismo departamento.  
-¡Ciro!  
-Si señor  
-Junten las balas y avisen a balística que vamos en camino  
Farlan Church, si escuchabas su nombre fuera del laboratorio armamentístico solo podía significar problemas, hábil con cualquier arma y suspicaz como ninguno era una verdadera leyenda entre los amantes de la pólvora.  
Se había echo amigo de Levi en la academia subterránea y gracias a la estupidez del Alfa había conseguido el puesto de sus sueños. Estando en el polígono Arckerman había desafiado a su Cabo Primero y este que no dejaba pasar una tomo el reto y por cuestiones del destino Farlan se vio involucrado. El reto era fácil, desamar y armar el arma más lo rápido posible, en el medio del desafío el Capo Regimene y Levi se quedaron impactados al ver al rubio manejar las partes del arma, después de esa escena el jefe de balística había hecho saltos mortales para tenerlo en su división. Su amistad fue puesta a prueba con la llegada de Isabel Magnola que irrumpió en la vida de Church de manera inesperada y ruidosa.  
Cuando Levi patrullaba las cercanías del bloque vio una pequeña niña vagar por las grandes calles sin tener ni si quera la voluntad para esquivar a los transeúntes. Cuestión que la pequeña término viviendo en el departamento del policía, era su pequeño secreto visto que no la había adoptado legalmente sería algo difícil de explicar a sus superiores, no hablaba mucho al principio pero luego de un tiempo su relación fue mejorando. Un día mientras Levi miraba la tele cómodamente recostado en su amado sillón robado sintió una leve picazón en su nariz, rápidamente miro a su alrededor, conocía bien esa sensación, un Omega entraría en celo pronto. No había nadie y las puertas estaban blindadas…nadie a acepción de esa linda personita que dibujaba en el suelo de la sala. Con gran prisa Levi se levanto del sillón y corrió al cuarto improvisado de Isabel, preparo un pequeño bolso y tomándola en hombros salió disparado al único lugar en el cual tenía alguien de confianza. Primero pesó en llevarla con Zöe pero el celo de un Omega estimula el de otro y eso sería un desastre, Farlan era una persona normal asique no habría problemas, mientras subía al ascensor civil que por suerte estaba casi vacio empezó a ponerse nervioso, otro dos hombres lo miraron lo cual inquietó mas al muchacho, la niña comenzaba a sudar y a ponerse colorada, el último piso que faltaba para llegar a balística se le hiso eterno  
-Escucha cariño lo que te está pasando es normal y no hay nada malo en ello, es horrendo si pero normal, te llevare a un lugar seguro y lejos de mi  
-Lejos…¿ya no me quieres hermano?  
-Créeme que si linda…ese es el problema, te quiero de una manera que no te imaginas  
Levi comenzaba a sentirse confuso pero resistía al igual que los otros dos Alfas en el ascensor, todos los presentes estaban pendientes de la reacción de estos tres y la pequeña Omega.  
Al llegar a balística abrió la puerta y dejo rápidamente a la niña en los brazos de un Farlan muy confundido.  
-Cuídala es como una hermanita que tengo  
-¿Que le pasa tiene fiebre?  
-Primer celo, me voy.  
-¡¿ALTO QUEEE? ¿COMO PRIMER CELO?!  
-No lo sabía cuando la junte me tengo que ir ¡YA!  
-¡MIERDA LEVI ESTA COSA DURA COMO TRES DIAS! ¡¿DÓNDE LA METO?!  
Levi ya se había ido corriendo a ver a Zöe que estaba a otros tres pisos de diferencia, tenia urgencia de descargarse y solo podía recurrir a su compañera.  
Cuando tres días más tarde Levi regreso a balística su amigo lo miraba de muy mal humor desde la sala de municiones, en el polígono había una gran cantidad de gente mirando a un franco tirador.  
-¿Dónde está Isabel? No pude explicarle bien lo que le sucedía, debe estar asustada.  
-Oh no esa parte ya la pase yo, lloro, grito, me rogo que la ayudara cosa que no hice porque es una maldita niña, me tiro cosas, se asusto, volvió a llorar y después de tres malditos días en este polígono encerrado con ella, se le paso como si nada y se aburrió, así de simple, después comenzó a tocar todo ¿el franco tirador?…es tu pequeña mascota, hace menos de una hora que aprendió a disparar  
Ese día nacían los "dueños" mas jóvenes del departamento Armamentístico de las Fuerzas  
Farlan Church: Balística e Isabel Magnola: Polígono  
Ambos con rango propio, no tenían superiores ni negocios ilegales que atender, se dedicaban a crear armas nuevas y mejorar otras. Habían creado un casco que identifica a las personas y las confronta con la base de datos, maletines de urgencias médicas que se transforman en ametralladoras y mejoraron los cascos anti humo que copiaron previamente de la Familia Wolf. 

-¡Leviiii! ¿Nos trajiste mas balas de los Vanni? Te contamos que son los únicos que producen sus propias municiones, ya no las hacen así.  
-Hola Isabel y Farlan?  
-Discutiendo con un Casco, algo de un tubo de gas roto, casi morimos jajaja  
-¿Te llego el video, Que me podes decir?  
-Basándome en la dirección de las balas podemos ver que se manejan a distancia lo cual no es muy normal en la Mafia, mira este disparo ni llego a destino, es como si no quisieran arriesgar la vida, deben venir de alguna ventana del Monobloc A/0-3.  
En ese momento entro Farlan a la habitación.  
-Antes que me lo digas sí, ya recibí las fotos Levi y no, no están bien, los cartuchos están mesclados.  
me explico, los que yo les hago a ustedes tiene una numeración algebraica, estos de las fotos tienen una numeración alfabética y estos son caseros, a simple vista te diría que o compraron balas a en una simple armería, lo cual sería lo más estúpido que pueden llegar a hacer o contrataron mercenarios lo cual es casi lo mismo que ser cogidos por un gigante.  
-Hermano si tienen mercenarios nos superan en número, puedo aconsejarte nuestro nuevo distribuidor de drogas B/Z, pone a dormir a los Betas en cuestión de segundos, la hicimos en cooperación con el equipo científico y Zöe trajo caramelos! Jajaja  
La sonrisa de Isabel borro toda preocupación del rostro de Levi en el cual se dibujo una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo su viejo amigo le sirvió una copa y pasaron a charlar de todo menos que de trabajo. 

Habían pasado unos días desde que los contactos en el rubro de las armas de Farlan e Isabel habían confirmado la existencia de mercenarios en la familia Vanni, los Bomberos con la escusa de revisar las instalaciones habían controlado los doscientos pisos del Bloque Sina y casi todos los locales de las calles exteriores clausurando mas de un prostíbulo ilegal no sin antes tener algún que otro pequeño enfrentamiento. Los Regímenes lideradnos por Annie y Jean estaban haciendo lo mismo por su cuenta, era inevitable que se encontraran en el único bar sin chequear. Comenzó una balacera atroz mientras el Casco Blanco intentaba entrar al local seguido de muy cerca por la mujer rubia que no perdía ocasión de disparar. Erwin tiro una bomba de gas lacrimógeno mientras al miso tiempo rodaba en el sótano a causa de la fuerte patada de Annie. Este era un laboratorio inmenso pero que había sido abandonado, sus dueños que solo dejaron una nota que decía:

"_Nos retiramos del negocio"_

El momento era crítico y el Casco Blanco sabía bien que hacer, no por nada tenía ese rango, se apresuro en grabar todo con la cámara del casco que estaba directamente conectada con la computadora de balística. Luego de asegurarse de haber captado todo hiso lo que irónicamente le salía mejor, prender fuego el lugar. Mientras salía apresuradamente dio el aviso por radio a sus Cascos para que se retiraran. Annie logro escapar por milagro de la gran explosión que produjo la cocina de drogas. Las Fuerzas habían ganado, por poco pero lo habían hecho, la Familia Vanni estaba más débil que nunca pero siempre tenían un as bajo la manga.

Las Fuerzas celebraban felices su victoria, con los videos de los Cascos podrían reconstruir el laboratorio y mejorar la droga del Ángel, el doctor David era el más entusiasta porque finalmente se podía jubilar y dejarle el mando a Hanji que para variar a mitad de la fiesta ya estaba borracha. Para sumarle alegría al festejo en unos pocos días llegaban los nuevos agentes para todas las fuerzas, la policía había perdido un Regimene entero, los Cascos también habían tenido bajas pero nadie tuvo más muertes que lamentar que el sector Medico, fueron el blanco de todos los bolsos bombas, no obstante se hubieran llevado a un par de enemigos consigo al otro mundo ahora eran la mitad que antes, Zöe tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.  
Entre risas y bailes Erwin se acerco con una botella de vino tinto y se sentó junto a Levi.  
-Siempre con esa cara Capitán, ganamos, al menos hoy podrías sonreír, recuerdo que te vi hacerlo una vez  
-Perdimos muchos hombres  
-Es una fiesta  
-Cierto… ¿vas a darme una copa de vino o le vas a enseñar física cuántica a la botella?  
-jajajajaja tenes razón, una brindis por los viejos tiempos! esos en los cuales no nos matábamos jajajaja  
-Estas borracho o melancólico?  
-Si ambos hubiéramos perdido esa pelea en la escuela hoy seriamos los tres buenos amigos  
-Somos amigos, solo que no me gusta que te quieras acostar con mi chica  
-Vamos Levi, vos no la amas, yo sí.  
-La quiero…a mi manera, además ella también me eligió.  
-Eligio al más fuerte, así no se vale jajaja  
-jajajajaja claro, claro, ¡más vino! ¡Vamos Erwin, Brindemos por Darwin!  
\- ¡Por ese sujeto!

Mikasa miraba desde su ventana el salón de fiestas de la calle exterior.  
-Míralos…festejando, podríamos ponerles una bomba y terminar con sus vidas, pero todavía tiene gente en el bloque que puede tomas sus lugares en la cadena de mando.  
-El plan Nube ya está terminado, mi pequeña Crista logro sintetizar la droga y volverla gaseosa.  
Ymir estaba cómodamente recostada en un sofá mientras miraba los planos del bloque.  
-Como tu Consigliere Mikasa te recomiendo que uses el sistema de ventilación de los pasillos en la hora pico.  
-Necesito que el bloque este cerrado Marco, de día se pueden escapar.  
\- ¿Podemos meternos en el sistema y aislarnos por algunas horas? Ósea ¿tenemos a alguien q sepa hacerlo?  
Jean pensaba que tan ves con un buen hacker podían interferir la señal del bloque por algún rato.  
-Imposible, al menos que… ¿Bertholdt todavía tenemos ese técnico en sonidos o ya lo mataste?  
-jajaja ¿por quién me tomaste Marco? está atado en lo de Reiner.  
-Mikasa, podemos usar a ese tipo para hacer salir a todos con un falso aviso de emergencia y tirar la droga ene se momento.  
Annie, Jean estaban recostados en los sillones mientras que Reiner y Bertholdt estaban esperando que su colega Ymir terminara de revisar los planos de ventilación tomando una copa en el bar privado de la Madrina. Marco anoto un par de cosas e hiso algunas llamadas.  
-Mikasa, nuestros nuevos negocios ya están preparados.  
-Perfecto. Jean encárgate del ducto de ventilación, Annie usa al tipo del sonido para infiltrarte en el sistema de alarmas, los demás preparen a sus Regímenes porque tendrán que moverse sin ustedes y Marco es de vital importancia que no tengamos a ningún Alfa u Omega en nuestras filas ese día.  
El caos se avecina hermano y esta vez perderás la cordura como los demás.

Los futuros egresados de la academia recorrían las anchas calles de la ciudad con prisa, tenían que llegar a la Institución antes de la media noche o se quedarían a la intemperie.  
Antes de llegar Eren miro las enormes e intrínsecas autopistas que se elevaban entre los bares, los negocios y los cines, en la enorme ciudad amurallada entre las ruinas del viejo mundo y los enormes edificios del nuevo estaba su oportunidad de ser alguien, de llenar ese vacío que sentía, de dejar una marca en la historia del Crimen Organizado al cual pertenecería en muy pocos días._  
_


	5. Cosa Nostra: Nuevos Soldados

Levi se levanto temprano ese día, tenía una reunión de extrema importancia a la que asistir, mientras se cambiaba miraba a su compañera plácidamente dormida en la enorme cama, su olor era agradable, lo llenaba de paz, la misma sensación que sentía al estar con su pequeña hermanita pero de una manera más adulta, hacia ya muchos años que Zöe pasaba las noches en el departamento de Levi, hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche de sus planes, sus indignaciones ante las trabas de la Organización para con El Departamento de Salud o simples delirios .  
Tras dejar una nota y el desayuno a mitad servir para que no se enfriara beso la frente de la chica y salió a la noche artificial del bloque cerrado. Cuando se trataba de asuntos que afectaran a toda la Organización los representantes de cada Bloque se juntaban en la Central De Inteligencia, en representación de Sina iría El Departamento de Seguridad y Orden como de costumbre, el hombre uniformado se quedo esperando que el Bloque se abriera para que lo recogiera el auto blindado. Una vez llegado al gran edificio se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas del Jefe de Bomberos que representaba al Bloque María y el Medico encargado del departamento de Salud Rose, no solo se acababan de enterar que su colega Eliseo había dejado de estar activo y no por jubilación si no que también se sorprendieron al ver a un muchacho ocupar su lugar. Todas las dudas que tenían sobre su confiabilidad se vieron ofuscadas ante un temor reverencial cuando en tono firme Levi se presento como un Arckerman. La reunión toco varios temas, la situación Sanitaria, las fallas en las infraestructuras, la investigación sobre la Generación X y los titanes dormidos, las Mafias Ilegales y las ganancias y pérdidas de cada bloque que a su vez afectaban el PBI de la Organización en su conjunto. Todos fueron temas de debate, algunos más animados que otros pero lo que en verdad habían ido a buscar eran a sus reclutas. Cada Bloque alegaba su derecho sobre mas o menos Soldados basándose en los logros que habían obtenido y las pérdidas que estos conllevaron, conforme avanzaba la discusión la habitación se volvía mas alborotada, el Jefe de la C.D.I que hacía las veces de Juez todavía no había tomado parte por ningún bloque hasta que el Bloque María grito más fuerte que todos y dirigiéndose al representante de Sina vocifero:  
-¡SI SU BLOQUE PERDIO TANTOS ENFERMEROS ES POR SU INOPERANCIA!  
Levi cambio su expresión, volviendo a su acostumbrada frialdad dejo rodar cobre la mesa un pequeño frasco, ese era su as bajo la manga.  
-Este queridos míos es el Suspiro Del Ángel, actualmente solo en el Bloque Sina y zonas competentes cotiza más del doble que nuestra mejor mercancía La Sangre De Dragón, ahora…podemos ver esto como una inversión…o verlo como un acto de "inoperancia" el hecho es que necesito Cascos, Patrullantes y un gran número de Enfermeros, no me interesa que aun no hayan terminado su entrenamiento la nueva Medica de Piso los puede entrenar.  
El Medico de Rose examino el contenido violáceo del frasco, al abrirlo y olerlo sintió por un breve instantes los efectos de la droga.  
-Por el amor de todos los dioses…esto es oro liquido…me inclino a favor de Sina  
Cuando el Juez de la junta examino la mercancía no pudo no hacer la pregunta del millón  
-¿Sina está dispuesta a darnos la droga?  
-Queremos más Soldados y el permiso para que nuestro equipo de investigación Armamentística y Toxicológica pueda avanzar con el proyecto de Armas Biológicas.  
-Como Juez te daré los Soldados pero en cuanto a su idea de usar enfermedades como armas nuestra respuesta sigue siendo negativa, la Viruela es demasiado peligra y no usare la Poliomielitis como granada.  
-Hace algunos años tuvimos una crisis alimenticia la superamos si pero no sabemos que es las otras Ciudad-Estado pueden llegar a hacer ante la desesperación. Podrían tacarnos, además ellos no se manejan como nosotros, tenemos un Imperio por un lado, una Democracia por otro, un par de Dictaduras, una Teocracia y muchas Oligoclasas, nosotros somos el único Estado Mafioso y no estamos preparados para un ataque externo, por esa razón concuerdo con Sina.  
-Bloque María entendemos tu punto de vista pero hace décadas que nadie visito las otras murallas, los titanes aunque dormidos son un riesgo, no creo tener que recordarte que su sangre y sus fluidos son altamente venenosos y sobretodo las minas anti hombre y anti titan siguen activas, nadie nos va atacar.  
-¿Pero y si lo hacen? ¿Como sabemos que las demás murallas no están armadas? Con un ataque bacteriológico podemos neutralizar un ejército antes de que se acerque demasiado.  
Mientras el Representante del Bloque María y el Juez debatían Levi se estiro sobre la mesa tomo la droga y agrego muy sereno.  
-Estas son mis condiciones, no tengo nada más que agregar al respecto.  
Se hiso un silencio sepulcral, el Juez se levanto y se sirvió una copa. Tras dar varias vueltas por la habitación y mirar por el enorme ventanal se dirigió al teléfono de línea y se comunico con la junta directiva a la cual él representaba. Recibió varios archivos digitales en forma de holograma. Luego del cuarto baso se resigno a volver a la mesa de negociaciones y pronuncio las palabras que jamás quiso decir.  
-La Central De Inteligencia le Ofrece un contra trato Capitán Arckerman, le daremos los Soldados que pide y lo dejaremos hacer UN prototipo por cada arma que deberá ser guardado aquí, UNO SOLO, no dos, no uno y una mitad SOLO UNO!  
-Acepto.  
-¿Cómo?... ¿así nomas?...que fácil… bueno….vallamos al último tema en la agenda. Las cárceles están llenas. La C.D.I aconseja vaciarlas de manera permanente.  
-Matarlos  
-Preferimos el términos Vaciamiento Integral  
-Hagan lo que quieran, el Bloque Sina ya tiene todo lo que necesita, ahora si me permiten dar por finalizada esta reunión se los agradecería, recibirán las formulas químicas de la droga en cuanto llegue a mi oficina.  
-jajajajaja Oye Compañero, ni si quera tu Mejor Medico podría salir tan bien parado de una de estas reuniones, ante esta comisión ratifico el apoyo del Bloque María al Proyecto Bacteriológico ¿tú que dices Rose?  
-¿Que más da?… cuando nos ataquen desde afuera tendrás mis laboratorios y soldados niño.  
Así la reunión se daba por terminada y Levi llevo a sus nuevos soldados al Bloque Sina.

En El salón común de las Fuerzas Eren esperaba ansioso ser llamado a su nueva división, le darían un departamento semi amueblado y podría comenzar a trabajar, los tres Jefes se pararon frente a la gran masa de novatos. Un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabellera rubia y ojos claros se paro frente a los Soldados y con una vos potente se presentó  
-Mi nombre es Erwin Smith Jefe del Escuadrón de Bomberos como su Casco Blanco les doy la bienvenida a los siguientes soldados.  
Los nombres comenzaron a fluir con rapidez y la formación comenzó a dividirse, Ere vio como sus amigos se separaban de el, el muchacho esperaba ser llamado por ese imponente hombre pero este dejo de llamar gente, la ultima había sido la Omega Sasha Braus quien abraso a sus amigos y se fue saltando con su grupo.  
La Mujer con bata tenía un aspecto desordenado, con sus gafas y su cabello castaño largo y enmarañado parecía muy poco profesional, con una hermosa sonrisa se presento.  
-Mi nombre es Zöe Hanji y soy la Jefa del Escuadrón Medico, como su Medica de Piso y encargada de la salud de cada uno de ustedes les doy la bienvenida, sobre todo a los que nombrare a continuación.  
La lista era interminable en ella se encontraban Conny Springer, Armin Arlet, Mina Carolina y Hannah Dia los mejores amigos de Eren quien se vio siendo el único Omega en su formación.  
-¡Soy el Capitán Levi Arckerman y soy muy estricto, si piensan que se la pasaran haciendo bravuconadas les aviso que no tendrán un buen trato de mi parte, a los que no le guste trabajar les informo que el Escuadrón de Policía no es para ustedes y pueden irse!  
Ante esta presentación los Soldados se pusieron firmes, el hombre tenía una mirada de hielo y aunque pareciera muy bajo y débil al lado del enorme jefe de bomberos era más alto y musculoso que la mayoría de los soldados, las tres personas que tenían el mando de la Familia eran increíblemente jóvenes pero los Soldados pronto escucharían los rumores sobre su fuerza e inteligencia, sobre los romances que florecían en cada Escuadrón y sobre la relación entre cada quien, sobre todo sobre el complejo triangulo amoroso que unía a las tres divisiones. Antes de comenzar con la repartición de las viviendas individuales para sus soldados Levi se tomo el trabajo de entrevistar a cada uno de ellos.

Habían pasado horas desde que sus amigos habían comenzado a conocer su nuevo Hogar y Eren todavía estaba sentado en la sala de espera, las reuniones individuales tomaban su tiempo y solo quedaban él, los demás ya habían sido llevados con sus Capo Regimene a recorrer el Bloque.  
-¡LARGO DE MI VISTA! ¡VE A PEDIR EL TRASFERIMENTO AL EQUIMO MEDICO O RENUNCIA, PERO NO TE QUIERO VER POR AQUÍ!  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el muchacho que había entrado antes que Eren salió corriendo con un gran ojo morado.  
El chico miro al hombre en la puerta con pánico.  
\- ¡¿Que esperas?! ¡Entra!  
El Soldado se sentó y mirando firmemente a su Jefe empezó a contestar sus preguntas, el hombre estaba de muy mal humor.  
-Nombre  
\- Eren Jeager Señor  
-Notas  
-Promedio 10  
Levi miro por primera vez al muchacho impactado por sus calificaciones y por un momento quedo impresionado ante sus ojos color ámbar, nunca había visto ojos así, comenzó a sentir calor y se dirigió al panel de control.  
-Computadora prende el aire a nivel uno, espero que no te moleste niño el aire está viciado.  
El muchacho no dijo nada. Levi sintió la fresca brisa del aire acondicionado y automáticamente su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, lentamente su olfato detecto algo, un olor nuevo.  
-Hermanos  
-Ocho.  
-Padres  
-Vivos  
-¿Por qué quieres ser parte de esta Organización? ¿Supongo que no tengo que explicarte que acabas de entrar en la mafia no?  
-Quiero dejar una huella en la historia, quiero poder hacer algo significativo y…bueno como todos no quiero pasar hambre.  
Levi estaba embriagado en ese aroma dulce que le recordaba a la miel que robaba de los viñedos de niño, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por los recuerdos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando  
-Eres un Omega  
Eren se vio interrumpido por la pregunta más incomoda que le podían hacer.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?  
-No me malinterpretes mocoso, no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. Eres un Omega.  
-¿Cómo lo supo?  
-Soy un Alfa, hueles bien.  
Levi se acomodo en su gran sillón, recostado como estaba ahora la reunión había dejado de tener seriedad para quien los viera desde afuera.  
-Oye niño no me mires con esa cara ni que fuera un pecado ¿Eres creyente?  
-Si Señor  
-Eso es bueno, los dioses ayudan a quien los venera ¿cuántos Omega tiene tu familia?  
-Tres, mi hermana Laura de cinco, Touka de veinte y yo.  
-Y dime ¿tienes alguna pareja?  
La mirada de Eren se hiso desafiante  
-¿Qué le importa?  
-jaja ¿y ese carácter, no que todos los Omegas son sumisos? Mira mocoso a mi me respetas.  
-No…no tengo.  
-¿Eres virgen?  
Eren se escandalizo.  
-¿QUE CASE DE PREGUNTAS SON ESTAS?  
-Responde  
-NO, NO LE RESPONDERE NADA MAS  
-Responde  
Los ojos de Levi se volvieron tan fríos que helaron la sangre de Eren y toda su furia combativa  
-No  
-¿Mujeres u Hombres?  
-…ambos…  
El muchacho evitaba la mirada de su jefe concentrándose en todo lo que le rodeaba menos en sus penetrantes ojos grisáceos.  
-Hanji también es una Omega te daré su número para que hables con ella acerca de tus ciclos y los días que necesitas para encargarte de eso, no olvides tomar tus inhibidores ella te los dará, si algo te pasa será tu culpa, ya no eres un civil tienes mas aseso a los medicamentos no tienes escusas, eso sí…si algo te sucede cuando tus Feromonas están en cero entonces si, me avisas inmediatamente, usa los comunicadores de los pasillos y llamas, yo me encargare. Si encuentras pareja y decides formar familia se te dará un apartamento más grande y si el que procrea eres tú entonces se te darán días extras.  
Eren quedo bocea abierto ante el pequeño monologo del Capitán, pensaba que lo trataría mal por su grupo sanguíneo pero no fue así, lo estaba ayudando y le había dado la mejor noticia del mundo, uno de sus Jefes era un Omega, el podía aspirar a ese puesto también.  
-Oye mocoso no me mires así, esto es una maldita Familia nos ayudamos entre nosotros ¿escuchaste? Ya no eres un niño de mama ahora eres parte de la Mafia Estatal.  
-¡Si Señor, le agradezco por toda su ayuda!  
Arckerman se paro y se sentó en el borde de la mesa junto a Eren, se miraron por un largo rato. El muchacho no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos tan profundos, sentía que se hundiría en ellos, tenían un color particular no eran ni celestes ni grises.  
Levi sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba ante las oleadas de olor a miel, ese olor hacia juego con los grandes y traslucidos ojos ámbar del chico, hasta su cabello y piel estaba a tono ¿cómo era posible que en un mundo en el cual escaseaba la luz solar el niño fuera moreno o era tal vez que él era demasiado blanco?  
Levi decidió que lo quería en su equipo personal, no sabía porque solo lo quería cerca.  
-Tuvimos una guerra con la familia Vanni quien nos disputa el Bloque, perdí a muchos hombres, un Régimen entero para ser concreto, ahora mismo estoy a cargo del que forme con ustedes los nuevos pero me falta un Cabo Primero, esfuérzate y capas llegues a tomar ese lugar, todavía no tengo nadie en mente para ese puesto.  
A Eren se le llenaron los ojos de esperanza y el corazón de alegría, su nueva vida prometía bien.

Esa noche los nuevos soldados Omega festejaron el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas en un bar del quinceavo piso todos habían quedado encantados con su compañeros y sus jefes, Eren prefirió omitir su entrevista y se dedico a escuchar a sus amigos sobre la extraña medica cuya alegría y fascinación por las enfermedades la habían hecho famosa entre todos los soldados, la noche paso muy rápido y el Bloque se cerró aunque los negocios siguieran abiertos optaron por irse a sus nuevas casas para descansar del emocionante día.

Levi se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo el papeleo que no había podido hacer durante la mañana, se sentía ansioso pero no sabía bien porque, de alguna manera esta de un increíble buen humor asique decidió pasar a comprar flores y avisarle a Zöe que fuera su casa. Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con la cena servida, su compañera estaba de tan buen humor como el que no hiso muchas preguntas acerca de las flores, los dos habían tenido un buen día y habían sabido encontrar a buenos subordinados.  
Luego de comer Levi se fue abañar mientras Zöe limpiaba la cocina, ambos tenían ropa en los departamentos del otro por lo tanto ella se fue a poner su ropa de noche a juzgar por la fecha del mes tendría su celo en pocas horas.  
Su compañero tardo mucho en bañarse sentía su piel increíblemente pegajosa y perfumada, el olor a miel no se le quitaba por lo que tardo bastante, mientras se secaba el pelo olio la toalla para ver si era su imaginación o verdaderamente tenia encima ese olor tan dulce, no comprendía porque ese Omega desprendiera tanto olor y porque se sintiera tan encendido. Sus vacilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por otro aromas muy peculiar, un olor a pasto recién cortado, a naturaleza…Hanji estaba en celo, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y su hombría elevarse, tenía mucho calor y su mente estaba quedando en blanco.  
Entro a la habitación y la vio en la cama vestida con tan solo ropa de encaje, le gustaba esto de ella, sabía que es lo que quería y como lo quería, lentamente fue avanzado a la cama y subiéndose a ella. Zöe ya no podía esperar mas pero su compañero se tomaba su tiempo, paso la mano por su cabello y tomándola con fuerza de este la beso con pasión, sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que rogaban por ser uno, Levi acaricio las curvas de la muchacha lentamente memorizándolas y sintiendo la textura de la tela.  
Lentamente comenzó a acariciarle los muslos y a desvestirla mientras le besaba el cuello, ambos estaban perdiendo el control, entre ellos no eran necesarias palabras sus cuerpos se entendían perfectamente. Los gemidos de la mujer comenzaron a sonar por toda la habitación ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus actos, llevados por una pasión sin límites sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abraso salvaje y violento, Levi estaba mas animado que de costumbre pero Zöe no sentía la violencia con la cual su compañero la tomaba, durante le celo no era capaz de distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, su mente y solo registraba el placer inmenso que ese hombre le proporcionaba.  
Cuando Hanji se durmió Levi fue a la cocina a tomar algo, tenía mucho calor pero su cuerpo no estaba cansado, en el aire se sentían las feromonas de su mujer y su cuerpo le pedía que volviera a la cama y continuara, por más que su instinto lo dominara estaba decidido en dejarla dormir un rato antes de continuar, sabía que se había excedido mas que de costumbre de hecho no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tanta urgencia, tanta necesidad de ser uno con ella, por alguna razón al mirar aquel horrendo baso amarillo le vino a la mente los ojos color ámbar del Soldado con el cual hablo, al recordarlo su cuerpo volvió a entrar en calor pero lo relacionó con el fuerte olor a naturaleza en el aire.  
Mientras su mente se enfriaba apareció Zöe quien acercándose con una mirada lasciva comenzó a provocarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-¿Dónde está el botón para apagarte dulzura?  
-Quien dijo que quiero que me apagues…  
Sello esas palabras con un beso apasionado y bajo lentamente mientras llenaba el pecho del hombre con sus pequeños y suaves besos. 

Hanji estaba semi dormida tras tres días agotadores, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía ni caminar y estaba llena de marcas, su sueño era interrumpido por los mensajes que recibía Levi y la súbita llamada que este finalmente recibió  
-Hola Petra ¿Qué quieres?  
-¡Capitán por suerte, nos preocupamos no contesto el teléfono durante días!  
-Lo lamento debí haberte avisado que no iría por un tiempo, los nuevos Soldados deben pensar que soy un holgazán… ¿quien se encargo del Régimen en mi ausencia?  
-Su Consigliere  
-Bendito sea ese hombre, sabía que podía ascenderlo a Sargento  
-¿Esta con la señorita Hanji? Porque si es así ya nos llego el permiso para su proyecto Toxicológico  
\- Si estoy con ella, perfecto, nos vemos  
Se volvió a acostar pensando si en serio le importaba que sus nuevos soldados ya supieran acerca de su relación con Zöe tras solo tres días de servicio o si en verdad le importaba un bledo, mientras su mente divagaba entre ese pensamiento y el trabajo acumulado Hanji se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa  
-Hola cariño  
-Que hermosa que te ves tan despeinada  
-Tendré que tomar un día de descanso tras este celo, estas nervioso por algo, ahora que recuerdo con claridad lo que hicimos estuviste mas violento que de costumbre  
-Te juro que lo lamento, pero puedo compensártelo  
-jajajajaja ¿Las flores eran una manera de pedir perdón anticipadamente?  
-NO…esas te las di porque tenía ganas…tengo un regalo para ti…¿adivina quien consiguió un permiso para empezar con los prototipos de Armas Bacteriológicas?  
Hanji entro en un estado de euforia tal que se puso a dar saltitos en la cama aun sin poder pararse, abrazo fuertemente a su mejor amigo y le agradeció con un largo y dulce beso, su mirada llena de gratitud fue opacada solo por esa hermosa sonrisa que le dedico la cual le dio a Levi el mejor de los comienzos para ese largo día, aunque ella aun no lo supiera esas serian las primeras de muchas noches en las cuales el comportamiento de su compañero seria brusco y anormal, había algo que lo turbaba pero ni él sabía que era.

Esa mañana Ymir dejo la puerta mal cerrada y Crista se percato enseguida, la pequeña rubia se acerco lentamente y escucho como su captora se encontraba con Jean y seguían camino, podría tranquilamente huir sin ser vista por nadie.  
Tomo el pomo de la puerta y pensó en la manera de escapar, no sabía en que parte del bloque estaba pero sabía que si Marco no estaba con Jean entonces en quedaría en casa y nadie la vería ¿que tan difícil podía ser llegar hasta un ascensor? Todos los pasillos eran iguales salvo por el color de cada puerta o las cortinas de las ventanas.  
Tenia que ser ahora o nunca.  
Sin saber porque empujo la puerta en vez de tirar de ella activando el mecanismo de la cerradura, había apenas cerrado la puerta, nunca más tendría tal oportunidad, no sabía porque lo había echo, fue algo casi inconsciente, volvió a la realidad solo al escuchar los pasos acelerador por el pasillo, retrocedió rápidamente cayendo sobre el sillón y sentándose en él , la puerta se abrió dando un violento golpe.  
-Crista….estas aquí…pensé que había cerrado mal la puerta y que te habías ido…  
La mujer se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos y arrodilladla en el suelo abraso a la pequeña enfermera, del otro lado de la puerta estaba Jean con la respiración acompasada, habían corrido de vuelta para verificar la cerradura.  
-Tranquila Ymir…no fui a ningún lado…por favor no llores, estoy aquí, estaré aquí cuándo regreses, estaré aquí con una linda torta ¿sí?  
Ymir la miro a los ojos y se sentó en el sillón a su lado, le dio un largo y delicado beso que sello con uno más pequeño.  
-Vengo para la cena, Marco pasara a almorzar contigo.  
Salió del departamento junto con Jean y cerro bien la puerta, Crista se dejo caer en el sillón entre un mar de lagrimas había tenido la oportunidad de huir y la había desperdiciado, si tan solo no hubiera cerrado la puerta ya estaría en un ascensor rumbo a alguna dependencia Medica donde estaría a salvo ¿Por qué no lo había echo? ¿Era acaso una cobarde o eran las lagrimas que sabía que serian derramadas la causa de su decisión? Ver la desesperación en el rostro de Ymir le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca ¿Qué sentía hacia aquella mujer?


	6. Cosa Nostra: Misiones

Se decían grandes cosas de su Capitán…terribles…se rumoreaba que durante la guerra de Familias había asesinado a niños soldado y torturado a un buen numero de informantes, que era increíblemente fuerte y veloz, que tenía una hermana Omega, se decía que a causa de Hanji este y el Jefe de Bomberos habían tenido una pelea que duro dos días enteros y que gano a duras penas, se rumoreaban tantas cosas sobre los altos mandos que a veces parecían súper héroes y otras demonios venidos del infierno. Eren no sabía cuáles de estas cosas eran ciertas y cuáles no, él prefería quedarse con el directo pero amable hombre de la reunión en ves que con el torturador de las historias, igualmente estos rumores habían crecido durante los tres días en los cuales este se ausento sin dar aviso, el Consigliere había sido un buen jefe, los había instruido en los secretos del bloque y sus peligros, pero del Capitán Levi Arckerman ni el rastro.

Recostado sobre el sofá del cuartel de Policía había un Patrullante muy atento a lo que otro decía, un pequeño grupito se había formado para escuchar al muchacho sentado en el hombro del sillón, Eren quien estaba muy aburrido decidió por primera vez ser parte de aquel pequeño circo.  
-El Señor Levi debe estar con su compañera por eso no vino, me contaron que él hace todo lo que ella le pide  
-A mi me dijeron lo contrario que ella es la que hace todo lo que él quiere, después de todo es Omega, no puede resistirlo jajaja  
-A pesar de que nos dijo que no holgazaneáramos es el primero en faltar ¿Quién se cree que es?  
Sigilosamente Levi se mesclo entre sus soldados para escuchar que se decía  
-Me conto un pajarito que tiene una hermana muy bonita, aunque un poco loca, dicen que tiene el cabello rojo y esta todo el día en polígono, me gustan coloradas, es tu toque de clase jajaja con gusto le daría unas clases de anatomía jajajaja  
Sin previo aviso un gran golpe se estampo sobre la mejilla del Policía, todos se apartaron del agresor quien no tardo en ser reconocido como su jefe, este se acerco al muchacho en el suelo y mirándolo desde arriba comenzó su primera clase como tutor de los novatos  
-En su trabajo se encontraran con muchas falsedad, trataran de engañarlos y asesinarlos todo el tiempo  
al tiempo que decía estas palabras caminaba entre sus subordinados a quienes les sacaba una o más cabezas en altura  
-Nosotros jugamos con la información y desinformación , la usamos para mantener felices a los civiles, para mantener a ralla a los Vanni, usamos las palabras incluso más que las balas, si se dejan llevar por rumores que no pueden ser verificados en menos de una hora entonces serna asesinados o llevaran a la muerte de su equipo.  
Se posiciono delante de todos y con una mirada de hielo y siguió hablando  
-Pero si es cierto que tengo una hermana pelirroja en el polígono a la cual no tienen permitido ni mirar, nos llegan muchas denuncias que no son otra cosa que una versión tergiversada de las cosas que en verdad sucedieron, su deber es aprender a separa la verdad de la mentiras y leer las verdaderas intenciones en las palabras de las personas.  
Encendió comunicador oficial al tiempo que decía  
-Empecemos  
El comunicador tenia almacenados miles de mensajes, todas denuncias muchas falsas o exageraciones de pequeños pleitos ya terminados.  
-Alerta a todas las centrales del Bloque Sina, revuelta entre trabajadores ferroviarios por asesinato de un delegado sindical, más de diez muertos y varios heridos.  
-¿Ideas?  
Inmediatamente Eren tomo la iniciativa.  
-Francotiradores en los pisos de los bloques cercanos al disturbio, debemos eliminar a los hostigadores, aunque es cierto que una turbia no tiene un líder especifico su eliminación podrá dificultar el surgimiento de nuevos motines, para calmar a los civiles yo diría que un par de tiros al aire servirán. Debemos encarcelar al asesino del sindicalista en menos de una semana o harán huelga, diría que tendríamos que herir a uno de los hostigadores para poder interrogarlo mas tarde.  
-Perfecto Eren, tú lideraras la misión, en dos horas quiero el reporte en mi escritorio.  
Ante la mirada atónita del inmenso Regimene Levi se fue a controlar sus otros cuarteles  
-¿Qué acaba de pasar…como que yo lidero la misión?...- Eren estaba totalmente sorprendido. 

A las afueras de los bloques habían grandes carreteras y negocios, entre plaza y plaza el paisaje verde le daba un poco de paz a Eren, pronto llegarían a las vías del tren.  
En las inmediaciones del disturbio Eren logro colocar sus franco tiradores, mesclo a sus hombres haciéndolos pasar por civiles, el plan era marcar con un trasmisor a los hostigadores, un par de tiros de advertencia debían bastar para calmar la situación.  
-Aquí celeste uno, los vemos perfectamente celeste cinco, procedan a la identificación de los punteros.  
-Entendido celeste uno.  
Dentro del camión de inteligencia camuflado de camión restaurante Eren escuchaba con atención todos los mensajes de radio mientras esperaba que los técnicos que tenía en cubierto lograran meterse con ayuda del caos en las oficinas del ferrocarril para interferir sus radios y saber si tenían cómplices fuera del disturbio.  
-Celeste cuatro a Roble tenemos el primer sospechoso- Eren tomo el comunicador  
-Manténgalo vigilado, hasta que no los tengamos todos no disparen o escaparan  
El plan avanzaba como era debido solo faltaba interferir su señal para saber si tenían colaboradores, Eren se lo estaba jugando todo con esto, sabía que si hacia bien las cosas su jefe lo miraría con buenos ojos y el podría seguir con su escalinata pero si las cosas salían mal muy probablemente repondría su confianza en otro soldado. El Capitán no tenia favoritos pero se rumoreaba que los había tenido antes del enfrentamiento.  
Los pensamientos del Policía fueron opacados por el sonido de la radio  
-Violeta dos a Roble la infiltración ha sido un éxito  
-Perfecto, si no tiene cómplices habremos solucionado todo en treinta y siete minutos- su vos denotaba la gran satisfacción que sentía al ver como todo encajaba perfectamente.  
Lanzaron el señuelo para actirar la atención de algún titiritero, los Policías en civil comenzaron a hacer correr el rumor de que las Fuerzas estaban llegando pero nada cambio, la manifestación sigue como si nada, nadie contacto a los punteros ni por radio, ni por celular, era el momento.  
Mientras los miembros del escuadrón Roble estaban gozando la próxima victoria uno de los manifestantes reconoció a un infiltrado.  
-Señor le digo que lo conozco, es un Patrullante, vive en mi piso- dijo el moreno indicando a uno de los Policías en civil entre la gente.  
-Esto no es bueno…oye…¿ese es tu hijo?- El hombre gordo y medio calvo señalo al muchacho que estaba de tras del hombrecito castaño, al ver que este asentía tomo al muchacho y saco un arma dando tres disparos al aire.  
Eren debía pensar rápido, la muchedumbre comenzaba a dispersarse perderían el factor sorpresa  
-EQUIPO CELESTE DISPAREN! HIERAN A LOS SEÑALADOS! USEN LOS SILENCIADORES- en menos de un minutos los cuatro franco tiradores inmovilizaron a sus blancos sin el menor ruido, pero faltaba uno  
-¿Señor que hago el mío? es de la remera naranja con rayas azules ¡tiene un maldito rehén!  
El sospechoso se estaba alejando, el Policía debía pensar rápido la vida del chico corría peligro si le disparaban a su captor, pero si lo dejaba ir el disturbio se reanudaría al día siguiente o capaz no, todos podían ver claramente como el único armado y amenazando fuere el puntero ¿Qué debía hacer?  
-Dispara-y asi se hiso pero ya estaba muy lejos y no pudo ser alcanzados, se le había escapado, Eren siguió con el plan como de manual a pesar de esto  
-Mézclense con las ambulancias y llévense a nuestros objetivos, borren toda evidencia de los disparos, junten las balas si es que trapazaron los cuerpos y sellen los el daño que le hayan hecho a la calzada, mantengan monitoreado al fugitivo con el rastreador que le pusimos- Si tenía suerte lo atraparían en menos de diez minutos.  
El hombre no era muy astuto y al huir uso su auto y se dirigió a su casa, tras pasar por un bajo nivel en la carretera fue apresado, esto llevo nueve minutos extra, lo que Eren no sabía era que por culpa de su tardía reacción el hombre había podido dispararle a uno de sus Policías en cubierto, detalle que no se le paso a Levi cuando leyó los reportes.

Ya en la oficina de su superior Eren se dio cuenta que una casi fuga y un oficial heridos habían arruinado su idea de "plan perfecto" y solo lo habían dejado con un Capitán muy enojado que gritaba poniendo en evidencia como un tan buen plan hubiera fracasado por su "buen corazón". Eren no respondió a ninguna de las acusaciones de su superior se limito a escuchar sus reproches con la mirada gacha, su compañero tenía un pulmón perforado por su causa y podía morir.

Levi estaba furioso, un oficial herido por culpa de un principiante muy blando, deseaba golpearlo pero Hanji estaba presente y no quería ser el próximo en ser regañado por su "excesiva violencia". Intento calmarse pero le resultaba muy difícil con aquel empalagoso aroma, sentía como se le pegaba a la piel y la dejaba pegajosa, su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba al igual que su humor, sabía que no era para armar tanto estamento pero en ese momento tenía una gran cantidad de adrenalina que luchaba por salir, sentía mucho calor pero no sudaba ni la temperatura del lugar lo ameritaba, sentía como el aire se le escaba de entre los pulmones, algo le estaba pasando. En tono más calmado se dirigió a su subordinado.  
-Este bien…creo que ya te grite lo suficiente, te daré una oportunidad más solo porque el plan fue bueno en su origen, si fallas estas fuera y no tomaras mas el mando, ni en una excursión escolar ¿fui claro?  
-Si señor!- la vos del chico era apenas audible.  
-¡¿FUI CLARO?!  
-¡Cristalino Señor!  
-Tomen las llamadas de emergencia califíquenlas por urgencia y atiendan a sus pedidos… ah y hazme un favor, el interrogatorio déjaselo a Petra ella sabe ser… "convincente" a la hora de hacer hablar a alguien…  
¿Qué esperas un regalo? VETE!  
Eren salió corriendo de la oficina con un nudo en la garganta, nunca había visto a un hombre con una mirada tan letal, sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo se calentaba poco a poco tras haber sido congelada por esos profundos ojos grisáceos, sentía culpa por las heridas de su compañero, se sentía inseguro tras las palabras de su jefe, su ira era como la relataban y pensar que se notaba que estaba contenida. El muchacho por primera vez se dio cuenta que su Capitán era alguien muy temperamental y de quien tener cuidado.

Tras la salida del Soldado Levi cayó en su silla mientras Zöe se acercaba preocupada, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y el estomago en peores condiciones, ese olor tan empalagoso lo estaba enfermando, sentía mucho calor y aunque su cuerpo quisiera fundirse con la poltrona también pedía a gritos salir a correr para desahogarse. No podía respirar.  
-Levi estas hiperventilando!  
-Abre…una…venta…naaa…-su vos se apagaba con cada letra que emitía su boca  
-Por todos los dioses que te pasa? Estas ardiendo, esto no es una fiebre común, tu temperamento…nunca pierdes la compostura de esta manera!  
Mientras Zöe buscaba un pañuelo entre sus cosas para mojarle la frente a Levi este no pudo evitar sentir arcadas por el aroma aun presente, mientras miraba el trasero de su amiga al agacharse para buscar lo que necesitaba se percato de ser el único afectado, la brisa proveniente de la ventana no lo estaba ayudando, tenía la impresión de que los movimientos de Zöe fueran más lentos y volátiles.  
-Dime que no estoy loco…- La mirada de la chica mostraba toda su incredulidad  
-Dime que tu también hueles este maldito y empalagoso olor  
-No cariño, no huelo nada, este paño mojado debería ayudar a que baje tu temperatura, iré por ayuda, te voy a dar por intravenosa algunos medicamentos, si la fiebre no baja veré que hago.  
Al tiempo que se acercaba la puerta Levi se levanto de su asiento y con gran velocidad alcanzo a tomar la cintura de su compañera, mientras le besaba el cuello intento absorber lo más posible el olor a antiséptico tan característico de alguien que se la pasa en una central hospitalaria.  
-Tu sabes muy bien como bajarme la temperatura- su tono y su expresión era similares la de una bestia feroz que está a punto de devorar a su presa, Hanji pensó rápidamente, sabía que su amigo no estaba bien, pero también sabía que no tenía nada que ver con lo clínico, ella no podía oler nada y su cambio de humor tan brusco no era un síntoma habitual de quien solo tiene fiebre, él ni siquiera estaba sudando, su elevada temperatura corporal no se debía a ninguna infección, pero tampoco podía estar en pleno celo ya que ella lo sabría por sus hormonas.  
-¿Levi acaso quieres tener intimidad en tu oficina? No puedes ni respirar jajaja  
Sin previo aviso y con toda su fuerza el hombre dio vuelta a su compañera golpeándole la espalda contra la puerta y la beso con tanta pasión que la mujer paso de la sorpresa al miedo, su abraso era más fuerte de lo que ella pudiera soportar, sus manos hacían más presión de la necesaria, las caricias de este no le proporcionaban otra cosa que un extraño dolor, intento resistirse en vano puesto que este no escuchaba sus quejas ni tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba y sus movimientos frenaban en seco, inclusive su temperatura corporal disminuyó rápidamente.  
Levi estaba sorprendido, el olor había desaparecido y la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Zöe quien estaba colorada y confundida, tomo distancia de inmediato y se dirigió al escritorio mientras ella se acomodaba la camisa blanca y la bata de médica.  
-Lo siento no sé que me paso  
-No me interesa…- La mirada de la mujer era inexpresiva mientras que la del Capitán suplicaba perdón- no me mires así Levi…por los dioses! Eres de lo peor….-para evitar la mirada del hombre comenzó a limpiar sus lentes-Está bien me resignare…ve a ver a alguno de mis Médicos, pídele análisis completos de rango Alfa y por el amor de todo lo bueno ve a un psicólogo o consíguete un amigo que te escuche, tus cambios de humor no son normales, no en ti al menos, ve a ver a Farlan- la mujer se disponía a salir esperando que su rostro no estuviera muy acalorado  
-Linda espera…- ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – En verdad lo lamento no se que me está pasando, desde que llegaron esos niños me siento extraño…es ese maldito olor.  
-Te repito que es cosa de Alfas, capas haya uno por aquí cerca y sus hormonas te estén afectando, no lo se….si es eso….oye se que detestas que lo nombre pero si es cosa de olfato deberías hablarlo con Erwin, Isabel y yo solos Omegas y Farlan es un Beta asique al menos que tengas otro amigo de tu genero….- dejo la frase sin terminar sabía que Levi no era bueno haciendo amigos y que a pesar de su relación amor/odio él y el Bombero siempre se ayudaban en situaciones delicadas.

Hacía varios días que solo se limitaban a resolver casos de violencia familiar y alguno que otro pequeño pleito, Eren comenzaba a aburrirse de escuchar como los ciudadanos hicieran denuncias innecesarias, entre tanto bullicio uno de los comunicadores dio una alerta de máximo nivel.  
-A todas las Fuerzas en el piso treinta, repito a todas las Fuerzas en el piso treinta Jean Kirschtein fue visto en compañía de cinco hombres posiblemente armados. No descartamos que su número sea más elevado, el sujeto es peligroso, se aconseja precaución.  
Levi secundado por Mike pasaron corriendo al lado de la puerta de la comisaria mientras gritaban ordenes para todo aquel que pudiera cumplirlas.  
-Vigilen todos los ascensores!  
-Civiles adentro, no hay nada que ver!  
Eren se dirigió rápidamente junto con su grupo al ascensor más cercano prontos a dispara al primero que bajara. 

Annet Loho, fugitiva del psiquiátrico local diagnosticada con personalidad múltiple y tendencias homicidas/suicidas, ese era el objetivo de Jean, la mujer había pedido asilo a la Familia Vanni quien se lo había concedido con gusto, por desgracia lo único en lo cual era buena era en transformar oxigeno en dióxido de carbono por ende se le dio la profesión mas antigua del mundo, en sus años de prostituta había podido escuchar muchas cosas, cosas que nadie debía saber y ahora una de sus personalidad había tenido un repentino ataque de remordimiento por lo tanto su fuga llevaría a la Familia a otra guerra.  
Jean había puesto a sus hombres de manera que todo quedara solucionado en el piso treinta, el bloque podía ser un autentico laberinto. Mientras intentaban encontrar a la chica el intercomunicador del hombre sonó.  
-Jefe, los cascos nos están atacando, están haciendo un perímetro.  
-Eviten e enfrentamiento el primero que ve a Annet dispárele a la cabeza.  
Era esencial evitar un enfrentamiento con las Fuerzas, ellos eran mas y las reglas eran claras, cualquier enfrentamiento debía mantenerse fuera del bloque pero también era cierto que si la mujer terminaba declarando en su contra todos correrían gran peligro.  
El auricular de Jean le aviso de la llamada entrante, era Fubar  
-Jean tenemos problemas según nuestros informantes el perímetro es más cerrado de lo que pensábamos, están rodeados, no tiene vía de escape.- al oír estas palabras Jean quedo petrificado contra una puerta, moriría allí, ese día.  
-¿Jean me escuchas?  
-Si Fubar habla  
-Encuentra a Annet, luego vemos como sacarlos- la comunicación se corto y tras unos minutos Jean hiso otra llamada.  
-¿Jean…no estabas con el tema de Annet, ya lo resolviste? Te esperamos para la cena- La vos de Marco sonaba lejana debía estar con Crista donde no llegaban muy bien las llamadas  
-No yo…todavía no termine…solo quería oír tu vos…  
-Hey…me estas asustando…¿que paso?  
-Todavía nada, sabes que no importa jajaja, solo quería decirte que te amo, dile a Crista que me guarde un pedazo de postre.- Jean sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el moriría hoy y no podía despedirse como era debido  
-Que suerte, te veo a la noche y no te preocupes te dejaremos algo  
-Si ves a Ymir dile que traiga leche- la vos de Crista sonaba desde lo lejos  
-Te amo Jean nos vemos- La llamada se corto a causa de la mala señal, era el momento de seguir, haciendo de tripas corazón Jean salió a la búsqueda de Annet.

Mike vio a un chico de cabello castaño claro, a juzgar por su camisa azul debía ser Kirschtein, en cuanto comenzó a seguirlo noto como el fugitivo corría mas rápido, tras dar la vuelta a la esquina vio el porqué de su prisa, una melena enmarañada pelirroja se dirigía hacia el ascensor civil, debía ser la razón por la cual decidieron salir en pleno dia a pesar de la vigilancia. Al entrar al cubículo sonrió feliz mente mientras gritaba a más no poder.  
-¡BOMBERO, EL FUE QUIEN MATO AL EX JEFE DE POLICIA!  
Jean se dio vuelta rápidamente justo para cubrirse del ataque del gran hombre quien lo inmovilizo usando una llave que le retorcía el brazo, mientras veía las puertas cerrarse pensó en quebrar las reglas y disiparle al Casco antes de que le rompiera el hueso, mientras sacaba su pistola paso por su mente la discusión que tuvo con su amante hace un tiempo "Primero la Familia" con una triste sonrisa que el Bombero logro ver se dejo romper el brazo para liberarse, sus gritos es escucharon por todos los pasillos alertando a ambos bandos de que en esa dirección uno de los suyos había sido herido, el dolor era insoportable pero Jean de esta forma logro zafarse y poner distancia entre ambos. No pudiendo mantener el equilibrio se apoyo sobre lo primero que encontró, una baranda, se percato rápidamente de que estaba al borde del precipicio que dejaba el enorme techo abierto, debajo de él solo le esperaba una larga caída hacia la plaza del patio interno, en dirección opuesta vio a Fubar en el piso treinta y uno, parecía estar dando órdenes, sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo lo suficiente como para que le llegara el mensaje. "No te rindas, no estás solo". Repentinamente sintió el frio metálico de un extintor golpeándole el brazo roto, Mike no había perdido tiempo en dar su segundo ataque.  
-¿Qué te pasa Kirschtein no piensas contra atacar?  
-jajaja todavía no- fue cuestión de segundos para que el dardo llegara a su destino, desde el otro lado del patio en el piso superior una lluvia de pequeños dardos con tranquilizantes golpeo a cuantos miembros de las Fuerzas logro alcanzar, Jena pudo meterse a salvo en la boca del ascensor, forzó sus puertas y usando su cinturón logro amararse a las cuerdas del mismo, bajo casi en caída libre hasta llegar al techo del cubículo y usando la compuerta de emergencia se metió en su interior.  
Annet ya no estaba obviamente pero ahora tenía unos minutos para llegar a ella, dio la alarma a sus hombres para que usaran esa vía como escape antes de que volvieran los Cascos o los Policías, la orden era clara, no dejen a ningún herido atrás, nadie que pueda hablar, el que se quedaba debía estar completamente muerto, no sabían cuantos Enfermeros había en el piso cualquier moribundo que pudieran salvaran era un posible delator.

Annet estaba a salvo en las dependencias Policiales bajo la custodia de Eren quien esperaba a su superior para interrogarla, el caos que era el piso superior estaba ahora en manos de Mike y Erwin.  
Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco los Cascos daban la señal, el enfrentamiento había terminado con un solo muerto del lado de los Vanni, los otros habían escapado, la mujer que se encontraba sentada en aquel sofá era alta de tez increíblemente pálida y con unos hermosos rulos rojo intenso, sus enormes ojos verdes destellaban alegría, era una persona inquieta que no paraba de moverse y reír de cualquier cosa, Eren noto que algo no andaba bien, su comportamiento no era acorde a la situación pero capas era por el shock.  
Levi llego secundado por Armin, este cargaba un gran aparato de identificación la mirada fría del Comandante se poso solo por un segundo sobre la pelirroja y luego fue directo al chico de ojos ámbar.  
-¿Es por esto que armaron tanto escándalo?  
-Por lo visto si señor  
-Enfermero analiza su sangre y dime quien es  
La pelirroja se inclino sobre el brazo del sofá rojo y con una vos similar a un ronroneo se dirigió al Capitán  
-Si tú me preguntas puedo decirte muchas cosas jajaja ¿no quieres explorar mis secretos?- mientras lo decía mostraba su gran escote. Sin muchos preámbulos tomo de un tirón el brazo de la chica y se lo tendió al rubio quien por lo visto no estaba muy a gusto con ese hombre, tras pincharle un dedo y sacar una pequeña gota de sangre la puso en el gran aparato, en su pantalla apareció la foto de la mujer y su información, cruzando la foto de la chica había una escrita roja "PELIGROSA", Levi esposo a la chica tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella abrasándose al respaldo de la misma.  
-¿Porqué un equipo de quince mafiosos se arriesga a salir en pleno día para buscarte, que te robase?  
-jajaja su corazón tal vez  
-Según la computadora estás loca ¿alguna de tus personalidades quiere colaborar? Porque alguna de ellas te debe haber dicho que escapes, quiero hablar con esa voz- Eren y Armin estaban sorprendidos, aquel hombre tan aterrador estaba hablándole como un adulto le habla a un niño, serio e inmutable antes las provocaciones sexuales de la chica que no paraba de cruzarse de piernas o juguetear con el pelo, cualquier otro ya hubiera perdido la paciencia.  
-La voz de mi conciencia llora, vimos cosas malas y escuchamos cosas terribles- no parecía tomárselo con seriedad, su sonrisa burlona y sus miradas sensuales hacían dudar de ella.  
-Cuéntame y estarás en paz con las voces- Levi era muy paciente  
-jajajaja… los gritos adoloridos de Jean la callaron, esa personita que vive dentro de mi cabeza ya no quiere hablar, esta triste por él, el que siempre fue tan bueno con nosotros jajajajaja- el hombre se puso de pie y estirando su espalda y sus brozoso le dio otra pistola a Eren.  
-Quiero que la lleves al quinto piso te estarán esperando los del loquero, ellos la interrogaran, usaras l ascensor oficial no frenaras en ningún piso, debe llegar viva, ve de no fallar- paso delante del rubio y presionó el botón azul del intercomunicador, le tendió el auricular inalámbrico al chico al tiempo que decía –Eres enfermero, tú debes hablar con los del Psiquiátrico, usa términos técnicos y esas idioteces para que vengan rápido- Armin obedeció y tras unos minutos llegaron los médicos con camisas de fuerzas al quinto piso.

Jean ya se había echo a la idea de que estaba muerto, no tenía nada que perder por lo tanto decidió hacer lo mismo que con el ascensor civil solo que con el oficial, desarmo el comunicador portátil para usar el chip que les permitía no ser rastreados al hacer una llamada y lo coloco en el panel de control, sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos por a causa del dolor pero igualmente sabía bien que hacer, usando su navaja forzó las puertas, sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando la alarma no sonó, usando el cinturón nuevamente freno un poco la caída y se quedo en el techo del cubículo a la espera.  
Pasaron como veinte minutos hasta que el ascensor comenzó a subir, llego al piso veintinueve y las puertas se abrieron, bajo sus pies escucho como una sola persona entraba secundada de las amables risitas de Annet. Cuando comenzaron a moverse Jean entro por la compuerta de emergencias velozmente cayendo sobre el Eren, con el mango de su arma lo golpeo en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo, el Policía no llego a desmallarse como se esperaba, en cambio le dio un fuerte golpe con el codo al mafioso justo en el estomago poniendo distancia.  
-Maldito Policía- El dolor del hueso roto lo había debilitado  
Sin darse por vencido Jean se tiro sobre el chico usando su peso para mantenerlo quieto, Eren no tardo en notar que el hombre no podía usar un brazo asique lo mordió con todas su fuerzas ene se punto, Jean no pudo callar su dolor y casi por auto reflejo se aparto del joven, mientras este se paraba y sacaba su arma, Annet sin motivo alguno lo empujo contra la pared inmovilizándolo con el peso de su cuerpo y paso toda la mano en el panel de control marcando casi todos los pisos, Jean vio su oportunidad, la locura de la pelirroja le sería útil para deshacerse del problema y escapar, agarro su pistola y jalo el gatillo.


	7. Cosa Nostra: Una bala una solución

Un suspiro, eso fue lo que dividió el ensordecedor ruido provocado por el disparo de la sensación a mojado que golpeo el cuerpo de Eren. Se hiso el silencio, durante una fracción de segundo nada se movió, hasta que el Policía vio la sangre salpicada en el espejo del ascensor, sentía como le choreaba por la mejilla y como se metía por el cuello de su camisa corriendo por su espalda, el cuerpo de Annet quedo apoyado con todo su peso sobre la espalda del muchacho, ni un sonido, solo la respiración acompasada de Jean y el suspiro de Eren, estaba vivo.  
Como una corriente eléctrica el terror inundo todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y un grito casi involuntario salió de la garganta del chico, como si el cuerpo de la mujer quemara se la quito de encima, sus rodillas le fallaron y cayo sentado en el suelo, delante de el Jean comprobaba el estado de su víctima.  
-Está muerta.  
Miro al joven Policía y con una expresión medio molesta medio de pena agrego –Veras muchas cosas como estas niño…o capaz no…- su tono era dudoso; el joven vio como la luz desaparecía y la sombra del mafioso lo cubría por completo , por efecto de las luces del ascensor que aun bajaba no solo pudo ver la boca de la pistola rosar su frente, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y de sus ojos excesivamente abiertos caían grandes lagrimas, la punta de la pistola aun estaba caliente, pudo sentirlo cuando se la apoyó en la sien, el sonido metálico proveniente del seguro de la misma al ser removido fue lo último que Eren espero oír; pero no fue así.  
-"La Familia es lo primero"- tras pronunciar estas palabras las puertas del ascensor de abrieron y Jean salió corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo, el Policía se quedo solo, mirando el cuerpo, una vida se había extinguido delante de él, había fallado una misión tan sencilla como ir al quinto piso ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora, que piso era este, alguien vendría? Forzó su cuerpo a moverse y estirándose lo más que pudo llego al botón de alarma y lo presionó. Su cabeza dolía mucho, la adrenalina que sintió su cuerpo al ser atacado debía haberse esfumado, estaba muy mareado y ya no sabía si la sangre que le caía sobre el ojo era proveniente del golpe que le dieron o era de la muerta, mientras pensaba estas cosas su mente se dispersaba en pensamientos lejanos y solo pudo oír como un Casco le preguntaba su nombre, luego la oscuridad.

Jean corrió hasta lo más profundo del bloque, cuanto más adentro del mismo entrabas mas laberintico parecía, pero él sabía manejarse, al lado de cada puerta había una pequeña ventana enrejada la que él buscaba tenia las cortinas verdes y blancas, por primera vez agradecía su costumbre de mirar el numero escrito en el panel de llamada de los ascensores cada vez que descendía de uno, todos los pisos se parecían. Tras mucho correr logro encontrar la puerta y dio unos golpes. Una voz femenina pregunto.  
-¿Quién?  
-El dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras.- esa era la clave para que la puerta se abriera.  
En la habitación había un pequeño consultorio clandestino, Jean fue atendido rápidamente pero no es lo que él buscaba yendo allí.  
-Pásame el intercomunicador- el médico no le hiso el menor caso mientras le entablaba el brazo, Jean perdió la paciencia y le punto el arma en el hombro  
\- El maldito teléfono  
-Mira muchacho voy a serte sincero, si no termino con esto tu hueso perforara una vena asique quédate tranquilo, las llamadas van después  
-No lo entiendes, tengo que hablar con la Madrina  
El médico freno en seco y lo miro atónito, rápidamente le tendió el comunicador y se puso al trabajo nuevamente esta vez con más rapidez.  
-¿Reiner? Soy Jean llamo del centro de trasplantes Q , ya solucione lo de Annet.  
-¡¿JEAN!? Asique estas vivo, eso es bueno ¿ella está muerta muerta o muerta agonizando?  
-jaja auch…no me hagas reír que me duele la herida, su cerebro está pegado en las puertas del ascensor oficial 3 del piso en el que estoy.  
-Perfecto, tomate una semana libre Fubar me conto de tu brazo Ella lo tendrá en cuenta, descansa  
-Eso hare  
Cuando corto la comunicación el médico le dio unos analgésicos y una dieta a base de líquidos, el golpe a su estomago no era algo que transcurar, tenia los músculos de las piernas desgarrados a causa de su acrobacia en el ascensor y le dolían las rodillas por el impacto.  
El médico le dio ropa de repuesto para no ser reconocido y una boina para que su cabello no llamara la atención, rápidamente cruzo casi todo el piso para dirigirse al segundo ascensor.

En alguno de los pisos más altos del bloque había una departamento bien oculto de los demás, era uno de esos que daba sobre la fachada exterior del bloque, se notaba que tras a verse calculado mal las proporciones termino siendo más pequeño que el resto. Al entrar lo primero que se veía era una gran sala, a la izquierda una enorme cama matrimonial con un cobertor violeta, entre esta y la pared había una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño baño con bañadera y lavarropas, muy pegado a esta puertita estaba un gran armario con espejo que casi chocaba con la puerta principal del departamento. A la derecha de la puerta de entrada había una mesa ratona con dos sofás morados uno delante del otro, en extremo más pequeño del rectángulo que los sillones formaban había un televisor muy viejo al cual solo le andaba el puerto de películas y en el otro extremo casi delante de la entrada una modesta biblioteca de madera vieja , entre la cama y el sofá había una alfombra con motivos persas que conducía en tan solo cinco pasos a la cocina, en ella se encontraba una mesa con cuatro sillas amarillas como toda la decoración, incluyendo las innecesarias cortinas, todas las ventanas de esta habían sido pintadas de negro, la heladera hacia un leve sonido que solo cesaba cuando se desconectaba. Este departamento no constaba en los planos por lo tanto era el mejor escondite para Jean.

Ymir y Crista estaban tranquilamente recostadas en unos de los sillones mirando una película que se sabían de memoria mientras que Marco jugaba con los jueguitos de su celular recostado en la gran cama.  
-Ymir tus sabanas violetas lastiman mis ojos.  
-Silencio marica estoy viendo la tele!  
-Pero si se la saben de memoria!  
-Shhhhh- Crista le tiro un almohadón y siguió viendo la pantalla  
-_"Al igual que una flor que no elige su color, no somos responsables de aquello en lo que nos convertimos. Solo cuando llegas a darte cuenta de esto eres libre. Y volverte adulto, es volverte libre."- _Marco repitió junto a la chica de la película la frase con falso sentimiento lo cual le costó otro almhoadonaso en la cara por parte de la rubia, el timbre sonó repentinamente y el joven se paro, saco su arma colocándose delante de la puerta al tiempo que preguntaba  
-¿Quién?  
Mientras esto sucedía Ymir indico a Crista que fuera al baño y sacó su revolver.  
-El dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras.- la vos cansada de Jean hiso que los oyentes se relajaran y abrieran la puerta, la imagen que vieron los descoloco por completo, el joven estaba herido y con un gran yeso en su brazo, Marco jalo de la blusa de este y lo metió dentro abrazándolo fuertemente.  
-Jean… ¿que te paso?- la vos quebrada de Marco hiso salir a Crista del baño quien rápidamente fue a la cocina a buscar algo para el herido.  
-Marco, deja que se siente, está cansado ¿no Jean?- Ymir se había echo amiga de la pareja porque eran los únicos que no se habían opuesto a su descabellado plan de raptar a la rubia, es mas solo ellos la habían defendido ante la furia de Mikasa quien nunca aprobó esa operación suicida que llevaron a cabo en secreto.  
Jean se recostó en el sillón y tomo un poco de jugo, mirando a las chicas no pudo evitar sonreír y burlarse de su programa de televisión  
-¿Es que nunca se cansan de mirar esta película? me sé los diálogos da memoria- Marco estaba arrodilladlo a su lado tomándole la mano a su compañero.  
-¿Que te paso?- Jean no podía ver a su novio así de preocupado asique decidió ser breve y poco detallista.  
-Nada, lo de Annet nos dio más trabajo de lo que pensábamos pero esta todo resuelto, tengo unos días de descanso asique espero que me mimes- beso cariñosamente al muchacho y le dedico una tierna mirada, para quitarle importancia al hecho se sentó y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a Crista.  
-A ver ese postre que me prometiste, dame un poco ahora que dentro de una hora no podre comer nada solido por tres días, pobre de mi jajaja- la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa y le llevo un budín de naranja.  
Unas horas más tarde Marco despertó a Jean que se había quedado profundamente dormido  
-Hey…tenemos que irnos a casa o Ymir nos echara a patadas, ya es tarde- el joven se incorporo dolorosamente y con la ayuda de su novio se dirigió a la puerta, en la cama la Enfermera dormía plácidamente.  
-Lamento echarlos de esta manera es que mañana empezará su celo y no los quiero aquí por obvias razones-Ymir parecía verdaderamente preocupada al ver el estado de su amigo.  
-jaja diviértete entonces-Jean le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas y se fue a casa de su compañero, esta quedaba a pocas puertas de distancia.  
Antes de dormirse Marco le dio un largo e intenso beso  
-¿Deberías mudarte aquí?- Jean no supo si esa pregunta la soñó o era real pues su mente abandono su cansado cuerpo llevándolo a un mundo de sueños.

Eren se despertó en la enfermería del octavo piso conectado a mil cables y con la cabeza vendada, al sentarse sintió como esta le pesaba más de lo normal e hiso una mueca de dolor.  
-No hagas movimientos tan bruscos- en la penumbra un par de ojos grises brillaban con gran intensidad  
-¡Se-se-señor! ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está el hombre, donde estoy?  
-Es entrada la noche, estas en el hospital de Zöe, te golpearon la cabeza con un revolver por lo visto, el testigo esta muerto y sobre el hombre y lo que sucedió….eso esperaba me lo dijeras tu…- su jefe no estaba feliz, tenía grandes ojeras y un pésimo humor, Eren fue rápido y conciso al relatar lo sucedido en el ascensor. Levi no lo interrumpió en ningún momento ni cambio de posición, cuando termino su relato dejo pasar unos minutos antes de hablar.  
-Perfecto, mañana te traigo una hoja y me haces el reporte por escrito, debo admitir que sentía ganas de matarte al ver el cadáver pero no podías prever que usaran la escotilla de emergencia para entrar al ascensor- mientras se dirigía a la puerta le dedico una cruel mirada.  
-Apenas puedas pararte te enseñare a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ellos no le dispararon a nadie pero tu si podías hacerlo…eres débil- sus palabras estaban llenas de desaprobación  
-Señor yo…  
-¿De que color dijiste que era su camisa?  
-No…no lo dije Señor…pero…azul, era azul  
-Jean…

Levi se dirigió al departamento de Zöe y por primera vez en años uso la llave que ella le dio y entro.  
Se dio un baño rápido para quitarse ese olor dulzón del cuerpo y se medio en la cama de su amiga, estaba muy cansado pero su cuerpo igualmente le pedía un poco de acción, el no haría nada esa noche, ella estaba muy dormida y su mente demasiado ocupada, había perdido a una valiosa testigo, Jean tenía una entrega tal que no solo estaba dispuesto a romperse un brazo para completar su misión si no que también había tenido la idea suicida de dejarse caer por el hueco del ascensor, no todos los Vanni tenían semejante arrojo por la Familia, pero el si lo cual lo hacía muy peligroso, eran pocos aquellos capaces de inmolarse por la Organización. ¿Por qué se había quedado con Eren casi toda la noche? El chico no estaba en fin de vida y podía responder a sus preguntas en otro momento ¿cuál era la razón que lo llevo a quedarse despierto cerca de su cama? ¿en serio lo entrenaría en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o debía dejar a Gunter la tarea? No servía de nada preguntarse a si mismo todas estas cosas, su cerebro le demandaba las horas de sueño que le debía, asique Levi hiso un esfuerzo para dormirse.

Levi se sentía pesado, unos grandes ojos lo observaban desde lo alto de la mismísima nada, no importa importaba hacia donde caminada todo era negro, ni un poco de luz solo esos enormes ojos sobre su cabeza, poco a poco comenzó a oír unos pasos sin saber por qué sintió la necesidad de correr aunque su cuerpo pesara más que mil toneladas. Los ojos que lo miraban correr comenzaron a irradiar luz ámbar y un grito le llegó desde lejos, mientras avanzaba sin poder frenar veía a miles de pequeñas niñas sentadas formando un corredor por el cual corría, cada vez que pasa cerca de una estas lo miraban y morían, Levi se volteo para ver al hombre que lo perseguía, el reirá mientras decapitaba a las niñas, los grandes ojos lloraban y la desesperación de Levi aumentaba hasta que sintió como el alma le volvía violentamente al cuerpo…lo primero que vio fue el techo del cuarto de Zöe, estaba todo transpirado y agitado ¿un sueño?  
se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga dormida como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que escucho no era un grito era la alarma del despertador.  
Mientras desayunaban en la cocina desordenada de la mujer el mal humor de Levi crecía cada vez más, sería un día largo y soñar con su media hermana y su padre no era un buen comienzo.  
-Zöe podrías ordenar, los informes médicos no son un mantel ¿sabías?  
-Suelo ordenar cuando me avisas que vienes- Levi comenzó a apilar los reportes pero uno le llamo particularmente la atención, era su subordinado Eren, su informe médico no decía nada importante pero la foto la foto tenía algo que no estaba bien.  
-Hey…este es Eren ¿Mi subordinado?  
-Si, porque me preguntas ¿anoche no te quedaste a ver como estaba?- la mujer estaba muy ocupada teniendo una verdadera batalla con el viejo tostador como para que le importara el desorden matutino que era su vida.  
-Esta foto está mal ¿la editaron?  
-No ¿por qué? A veces salen más gorditos en las fotos de presentación jajaja  
-No no, sus ojos…no son verdes, son color ámbar- el rostro perplejo del hombre capto la atención de la mujer, estaba completamente convencido de lo que decía y por lo que ella sabia los daltónicos no podía ver el color rojo y este no era el caso pues Levi no padecía tal mal. Hanji se acerco a su compañero hasta que sus narices se rozaron, mirando profundamente en sus ojos grises y luego se sentó, rebusco algunos papeles y comparo las fotos del muchacho con otros.  
-¿Estas completamente seguro que no te estás confundiendo?  
-…si seguro  
-De que color ves los ojos de estos chicos  
Todos eran miembros de la Policía, Levi sabía bien donde quería llegar, eran todos Omega y el los conocía hacía ya tiempo  
-Celeste, marrón, celeste, negro, verde, marrón, negro, negro, verde  
-En efecto… ¿te sientes diferente al estar cerca del muchacho en cuestión?  
-No lo sé- el hombre ya no quería hablar del tema, estaba de mal humor y no quería creer en las suposiciones que hacia su amiga, sabía que el chico lo ponía nervioso y que era probablemente suyo el olor a miel pero aun así no quería pensar en eso, el joven no parecía sentirse de la misma manera por ende si era algo a senso único no eran destinados.

Entrada la tarde Levi reunió a sus nuevos Patrullantes y junto con Auruo comenzó a impartir una magistral clase de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se suponía que estas cosas ya debían saberlas pero por alguna razón llegado el momento fallaban, capas era porque en la academia solo le enseñaran lo técnico por ende ese día aprenderían a luchar de verdad, a morder, golpear bajo y disparar a quema ropa de ser necesario.  
-Perfecto, ahora que saben cómo jugar sucio haremos dos grupos, el grup formaran parejas que pelearan cuerpo a cuerpo, el que gane pasa a pelear con el oponente del grupo contrario, y los que ganen a su vez intentaran vencer a Auruo y luego a mí, los del grupo B su lucha se basa en desarmar al enemigo los del A a neutralizarlo, el que pierde no puede pasar al siguiente paso, empiecen.  
Casi nadie llego a enfrentar a Levi, la mayoría no llegaba a enfrentarse con su Capo Regimene pero los pocos que pudo enfrentar fueron pan comido, mientras hacían receso el Capitán y el Cabo Primero se quedaron para enfrentar a los últimos antes de descansar un rato.  
Eren se paro frente a su superior, la pelea con Auruo lo había dejado cansado pero pudo aprender a usar su peso como ventaja, Levi sintió mucha curiosidad de ver que podía hacer el chiquillo por lo tanto le dejo la primera movida, Eren lo enfrento directamente, tomándolo de su ropa intento hacerlo car usando su peso como leva pero Levi era más fuerte y alto que el joven por lo tanto resistió la embestida y arremató pateándole la rodilla, el chico casi cae al suelo pero no se rindió e intento una llave trasversal la cual fue rápidamente frenada por su Jefe tirándolo al suelo, Eren intento patear el entrepierna de este pero fue velozmente inmovilizado, enredados como estaban el joven intento zafarse desesperadamente moviéndose con toda su fuerza pero el peso de Levi lo mantenía apresado, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Eren perdió la noción del tiempo hundiéndose en los ojos grises del hombre, el olor a miel que el chico emanaba hacia que Levi deseara apretar mas su lave y someterlo a su voluntad, el muchacho no se dio cuenta pero sus movimientos comenzaron a intensificarse en la zona pélvica. Ellos solo se miraban absortos el uno el otro apresados en ese extraño abraso demasiado fuerte como para dejar espacio a miradas ajenas, Eren continuaba moviéndose aunque más débilmente ya no para zafarse mas bien como un auto reflejo, no existía nada más que ellos en sus mentes, nada más que esa extraña electricidad que sentían correr por sus cuerpos en cada zona donde el otro rozaba aunque sea mínimamente , Levi podía sentir como una oleada de calor tras otra invadían su cuerpo junto con el olor a miel, los pulmones de Eren no podían llenarse de tanto oxigeno como su sistema requería y su cuerpo palpitaba en una febril necesidad , solo el grito de Auruo al ser derrotado los saco de su sueño, Levi deshizo la llave liberando a Eren, el hombre quedo sorprendido con lo que encontró debajo de él y no sabía bien que decir, lo que si sabia Eren era que quería salir corriendo y nunca volver, lo que acababa de pasar era demasiado vergonzoso, solo al disminuir la presión la sensación de algo duro que rozaba el cuerpo de Levi se hiso sentir .  
-Oye… ¿eso es una erección?- los ojos del hombre destellaban odio, aunque nadie más que el interpelado pudiera escuchar ese susurro la vergüenza fue tal que solo se levanto y corrió directo a su departamento.  
-¿Oye Levi que le paso al mocoso, no lo habrás lastimado mucho no?  
-No lo sé….- Levi sintió como nuevamente le faltaba el aire como aquella vez en su oficina  
-Me voy si me necesitan estoy con Zöe- el mal humor de Levi ya era algo constante, no sabía porque pero el muchacho lo ponía incomodo a veces, nervioso y lo que acaba de pasar no era para nada profesional.

-Trágame tierra- esas eran las únicas palabras que Eren podía decir en ese momento en la completa oscuridad de su departamento. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba sudoroso, el olor metálico que su superior desprendía se había pegado a su ropa, sentía calor y su mente no podía pensar con claridad, tenia tanto calor que le faltaba el aire. Eren sabia que esto no era normal, tenía todos los síntomas del celo pero no era el momento, su jefe lo ponía incomodo, a veces le daba miedo y otras le inspiraba admiración, se sentía nervioso y agitado estando en su presencia y disimularlo le consumía muchas energías. Su erección aun estaba presente y no parecía estar en sus planes el irse. Desde que se había unido a las Fuerzas su vida había cambiado pero también su ciclo, era bastante irregular y sus celos eran más fuertes, ya había tenido que recurrir a una persona a la cual nunca pensó que recurrirá.  
Durante sus días de entrenamiento una de sus compañeras le había echo entender que deseaba conocerlo mejor, Lorena Melangsh no era la clase de Alfa que aceptara un no como respuesta, para poder quitársela de encima Eren le dijo que lo pensaría y la llamaría luego, desgraciadamente desde que sus celos eran más fuerte no conseguía solo calmarlos con inhibidores asique terminó llamándola.  
La enorme sonrisa victoria de Lorena al descubrir que el chico era un Omega aun quemaba en los recuerdos de este, sus noches de pasión no tenían igual, las primeras veces el sentía una gran culpa cada vez que la besaba pero con el tiempo sus instintos habían tomado la ventaja. Su relación era meramente física, se veían cuando él no podía reprimirse y ella con gusto acudía a su departamento, una vez pasado el celo ella simplemente se despedía con una sonrisa y no se volvían a ver, nada de amor, nada de amistad, solo la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a sus más primitivos instintos y necesidades.


	8. Cosa Nostra: La voz del Macho Alfa

Cansancio…eso era lo único que sentían ambos jóvenes en esos momentos, Eren y Lorena habían tenido uno de sus mejores encuentros íntimos.  
-Sabes Eren…para ser un Omega hoy me cogiste como todo un Alfa jajaja- aquella mujer tenía un ego enorme y consideraba a los Omegas como seres inferiores por lo tanto ese era un cumplido bastante bueno.  
-Para ser Alfa te dejaste dominar bastante hoy- no era cierto, la verdad era que después de haber tenido una erección delante de su jefe el joven se sentía tan cohibido que actuó como un simple macho en celo y no como el Omega que era.  
-No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si algo malo te pasa, pero conozco a los de tu especie y sé que cuando olfatean a alguien de la forma en la que lo hiciste hoy es por gusto, dime ¿acaso te enamoraste de mi Erencito? jajaja- que mas da…ella no se lo contaría a nadie, por eso se acostaba con ella, era una gran fuente de secretos ajenos y nunca se le escapaba ni uno por mas bochornoso que sea.  
-No digas estupideces; tenía que quitarme de encima el olor de otro Alfa antes de enloquecer- Eren se sentó en la cama de manera muy cómoda y sin mirar a su acompañante prosiguió su monologo- Te lo cuento porque…la verdad es que necesito ayuda y no se a quien pedírsela, además mis padres eran Betas por lo tanto no me contaron mucho y no es algo que pueda ir contando por todos lados…tu eres Alfa asique capas sepas responderme. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ese Alfa en particular me siento incomodo- la mirada del joven era de suplica por lo que Lorena se incorporo y puso su mejor cara de psicóloga, de hecho era bastante buena escuchando a los demás- No solo es su carácter, su físico, es todo, su olor me hace enloquecer, siento como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensa y cuando miro sus ojos me pierdo ene ellos, basta un roce nada más para sentir como una extraña electricidad en mi cuerpo y déjame literalmente sin aliento…hasta me hice un análisis de asma al principio, recién… antes de llamarte tuve todos los síntomas del celo pero no es fecha además como te diste cuenta son más fuertes e incontrolables.  
-E irregulares- agrego la joven pensativa-¿tienes sueños con ese Alfa a algo parecido? no necesariamente tienen que ser sueños húmedos, solo sueños- Eren lo pensó durante un buen rato, en sus sueños solo estaba ese recurrente olor metálico tan característico de su jefe que nadie más parecía notar.  
-Sueño con su olor  
-¿Cuando estás en su presencia te sientes más débil o…  
-¿Sumiso?  
-Bueno… si- la pelirroja jugueteaba con sus granes y falsos bucles  
-A veces le tengo un poco de miedo pero es alguien…mortífero si así quieres llamarle  
-Pero le confiarías tu vida- Eren quedo sorprendido, esa joven sabia completar sus frases perfectamente  
-Si  
-Felicidades Eren, tu cuerpo está enamorado- le regalo un amable beso en la mejilla y comenzó a vestirse- Tengo que pasar por la tienda a comprar otra bucleadora para el cabello, la mía se sobrecalentó y se rompió.  
-Alto, explícate mejor  
-Cuando la dejas mucho calentado se rompe  
-Lorena me importa una mierda tus rulos, bucles, ondas o lo que sea, hablo de lo otro  
-Entiende que para los Alfas y los Omegas el cuerpo, el corazón y la mente no siempre están conectados, tu cuerpo te pide penetrar una mujer o ser penetrado por un hombre dos veces al mes aunque tu cerebro piense que es una autentica molestia y tu corazón solo quera tener sexo con el amor de tu vida, a eso me refiero, a tu cuerpo le gusta el del otro sujeto, llámalo predestinación o como te guste, acuéstate con él y se te pasara  
-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, tiene pareja y bueno…es de un rango más alto que el mío  
-Si a él le pasa lo mismo es predestinación si no es solo tu cuerpo que lo ve como alguien apto para procrear, eso me pasa a mí contigo y sin embargo acá estamos, no llegamos a ser ni siquiera a amigos.  
Lorena se marcho dejando a Eren con una gran duda, nunca le había pasado algo así pero si lo analizaba de esa forma tan fría y característica de la pelirroja tenía sentido, su cuerpo había estado comportándose de manera extraña desde que conoció a Levi, como si estuviera siempre por entrar en celo, si era solo eso entonces lo ignoraría usando a la joven como hasta ahora. Eren abrió todas las ventanas antes que el olor a margaritas que dejaba la joven en la cama tras cada encuentro sexual lo mareara, era algo molesto tener ese olor nauseabundo por todo el lugar, pero nunca se quejaba puesto que el la llamaba, el se haría cargo de la limpieza y del olor que dejaba esa muchacha tan producida.

Al mismo tiempo que Eren y Lorena se entregaban a la lujuria Levi forcejeaba con la cerradura de la oficina de Zöe  
-¡Zöe maldita sea abre la puta puerta!  
-No, no y no…tengo que trabajar, porque no te das un pasea por los "Jardines", los prostíbulos son tu territorio  
-¡HANJI ZÖE ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!- ante ese tono de macho Alfa la joven Omega se levanto por instinto y abrió la puerta, como si una gran cantidad de invisibles hilos la movieran, eso era algo que le dolía, Levi jamás había usado ese tono con ella, los Alfas poseen una cuerda vocal extra que emite un sonido que solo los Omegas pueden escuchar teniendo sobre ellos un efecto casi hipnótico, los Alfas más crueles mantenían a sus parejas en un estado de obediencia forzada durante largos periodos usando esa vos pero Levi nunca la había usado, solo con Isabel una o dos veces cuando de niña no quería obedecer, pero había sido por su bien, "Estudia" o "No saldrás a estas horas" esas habían sido las órdenes impartidas por el joven cuando aún vivía con la pelirroja.  
-Eres de lo peor Levi, esta no te la perdonare- mientras unas grandes lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven medica el hombre besaba su cuerpo y la apresaba en un fuerte abraso. Sin mucho reparo por el trabajo de su amiga tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio e ignorando el rostro dolido y la mirada de odio de Zöe comenzó a desvestirla.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Levi por fin se digno de mirar a su compañera, esta estaba en el suelo sentada mirándolo con enojo, el joven intento ocultar su vergüenza.  
-Lo lamento, soy un idiota, deberías tirarme libros como de costumbre- nada…solo su mirada llena de reproches pero ni una palabra, ni un grito, ni un libro aventado con ira hacia su persona- podrías haber gritado u opuesto resistencia- no lo decía para echarle la culpa pero estaba sorprendido por su reacción, se había dejado tomar aun sin quererlo  
-¿Para que? No pienso ser humillada así- Levi no logro entender a que se refería y por su expresión ella entendió que el joven no tenía ni idea de que hablaba  
-Puede que tu no lo sepas pero para un Omega es humillante ser mandoneado por la vos de un Macho Alfa, no pienso tener sexo contigo bajo esas cuerdas ¿sabes lo que se siente o como funciona? Son como hilos que nos mueven a su antojo, no pienso mover mis caderas solo porque esas cuerdas invisibles que creas con tu vos me obligan, por eso no opuse resistencia, si me someto ante ti será por mi decisión- Levi quedo petrificado, era cierto el no usaba su vos para mandonear a nadie, le parecía excesivo, le quitaba todo el sabor de la victoria el obligar a alguien que no tenia mas opción que obedecer, pero no sabía que para Zöe fuera así, de hecho pensaba que a los Omega no les molestaba, el no lo sabía pero encajaba perfectamente en el estereotipo de Alfa egocéntrico y ese pensamiento era una de sus tantas actitudes como tal.  
-Yo nunca te forzaría de esa forma, si me hubieras pateado o gritado me hubiera ido  
-Ya no confío en ti  
-¿Por qué? - el rostro sorprendido del joven fue la gota que colmo el vaso  
-¿COMO QUIERES QUE CONFIE EN ALGUE QUE USA SUS VENTAJAS FISICAS SOBRE MI? ¡HACE UN TIEMPO QUE TUS CAMBIOS DE ANIMO ME ESTAN MATANDO, ESTAS MAS VIOLENTO QUE DE COSTUMBRE, AVECES ME SIENTO EN PELIGRO CON SOLO ESTARTE CERCA! ¿QUE TE PASDA? ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? ¿DESDE CUANDO TENER SEXO CON TIGO SE VOLVIO UN MARTIRIO? ¡ME DEJAS MORETONES POR TODOS LADOS, NO SOY DE HIERRO, SOY DE CARNE Y HUESO Y SOY MAS DEBIL QUE TU, APRENDE A TENER MAS CUIDADO, YA MISMO VAS A HABALR CON ERWIN SOBRE TUS PROBLEMAS DE MACHO ALFA O TE JURO QUE ME CONSIGO OTRO!  
-¡BASTA!- Otra vez esa vos, otra vez los hilos invisibles que la ponina en su lugar, su cuerpo se tenso, siento el peligro que representaba un Alfa enojado, de sus ojos llenos de ira comenzaron a salir nuevamente grandes lagrimas  
-No quiero que hables de él, no puedes conseguirte otro, luchare por ti; ¡siempre!- su mirada iracunda era de temer y esta era una amenaza nueva que Zöe, jamás pensó escuchar, pero sabía que eran palabras vacías dichas solo para herirla  
-Soy solo un capricho, cuando te rindas ante Jaeger me dejaras en paz- el rostro de Levi paso de la furia a la sorpresa ¿Qué tenía que ver su subordinado en esta discusión que ya de por si carecía de sentido alguno?-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Desde el primer día te lo dije _"Debe haber otro Alfa cerca por eso reaccionas así"_. El niño apesta a sexo, estas tan irritable porque tu predestinado duerme con otro Alfa, es pura química, es pura biología, ríndete y ya- no solo el tono de la médica si no sus ojos y su postura desafiante le indicaban a Levi lo peligrosa que podía ser su amiga, puede que él pudiera controlarla con su vos pero no por nada había llegado a ostentar el puesto que tenia, sus palabras se clavaban como dagas en su cuerpo, ella siempre le recordaba que estaba con él solo porque era el más apto, que esperaba el día en el que el encontrara su destinad , si se quedaba un momento más ella lo atacaría física o verbalmente y no podría soportarlo, su mejor amiga lo estaba mirando con odio, la había lastimado y no soportaba haberlo echo, debía remediarlo pero antes de eso debía ocuparse de saber cuánto había de verdad en las palabras de la Omega acerca de su subordinado, debía hablar con Erwin.

El pasatiempo favorito de Jean era contar las pecas de Marco mientras el miraba televisión, como de costumbre se equivocaba a propósito para poder volver a empezar una y otra vez, en los días de reposo de este su pareja lo había cuidado como a un invalido, no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama y uso la escusa de su recuperación para hacer oficial su mudanza, ahora vivían juntos definitivamente. Muchos amigos y compañeros habían ido a visitarlo incluyendo Mikasa, su belleza exótica era innegable y solo podía ser opacada por Crista quien era perturbadoramente hermosa para quienes no estaban acostumbrados a verla, la Madrina quedo muy sorprendida al enterarse que el joven se había fracturado un brazo apropósito con tal de cumplir sus ordenes, sus proezas en el ascensor ya eran leyenda, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido no solo por lo descabellado si no por lo suicida, eran una caída al vacío en el mejor de los casos, pero Jean lo había logrado.  
Marco divaga por los canales de manera nerviosa, siempre terminaba en el canal del hogar donde daban un programa sobre madres primerizas, Jean ya se lo veía venir, era la millonésima vez que tenían esta discusión, asique ni se preocupo en evitarla.  
-Jean…quiero un bebe- por alguna razón siempre le costaba decir estas palabras aunque ya no era la primera vez  
-Esta bien, pero yo no voy a encargarme- esa tampoco era la primera vez que Jean se negaba a alumbrar  
-¿Por qué? Eres B+, podemos tenerlo- otra vez lo mismo, la discusión ya se volvía monótona, las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas, los mismos reproches, pero esta vez Jean tenía una idea mejor.  
-¿Si te doy un bebe vas a dejar de molestarme?- la felicidad en el rostro de su pareja lo ofendió un poco-Hablemos seriamente, para empezar el hecho de que nos turnemos para estar arriba o abajo significa que yo no soy un Omega, eso y el hecho de que no entro en celo, este es mi cuerpo y yo decido que hacer con él y no quiero tener un hijo, no tengo instinto maternal y no, no aparecerá cuando tenga un hijo, si tanto quieres uno lo adoptaremos, además yo soy mas propenso que tu a recibir una bala no cargare con la muerte de un niño encima ¿me oíste? Podemos ir a O.O si te parece, te daré una familia, pero estas son mis condiciones.- Marco quedo helado por unos minutos Jean nunca había ni siquiera considerado la idea de tener hijos y ahora proponía la idea de adoptar uno, era un gran cambio, pero él quería uno propio, uno con su sangre, quería verlo crecer y averiguar cuáles rasgos de él se marcaban mas en el niño, quería ver un pequeñín que fuera la mescla de ambos, un bebe de cabellos negros y ojos miel eso quería.  
-Mikasa puede darte trabajo "de oficina "mientras tengamos al niño  
-Marco, es MI cuerpo, si no quiero alumbrar no lo hare fin de la discusión, si quieres un bebe lo adoptamos  
-No podemos, como le daríamos le apellido, te recuerdo que somos asesinos buscados por las Fuerzas, además ¿cual le pendíamos?  
-¿Me estas jodiendo? Es lo mismo, si lo pariera yo igual deberíamos ir al registro a anotarlo, mandarlo a la escuela, vacunarlo y si así fuera tendría mi nombre, no cargaría un niño nueve meses para no darle mi apellido, pero igual…podemos tomar uno de la calle, hay varios deambulando por las calles, esos que se escapan de sus hogares.  
-Quiero uno con nuestra sangre  
-Esta bien, vamos a uno de nuestros prostíbulos, elegimos una muchacha linda que nos guste a ambos y nos acostamos con ella, pagamos los gastos y listo, se llama vientre de alquiler  
-No es lo mismo  
-Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, tómalo o déjalo- para Jean la discusión había terminado  
Marco sabía que su relación no era como las de los Alfas y Omegas, ellos eran Betas + y – ninguno de los dos tenía un rol dominante en la pareja, ninguno de los dos se sometía ante el otro, todo lo que hacían lo hacían juntos, las decisiones que tomaban eran previamente discutidas pero sobre este tema Marco estaba en desventaja, Jean era dueño de su cuerpo y el no podía obligarlo o exigirle a darle un hijo solo por ser un B+, no era su obligación procrear como los Omega, si quería una familia debía ceder y adoptar un niño, por un instante la idea de usar a una prostituta le pareció viable.  
-La mujer debe ser parecida a uno de los dos y no debe acostarse con nadie hasta que nazca el niño…y debe estar bien cuidada…pero sobretodo no la quiero exigiendo derechos sobre el bebe, será nuestro- Jean se limito a acomodarse en la cama mientras reanudaba su cuenta de pecar dejando a Marco pensar bien la idea de alquilar un vientre.


	9. Cosa Nostra: Cosas de Alfa

Las oficinas de la Fuerza de Seguridad y el Orden eran la representación de la eficacia, limpias y ordenadas, todo era hecho de forma mecánica y precisa, no había espacio para errores, todo lo contrario de las dependencias de Salud donde abundaban explosiones y gritos, el olor a antiséptico y las corridas en las salas de urgencias mantenían a todos en un continuo frenesí alborotado; se podría decir que las oficinas de los Bomberos eran la perfecta mescla entre estos polos opuestos, era un lugar alegre donde nunca falta una buena torta que endulzara la eficiencia del lugar. Ese día Sasha y Connie hacían oficial su compromiso, se habían conocido en la escuela y el romance había culminado en su entrenamiento para entrar a las Fuerzas, todos sus antiguos compañeros estaba invitados por ende la dependencia del doceavo piso parecía más un salón de fiestas que una estación de bomberos.  
Armin y Eren se ponían al tanto sobre sus atareados días a la vez que esquivaban a Lorena quien se la pasaba coqueteando con el moreno; bajo los ojos atentos de Erwin y Levi quienes por fin habían tenido una larga y extenuante charla a la cual no le habían faltado gritos y muebles rotos siendo la comidilla de todo el bloque, la ultimas ves que habían discutido habían terminado ambos con graves heridas, pero esta vez se limitaron a gritarse y tirarse cosas.

"_-Erwin- la vos molesta de Levi intentaba ser un cordial saludo que solo el bombero supo interpretar  
-Levi que sorpresa ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- ambos tomaron asiento en la gran oficina; el lugar era amplio y blanco lleno de viejos sillones rojos y emparchados con telas verdes y amarillas, las alfombras con las puntas chamuscadas y las millones de tazas de café a medio terminar le daban un aspecto sucio pero acogedor, perfecto para dormir una siesta  
-Es increíble que los sillones estén quemados, son bomberos y por aquí no hago otra cosa que ver ceniceros- el peli negro siempre se quejaba de lo mismo, los bomberos no tenían el mínimo cuidado  
-¿Sera porque lo que mejor nos sale es provocar incendios?- el tono divertido de Erwin corto un poco la tención  
-Pirómanos- frente a frente ambos cruzaron una mirada seria, el Policía no había ido a hablar sobre los sillones  
-Aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias yo confió en ti, necesito un consejo, pero solo eso, no quiero que te hagas ideas  
-Si me dices eso solo puede tratarse de Zöe- los únicos dos cascos que había en el lugar se esfumaron por arte de magia dejando sus tazas de café en algún rincón contribuyendo al desorden que reinaba el lugar  
-Ella cree que encontré a mi predestinado  
-¿Por qué?  
-Mi cuerpo reacciona de manera diferente, pero conociéndola se que ya te conto, asique saltémonos la parte de las explicaciones y dime que piensas  
-Si el joven no tiene síntomas entonces es un capricho de tu cuerpo, probablemente sea esa la razón por la cual el olor del otro Alfa te moleste tanto, desde mi punto de vista como Macho Alfa solo deberías acostarte con él, eres sus superior no puede negarse y si lo hace puedes someterlo con unas palabras- esa última frase tenía un doble sentido, el lo sabía, sabía que había usado su vos con Zöe y se lo estaba echando en cara  
-Supongamos que me lo coja, igual no la dejaría- la charla había dejado de ser sobre Eren para volver a lo usual  
-¿Cuando vas a madurar? No la amas, capas te guste le niño y pases tus días con el  
-La quiero y somos compatibles, si el mocoso es solo capricho no durara  
-Yo la amo, besaría el suelo que pisa  
-¿Quieres besar el suelo ahora?- sus miradas de odio no dejaban lugar a dudas se armaría una pelea._

_Cuando Mina entro a la sala a buscar un reporte se encontró con una habitación completamente destrozada, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que los gritos y golpes cesaron y nadie sabría quien era el ganando ni de que se trataba la charla, solo se corrieron rumores y exageraciones por todo el bloque."_

-Es lindo, lo admito- el interés disimulado de Erwin no paso desapercibido por el Policía, el niño tenía un encanto especial  
-Esta es la parte extraña ¿De que color ves sus ojos?- la pregunta carecía de sentido para el rubio pero igualmente volvió a mirar al moreno con insistencia buscando algo particular en el  
-Me rindo…son verdes, un verde muy bonito a decir verdad  
-Perfecto. Yo los veo color ámbar- la vos del hombre carecía de emoción como si solo estuviera describiendo un cuadro de naturaleza muerta no muy bien pintado, aun así la sorpresa del rubio fue grande porque no había lugar a dudas, eran verdes, era un color inconfundible y nada parecido con el que su amigo veía  
-Es ella- el rostro de Levi se convirtió en una mueca de odio-Puedo olerla, hace unos días el mocoso tiene un olor nauseabundo y asqueroso, es esa maldita mujer ¿Cómo se llama?- era una joven a las dependencias del rubio  
-Creo que se llama Lorena, es una Alfa, es un soldado raso, entro junto con los demás novatos, es muy hábil, hazme caso, solo acuéstate con él y todo terminara- no pudo completar su frase que el Policía ya se había marchado, cuando su olor se disperso Erwin pudo ver claramente como el joven Patrullante se relajaba visiblemente y como de manera automática se prestaba a los coqueteos de la joven, para el rubio estaba claro, el niño también tenía los clásicos síntomas de predestinación, pero claramente eran muy leves puesto que ambos tenían una pareja sexual activa, solo debía esperar para que por fin Levi se diera por vencido y el pudiera por fin acercarse a Zöe.

Armin era muy observador y rápidamente se dio cuenta que la causa del malestar de Eren era su jefe, no lo culpaba ya que daba bastante miedo pero la forma casi imperceptible en la que su cuerpo cambiaba con la presencia u ausencia del sujeto en cuestión no era común; sus cambios de comportamiento solo podían ser notados por aquellos Alfas y Omegas muy observadores o aquellos que van al asecho como Lorena. Antes que la fiesta terminara la joven termino arrastrando al moreno a su departamento y todo volvía a empezar.  
-Armin, ven aquí un momento- Erwin aprovecho la finalización de la fiesta para hablar con su subordinado-Eres muy amigo del joven de ojos verdes ¿no?  
-Si señor, nos conocimos cuando éramos reclutas  
-Y dime ¿que relación tiene con Lorena?  
-ellos…-el leve sonrojo del muchacho era toda la información que necesitaba.

Hacía días que balística analizaba los cartuchos sin encontrar nada, al ser caseros no había manera de encontrar un proveedor al cual poder interrogar, Farlan ya le había dado vueltas al asunto durante noches y noches pero nada.  
-¿Cómo va nuestra escena de crimen?- Petra seguía teniendo esperanzas de encontrar alguna huella dactilar correspondiente a Jean y así seguirla, según la lógica al estar herido debería haberse apoyado en una pared durante su huida, con la debida Piacenza lograrías legar a su departamento como en el cueto de Hansel y Gretel. El plan era bueno en teoría, pero lo que Petra no había calculado eran las millones de personas que tocaban las paredes.  
Levi deambulaba nervioso y malhumorado por los pasillos, no era solo la perdida de una testigo clave lo que lo ponía así, también era la vos de Erwin haciendo eco en su mente, solo debía acostarse con el joven y así dejaría de tener estos cambios de humor, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el niño no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de permanecer a solas con él, cada vez que podía se esfumaba con algún compañero dejándolo solo, su relación no era más que profesional, sus charlas eran sobre temas laborales, lo único que Levi sabía sobre el Omega era lo escrito en su ficha personal junto con esa foto que le resultaba inquietantemente extraña, esos obres verdes eran de una belleza extraordinaria pero no tanto como los que él veía.

Eren no lograba permanecer quiero en un solo lugar, el olor metálico que emanaba su jefe era demasiado fuerte y permanecía por todos lados, el estar buscando huellas en el ascensor solo emporaba las cosas, un lugar demasiado pequeño para un aroma demasiado fuerte, mientras el joven luchaba esa vos en su interior que le pedía desesperadamente que se dejara abrazar por ese olor un fuerte grito de alegría resonó por todo el piso  
-¡YAJUUUUUU TENEMOS LA PISTAAAA!- La luz azul señalaba un camino luminoso sobre las paredes y el suelo  
-¿Qué es eso? Hanji- Auruo era desconfiado por naturaleza pero cuando se trataba de la división de Salud y sus inventos llevaba su desconfianza a un nivel más alto rozando lo paranoico.  
-Esto querido mío es un rastreador de materia genética, gracias a la sangre que tenemos de Jean en el ascensor podemos buscar otros rastros, esta luz solo hace que la sangre o cualquier otro fluido corporal del sujeto sea visible a nuestros ojos aunque haya sido lavado- la explicación venia acompañada de una sonrisa triunfal en plena regla  
En menos de media hora un equipo liderado por Levi siguió el rastro de sangre, en poco tiempo dio a parar con una clínica clandestina que fue eficazmente clausurada y sus internos interrogados sin mucha suerte, el médico a cargo termino por morderse intencionalmente la lengua y causarse una severa hemorragia que acabo con su vida, en el medio de todo el alboroto un pequeño grupo prosiguió el rastro de sangre que cada vez se hacía menor hasta desvanecerse.  
-Maldición- el humor de Petra y Levi era evidente ambos tenían una gran sintonía cuando se trataba de seguir una pista o una intuición, pero esta vez todo había sido en vano, las curas del médico habían detenido el sangrado de Jean y por ende su rastro había desaparecido.  
En el grupo también estaba Eren y Dana, ambos Patrullantes estaban a prueba, dependiendo de sus actos en las próximas misiones podía o no esperar un acenso, quizás por esa precisa razón el joven Omega logro ver un leve cambio en la expresión de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros, fue solo un segundo pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron este titubeo en seguir caminando o tomar otro ascensor supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

Hacía días que Jean y Marco vivían en el departamento del Consigliere, su nueva vida como pareja estable era como un sueño, ambos habían decidido "alquilar" un vientre y esperaban con ansias la completa recuperación del rubio para poder completar el asunto. Mientras Ymir se encargaba de los últimos retoques del plan nube Marco se encargaba de comprar comida para que Crista les cocinaba, desde que su pareja estaba en reposo (el cual el habia insistido en que sea absoluto) la jovencita se encargaba de cuidarlo y cada tanto pasaban la tarde mirando películas en su departamento, para ella era todo un acontecimiento, al salir podía por fin saber si era de día o de noche y así llevar a escondidas una cuenta aproximada del tiempo. Según lo que el mismo Marco le había dicho la ausencia de relojes y luz natural servían a quebrantar su determinación ante Ymir, lo cual había funcionado, hacia meses que ya no intentaba huir ni cuestionaba las decisiones de la mujer, por lo contrario, se había amoldado a su nueva vida de ama de casa completamente, su entrega hacia la joven morena y sus amigos era mayor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado y encontraba placentero cuidar de ellos.  
Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Marco era su futuro hijo, había comprado unas medias tamaño recién nacido blancas, ya quería ir a elegir la mujer que engendraría a su pequeño milagro; estas distracciones no le hicieron notar a tiempo el grupo de Policías parado en el pasillo que daba al balcón del piso, ellos lo conocían bien, pero no sabían donde vivía asique alcanzaba con volver a entrar al ascensor e ir a otro piso pero cuando menos se lo esperaba la mirada de un oficial se cruzo con la suya y por alguna extraña razón se sintió paralizado. El botón del ascensor titilaba con una tenía luz que indicaba "Atención las puertas están por cerrarse", fueron unos segundos los que Eren necesito para dispararle al tablero de mandos e impedía la disimulada huida del joven.  
-¿MIERDA EREN QUE HACES?- Auruo no tardo en reconocer al joven como Marco Bodt y correr hacia el  
Marco sabía bien que no podía resistirse, se dejo arestar sin oponer resistencia por una sola razón, ante la sociedad él era solo un escritor, no había nada que pudieran usar para retenerlo por más de un día.

La noticia de la captura de Marco no tardo en llegar a los oídos de Annie y por ende a los de Reiner y siguiendo así la cadena de chismes también llego a Ymir, rápidamente y como era de esperarse le dio aviso no solo a Jean si no que alerto a su equipo, estaba dispuesta a ir a una misión de rescate ella sola de ser necesario.  
-Ymir cálmate, ellos no tienen ninguna prueba que puedan usar en su contra, son todos rumores y sospechas, no cuide bien, no por nada es mi segundo al mando- por alguna razón que ni la joven ni sus subordinados entendían Mikasa y Annie estaba completamente tranquilas, confiadas n que la Policía no intentaría crear falsas pruebas o torturarlo hasta quitarle información.  
-Si mañana a la tarde no es puesto en libertad Annie irá a libéralo- con la mirada más fría que poseía Mikasa miro a Jean, era sabido por todos que eran pareja y que este no se quedaría sentado sabiendo que su novio estaba en peligro-Jean, tu brazo sigue roto, serás un estorbo si e capturan, no iras- la mujer estaba esperando las replicas de su hombre pero el no dijo nada. Como había expresamente pedido Jean se quedo un rato mas con Mikasa tras haber retocado el plan de rescate en caso de ser necesario.  
-¿No piensas decirme nada? Te estoy impidiendo ir a salvar a tu pareja, esperaba un berrinche de tu parte- la mujer estaba de pie mirando por la ventana que daba al exterior del bloque pensativa como se costumbre  
-Confió e tu buen juico además si fuera el no me lo perdonaría, tenemos un lema "Primero la Familia, luego nosotros y por último el mundo", Marco esta en segundo lugar, si mi participación pone en riesgo la integridad de la Organización entonces no iré, así de simple- Eran estas cosas las que ponina a Jean, Annie, Reiner, Marco, Ymir y Bertholdt en la listas de personas que Mikasa prefería tener a su lado.

Desde el falso espejo los Policías tonina una buena visión de la habitación blanca, en ella solo había una mesa y dos sillas una de estas era ocupada por Marco, el joven estaba inusualmente tranquilo.  
-Me molesta tener que soltarlo- Eld se mostraba cabizbajo ante tal injusticia, era sabido que tenia lasos con la Mafia pero su fachada era tan perfecta que solo eran rumores  
-De hecho no sé porque lo capturamos, no tenemos ninguna evidencia en su contra- Dana no permitiría que el moreno se llevara la gloria por un arresto injustificado.  
-Empecemos el interrogatorio de una vez- a pesar de lo inútil del arresto Eren había logrado entrar en las gracias de Levi por su rápida reacción dejando a Dana con un sabor amargo en la boca.  
Cuando Levi entro a la sala de interrogatorios dejo sobre la mesa el contenido de las bolsas del sospechoso  
-Esto es mucha comido para usted solo señor Bodt  
-No me gusta ir todas las semanas al supermercado prefiero congelar cosas, es más rápido  
-¿Y cómo va su trabajo?  
-Bien, mi próximo libro se titulara "La policía y sus métodos brutales e ilegales"  
-Muy gracioso, pensé que se llamaría "Confesiones de un Mafioso"  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí? No hice nada malo  
-Es sospechoso e formar parte de la organización Mafiosa Vanni  
-¿Y que pruebas tiene?  
-Ninguna todavía pero…- mientras Levi revisaba las compras del joven su atención fue captada por esas prendas blancas, demasiado pequeñas y bien envueltas para estar junto con las verduras, saco lentamente las minúsculas medias que estaban adornadas con un lazo amarillo y las dejo sobre la mesa ante la mirada enojada de Marco  
-¿Asique vamos a ser padres señor Bodt?  
-¿Qué le importa?  
-Según su ficha usted está soltero  
-Sabe que…lo dejaremos ir en unas horas pero antes mi compañera Petra le hará unas preguntas- antes de salir por la puerta volvió y agarro el par de medias de la mesa- estas e las llevo yo, se las devolveré cuando valla al registro civil a anotar al pequeño retoño.

Era ya la cuarta vez que Eren vomitaba, la primera se encontró con algunas risas o palabras de consuelo como "a todos nos paso la primera vez" pero la verdad era que ya no lo soportaba quería que se detuvieran; el interrogatorio a cargo de Petra había dejado de ser una simple charla, ante las respuestas monotemáticas del joven Marco la mujer había optado por romperle los dedos con una pinza esperando así su colaboración. Marco estaba esposado y sostenido por Gunter sin decir una palabra; al termino de dos horas tenía una costilla rota, un brazo, las manos y una escapula en pedazos pero ni una palabra.  
-Dile que se detenga no hablara- Levi detuvo aquello con un gesto de fastidio y volvió a entrar-Bien…por lo visto no vas a decirnos nada, sabes me recuerdas a alguien- su comportamiento era muy parecido al de Jean, ambos tenían una entrega total hacia la Familia, rozando a su parecer con el fanatismo  
-Sabe…creo que lo escribiré con gusto ese libro y usted y su amiga lo protagonizaran- la voz del joven era casi un susurro ofuscado por el dolor, el Policía jugueteaba con las medias de bebe al tiempo que volvía a preguntar con insistencia cuáles eran sus lasos con la Familia Vanni, donde estaba Crista, cuántos soldados tonina y de más cosas  
-jajajajajaja- la risa de Marco saco por completo a Levi de su monologo y dejo a todos los presentes con una expresión estupefacta- ahora que lo recuerdo, es algo ilegal darle estos tratos a alguien en mi estado  
-¿De que hablas lunático?- la mirada de Marco se poso sobre las medias y luego volvió a los ojos de Levi –No seas idiota, sabemos que no eres un Omega, no puedes estar esperando un hijo  
-Eso es cierto…soy un Beta…pero existen dos clases de Betas jajajaja te voy a denunciar maldito cerdo- Levi miro horrorizado la prenda en sus manos, si esto se sabía Petra iría a la cárcel como autora material del crimen y él como autor intelectual del hecho y los Vanni se desharían de ellos en pocos días.  
-¡LIBERENLO!- su expresión iracunda no intimido para nada a Marco, de hecho la disfruto bastante.  
Una vez liberado el sospechoso los presentes en el interrogatorio tuvieron una pequeña reunión para aclarar lo sucedido  
-¿Por qué lo dejo ir señor? Podríamos haberle hecho un análisis de sangre- Eren sabía de memoria las reglas y también como burlarlas  
-En lo que tardamos en saber su gen con precisión su pareja, quien seguro está en la Organización se nos lanzara encima con una hermosa denuncia o un ataque a gran escala- Eld ponía e orden el papeleo y releía las "declaraciones" del sospechoso, no tenían nada.  
-¿Lo mando a seguir?- Dana no se dejaría vencer por Eren, lograría ser ascendida de una forma u otra pero era demasiado impaciente  
-Tu no mandas a nadie, el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo- con esa simple frase Levi le dejaba bien claro que ya había perdido su favor y le hizo un pequeño gesto para que abandonara la habitación  
-Seria una buena idea, pero es improbable que nos lleve a los demás miembros de la Familia, si como sospechamos es la mano derecha de Mikasa entonces no era tan estúpido- Eld tenía razón era inútil, lo que ellos necesitaban era encontrar a alguien como Ymir, Artemi, Minis, Jean o Nanami quienes eran socialmente reconocidos como matones o altos mandos de la Mafia.

Marco no podía caminar con una pierna rota, estaba sentado en un pasillo solo y adolorido, con miedo a ser seguido por algún Policía, nunca espero ser torturado en un interrogatorio, su fachada era perfecta, ante el mundo él era un escritor respetado nadie sospechaba que llevara una doble vida; definitivamente necesitaba un medico, pero no podía ir a una de las salas clandestinas si lo seguían tendrían con que acusarlo debía arriesgarse ir a un centro de urgencias estatal como un normal civil.  
Le baso con tocar el timbre del primer departamento para que las buenas personas que residían allí llamaran a los enfermeros, por suerte quien lo atendió era un jovencito que recién había sido ascendido a medico y lo reconoció como el escritor que se suponía que era y no como el mafioso que en verdad era.  
-Gracias Doc. Arlet  
-¿Piensa decirme como se lastimo tano?  
-jaja trabajo de investigación Doctor, trabajo de investigación  
Obviamente Armin no le creía nada pero no podía detenerse mucho con cada paciente, diariamente llegaban miles de personas con miles de problemas, la sala de urgencias era un pequeño hospital lleno de problemas que atender y con pocas camas, asique apenas termino de ponerle los yesos y las vendas lo despacho y siguió con la niña que venía después de él; Armin tenía una inteligencia fuera de lo común y era imperturbable, podía hacer una intervención a corazón abierto teniendo e la habitación de al lado los gritos de una mujer en trabajo de parto Zöe lo había tomado como su discípulo personal, pero no lo pondría al mando de ningún escuadrón, lo quería en la sala de investigaciones.  
A Marco no le costó mucho llegar al departamento de su amigo, Reiner se encargo de avisarle a todos lo sucedido y de mantener a Jean alejado por si aun estaban bajo vigilancia, ambos tenían una buena fachada, un escritor y un reportero, no tenían pruebas en su contra y podían hacerse ver en público sin necesidad de verse las espaldas.  
-Navit tráele algo para que Marco pueda comer mejor, no sé un almohadón o algo- la joven acudió enseguida al pedido y con mucho esfuerzo logro acomodar el sillón para que el herido pudiera descasar.  
Navit era la Omega de Reiner, se habían casado hacia ya tres años la joven parecía muy pequeña y grácil al lado de su esposo, sus cabellos castaños ceniza le llegaban hasta la cintura y sus ojos celestes hacían un perfecto juego con esa sonrisa que llenaba las habitaciones de luz, lo único que opacaba su belleza era un cicatriz que iba desde la base de su oreja hasta el punto en el cual su rostro se encontraba con su cuello, nadie nunca había preguntado como había sucedido pero era obvio que Reiner era el artífice de dicha marca.  
-Tuviste suerte amigo, si no fuera por esas medias estaríamos armando un espamento para sacarte, Jean esta muy preocupado deberías dejar que sea él quien te cuide, Ymir y Annie estaban dispuestas a atacar con tal de rescatarte- palabras como esas hacían que Marco sintiera la necesidad de proteger la Familia a toda costa, gente que se preocupara por el de esa forma, un objetivo y un líder carismático, eso los mantenía unidos e increblantables.

Existen distintas razones que llevan una persona a entrar a la mafia. Par la gran mayoría era la falta de oportunidades, estos eran los soldados, eran descartables y poco propensos a ascensos, luego están aquellos que lo hacen por vocación como Ymir y Nanami, ambas tenían un don a la hora de matar gente. Algunos lo hacían por resentimiento contra aquellos que los denigraron como Jean o Augusto, otros en cambio como Minis lo hacían por tradición familiar o por no tener más opción puesto que habían sido criados para ser asesinos como el caso de Artemi, Ramis o Annie* y luego estaban quienes lo hacían por venganza como Bertholdt Fubar.  
Fubar había nacido y crecido en una típica familia Alfa, nada extraño, es mas se podría decir que era el típico Alfa promedio, no destacaba entre los de su clase, siempre callado y pensativo, su vida cambio al conocer a Theral, otra chica que al igual que él no destacaba para nada.  
Theral era una Beta regordeta de cabellos negros y piel morena, cuando sonreía sus ojos color café se volvían más pequeños, de un optimismo increblantable ; cuando Fubar la conoció no pasaban de amigos, después de todo el podía conseguir a cualquier joven que quisiera y las relaciones entre Betas y Alfas no estaban permitías. La amistad fue creciendo rápidamente el joven logro que la Beta superara los complejos que tenia a causa de su cuerpo mientras que esta le brindaba un espacio en el cual poder ser libre de las presiones de ser un Alfa, para el mundo entero eran buenos amigos y no veía nada de malo en eso, ambos tuvieron distintas parejas tanto Alfas como Omegas en el caso de Fubar y en el caso de Theral bastantes Betas y algún que otro Omega, ninguna relación funciono y luego de algunos años sucedió lo inevitable.  
_"-Tu eres el único que me conoce de verdad-" _la mirada de la joven era sugerente_  
"-Siento lo mismo, no existe nadie que me comprenda como tú lo haces, ves mas allá de mi rango, sacas al hombre que tengo dentro, yo…ya no puedo verte más como una amiga…sé que es atípico pero…no te veo más como mi vecina, te veo como la mujer que eres-" _hacia un par de años que la joven regordeta había dejado de ser una niña y se había convertido en una adolecente en plena regla, sus prominentes curvas y sensualidad habían dejado a más de uno a boca abierta y Fubar no era la acepción, pero para él era más que eso, era alguien a quien atesorar.  
_"-Atípico mis ovarios, me importa una mierda lo atípico."  
_La joven se lanzo sobre el muchacho y ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento en un sofá decimado pequeño para lo que se proponían hacer._  
_El tiempo paso y su relación clandestina termino por volverse de lo mas seria posible, sin dar muchas explicaciones a sus padres Theral se mudo al departamento de Fubar, ambos lo estrenaron eligiendo los muebles y haciendo una hermosa vida de recién casados aunque no lo estuvieran, nadie sospecho de nada porque en el piso 86 nadie sabía si eran Betas, Alfas u Omegas, esa y la lejanía de sus padres había sido la razón para cambiar de piso.  
_"-Tengo que abortar- "_la joven embarazada no dejaba de repetir lo mismo todos los días pero le faltaba el coraje para hacerlo._  
"-La generación X fue modificada para ser un arma, capas no sea tan malo después de todo, todos con un poco de amor podemos ser buenos-"ni_ él se creía esas palabras pero no podía evitar querer que fueran verdad_  
"-Tengo que abortar."  
_Los días pasaron, dando lugar a los meses y ella decía lo mismo pero no hacía nada, cada día se decía a sí misma, tengo que hacer algo, pero no lo hacía, su Alfa tampoco hiso nada, no la obligo a abortar, no intento convencerla, en vez de eso ambos se lanzaron a un precipicio por si solos, cometiendo la locura de creer que su hijo no sería un monstruo.  
Desde que quedo embarazada Theral no salía de su departamento, su cuerpo estaba impregnado del olor de su pareja y si algún Alfa y Omega la olía la denunciaría, pero ese día tuvo que abrir la puerta, no tuvo muchas opciones, los bomberos hacían una revisión del sistema anti incendio una vez al año, era obligatorio y si no habrías la puerta la tiraban abajo, ese fue su fin, el olor que desprendía de sus cabellos era el de su pareja pero el olor que desprendía su piel era nulo, no olía a Alfa ni a Omega y estaba embaraza, en veinte minutos fue arrestada y Fubar llamado a declarar.  
No podían mentir, era demasiado obvio, sus vecinos dieron la misma versión que ellos.  
_"Pensábamos que eran una parejita de recién casados común y corriente", "Se veían tan enamorados" _pero el amor no es escusa para romper la ley; mientras que el Alfa fue puesto a los arrestos domiciliaros Theral fue llevada a un hospital donde se le practico un aborto, a nadie le importo que llevara seis meses de gestación, la vida de la mujer no era importante, además si sobrevivía debía enfrentar un juicio por "Seducción de gen opuesto y traición al género humano" básicamente se la acusaba de haber engatusado aun Alfa por su dinero y de querer destruir al Bloque con un bebe X que más adelante seria un Titan en plena regla, a todo esto Fubar era considerado la víctima, lo cual lo hacía enfurecer, el la amaba y quería compartir con ella todo, los momentos buenos y los malos si ella debía ser juzgada el también.  
El día del juicio cinco Alfas y tres Betas debieron contener la ira de Fubar al ver como su amada moría en plena audiencia a causa de una enojaría interna producto del aborto, el muchacho tuvo que ser sometido y sedado para evitar que se lastimara a sí mismo y a terceros, su dolor y su ira no tenían comparación y la crueldad del sistema no tenía algún reparo, el cuerpo e Theral fue cremado a las pocas horas de su muerte sin ningún funeral, ni una flor ni nadie presente, su amante estaba aun sedado y cuando despertó no se le dijo donde estaban las cenizas.  
_"-Tranquilo, cuando encuentres a tu Omega el dolor pasara"- _la vos del médico era gentil pero sus palabras eran veneno para los oídos del Alfa.  
Luego del "incidente" Fubar estuvo en tratamiento psiquiátrico por un mes y veinte días por depresión y posibles tendencias suicidas, cuando fue dado de alta intento sin ganas llevar una vida normal, sus vecinos se compadecían del joven que había sido engañado por esa cruel Beta mientras que sus padres y los de la joven lo ignoraban y culpaban.  
Un día mientras salía de la oficina el joven choco con una linda muchacha de cabellos marrones con grandes y alegres ojos, su silueta era sensual y provocativa, con solo una mirada sintió que necesitaba a esa mujer en su vida y bastaron pocas palabras en un café para que ambos se sintieran completados  
_"-¿Jaila Jill, es un nombre compuesto?  
-Jajaja si mis padres eran muy malos eligiendo nombres  
-¿Y dime vienes seguido por esta parte del bloque?  
-De hecho no, pasa que mi familia Beta se mudo y quiero conseguir un departamento para mi, estaba buscando alguno pequeño y barato  
-Tu familia Beta… asique eres ¿Omega?  
-Y tu un Alfa muy observador jajajajaja  
-Oye no te burles, hieres mis sentimientos  
-jajajajaja  
-jajajajaja"  
_Ese mismo día y a tan solo horas de conocerse ambos terminaron envueltos en una pasión sin límite en el sillón del departamento de Fubar, las cosas fluían con naturalidad, después de todo Madre Naturaleza es sabia y dejo a ambos jóvenes a merced de sus hormonas, pero nadie puede contra la parte lógica del ser humano, bastaron unas palabras para hacer volver a la realidad a Fubar  
"-Siento que me conocieras como nadie"  
Esas palabras fueron acompañadas del eco de otras frase que por un momento había olvidado, una vos femenina muy familiar resonó en su mente _"Tu eres el único que me conoce de verdad" _, la vos y las imágenes de Theral salieron con fuerza de su subconsciente trayéndolo nuevamente al planeta tierra, estaba por acostarse con su supuesta Omega destinada en el miso sillón en el cual había declarado su amor a su mejor amiga, esa mujer con sus feromonas estaba por hacerlo olvidar a la persona que más amo en su vida, no había ninguna compatibilidad genética que fuera más importante que sus sentimientos asique sin mucho reparo dio rienda suelta a toda su ira contenida depositándola en el cuello de la Omega dejándola sin respiración , disfrutando del sonido de su tráquea al romperse.  
Al contrario de lo que decían los libros no sintió nada al matar a su destinada, ni dolor, ni depresión, ni sintió que su vida había acabado, porque él ya esta muerto, murió con su Beta y su hijo, el ya no era parte de la sociedad, el era un individuo sin propósito ni futuro.  
Aun así debía deshacerse del cadáver, habían pasado dos días y comenzaba a tener olor, de manera despreocupada hiso este razonamiento  
_"Embarace a una Beta y mate a una Omega, si quiero deshacerme de un cadáver que mejor que pedir ayuda a la Mafia, después de todo hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que es legal y lo que no lo es"_ y fue así como Antonio Tosco y el Gato Jin dieron con él, cuando entraron al departamento para llevarse el cadáver vieron un lugar destrozado, no había mueble, almohadón o cuadro entero, todo estaba destrozado y las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de escritas, no había un solo espacio en blanco, todo decía lo mismo _"Yo morí con ella",_ la visión era aterradora y rozaba la locura pero aun así fue de gran interés para el mafioso, unos meses más tarde (durante los cuales Fubar fue mantenido bajo vigilancia por los Vanni) el Gato toco a su puerta  
_"-Hola niño soy Jin, el Gato Jin"_  
_"-Pase-"_ la vos priva de toda emoción de Fubar y su departamento en condiciones deplorables solo podían significar una cosa, su psique estaba resentida, muy resentida, el caos que había visto Tosco era una decima parte del desastre que era ahora la vida del joven  
_"-La familia Vanni te hiso un favor y estamos seguros que querrás devolverlo"  
"-A si…lo que quieran-" el joven parecido perdido en sus pensamientos  
"-Bien, escucha muchacho, se que crees que tu vida no tiene sentido pero nosotros vimos algo en ti, creemos que tienes potencial para ser uno de los nuestros, deberías venir al Bar Ces´t la vie y participar en las pruebas de admisión, podrías ser un buen miembro de la "Mala vita" hacer carrera ya sabes"  
"-No me interesa"  
"-Te dejo la invitación , con este papel podrás entrar, piénsalo, no tienes nada que perder pero tienes todo para ganar-"_ el hombre se retiro.  
A los tres ocho Fubar se presento al bar y paso con creces la prueba, entro a la Mafia y el asunto del cadáver paso de favor a regalo por su ingreso a la Familia, tardo más de cinco meses en abandonar su estado de depresión, esta demás decir que Tosco puso a su disposición diversos médicos especializados en temas mentales para ayudarlo y así con el paso del tiempo comenzó a subir posiciones en la Mafia hasta convertirse en Capo Regimene, todo se lo debía al Gato Jin y su legendaria habilidad para encontrar nuevos talentos para la Familia, el hombre tenía u rango aparte era como alguien especial en la Organización que se dedicaba solo y exclusivamente a reclutar soldados y matar personas.  
La razón que llevo a Fubar a su actual puesto fue el odio descomunal que tenia hacia los Bomberos por haberse llevado a su pareja, a los Médicos por haberla matado y a los Policías por no dejar que le dé un digno entierro, poco a poco su lealtad a la Familia Vanni y fue en aumento, cuando Mikasa subió al poder le dio como regalo la ubicación de los restos de Theral ganándose su completa y total fidelidad. Este hombre que antes solía ser un Alfa promedio destaco entre todos por su facilidad a la hora de matar a alguien, su mente calculadora y su ser despiadado.  
Desde que se unió a la Mafia el departamento que compartió con su Beta sigue caótico y desordenado pero cerrado con llave, ni los bomberos entran ya, porque los hechos y razones que llevaron a Fubar a ser parte de la Mafia (y su psique inestable) eran de dominio público, actualmente reside en unos de los apartamentos fuera del plano del bloque al igual que Ymir y Crista, los miembros más conocidos de los Vanni viven su vida en estos pequeños deptos. fuera de los planos, jurisdicción y control legal.

P/S  
*En una época un grupo de personas obsesionadas con teorías conspirativas se preparo para vivir fuera de los muros, aunque fueron arrestados y diagnosticados con paranoia y locura sus hijos quedaron a cargo de familias adoptivas pero sin un seguimiento psicológico para volver a integrarse pacíficamente a la sociedad.


	10. Cosa Nostra: Aceptacion

Se dio una gran e improvisada fiesta para celebrar el acenso de Eren, idea del Sub Teniente Marlo Sand quien inundo el salón de bebidas alcohólicas y comida chatarra en pocos minutos, el joven era por fin un Cabo Primero con un escuadrón a cargo, se podría decir que era el consentido de Levi, que era muy extraño que en menos de un año hubiera escalado tan rápido pero para quienes lo vieron trabajar era más que obvio el porqué de su nuevo rango.  
Eren tenía una gran facilidad como forense, podía ver cosas que nadie más, por ejemplo las simples marcas de neumáticos en una escena del crimen eran ante sus ojos todo un mapa, su cerebro las elevaba en tercera dimensión y las analizaba desde todos los ángulos, llegando a diversas teorías por descarte, de esa manera podía saber que clase de auto era y por donde había andado, su basto conocimiento sobre casos pasados lo hacia la persona perfecta para relacionar casos viejos con casos actuales y su pasión por el estudio de los perfiles criminales le daba el toque final a la joven promesa que ya había capturado a cuatro imitadores de viejos asesinos seriales sin necesidad de ir al campo, tan solo usando los expedientes y una par de fotografías, no por nada tenía el mejor promedio cuando estudiaba.  
Aunque le hubiera gustado trasnocharse con sus amigos Omegas debía entregar el reporte de su ultimo arresto, se trataba de un hombre que asesinaba mujeres y niños betas dejándolos atados en una complicada telaraña de sogas en los puentes a las afueras de las zonas urbanas o en los viejos arboles de los campos de cultivo transgénicos. Gustaba de dejar mensajes sin lógica aparente como muñecos hechos con ramas o coronas de flores y cuernos de algún animal salvaje, el reporte contaba con más de cien hojas y muchas fotos y debía ser entregado a la comisión que determinaría el estado mental del asesino en dos días. Eren se consideraba una persona educada "Come con la bica cerrada", "Deja todo limpio", "No opines sobre las crías de otro Omega", "Toca siempre antes de entrar", "Respeta a tu Alfa", su madre Beta le había enseñado todas esas cosas y mas y él como buen Omega que era las había aprendido e implementado toda su vida, menos ese día. Cuanto más se acercaba a la oficina de su superior más fuerte se hacia ese olor metálico, el joven sabía bien que su organismo respondía a tales estímulos por la supuesta compatibilidad genética, sabía que era la causa de sus cambios de ciclo, sus cambios de humor y su falta de concentración pero esta vez era diferente, el olor era tan fuerte que todo su auto control se fue al demonio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera incontrolable, sentía oleadas de calor golpear su cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera, un cosquilleo se apodero de sus extremidades y sus oídos no escuchaban nada con claridad, solo un leve pitido un leve y constante sonido, como el que escuchas antes de desmallarte, conocía bien esa sensación, era la misma que sentía cuando olía a un Alfa en celo y por consecuente el mismo comenzaba el suyo, pero a diferencia de otras veces su cuerpo no se preparo para el acto de reproducción, solo fueron esas extrañas sensaciones y su cerebro apagándose, abrió la puerta sin tocar y al hacerlo el aroma metálico lo golpeo de tal manera que su cuerpo se tambaleo, el calor que había sido retenido por la puerta salió todo junto cuando esta se abrió dejando a Eren con la peor escena posible y trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente.

Desde la fiesta de compromiso en las dependencias de los bomberos Zöe decidió volver a hablarle a Levi, no solo fue su naturaleza Omega la que la incito a perdonarlo también fueron las flores, perfumes y peluches que este le mando hasta conseguir su perdón, el Alfa sabia ser romántico cuando se lo proponía.  
-Linda fiesta, ahora lo tendrás más cerca, digo, ahora que eres su directo superior ajajaja- la médica había ido al festejo en calidad de pareja de Levi, llevaba un vestido verde muy adherido al cuerpo y tan corto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus largas y esbeltas piernas estaban cubiertas por una medias negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo volviéndola más provocativas, el toque final estaba dado por su cabello recogido que dejaba a la vista su cuello y unos zapatos de taco aguja y punta redonda que hacían un sonido muy sexy a los oídos de todos Alfas presentes. Estaba en su naturaleza ser territorial al mismo nivel que un Alfa cuando otro Omega llamaba la atención de su pareja el tintineo de sus mejores joyas (regalos de Levi) la mantenían siempre al centro de la atención, mentiría si negara que su atuendo y su comportamiento no eran una manera de provocar a su Macho Alfa, pero tampoco lo admitiría nunca, su parte lógica siempre lo negaría. Como era tradición los tres jefes de las fuerzas debían estar presentes al ser promovido un Capo Regimene asique Erwin no tuvo más opción que soportar ver al amor de su vida provocar tan abiertamente a su pareja y defender su territorio, el rubio no duro mucho en ese lugar y nadie se lo reprocho, apenas pudo se escabullo de la fiesta y fue directo al lugar donde tenían a algún que otro detenido por intento de incendio, no logro desahogarse con la golpiza que le propino al joven asique termino en uno de los burdeles de la Policía poniendo la extensa cuenta a nombre de Levi con un provocativo mensaje adjuntado a los diversos recibos _"Si tú te quedas con mi chica yo me quedo con tu dinero ¿cosas de Alfa no?"_, el encargado no hiso preguntas el estado de ánimo del Bombero no era de los mejores, así paso la noche del hombre entre bebidas y mujeres de grandes seños, todas morenas y si tenían anteojos mejor, hasta que cerca de la media noche tuvo que regresar a su departamento a causa de la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, pero la noche de Levi y Zöe fue bien distinta.  
Haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios ácidos de la mujer Levi se dejo llevar por ese lado tan femenino que pocas veces mostraba y a las dos horas se la llevo rápidamente camino a su oficina, antes de entrar al ascensor y perderse en un beso apasionado mando un mensaje al Patrullante frente a la puerta de su despacho _"En la oficina tengo un sillón negro jala de la perilla del costado, se transformara en una cama luego de que lo hagas vete a la fiesta por hoy estas liberados de tu guardia, no hagas preguntas ni seas chismoso"_.  
En poco tiempo llegaron al lugar y dando un portazo empujo a la mujer a la cama improvisada  
-Si vuelves a usar tu Vos Alfa empiezo a tomar inhibidores, considérate advertido cariño- ella lo haría y el no podría impedírselo, asique admitió su error con un beso sobre su frente y se alejo como de costumbre para tener una mejor visión de su mujer, esta se apoyó en sus brazos detrás de la espalda exponiendo su escote y cruzo las piernas mientras miraba a su pareja de manera insinuante, la historia de toda su vida se volvió a repetir, como muchas otras noches de sus vidas tuvieron un momento de pasión desenfrenado, sin interrupciones, sin pensamientos y a su vez sin sentimientos de verdadero amor, así eran ellos.  
El comportamiento provocativo de la Omega había dejado a Levi mucho más necesitado y frenético que de costumbre, todo su ser se paralizo al oler una fragancia a miel sofocante, al darse la vuelta vio la puerta abierta y en el umbral al joven de ojos color ámbar que los miraba horrorizado, en cuerpo de Zöe se tensó y se sentó de de golpe gritando a todo lo que su garganta podía  
-¡VETE MALDITO NIÑO!- ese era su territorio, no quería que el olor del joven se mesclara con el suyo, era una reacción natural, su parte lógica le decía que lo dejara entrar que le dejara tomar su lugar que solo de esa manera ella podría irse con Erwin pero su parte biológica le gritaba más que nunca _"Protege a tu Macho"_  
-Ve a tu casa mocoso, este no es el momento- pero ya era demasiado tarde, el olor de Levi se había intensificado debido a que estaba en medio de un orgasmo y la fragancia de Zöe se había mesclado con la del hombre, eso sumado al impacto de la imagen causo en Eren un pequeño pero significativo cambio hormonal, estaba por entrar en celo, todos los presentes lo notaron gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, el niño se fue corriendo tras dejar la puerta cerrada y una Hanji muy enojada por la intromisión, la situación fue rápida y confusa pero las consecuencias fueron graves, Levi había anudado en la médica por ende no podía separarse de ella por algunos minutos, paradójicamente mientras el humor de la mujer mejoraba al ser llenada por el azabache el humor de este empeoraba al verse aprisionado en el cuerpo de la morena.  
Habían pasado ya varios minutos, Zöe ya se había puesto el vestido y estaba esperando que Levi terminara de vociferar y de tirar cosas, la ira contenida de varios años pareció salir toda en ese momento, la mujer se mantenía fría y calculadora, ella sabía perfectamente el porqué de la reacción del hombre aunque sus quejas fueran otras  
-¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES, ENTRAR SIN TOCAR, INTERRUMPIR ASI, DEVI HAVER ACENDIDO A LA OTRA MOCOSA, ES ASI COMO SE LE ENSEÑO A SER SILENCIOSO, SI ENTRA ASI EN UNA MISION LO BALEARAN Y TENDRE QUE LLENAR UNA PILA DE DOCUMENTOS!- tardo mucho en calmarse y en tirarse rendido por el cansancio de gritar tanto en la "cama".  
-¿Terminaste?- ambos estaban acostados lado a lado ella muy calmada y el muy cansado  
-…si…- la joven se dio vuelta y apoyándose sobre su antebrazo comenzó a hacer lo que mejor le salía  
-Te sientes molesto porque te vio anudando dentro de otra persona, te sientes frustrado porque sabes que aunque entro en celo no puedes ir tras él, te intriga no saber si él se siente igual de extraño que tu cuando están en la misma habitación y estas arto de soñar con el niño ¿cierto?-  
-…si…-  
-¿Que te impide ir tras él?  
-¿Qué hago si él no siente lo mismo?  
-¿Desde cuándo te importa o que piensen los demás?  
-No lo sé…  
-Si te dijera que quiere algo contigo ¿que harías?  
-Nada  
-¿Por qué, que te impide hacerlo tuyo?  
-La moral, es un niño…  
-Eres un Alfa nada te lo impide  
-Hanji Zöe ¿me estas incitando a cogerme al mocoso?  
-Estuve analizando tu sangre y la del niño, catalogue sus comportamientos y la cantidad de hormonas y feromonas que producen cuando están cerca, no tengo dudas, el es biológicamente tu pareja ideal, ahora lo que me falta es analizar su comportamiento consciente mas allá del instinto ¿Cómo te hace sentir saber que te esquiva porque tiene una pareja?  
-Deja de psicoanalizarme  
-Bueno…hablemos entonces de tu padre ¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en él? ¿Aun lo culpas por la muerte de tu madre y por el cambio radical que el causo en tu hermana?  
-¿Todavía estas enamorada de Erwin?  
-Siempre lo estuve pero mi naturaleza me lleva a elegirte una y mil veces porque eres el más fuerte- la conversación tenía una carácter tranquilo, privo de emociones, ambos sacaron a relucir su lado lógico y analítico  
-Si te dejo ir ¿lo harías?  
-¿El que?  
-Formar una familia con él y esas cosas, no creas que soy idiota, no es posible que nunca hayas quedado embarazada, lo estas evitando conscientemente, estas tomando algo, lo sé  
-Si…lo haría, si lo hice…  
-¿Tan malo soy como figura paterna?  
-La verdad…que si, eres frio y egoísta, no sirves como padre- ninguno de los dos tenían filtros, Levi sabía que esto debía terminar, debía dejarla ir, pero no quería, no la amaba pero la quería como nunca había querido a nadie en su vida; si hacia un alista de personas por las cuales moriría ella e Isabel la encabezarían, seguidas por Farlan y Erwin, luego sus subordinados, pero debía ser sincero con el mismo, no podía pasar su vida con ella, no podía formar una familia sin amor el mocoso de ojos ámbar podía ser su predestinado o solo un capricho pero pudiera o no acercarse a él debía igual velar por la felicidad de su mejor amiga.  
-Esta bien…se feliz, vete con el- la sorpresa en el rostro de Zöe fue tan obvia que provoco una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Levi, ella estaba feliz, feliz de poder irse con otro, ella lo quería, pero no lo amaba, se dejo caer sobre el y unieron sus labios en un triste y amargo beso, casi desesperado y violento para que sus memorias nunca lo olvidaran.  
Levi se paro junto las joyas de Zöe y se las coloco una a una sin dejar de mirarla y acariciar su cuerpo, le volvió a recoger el pelo con la cinta negra acariciando y besando su cuello sin dejar marcas, tomo las largas medias de la joven mujer y comenzó a ponérselas subiendo por sus piernas lentamente, acariciando sus tobillos, sus pantorrillas y sus muslos para luego fundirse en una mirada llena de afecto y cariño, sellaron su promesa silenciosa con otro beso de despedida, con sus frentes pegadas y sus ojos cerrados inhalaron sus aromas para grabarlos en eterno en sus memorias, él le puso los zapatos mientras secaba una solitaria lagrima en su bello rostro de mujer y la acompaño a la puerta  
-Hazme caso, el niño…Eren, es tu predestinado, habla con el e indúcele el celo cuando tu tengas el tuyo, tras fundir sus cuerpos no tendrán dudas y sabrás lo que es amar, capaz así me entiendas.  
-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga y siempre necesitare de tus consejos, espero que al menos eso el no nos lo quite  
-Tranquilo, ahora podrás volver a ser amigo de Erwin como antes de mi llegada- una sonrisa y se fue rumbo al departamento del bombero.

Tras ver esa imagen Eren sintió como todo su organismo se volvía blando y acalorado, corriendo por los pasillos se maldijo a sí mismo por no tener ni un inhibidor en su bolsillo, debía encontrar un escondite antes que algún Alfa lo oliera y lo violara o capaz…tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de Lorena ella contesto en seguida  
-Hey como esta mi lindo- la voz agitada de Eren la interrumpió de golpe  
-Estoy cerca del negocio de televisores Frot IV ven enseguida, te necesito…ahora  
-Voy-su voz seria del otro lado del aparato fue lo que necesitaba para calmarse, ellos se conocían bien, si se llamaban era para eso, para saciar sus cuerpos y si Eren llamaba con su voz tan acompasada solo podía significar que había tenido un celo imprevisto.  
Tardo pocos minutos en llegar donde estaba el joven por suerte llego antes que otro Alfa, el hombre paso al lado de los jóvenes y mirándolos besarse apasionadamente no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse la nariz al tiempo que agregaba  
-Consíganse un cuarto- no hubo necesidad de otra advertencia, en poco tiempo ambos se dejaban llevar por sus hormonas en el departamento de Lorena, aunque la mente de Eren fuera un autentico manojo de problemas no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente molesto por la escena que vio y culpable por acostarse con esa Alfa.

Eran como las dos de la mañana por ende ya era domingo, el día libre de todos los habitantes del bloque, un día para dormir, para limpiar y dedicarse a la familia por eso cuando su timbre sonó no pudo hacer más que maldecir a quien quiera que lo molestase  
-Ya voy, ya voy, si es un incendio o cualquier otra cosa les informo que debió ocurrir hace dos horas, yo estoy en mi día lib…Zöe…¿Qué haces aquí?...hueles a Levi, es desagradable- sin ni siquiera atinar a dejarla pasar y aun con su pantalón de piyama se limito a observarla sin ocultar su asco ante aquel nauseabundo olor*  
-El me dejo ir, ahora que tiene a su destinado tu eres el más apto- se notaba que sentía vergüenza pero aun así le sonrió, esperando que él la aceptara, sin decir nada y pasando por alto el olor a sexo que la impregnaba la atrajo a si en un abraso tan fuerte que le saco un quejido de dolor, se miraron por pocos segundos y por fin luego de tantos años de deseo unieron sus labios en su tan codiciado primer beso de amor, sin romper el contacto ambos entraron al departamento del bombero y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

**(P.S)  
Para los Alfas el olor de cualquier otro de su género es repugnante al menos que se trate de sus hijos  
**

**Agradezco a aquellos que lean este Fic. Supongo que son muy pocos pero igual lo agradezco, la razón por la cual no tiene mucho romance o lemon es porque se centra más en una mirada panorámica de la vida en el Bloque, pero en el próximo capítulo tendrán el tan esperado encuentro amoroso entre Eren y Levi, por si no se dieron cuenta las parejas protagonistas de este Fin son Levi/Eren, Ymir/Crista, Jean/Marco y Erwin/Zöe  
próximo cap.  
"El Plan Nube:  
El Bloque Sina era un autentico caos, Alfas atacándose mutuamente, Omegas llorando piedad y muchos Betas asustaos y corriendo de un lado a otro intentando proteger a sus hijos adoptivos, entre todo ese pandemonio un grupo de elite bajo las ordenes de la Familia Vanni buscaba a los jefes de las Fuerzas para su eliminación."**


	11. Cosa Nostra: Plan Nube Parte I

**ATENCION: Cuando algo o alguien amenaza a gran escala contra la Raza Humana o el orden Darwiniano pre estabilido y las Fuerzas no logran detenerlo, los Ancianos de la Muralla tomaran cartas en el asunto velando por la perpetuación de la especie, ningún habitante de ningún Bloque podrá oponerse a dicha intervención que constara en un análisis del hecho delictivo y posibles soluciones que deberán ser implementadas por quienes correspondan.**

**En los siguientes testimonios y declaraciones todo lo que este entre (" ") será la narración de los hechos sin censuras ni manipulaciones de evidencias por parte de los involucraos. **

**Este mismo capítulo será contado por Levi luego por Erwin y por ultimo por Zöe desde sus respectivos puntos de vista, por ende se dividirá en tres partes.  
Eren relatara su versión de lo sucedido a Armin pero lo hará en otro momento y siguiendo otro método de narrativa.**

**Curiosidades: únicas modificaciones de alturas en los personajes, Erwin 1.88, Levi 1.76, Zöe 1.63 y Eren 1.70  
**

Hitch Dreyse no quería entrar a aquella oficina, sabía que su Madrina no estaba de buen humor, el plan había fracasado y ellos no podían llevar a cabo sus actividades hacia una semana, pero la información que tenia capaz la pondría de buen humor.  
La razón por la cual Reiner la había mandado justo a ella a hablar con Mikasa era más que obvia, era la clase de Omega que ofrece su cuerpo por favores y de esa forma su protector la había acomodado en un buen puesto dentro de la Familia, si alguien debía ser víctima de la ira de la jefa de la Mafia ella era la mejor candidata.  
-Madrina…tengo un informe que le puede interesar…es sobre…el señor Levi- la mujer de negros cabellos estaba tirada en el sillón mirando el techo mientras su cerebro analizaba las pérdidas económicas que significaban los Ancianos en el Bloque, el estado de trance mental en el cual se encontraba hacia que Dreyse se sintiera menos amenazada por lo cual continuo con su informe- Creemos haber encontrado su punto débil, luego del caos de los pasillos se corrió un rumor que pudimos verificar, le dejo el informe sobre la me- su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido por aquella voz fría  
-Dámelo- tras leer muy atentamente el informe el odio por su hermanastro creció más, el seguía obteniendo todo lo bueno de la vida y ella no, se lo quitaría todo, comenzando por este nuevo detalle en su existencia, miro la foto con atención, era lindo, era pequeño, era alguien que según el informe podría amarla incluso a ella.

La pequeña oficina tenía un cuarto vidriado aunque las persianas estuvieran bajas de momento, solía ser usado para guardar archivos viejos o sin importancia, de esos que aun se hacían en papel en plena era tecnológica, en el centro había una mesa rectangular que ocupada casi todo el lugar y en los extremos sentados de manera muy casual estaba los dos Ancianos encargados de interrogar a Levi, en aquel diminuto lugar los tres Alfas se enfrentarían a la peor de las situaciones…poner en cuestión la autoridad del otro.  
Levi se limito a mirar la cámara con su solito aire de disguste  
-¿Van a preguntarme algo o solo vinieron a ver cuán lindo soy?  
-Según tenemos entendido el día Domingo a las 7.06 a.m alguien logro meterse en el sistema de alarmas comunicando a todos los habitantes que saliera de sus casas y permanecieran en los pasillos, luego de eso según los testimonios un gas salió por los ductos de ventilación y calefacción centralizada induciendo el celo en los Alfas y Omega ¿cómo reacciono usted ante esto? Cuéntenos lo que sucedió  
-No soy muy bueno expresándome, me salte las clases de narración en la escuela  
-Muy gracioso Oficial, pero inténtelo- Levi se resigno ante la situación y comenzó su relato  
-Ese día habíamos tenido una fiesta por el acenso de un Patrullante a Cabo Primero, me retire antes porque estaba cansado, la señorita Hanji me acompaño hasta mi oficina para dar una revisión a algunos documentos, ella se fue al poco tiempo no sé donde pero la cosa es que termine durmiendo en el sofá cama de mi oficina. Era muy temprano cuando sonó la alarma y como todos los demás salí a ver que pasaba, aun tenía el uniforme puesto asique no tarde mucho, pude ver como todos los habitantes salían asustados de sus departamentos, después de todo es una alarma poco común, la única vez que sonó fue cuando hubo una bomba puesta por esos dementes que querían vivir fuera de los muros, intente volver a entrar para buscar mi comunicador, quería saber que demonios pasaba pero las malditas puertas estaban cerradas con los seguros anti pánico, conste que eso causo más miedo en la gente, había muchos niños y gente deambulando de un lado a otro, no sé cuando salió el gas pero se cuando me comenzó a hacer efecto, a mí y a los demás presentes, sé que mi deber es la protección de los civiles y que abandonar mi puesto implica una grave sanción, pero créanme , yo era un peligro en ese lugar, había demasiados Omega entrando en celo y yo…la verdad es que …bueno- Levi miro consternado la mesa recordando los verdaderos hechos, recordando el monstruo que era, volviendo a vivir ese día con tal precisión que le asustaba, todo el desastre estaba completamente grabado a fuego en su memoria- corrí a mi departamento mientras aun tenía un poco de cordura, me quite la camisa para poder taparme la nariz- "Cuando Levi salió de la oficina todo a su alrededor era un autentico caos, gente asustada por todos lados, todos presas del miedo, el se mantenía calmado pero no por mucho, el humo y la imposibilidad de poder entrar a su oficina, el verse desarmado y rodeado de tantos Omegas lo hiso entrar en pánico no podía permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo, como si de un botón se tratara su olfato cambio abruptamente, todos los olores pasaron en segundo plano, una ráfaga de sensaciones tan fuertes e incontrolables se apodero de su ser, como si su vida dependiera de ello comenzó a andar, tomando velocidad corriendo hacia a aquel olor a miel, su cuerpo se sentía preparado para combatir mil batallas, tenia calor, la camisa no lo dejaba moverse, se la quitó, mientras corría su olfato omitía todo olor ajeno al que perseguía pero paradojamente sus otros sentidos se volvieron más agudos dándole una profunda percepción de las cosas, todo a su alrededor se movía con más lentitud, las luces eran más brillantes, y cada pequeño detalle se volvía mucho más perfecto y visible ante sus ojos, sus oídos lo escuchaban todo con perfecta claridad. Su cuerpo tenía tanta adrenalina que no sintió cuando golpeo contra otro Alfa, de hecho lo ignoro por completo, ese olor lo tenía cegado, necesitado. Tardo bastante en encontrar la fuente del olor, un el suelo de aquel pasillo atestado de gente había un joven asustado siendo aplastado por el peso de un hombre grande y gordo, desagradable, con una musculosa manchada y unos pantalones de piyama a rayas, el clásico viejo verde que disgusta a todo el vecindario con sus gestos inapropiados típicos de la edad y el desprecio por los demás; era inevitable, su ser biológico había tomado el control hacia ya varios pisos, esa era su presa y nadie podía tomarla, como si de una regresión evolutiva se tratase Levi emitió un gruñido animalesco que capto la atención del otro sujeto, se miraron con violencia, el azabache se inclino sobre sus rodillas listo a dar un salto mientras que el otro apoyo todo su peso en la mano que mantenía la cabeza del joven en el suelo marcando territorio.  
La confrontación de miradas termino cuando Levi se abalanzo sobre la mole que era su oponente, el joven Omega logro permanecer pegado a la pared asustado y expectante, el hombre se quito de encima a Levi con un movimiento del brazo y este cayó de espaldas emitiendo un sonido de dolor, pero de un salto se puso de pie, el tenia un entrenamiento digno de su cargo y un cuerpo más joven, con una patada en las costillas postro a su oponente en el suelo y con una sonrisa de placer infinito tomo ambos brazos del sujeto y los dobló de una forma poco natural, poniendo su pie en la espalda del hombre y jalando de sus extremidades le rompió los huesos en una escena que duro pocos minutos para quienes miraban pero eterna para él, a nadie le importara lo que sucedía mas allá de sus presas, capaz algún que otro beta se haya horrorizado pero tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, la mayoría de sus hijos adoptivos eran Omegas.  
Para Levi no hubo sonido más hermoso que el =Crack= de los huesos al romperse, pero claro aun no había terminado, los ojos ámbar del Omega aun lo estaban viendo, tenía que demostrarle que era el más apto, que podía con cualquier otro Alfa que quisiera tenerlo, sus miradas se mantenían unidas mientras el hecho se concretaba, ante los ojos de Levi Eren estaba rodeado de luz, rodeado de ese dulce aroma a miel que le ofuscaba la mente, cuando el niño vio la mueca de dolor del otro hombre se relamió los labios de forma sensual y provocativa como premio por la proeza del Alfa.  
Ese solo gesto para Levi significo que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, dejo caer al suelo a su contrincante y prosiguió a patearlo sin descanso por si aun quería levantase, debía, no, quería dar gala de su fuerza ante aquel chico porque era él, era el más fuerte, era el mejor, era digno de traspasar sus genes a la siguiente generación, era digno de tener descendencia con él, el Omega debía elegirlo solo a él, por el resto de la vida."  
-Tenemos entendido que hubo un percance en su trayecto de regreso a su departamento, un Beta afirma que tuvo una pelea-  
-No me quedaba mucha lucidez, pero logre ver a uno de mis subordinados siendo sometido por la fuerza por un sujeto bastante grande, cuando me acerque el tipo me ataco, asique me defendí, en el estado en el que estaba no logre calcular bien mi fuerza, pero eso puedo decirlo con certeza ahora, en el momento no me di cuenta, el tipo se me abalanzó con una mirada desquiciada, ya habíamos tenido quejas de conductas violentas en otras ocasiones por partes de vecinos sobre el sujeto, pero nada que se pudiera probar.  
-¿Y luego que hiso?- el primer Anciano lo interrogó con la mirada, sabiendo que había algo mas  
-Verán mi mejor amigo crio a un niña Omega por lo tanto estoy acostumbrado a resistir su olor por un buen rato- "Cuando Isabel era pequeña y tenía un celo incontrolable Levi se armaba de fuerza y tras encerarla en el baño intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa hasta que el asunto pasara"  
-Si estamos al tanto, durante el incidente el señor Farlan mantuvo a la señorita Isabel encerada en la armería para evitar tragedias- el segundo Anciano continuaba mirando el informe con aire disgustado  
-¿Porque la gente continua empeñándose a tener apellidos tan difíciles de pronunciar?- su compañero le hiso a Levi un ademan para continuara con su relato  
-El Omega en cuestión era mi subordinado, yo no podía permanecer más tiempo fuera asique lo tome y lo conduje a la primera puerta que encontré, tenía mucha adrenalina en el momento por lo tanto con unas patadas logre forzar un poco la puerta y con algunos golpes mas abrirla, lo metí en baño y le ordene que cerrara desde adentro mientras me disponía a volver a cerrar la puerta principal, cundo esta hiso contacto con el marco la traba anti pánico de volvió a activar, me aleje lo más posible del baño y me deje llevar, termine rompiendo todos los muebles, luego no recuerdo bien, solo sé que cuando todo termino y volví a ser yo mismo le chico aun estaba en el baño, el departamento estaba echo pedazos, espere a que mi subordinado saliera para asegurarme que su celo hubiera terminado estaba un poco herido por el otro Alfa pero nada grave.  
Cuando ambos nos aseguramos que todo había pasado intentamos salir pero la puerta seguía trabada, creo que fue por el golpe que le di, tuvieron que sacarnos los del equipo de bomberos.- "el hombre no se levanto, ni lo haría nunca, la golpiza que recibió le dejaría secuelas de por vida y con suerte podría moverse con muletas. Levi se acerco a Eren quien lo miraba con una expresión de fascinación absoluta como si de un dios se tratara, a este se le hiso tiernamente sexy, quiso tocarlo, acariciar esa piel morena que en sus sueños era besada por aquel sol que ya no se asomaba por los cielos como antaño, cuando poso su mano en su mejilla el joven capturó su pulgar entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo provocativamente, dándole al Alfa un espectáculo digno de recordar en eterno, la sensualidad que irradiaba el joven era demasiada, se lo había ganado era suyo por derecho, se forzó a desviar la mirada, no quería hacerlo suyo delante de otras personas, nadie tenía el derecho aparte de el de ver su cuerpo, vio una puerta, tomo a Eren de la remera y de un tirón lo condujo a la residencia, le basto una patada para forzar la cerradura, entro rápidamente y lanzo al joven en la cama, con un gran golpe cerró la puerta con seguro desde adentro para que nadie pudiera entrar.  
Al igual que su vida transcurría entre los vestigios de la vieja ciudad y las ruinas del nuevo mundo las acciones de Levi divagaban entre la lógica y los instintos, dándole una plena libertad de acción, su meta era la de aparearse con el Omega y transmitir sus genes a las siguientes generaciones, pero su lógica lo impulsaba a marcar su piel para que fuera suyo mas allá del acto en sí.  
Eren permanecía entre las sabanas mirándolo con esos ojos demasiado brillantes para ser verdad, quitándose la remera sin mucho éxito y acariciando los músculos del Alfa que tenia encima, inhalando su olor metálico y besando cada lugar que sus labios rozaban, Levi lo tomo bruscamente del cabello y lo beso con posesividad, reclamando su premio, tiro la cabeza del chico hacia atrás e inhalo profundamente el aroma a miel del joven, un olor que andaba en sintonía con el color de sus ojos, comenzó a besar su cuello de una forma brusca y violenta, dejando pequeñas pero rojas marcas en su circunferencia a tiempo que le subía mas la remera, los gemidos de Eren hacían eco en las paredes excitando mas a Levi, de un tirón lo giro sobre su cuerpo continuando con los besos por su nuca y bajando por su espalda. Las celestes sabanas se enredaban entre los dedos del joven y la almohada lo sofocaba, tenia calor y estaba agitado, esas eran las pocas cosas ajenas a la sensación de tenerlo a su merced que Levi pudo ver, nada más, el resto de su atención estaba en el cinturón del joven, en pocos y certeros movimientos le bajo los pantalones mientras este le facilitaba toda acción alzando sus caderas y mostrando su húmeda entrado, la visión del joven tan dispuesto era una verdadera obra de arte, digna de estar en uno de los museos del centro, Levi no pudo mas con su genio, agarrando el cuello de Eren para mantenerlo quieto y hundir su rostro en las sabanas lo penetro con toda su fuerza, el joven dio un grito de dolor pero estaba imposibilitado de moverse, el Alfa espero unos segundos solo para extender lo más posible la sensación de éxtasis que se había apoderado de él, luego…sucedió algo que jamás había pasado, ambos quedaron quietos y sus miradas se cruzaron con curiosidad, un leve momento de lucidez completa los invadió cuando el cuerpo de Eren se amoldo por si solo a la hombría de Levi, ensanchándose y volviéndose a estrechar para ser del tamaña perfecto, de esa forma estaría lo suficientemente apretado para que Alfa gozara pero a la vez bastante amplio para no provocar dolor alguno al Omega, cuando el extraño proceso hubo concluido Levi sintió una oleada de calor proveniente del joven, este estaba excretando involuntariamente mas feromonas, invitándolo a continuar con el acto; sus movimientos comenzaron lentos y pausados, pero tomaron velocidad en poco tiempo, las cosas que lo rodeaban carecían de significado, todo menos Eren era borroso, todo estaba oscuro menos el chico que emanaba luz propia, las gotas de sudor de ambos brillaban y olían exquisitamente bien, el azabache sintió la necesidad de morder el hombro y la parte baja de la nuca del menor hasta que saliera sangre y probarla, se le hiso extrañamente dulce más que cualquier otro liquido que hubiera jamás probado, se suponía que debía ser salada pero no lo fue, un sabor atípico que permanecería en su memoria para siempre.  
El sonido del respaldo golpeado contra la pared y de los resortes parecía música pero no era suficiente, ya había anudado dos veces y aun sentía ganas de seguir, como si su cuerpo no se cansara, le dio la vuelta al joven y vio sus ojos vidriosos, esos ojos tan hermosos que lo miraban solo a él, su nombre sabia exitistamente en esos labios tan pequeños y temblorosos, Eren levanto las caderas y se colgó de su cuello besándolo con pasión, con amor, con devoción, un beso que Levi jamás probó, un beso de verdad; el mayor lo tomo por la cadera y lo levanto un poco mas, agarrándose del la cabecera de la cama para mantener el equilibrio siguió con sus frenéticos movimientos a tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, Eren araño la espalda del hombre cuando volvió a alcanzar el clímax, los sonidos húmedos resonaban por toda la habitación, fuera no se escuchaba nada, no existía nada más que ellos dos en su pequeño mundo;  
¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho ya? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo afuera? ¿Sus cuerpos no se cansarían nunca?  
Eren tomo la poca fuerza que tenia y se sentó sobre Levi continuando con aquel frenético vaivén, mirándolo con una adoración demencial y pronunciando su nombre incontables veces y una y otra vez el Alfa anudo en el joven.  
Levi estaba apresado por las piernas de Eren, este las tenia fuertemente entrelazadas en su espalda, sus brazos no soltaban su cuello y el hombre no dejaba de morder y bezar al menor, cuando unos golpes sonaron, aunque fueron inicialmente ignorados por los jóvenes estos se hicieron más frecuentes hasta hacerse verdaderos golpes de fuerza contra la puerta que se abrió de golpe, Levi gruño como una bestia cuando su mirada se cruzo con los causantes de tal interrupción, sus ojos eran similares a los de un lobo listo para matar, su instinto asesino le daba un aire extremadamente peligroso en completa oposición con el pequeño joven que lo miraba con amor y fascinación, con su boca semi abierta y un hilo de saliva saliendo de ella, los bomberos dudaron si separarlos o no pero rápidamente unos hombres con grandes mascaras comenzaron la labor de hacerlo, no tardaron mucho en reconocer a los jóvenes amantes, se necesitaron muchos hombres para calmar la ira del Policía y otros para calmar a Eren quien por alguna razón entro en un estado de pánico al verse separado del Alfa; un largo y extenuante forcejeo ocurrió en la habitación dejando los muebles tirados y los cuadros en el suelo hasta que un olor familiar inundo las fosas nasales de Levi calmándolo un poco, una mujer con una máscara anti gas entro corriendo y le clavo una jeringa al hombre y otra al joven, acto segundo a ambos le fueron puestas mascarillas.  
Levi sintió como su cuerpo se calmaba de apoco, sus músculos se sentían pesados y desgarrados, comenzaba a tener calambres y un agotamiento físico se apoderó de él, como por arte de magia su parte lógica salió de nuevo a flote y comprendió lo que había echo, Eren por otro lado lo miraba con ojos cansados y bañados en lagrimas mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido a causa del repentino cansancio, sus celos habían terminado y eran suplantados por lógica, dolor y cansancio; la mujer le dio un comunicador a Levi mientras lo miraba muy seria y salió corriendo escoltada por seis bomberos mas.  
Levi se incorporo y comenzó a dar órdenes ignorando el hecho de no tener en realidad la autoridad para comandar un escuadrón de Cascos  
-Llévenlo a mi oficina y que un enfermero se encargue- los interpelados quienes eran Betas y Alfas, estos últimos con mascaras anti gas lo miraron extrañados pero obedecieron, a pesar de no ser bombero se trataba de un hombre de alto rango, lo siguiente que se propusieron a hacer fue a cambiar las sabanas, y forzar la puerta desde adentro y también dejar claras marcas de arañazos en la puerta del baño del lado de afuera, movieron todos los muebles para simular un ataque de ira de una sola persona y por sobre todas las cosas eliminaron toda evidencia de un acto sexual en el lugar, no era al primera ves que las Fuerzas ocultaban o manipulaban evidencias pero nunca lo habían hecho por motivos personales, aunque esta era una ocasión atípica. Mientras se disponían a salir de la habitación los cascos le dieron su informe, Levi quedo horrorizado al ver los destrozos en el bloque, gente herida, niños y madres llorando, puertas rotas, muertos y agonizantes, un caos del cual el había sido parte y ajeno a la vez.  
-El Señor Smith esta herido de gravedad, la Señorita Hanji tomo el mando pero si usted puede le aconsejamos que la ayude, es mucho para ella sola- el casco hablaba rápidamente mientras esquivaba cuerpos vivos y muertos.  
-Levi…Levi ¿estás bien?- el intercomunicador sonó  
-Si que pas…no entiendo nada  
-Un gas, era una toxina que induce al celo, todos se atacaron contra todos, tranquilo, Isabel está bien, balística está muy bien resguardada, el tipo que golpeaste, ya nos encargamos de cambiar la versión de los hechos, estuviste encerado en esa habitación por más de cinco horas, tengo que analizarte a ti y al chico, la ultima hora fue después de que el efecto del gas pasara, pero antes de hablar de eso, necesito tu ayuda, debes retomar el control de tu unidad y ayudarme con los heridos, tenemos que calmar a los civiles, las puertas se reabrieron y los que pueden volvieron a sus hogares, pero tengo que hacer un millón de abortos, curar miles de heridas, mis salas de urgencia no dan abasto, tus Patrullantes tiene un mínimo de conocimiento medico me tienen que ayudar, Levi por el amor de todos los dioses, no puedo yo sola- la mujer que estaba al borde las lagrimas se quebró -Erwin…- su llanto le rompió el corazón- un equipo entrenado y preparado para un ataque localizado entro en nuestras casas, el intento protegerme…le cortaron un brazo, Levi, ¡le amputaron el maldito brazo!- la histeria de la mujer era causada por el estrés de las últimas horas- fue un plan lo entiendes, crearon un caos terrible para matarnos y yo no pude hacer nada porque soy una maldita Omega, por favor debes ayudarme Levi- la dejo desahogarse, por suerte solo él podía escuchar el llanto de la médica, debían ser fuertes en estos momentos.  
-Tranquila lindura, yo me encargo, mándame a alguien de confianza a cuidar a Eren, está en mi oficina, déjame todo a mi tu ve con tu Alfa- los bomberos al oír esas palabras comprendieron que la relación entre Zöe y Levi había terminado y fue así como comenzó el rumor del nuevo Cabo Primero, se intensifico tras las pruebas y cuidados médicos que este recibió, todos hablaban de predestinación, de cómo Levi había seguido con la tradición familiar encontrando a su pareja pura, pero fueron solo rumores, nadie confirmo nada.  
En tres días, la eficiencia del las Fuerzas fue puesta a prueba por las exigencias del azabache, los heridos fueron curados en salas de urgencias improvisadas, se hicieron los abortos necesarios, se enterraron a los muertos, en su mayoría Alfas, se interrogaron a todos los miembros del Bloque sin descanso, la premisa era simple "sintetiza ante la cámara lo que sucedió" en menos de una semana ya estaba todo casi solucionado, listo para cuando llegara los Ancianos y un escuadrón que reviso todas las declaraciones; Eren no volvió a ver a Levi, su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo y el sabia que sin su aprobación y probablemente sin la de Levi tampoco le habían quitado al niño que estaba en su vientre, no fue hasta que por fin Zöe fue a visitarlo a su departamento que se entero de la "historia oficial", nadie debía saber lo sucedido esa terrible mañana, Eren había sido puesto bajo custodia de Auruo en su departamento y la médica tardo bastante en hacerle entender que nadie debía saber que los tres jefes habían sucumbido ante el gas, eso los haría poco confiables y les restaría poder.  
-Escucha niño…Levi y yo terminamos nuestra relación, asique deberías hablar con él, este informe el ya lo leyó, y cuando salga de aquí yo lo quemare, porque nadie debe saberlo, no así al menos, puedes creerme o no, pero la predestinación existe, el es la clara evidencia, es de raza pura- Eren se limitaba a leer el informe una y otra vez, su cuerpo había albergado dos vidas, mellizos, pero claro ellos no podían existir porque en teoría él nunca había tenido un encuentro sexual con su superior, su cuerpo se había amoldado a Levi lo cual jamás le había ocurrido con ningún otro Alfa, la mujer tenía razón, era el destino.  
-Ahora que ambos tienen la misma información yo me retiro."- Cuando salimos de la habitación mande a mi subordinad a descansar, pensamos que sería mejor dejar fuera del asunto a los Omega, no hubo tantos heridos y nos tomo menos de lo previsto recopilar los testimonios, la Medica Hanji se mantuvo fría y coherente en su accionar, por desgracia todavía no pudimos investigar quien fue el autor del atentado, nos concentramos en los civiles primero.  
-¿Usted tiene alguna idea de quienes fueran los miembros del escuadrón que mandaron a asesínalos?  
-No, la verdad es que no, tengo mis teorías per no tengo nada solido todavía, apenas las cosas estén más calmadas abriremos una investigación pero como verán tengo a todos mis hombres con los interrogatorios.  
-mmm…agradecemos su colaboración señor Levi Arcre… Arleke…Oficial- ambos Ancianos se retiraron bastante satisfechos con el testimonio del hombre.

En su oficina Levi ya había tomado la tercera taza de café, tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer, había ordenado que todos los oficiales, cascos y médicos que pudieran trabajar tomaran posiciones, esto valía también para Eren a quien aun no había visto, debían manejar esta situación lo mejor y más rápido posible, los balances de heridos y muertos habían obviamente sido modificados para la llegada de loa Ancianos, Balística estaba analizando las balas de los agresores dando las obvias respuestas, cartuchos limpios y caseros…los Vanni, lo único bueno de su visita al polígono había sido el re encuentro con Isabel quien estaba sana y salva, Farlan la había cuidado bien, después de todo era como su hija o hermana, como Beta tenia la necesidad de tener una numerosa familia y ella era la primera de los muchos niños que planeaba tener bajo su ala.  
-Hey Levi…  
-Zöe…te ves terrible…  
-Erwin está mejor, aun duerme, cuando se despierte vendrá la peor parte ¿viste a tu niño?  
-No aun no…sobre el aborto…hiciste bien… ¿cómo lo tomo?  
-Bien, es un buen chico, muy obediente, tardo en asimilar la noticia, pero entendió que todo debía ocultarse, declaro exactamente como le pedimos, concuerda con tus declaración al pie de la letra, esta triste igual, deberías verlo cuando tengas tiempo, es joven y no está preparado para atarse a alguien, pero creo que lo aceptara cuando te vea estando consiente.  
-Gracias Zöe  
-¿Me abrasas? – la mujer estaba sobrepasada con los recientes acontecimientos y Levi no pudo negarse a confortarla…ya no olía tan bien como antes, ya nada olía tan bien como Eren.

Era muy tarde y Eren estaba acostado, tenía la mente en mil cosas diferentes, ahora que era Cabo Primero tenía gente a cargo y una gran cantidad de problemas que resolver, Lorena lo había llamado muchas veces y se habían visto pero su olor se le hiso vomitivo y ella reacciono de igual manera, "hueles demasiado a Alfa" le había dicho, él sabía que olía diferente y sabia porque, alrededor de su cuello había mil chupones que formaban un collar, similar al de los perros, su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellos, de mordidas y moretones, su mente y sus sueños le recordaban como habían surgido cada una de esas marcas causándole siempre un leve sonrojo.  
El teléfono sonó dos veces y él se resigno a levantarse y contestar  
-Hola ¿Quién es?  
-Levi Ackerman  
-Se-se-señor!  
-Llámame Levi; tú y yo nos merecemos una charla ¿no lo crees?

-Necesito que me digas un par de cosas, no solo sobre las cosas que pasaron si no también en cómo te sentiste antes  
-Bueno, si yo la verdad es que no se  
-Eren, se que leíste el informe, responde a mi pregunta  
-Usted huele a metal… lo sé desde el día que entre en su oficina- del otro lado del teléfono Levi sonrió victorioso, en esa misma ocasión el había olido esa fragancia dulce  
-Y tu a miel, dejaste todo el ambiente pegajoso cuando te fuiste ese día- una leve risita se oyó del otro lado ¿así de melodiosa se oía la risa de Levi?  
-Creo….que tal vez deberíamos vernos y hablar sobre el tema, digo…se supone que usted es mi predestinado, al menos según lo que dice la Doctora Hanji además, casi tuve a sus crías.  
-Sabes…yo creo en la predestinación, me gustaría saber más de ti, quiero conocerte mas, quiero que me dejes entrar en tu vida de la manera correcta, te diré la verdad, desde ese día no dejo de pensar en ti, se que te pasa lo mismo, lo sé, se que al igual que yo no pueden oler a nadie más de la misma forma, solo ríndete y acepta mi propuesta, déjame conocerte de verdad Eren- la necesidad en la vos del mayor era apremiante, el menor se vio envuelto en un millón de pensamientos ¿Qué quería el? Hacía días que no paraba de mirar las marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo viéndolas extrañamente hermosas  
-Esta bien, que le parece vernos en…no se algún bar- eso es, un lugar con gente, donde tuviera que contenerse y pudieran hablar de verdad  
-Perfecto, mañana a las 8.30 p.m en el Sep Pelvojn- mientras Levi saboreaba el dulce néctar de la victoria un medico entro en la oficina  
-Señor, Erwin Smith despertó y pide verlo- el médico tenia la respiración acompasada y Eren pudo escuchar la pequeña intromisión desde el otro lado  
-Voy…los siento Eren, debo irme, nos vemos mañana.  
Mientras Levi caminaba por los pasillos pudo sentir una extraña calma, pero no era completa, aun no lo tenía en sus manos, lo necesitaba, desde que se había acostado con él, su rostro y su olor era lo único que ocupaba su mente y le resultaba increíblemente difícil concentrarse en otras cosas pero se forzaba a hacerlo dada la presencia de los Ancianos, lo que el aun no sabía era que para Eren era exactamente igual. 


	12. Cosa Nostra: Plan Nube Parte II

**ATENCION: A continuación se relataran los hechos ocurridos el Domingo a las 7.06 a.m en el Bloque Sina según la perspectiva de Erwin Smith quien dará explicaciones de lo acontecido ese día tras una semana y tres días de coma farmacológico.**

**En los siguientes testimonios y declaraciones todo lo que este entre (" ") será la narración de los hechos sin censuras ni manipulaciones de evidencias por parte de los involucraos. **

**Este mismo capítulo fue contado por Levi y tras este ultimo será contado por Zöe desde su punto de vista, por ende aun falta un capitulo para dar por finalizado el relato del incidente sucedido el segundo Domingo de Julio a la madrugada.  
Eren relatara su versión de lo sucedido a Armin pero lo hará en otro momento y siguiendo otro método de narrativa, conste en acta que su relato no tendrá material importante para el desarrollo del hilo argumental, más bien será un pantallazo de su relación con Levi.  
**

Dolor, eso fue todo lo que Erwin pudo sentir al volver al mundo de los vivos, lo último que recordaba era el rostro agonizante de Zöe y uno de los sujetos del escuadrón que intento asesinarlo lanzando una granada hacia ella, luego solo dolor y oscuridad.  
Cuando logro abrir los ojos pudo ver el techo blanco y las cortinas típicas de un hospital, enfermeros y enfermeras que al verlo se escabulleron de inmediato asustados y un nuevo e insoportable dolor, fue por instinto que giró su rostro hacia le fuente de tal agonía, para encontrarse con el horror, su brazo ya no estaba, el pánico, la ira y los recuerdos de lo sucedido lo invadieron de pronto, sus alaridos y maldiciones no tenían fin, toda su vida había terminado, ella se había ido dejándolo a él atrás.

Levi caminaba apresurado hacia el centro médico, Erwin había despertado y entre sus gritos solo pudieron distinguir un nombre, el suyo; cuanto más se acercaba al lugar más enfermeros veía salir, algunos heridos o con un ojo morado  
-¡Esta incontrolable!  
-¡Fuera de sí!  
-No logramos sedarlo…  
-¡Demasiado violento!  
-¡Haga algo!- todos los enfermeros se quejaban al unísono, Levi entro en el cuarto y vio a su amigo de pie lanzando cosas y gritando frases sin sentido y otras con más lógica.  
-¡MALDITOS! VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS, COMO SE ATREVEN ¡LA MATARON! ME VENGARE, LEVIIIII, LEVIII, TENEMOS QUE ATRAPARLOS, LOS VOY A MATAR, MALDITOS, ¡MI BRASO! ¡ MALDITOS! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡ME VOLARON EL BRASO!  
La cachetada que el azabache logro darle al rubio dejo sin palabras al entero plantel medico; paciente incluido  
-¡CALMATE!- el rubio respiraba con dificultad, sus vendas estaba ensangrentadas, producto de los puntos desgarrados- cálmate maldito gigante, estuviste en coma por días, ya todo paso, ya nadie está en peligro, se termino Erwin, se termino- su tono firme imponía respeto  
-Zöe…-la mueca de dolor del hombre le rompió el corazón a más de uno en la habitación  
-Ella está bien descuida, de hecho si no fuera por ella estarías muerto, la mitad del Bloque le debe su vida a ella y a tus Cascos, ahora siéntate en la cama y deja que los médicos te curen, sé que es difícil asImilarlo, pero hazlo, te amputaron un brazo ya está, de hecho tienes suerte de conservar la cabeza- el rubio se calmo y se dejo atender, cuando estuvo listo ordeno a todos los presentes que se fueran, si había estado en coma significaba que se había perdido muchas cosas. A tiempo que se servía un vaso de jugo Levi le tendió un relato deportivo, para cualquier persona esas hojas no eran más que un partido de Pato* pero para él era un mensaje cifrado, desde niños habían ideado una manera de mandarse mensajes en secreto, dejando "mensajes de alma y respiro en las ventanas", "cartas en las plantas" y claro está, mensajes ocultos en diversos textos, en este el mensaje era claro y conciso, hacia una semana y un par de días que estaba inconsciente, el gas era obra de los Vanni, los Ancianos estaban en el Bloque y Zöe se había encargado de tapar todas la irregularidades  
-Apréndete de memoria tu testimonio, debe coincidir con el de Zöe, esta todo entre esas palabras, iré a buscar algo de comida, cuando vuelva haremos un simulacro del interrogatorio, mañana vendrán los Ancianos a verte, debes estar listo- antes de salir se encontró con los ojos firmes y decididos de Erwin  
-No me interesa, quien o como , pero la perra de tu hermana debe morir Levi.  
-Lo sé…lo sé- el rubio era una caja de sorpresas, había tardado menos de media hora en superar el shock por la pérdida de su brazo y ya se había puesto a trabajar, era la frialdad en esos momentos lo que lo hacían un hombre digno del respeto de todo el Bloque, se podría decir que era hasta mejor líder que Levi, este nunca lo admitiría, no jamás, pero lo sabía y no le molestaba, al contrario se alegraba de poder estar a su lado.

-Bien comencemos…antes que nada quiero decirte que yo tampoco sé lo que sucedió, asique solo intenta convencerme- Levi se sentó y comenzó a tomar nota  
-El día en cuestión tuvimos una fiesta debido a un acenso, decidí retirarme antes porque me aburría, me fui a mi departamento, revise las noticias de deportes y me fui a dormir- "tras ese beso pasional Erwin y Zöe recorrieron la casa sin separarse, sin dejar de acariciarse mutuamente, procurando que ella no lo notara enseguida la llevo a tomar un baño romántico, puras escusas, el olor que emanaba era demasiado fuerte y si sería su pareja no podía oler a otro Alfa, menos a Levi.  
Entre velas y muchas burbujas el rubio se sintió realizado, ahora si lo tenía todo, un buen puesto, la persona que mas amaba a su lado y prontamente si todo marchaba sobre ruedas podría sacar el anillo que le dejo su madre del banco; recorrió el cuello y la espalda de la morena sintiendo cada vertebra bajo su piel, el tacto de esa aterciopelada piel era más sublime que en sus sueños, la textura de su pelo era suave pero fuerte a la vez, olía a naturaleza, olía a pasto recién cortado, al cerrar sus ojos se vio trasportado a esos espacios abiertos tan lejanos de la zona urbana, se recordó a sí mismo de niño en la pradera en la cual aprendió tantos juegos ecuestres, se sintió en paz. Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del agua chapoteando, la joven tenía más de niña que de mujer y no pudo evitar jugar con las burbujas, el rubio posiciono su cabeza cerca de la oreja de la muchacha y rio levemente, era increíble, nunca se lo había puesto a pensar pero desde la perspectiva de ella era todo mas grande, se podía decir que eran una pareja atípica, un oso y una paloma.  
No hubo necesidad de palabras, entre ellos nunca hubo silencios incómodos, solo silencios en los cuales podían disfrutar la compañía del otro, cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse y las burbujas desaparecieron Erwin tomo a la joven entre sus fuertes brazos y como si una estatua del más alto valor se tratara la seco, explorando y besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, secando esos largos y enmarañados cabellos, viendo en la profundidad de sus ojos todo el amor que había guardado para él. Se quedaron tirados en la cama hablando por horas, ella con una de sus camisas blancas y el con un pantalón, abrazados viendo pasar el tiempo, poniéndose al tanto y riendo juntos, contándose mil anécdotas divertidas y extrañas, haciéndose promesas y planes, oliendo cada uno el aroma del otro, besándose como si fuera siempre la primera vez."- El sonido de la puerta me despertó, la tiraron abajo, eran como ocho Betas bien armados, con ropas de civil pero negras, no se le veía el rostro a ninguno de ellos, atine a agarrar la pistola que tengo en la mesita de luz y le dispare a uno antes de rodar por la cama, ellos empezaron a disparar con unas de esas armas en automático, una verdadera lluvia de proyectiles, rodé bajo la cama y desde allí le dispare a las piernas del tipo armado, cayo y luego alguien disparo contra la cama, creo que una bala me rozo la pierna, todo fue cuestión de segundos; salí de donde estaba y aprovechando la oscuridad me escondí detrás de un mueble, seguí disparando como pude, por suerte ellos al ser Betas tenían menos visibilidad que yo, eso no les impidió igual mente encontrar el encendedor y prender las luces tras unos minutos. Podrá parecer un acto suicida pero según mis cálculos ya le había dado a tres, asique cuando las luces se prendieron me pare y seguí disparando, al ser una 22 mm solo me quedaban seis balas asique debía ser preciso, le di en el hombro a uno y en el pecho a otro, así pude llegar a la cocina y salir por la ventada que da al pasillo, una vez fuera tenía la intención de emboscarlos en el ascensor pero me encontré con un caos de gente y un extraño olor- ante la mirada sorprendida de Levi Erwin se mantuvo imperturbable pensando que era parte del simulacro, pero el azabache lo descoloco con una frase totalmente fuera de lo previsto  
-Asique no soy el único que duerme con una pistola bajo la almohada- tras unos segundos ambos dieron una gran carcajada, el rubio extrañaba sentirse tan a gusto con su viejo amigo  
"Mientras Zöe relataba lo divertido que le parecía ver como Moublit intentaba llevarle el paso entre los blancos y desinfectados pasillos de Urgencias, la puerta fue abierta de un golpe y enseguida después una lluvia de balas cayó sobre ellos, de no ser por su entrenamiento y la costumbre de vivir siempre alerta ambos habrían muerto, pero sus reflejos eran rápidos y lograron rodar hasta quedar debajo de la cama, en las maderas que contienen al colchón había pegadas con cinta adhesiva una gran cantidad de armas, pistolas, revolver, navajas y un par de granadas de humo, eso fue la que el rubio tomo primero, la lanzo y abrazando a la morena esperando a que esta comenzara a hacer efecto, ambos tomaron una pistola y salieron, disparar a ciegas no era fácil, menos para Zöe que tenía unos sentidos limitados por su género, pero el hombre a su lado compensaba sus falencias, una bala rozo la pierna de Erwin y la mujer lo noto, tras una pocas señas decidieron que era hora de moverse, los diminutos departamentos de solteros constaban de solo una baño, un living/dormitorio y una cocina con ventana al corredor, en pocos pasos ya estaban saliendo por la ventana. Erwin pretendía volver a la puerta principal y dispararles por la espalda pero al respirar el aire del exterior todo cambio.  
Zöe cayó de rodillas, agarrándose fuerte el pecho y tapándose la nariz, los rodeaban una gran cantidad de personas gritando, Omegas y Alfas en celo por todas partes, el hombre sintió un fuerte olor, lo reconoció enseguida, al mirarla vio su piel más bronceada que de costumbre, sus cabellos más brillantes, sus ojos más grandes y sus curvas parecían más sinuosas, se encontró con un rostro sensual y una mirada provocativa, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía dentro y fuera del departamento se dejaron llevar por el éxtasis de verse por primera vez en ese estado tan deseado, antes de que el rubio pudiera tan solo acercarse de un paso un disparo le dio a la mujer en el antebrazo tomándola totalmente desprevenida y arrancándole un alarido de dolor, cuando Erwin se giro para atacar a quien quiera que hubiera osado lastimar a su pareja vio como uno de los asaltantes tiraba algo, su cuerpo lo esquivo por instinto, pero al pasar por delante de sus ojos el misterioso proyectil tomo la semblanza de una granada, lo que al principio el hombre había interpretado como una piedra era un potente explosivo que chocaría con la mujer en pocos instantes; nunca supo que fue lo que lo impulso a hacerlo, si fue la adrenalina del momento, causada por el ataque y/o el gas, si tal vez fue amor o simple locura, pero la cosa es que automáticamente y con la agilidad típica de un Alfa, le dio un golpe a la granada con su mano, usando el impulso y la fuerza de la misma cambio su dirección hacia los atacantes, pero era demasiado tarde, aunque la bomba hubiera cambiado de dirección igualmente exploto, la ola expansiva lo lanzo lejos y dejo inconsciente a Zöe, pero las consecuencias fueron terribles, un charco de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo bañaba el suelo blanco, en la explosión murieron dos Betas y un niño Alfa; el brazo de Erwin había literalmente explotado y producto de esto el perdió el conocimiento"  
-Como sea, una vez fuera logre ver entre toda la gente a la Doctora Hanji, estaba en el suelo, sentí todos los olores de todos los Omegas que me rodeaban y mi cuerpo reacciono ante esto, antes de poder moverme me volvieron a disparar y volví a la realidad, creo que una de las balas le dio a alguien, no estoy seguro lo que si se es que uno de esos hombres me lanzo una granada, atrás mío había demasiados civiles, por suerte atine a pegarle al explosivo con mi mano para cambiar su dirección, pero mientras este volvía por donde vino exploto y yo perdí el conocimiento-  
-¿No escuchaste la alarma de emergencia? Sonó a las 7.06  
-La verdad que no, desde que mi puerta fue abierta hasta que salí del departamento solo escuche los tiros  
-Las ventanas tiene seguro antipático, todas las entras y salidas estaban sella ¿cómo saliste?  
-Nunca sierro la ventana de la cocina, hace mucho calor en mi parte del piso, suelo dejar la cortina cerrada para dar la impresión de que también el vidrio lo está, no soy el único que lo hace, además soy Casco Blanco ¿Quién va a querer entrar a mi casa a robar?  
-Buena respuesta…sobre la granada, tenemos varios testigos Beta que se encargaron de contar tu suicida proeza a medio Bloque, eso fue…una locura, la más grande y genial locura que escuche en mi vida, eres un buen Bombero Erwin- hacía años que Levi no le dedicaba una sonrisa a su viejo amigo y esta fue sumamente grata  
-¿Cómo estuve, convincente?  
-Si, mucho.  
-Se que es norma llevar en todo momento el uniforme pero… ¿ese?- Policías, Médicos y Bomberos tenían cinco tipos de uniforme, el diario (una camisa de manga corta o larga con el logo del Bloque*,corbata, unos pantalones o falda y zapatos de vestir ambos negros y las armas, en los policías la camisa era celeste , en los bomberos roja y en los médicos era una bata blanca todos con detalles y costuras doradas), el que usaban para las misiones, incendios o emergencias medicas (mas propios del oficio, con chalecos antibalas, cascos, escudos anti hombre y camperas térmicas etc.), los de ceremonia nupcial, luto y los de "Rango" (pantalones blancos, botas altas negras, camisa y un saco de vestir del respectivo color ,pero este más oscuro, índigo, vino y crema , con las medallas, hombreras, gorro o boina y condecoraciones que marcaban el rango dentro de las fuerzas ataviados con los incómodos cinturones para llevar diversas armas de fuego y blancas) este último se usaba solo en casos de estricto protocolo.  
-No tuve otra opción, de hecho tu tampoco la tendrás, ten en cuenta que el interrogatorio te lo harán nada más y nada menos que los Ancianos Alfas de las Murallas, no los recibirás en piyama ¿no? jajajaja  
-Podría, después de todo estoy convaleciente  
-No hablando en serio, vengo de una reunión con ellos, luego tuve que hacer tanto papeleo que ni me lo quite, entre nos, tenemos que lograr que se vallan rápido, balances y estadísticas de muertos y heridos están modificados, si llegan a pasar por una sala de emergencia de verdad…nos destituyen del cargo…a mí y Zöe por lo menos  
-Levi…que fue lo que sucedió después…  
-No lo sé, ella no me lo dijo, no tuvimos tiempo todavía, estamos buscando a los Vanni mientras mantenemos calmados a los civiles, los tuvimos que interrogar uno por uno, a los Betas más que nada, los demás no tenían conciencia de nada; tardamos mucho, fue extenuante, encima esos malditos viejos vinieron con un equipo que revisa todos los informes, tus Cascos usaron las mascaras anti gas y se encargaron de ayudar a Zöe y matar a un par de ese escuadrón que mandaron a matarnos  
-¿También fueron a tu departamento?  
-Si pero yo estaba durmiendo en la oficina, fue pura suerte  
-Pensemos; si como dice la información que me diste la alarma sonó para que todos salieran significa que el escuadrón entro antes a mi casa, esta es mi teoría, el gas fe solo una distracción, un grupo de Betas nunca podría contra un Alfa en pleno celo, tenemos más adrenalina encima que un drogadicto, además, los damnificados fueron los principales en la cadena de mando, si querían dejar solo a los "soldados razo"- Erwin hiso comillas imaginarias con los dedos a tiempo que Levi entendía a que punto quería llegar- podemos hipnotizar que su objetivo no era la eliminación personal de los jefes de las Fuerzas si no de estas en sí, piénsalo, Capo Regimene, Consejeros y Mensajeros, todos ellos fueron víctimas del ataque, todos heridos y algunos muertos, el gas fue solo una tapadera, una manera de debilitar a los Omega a cargo como Zöe y confundir a los Betas como Luuv, a los Alfas nos atacaron antes.  
-Si seguimos tu idea podemos entender que este no fue un ataque aislado, lo volverán a intentar y no deben tener un plan B , digo, este fue un ataque a gran escala, o estaban muy seguros o tiene mucho que perder  
-Mira Levi, digas lo que digas, esto también es personal, Mikasa esta económicamente debilitada, la vida ilegal fue dividida al igual que las Fuerzas en tres partes por una razón, ella no puede manejarlo todo ¿por qué crees que en vez de preocuparse y poner todo sus fuerzas en reforzar su posición se dedico a atacarnos de frente? Esta es una verdadera declaración de guerra, después de todo se supone que no debemos atacarnos dentro del bloque para no dañar a los civiles, esas son las reglas, pero ella las rompió  
-Enloqueció…  
-Hazme caso, es personal, ten cuidado…- mientras Levi se dirigía la puerta Erwin dudo un segundo- oye…no la reclamaras… ¿verdad?- no había necesidad de nombrarla, ambos sabían a quien se refería, la única mujer que los había vuelto locos a ambos, el azabache freno, pero sin hacer gesto alguno retomó su camino, mientras el Bombero veía el Logo del Bloque den su espalda hacerse más pequeño con su lejana entendió que él era por fin libre de vivir su romance personal.

En la oficina de Mikasa reinaba el silencio, se la pasaba contemplando aquella foto y leyendo el informe, lo había mandado a seguir por su guarda espalda personal, nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ella procuraba no pronunciar su nombre, de hecho nunca lo había echo, debía ser un secreto, debía tener una escusa para poder raptarlo, una buena escusa para que sus subordinaron no la creyeran egoísta, además tenia asuntos financieros de los que encargarse, asuntos que esta desatendiendo  
-Mikasa…Mikasa…- Marco permanecía de pie junto a la mujer que estaba semi recostada sobre la mesa  
-…si… ¿Qué pasa?- tras un breve pero poco disimulado respiro el joven continuo  
-Te lo digo como Consigliere y amigo, deja ya ese reporte y lee estos, son más importantes, ese chico no se irá a ninguna parte- le tendió los reportes de las apuestas y la venta de drogas  
-Hazme un favor y cuéntamelos tu, seguro que ya los leíste  
-Por todos los dioses Mikasa, estas muy floja últimamente…que remedio…debido al pandemonio que causamos hace unos días tenemos mucha gente que quiere evadir la realidad asique estamos vendiendo muchas drogas, de todo tipo y en todas las cantidades, por lo visto tenemos más de un traumado que prefiere irse al "País de las Maravillas" antes que estar aquí, esto es posible claro porque el Departamento de Salud está completamente hasta as manos resolviendo el lindo desastre que les dejamos, también se cancelaron todos los deportes hasta nuevo aviso asique somos los únicos que aun ofrecemos juegos de azar, también tenemos los prostíbulos, la verdad es que nadie quiere tener sexo, no después de lo sucedido, pero vendemos toneladas de alcohol, por motivos de seguridad los Bomberos prohibieron la venta de alcohólicos a los Alfas, asique se nos abrió un nuevo mercado, los embriagamos nosotros, también tenemos muchas familias que decidieron adquirir armas, obviamente las armerías son de las Fuerzas asique nosotros las contrabandeamos, esto nos está no solo recuperando de la semana pasada si no que estamos ganando más dinero….¡MIKASA!- Marco sentía que le hablaba a una pared, la joven jamás había estado tan distante, admitía que era bueno para su psique un pequeño descanso pero no era este el momento adecuado  
-A si perfecto…te juro que te escuche, necesito un consejo- se incorporo en su asiento y lo miro cruzada de brazos, la charla iba en serio- te seré sincera, completamente sincera, quiero a ese chico y lo quiero ya, Jean logro armar un plan de captura para Crista, lo hicieron sin mi permiso, sin gente y casi desarmados, dile que haga otro plan, será liderado por Augusto y Ramis, me lo traerán y lo tendré como mascota…a y pregúntale a Ymir como hiso para domar a la rubia, usare el mismo método, esos ojos verdes me encantan- volvió a mirar las fotografías anecsadas al nuevo reporte, desde que lo mandaba a seguir sabia absolutamente todo del joven Cabo Primero, su pasado, sus gustos, sus amistades y sus intereses  
-Te lo pido por el amor de todos lo bueno en este mundo, dime que no lo quieres solo porque es el "destinado" de tu hermano- haciendo comillas imaginarias con los dedos Marco remarco la palabra destinado porque a pesar de vivir al lado de Ymir y Crista el al contrario de Jena no creía en eso, en su opinión ambas mujeres tenían una insana obsesión que en el caso de su vecina se había transformado en verdadero amor pero que en el caso de su jefa se transformaría en aburrimiento apenas lograra tenerlo, del mismo modo que Mikasa lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, Jena lo hacía cada vez que el subestimaba la predestinación, porque siguiendo esa lógica Ymir había actuado igual que él, si repasamos la forma en la cual ambos jóvenes comenzaron a salir, nos encontraríamos con un Jean bastante obsesionado con Marco rozando lo peligroso, tanto que logro convertirse en su pareja a base de acoso e insistencia, la predestinación era algo más puro ante los ojos de quienes creían en ella.  
-Lo quiero porque es de él, lo quiero porque me gusta, lo quiero porque yo puedo tenerlo…siempre me dices que demuestre mi poder ¿no? Bueno, ya lo hicimos antes con el rapto de la Enfermera, ahora nos llevaremos a un Policía y si a Annie aun le gusta el Casco ese que no pudo matar la otra vez también nos lo llevaremos, nosotros somos la Familia Vanni ¡y tomamos lo que queremos!  
-Espero que sepas que Levi vendrá…armado y muy enojado  
-Da un nuevo comunicado, desde hoy será un blanco como los demás de los altos mandos, cualquiera puede y debe matarlo ante la primera oportunidad.  
-…bien…me pediste un consejo, asique te lo daré…es MUY mala idea  
-Bueno si, así como lo dije si, por eso necesito que Jean haga un plan, dile que verifique todas las variantes, que haga un plan B,C,D,E y los que sean necesarios  
-Por suerte Reiner es periodista deportivo, nos mantendrá al tanto de las cosas que sucedan en el departamento de Policía y de Bomberos- antes de retirarse Marco se asomo por la puerta de la oficina y miro a Mikasa- antes de que me valla…puede ser que tengamos una pista sobre Kenny, te mandare el informe mañana por la mañana- tras esa noticia creyó conveniente irse antes que ella la procesara y volviera a su acostumbrado mal humor

En el departamento de Ymir se estaba orneando una rica torta de peras mientras Jean y Crista miraban un catalogo de ropa de bebe, la idea de ser padre le gustaba cada vez más al joven de cabellos claros, para la rubia era algo simplemente hermoso y que la sacaba de la rutina, la llegada de un pequeñín en las vidas de dos personas tan ocupadas como sus vecinos significaba que ella lo cuidaría y estaba más que segura que la Alfa no se opondría. Hacia un par de días Ymir había logrado que Crista sonriera cuando la fotografiaba, de hecho hacia relativamente poco había logrado que esta se adaptara a su nueva vida y la aceptara como pareja, asique cuando tuvo su primera foto con la chiquilla se la mostro muy contenta a sus pares lo cual le trajo una pelea con Reiner, la belleza de la rubia dejaba a más de uno a boca abierta sobre todo a los hetero y el periodista no fue tímido al expresar su opinión sobre la joven, lo cual termino en un gran golpe, ambos tenían por ende un ojo morado; la mujer estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con un paño frio en aquel gran hematoma, se le hacía extrañamente bello ver a la pequeña rodeada de ropa de bebes pero ella a diferencia de Marco, no quería tener hijos aun, no quería traer una vida a un "hogar" si así podía llámalo en el cual su madre estaba prácticamente prisionera, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, vivía con la inseguridad de saber que muy probablemente si dejaba la puerta abierta Crista nunca volvería pero que si lograba enamorarla completamente las Fuerzas se la llevarían apenas la vieran, ni en el mejor de los casos podía dejarla salir, si no la hubiera secuestrado capaz con mucho mas esfuerzo la hubiera conquistado de la forma tradicional y ella solo hubiera sido otra de las tantas personas que traicionan a sus "Familias" para unirse al otro bando.  
Cuando Marco le explico a Jean los planes de Mikasa lo hiso lejos de la rubiecita pero en presencia de Ymir, necesitarían su ayuda para doblegar la voluntad del chico de ojos verdes, el problema sería que si lo mantenían en la misma habitación que Crista todos os avances que la morena había logrado peligrarían ¿pero donde más podrían encontrar alguien capaz de doblegar la voluntad de un Omega sin lastimar demasiado su psique o su cuerpo? La única opción era que llegado el momento la enfermera viviera con Jean y Marco o capaz en el mejor de los casos su Jefa quisiera solo el método para hacerlo ella misma, de igual manera Jean comenzó rápidamente a trazar más de un plan para el que sería recordado como el mejor secuestro de la historia del Bloque.

**P.S  
*Deporte Pato, para más información buscar "Pato deporte Nacional Argentino" o usar el siguiente link  
( wiki/Pato_(deporte) )  
En el bloque es uno de los tantos deportes que generan apuestas a cargo del departamento de Bomberos.**

***Logo del Bloque Sina: una mujer de cabellos rojos y recogidos coronada en oro y diamantes con dos grandes alas una negra y una blanca de fondo.  
Logo del Bloque María: una mujer de cabellos rubios coronada con un yelmo plateado y salpicado de piedras preciosas, rodeada de rosas rojas en el fondo.  
Logo del Bloque Rose: una mujer de cabellos marrones coronada con una tiara de plata y rubíes, en la base del escudo se alzan dos unicornios verdes.**

***Para quienes lo preguntaron una persona puede quedar embarazada con el liquido pre semental o con la primera eyaculación (sucede tamb. en la vida real) , teniendo en cuenta que el celo tiene como única función la del acto reproductivo es normal que se tenga un embarazo por el alto nivel de fertilidad en ese momento (en las mujeres se le llama ovulación) , lo primero que se crea cuando los cromosomas XX y XY se encuentran es la "bolsa" que contiene al feto, x ende se puede saber de antemano si es uno o más por la cantidad de estas (don bolsas significa dos óvulos fecundados por ende mellizos ). Ahora teniendo en cuenta que no importa la duración del acto en si no veo porque Eren no se hubiera podido embarazar, además en el relato anterior Zöe explicaba que necesitaba ayuda por la cantidad de abortos debía efectuar; si la pregunta era porque ahora y no después…bueno porque se me canto básicamente.**

***El uso de las (" ") es para acentuar el contraste entre realidad e "Historia Oficial" **


	13. Cosa Nostra: Plan Nube Parte III

**ATENCION: A continuación se relataran los hechos ocurridos el domingo a las 7.06 a.m en el Bloque Sina según la perspectiva de Hanji Zöe.**

**En los siguientes testimonios y declaraciones todo lo que este entre (" ") será la narración de los hechos sin censuras ni manipulaciones de evidencias por parte de los involucraos. **

**Este mismo capítulo fue contado por Levi y Erwin.**

**Eren relatara su versión de lo sucedido a Armin pero lo hará en el próximo capítulo y siguiendo otro método de narrativa, conste en acta que su relato no tendrá material importante para el desarrollo del hilo argumental, más bien será un pantallazo de su relación con Levi.**

**P.S  
Cuando actualice el ultimo cap. me confundí en el color del uniforme del Cuerpo Médico, no es blanco con dorado, es gris con dorado, gracias por su paciencia.**

Después de cambiarle las vendas a Erwin y pasar la tarde con el Zöe se fue a su oficina donde al igual que sus pares tenía un intento de cama, su departamento o lo que quedaba de él estaba en plena reconstrucción como muchos otros del Bloque, su cansancio era tal que su mente no la dejaba dormir, pasando las noche es vela pensando y maquinando como resolver un problema de tal magnitud, lo único que le resulto fácil fue el interrogatorio con los Ancianos, al ser todos Machos Alfas no se esperaban mucho de ella y por ende tomaron por buena cualquier mentira. Por alguna razón le habían dejado una copia de sus declaraciones, se preguntaba si los demás también tendrían la propia, le dio una gran curiosidad ver a través de sus ojos, ver como ellos la vieron, asique puso el video, el pequeño holograma ilumino la habitación en penumbra y comenzó a reproducirse con el Logotipo del Bloque.  
-Señorita Hanji ¿si no me equivoco usted es la encargada del Cuerpo Medico?  
\- Si  
-Díganos todo lo que pueda recordar sobre la noche del incidente.  
-Ese día dimos una fiesta para celebrar el nombramiento de un nuevo Cabo Primero, me retire antes de lo previsto esas fiestas no suelen ser muy divertidas, me fui a revisar unos papeles y se me paso la hora. "Zöe estaba en un profundo trance, nunca había podido oler de tan cerca la fragancia de Erwin, café o algo parecido, algo que le recordaba su niñez, los desayunos que paso con sus padres biológicos, era algo que le devolvía la paz, sabía que cerca de ese hombre podría tener lo que siempre quiso, una familia. Las burbujas de jabón bailaban en el cuarto de baño volviendo el ambiente algo subreal, su espalda recostada en el fuerte pecho de Erwin era mágico, era perfecto…aun así ella era demasiado hiperactiva, de a poco comenzó a atacar las burbujas una a uno provocando que el rubio recostara su cabeza en su hombro aumentando la fragancia. El hombre la seco con calma, ella se dejo tocar, dejo que el explorara su cuerpo, se perdió en el azul de sus ojos y en la seguridad de su mirada. Ya en la cama disfruto la sensación de tener puesta una de las camisas de su amado, charlaron de todo lo que no se habían contado durante años, aunque a decir verdad ella era la que mas hablaba y saltaba de emoción con cada anécdota, le gustaba como la miraba, con esa devoción de la cual Levi nunca fue capaz ¿eso era el amor? Ella y el pelinegro se movían por el instinto esas sensaciones eran nuevas y placenteras para ella…amor, que lindo que sonaba. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en paz, gozando del momento, un momento de tal perfección que el sexo solo lo hubiera arruinado." Las cosas que sucedieron después fueron caóticas y rápidas, un grupo bien preparado ataco mi departamento, me entere por radio, el vecino de enfrente me llamo, no dio muchos detalles pero ellos creyeron que estaba en el departamento, lo más probable sería que me buscaran en mi oficina asique decidí irme, no tenía un lugar planeado pero al no entender bien que estaba sucediendo me dirigí a balística, es el lugar más seguro de todo el bloque desde ese lugar podía hacer un plan de acción junto con la Policía, me bastaron pocos minutos para darme cuenta que mi hogar no era el único que había sido atacado cuando pase por uno de los pasillos me cruce con Erwin Smith de su puerta salía humo y una ráfaga de balas me cayó encima, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que en no estábamos solos, había miles de personas con nosotros en los pasillos, un gas comenzó a cubrirnos y desato un celo masivo en los habitantes de Sina, caí al suelo y una bala rojo mi brazo, poco después vi como Erwin golpeaba la granada que venía en mi dirección como si de una pelota de baseball se tratara pero igualmente exploto, supongo que fue la ola expansiva lo que me hizo desmayar. "Se sentía adolorida, húmeda y pegajosa, sentía que le faltaban fuerzas hasta para respirar…respirar, ese olor tan conocido, un olor metálico inundo sus fosas nasales ¿Levi? No…era más fuerte, era un olor mucho más fuerte, era parecido al del Policía pero no era igual era… ¡era sangre! Como si su vida dependiera de ello abrió los ojos y se vio tirada en una gran mancha roja, eso era lo húmedo en su cuerpo, al levantarse vio de donde provenía, Erwin estaba en fin de vida, su brazo había explotado y no paraba de sangrar, a su lado había otro cadáver, le quito el cinturón y comenzó a hacer un torniquete improvisado mientras sus lagrimas no paraban de caer, no era justo, por fin había logrado reunirse con el amor de su vida y un grupo de kamikaze se lo querían quitar, cuanto más se desesperaba su respiración iba en aumento y por ende sus pulmones se remanaban mas de aquel extraño gas, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara positivamente a la toxina su mente era un manojo de nervios intentando frenar el sangrado y mantener con vida al Bombero, no supo cuanto tiempo tardaron pero de la nada y causándole casi un ataque cardiaco un hombre la sorprendió desde las espalda colocándole una máscara anti gas al tiempo que un grupo de Cascos inspeccionaban el lugar, debieron reconocer a Erwin y por ende a ella, a través del comunicador de la mascara sonó una voz fuerte y firme, era un Alfa, le estaba ordenando que se calmara, su orden fue obedecida al instante, dios como odiaba que hicieran eso, pero en aquel momento fue útil.  
Mientras corrían por los pasillos rumbo a Urgencias los cascos le dieron un pantallazo sobre lo sucedido en el Bloque, era una tragedia, era lo peor que le hubiera pasado bajo su Guardia y para empeorar las cosas ella era la única que podía resolverlo, bajo su mando solo tenía tres Capo Regimene los demás estaban heridos, desaparecidos o muertos, alguien había atacado los altos mandos y puesto todo el lugar patas para arriba, tenía que tomar decisiones, tenía que confiar en los pocos médicos que aun tenia con ella y dejarles a Erwin mientras se encargaba del desastre; contacto a los Capo Regimene, dos estaba bajo su mando y uno era un Policía, dividieron el Bloque en partes iguales y le dio libre accionar bajo algunas simples reglas, separar a los Betas de los Alfas y Omegas, nadie podía evitar que levaran a cado "el acto" sin provocar una pelea, debían medicar a los heridos graves y minimizar las muertes, encontrar a sus hombres y armar grupos que se dedicaran a la protección de los civiles, del grupo armado se encargarían luego, por lo visto ya habían huido y el único que habían capturado se mordió la lengua para no hablar, la hemorragia lo mato en segundos, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, muchos preferían morir antes que traicionar a los suyos o ser interrogados por las Fuerzas que no eran ningunos santos. Por suerte el Bloque estaba herméticamente cerrado y el incidente no se esparció por toda la cuidad, los reportes que le llegaban eran preocupantes, no solo tenía a un gran número de heridos que atender, muertos que apartar y un grupo armado suelto por ahí, si no que ninguno de los Vanni estaba por las calles, ni uno solo, nadie, era demasiado conveniente, era demasiado obvio, ellos eran los autores del hecho, para mejorar las cosas uno de sus ahora subordinados pidió permiso para intervenir en la copulación de un Alfa con un niño Omega, Zöe se sintió fatal, se le había olvidado que los Omega entran en celo a temprana edad, dio la orden de cuidar la integridad de cuántos niños Omega se pudiera lo cual no fue fácil, era un caos, se vio sobrepasada y con pocos soldados.  
Mientras intentaba sedar a un joven para poder extraerle un caño del hombro tomo la decisión que debía, era arriesgado y si salía mal todos la juzgarían como la peor persona del mundo pero bueno, no tenía otra opción, cuanto más intentaban frenar el desastre mas heridos provocaban, pero tampoco podían dejar que todo colapsara; tomo el intercambiador y llamo a la armería, Farlan atendió muy agitado, estaba con Isabel, la había llevado a rastras al polígono y encerrado en una de las habitaciones reviviendo así el día que la conoció, siguiendo las instrucciones de Zöe preparo tranquilizantes y los distribuyo a través de los ductos de mensajería a las centrales de las Fuerzas, previamente la Medica había autorizado su uso sobre los Alfas, aun así los Betas no le hacían el trabajo fácil parecía que no entendían la premisa "Calmados y no estorben" gritaban y corrían en busca de sus hijos, le reclamaban y buscaban pelea entre ellos presas del pánico. Para cuando el gas dejo de salir y su efecto se difuminó ya había encontrado a los Oficiales extraviados, todos presas de la toxina, pero era el caso de Levi el más extraño, para cuando lo encontraron los efectos ya habían terminado aun así se escuchaban sonidos obscenos del departamento en el cual lo habían visto encerarse con un joven de ojos verdes, mientras se dirigía al lugar uno de los cascos le reporto la situación, ambos parecían estar aun bajo los efectos de gas y el Policía estaba demasiado violento. No se sorprendió al ver a Eren en la habitación, era lo que tenía más lógica aquel confuso día." Cuando desperté vi al Jefe de Bomberos muy herido, le hice un torniquete, al poco tiempo los Cascos llegaron y me dieron una máscara anti gas, nos reagrupamos y dividimos, el panorama era claro, debíamos mantener a los Betas lejos de los demás, autoricé enseguida el uso de calmantes para la protección de los niños Omega, improvisamos algunos centros médicos y curamos a quienes lo necesitaban, todos cooperaron bastante, pudimos sobrellevar la situación con eficacia, apenas encontramos a los demás Oficiales les dimos mascaras anti gas y luego la toxina perdió su efecto, eso nos dio un mayor campo de acción, recuperamos a varios hombres y clasificamos a los pacientes según su género, nos dedicamos a vacunar a todos contra posibles enfermedades veneras y practicar los abortos necesarios, saturamos heridas y curamos raspones, por suerte todos los miembros de las Fuerzas cuentas con una mínima instrucción medica lo cual fue de mucha ayuda, tuve que dejar a mi par Erwin Smith a manos de mi cuerpo médico mientras yo me encargaba de los civiles, por desgracia mi prioridad fueron ellos y no pudimos perseguir al grupo armado que comenzó el caos de ese día, el único que encontramos se mordió la lengua provocándose una hemorragia letal.  
Los Ancianos la miraban con unas sonrisas falsas, como si estuvieran escuchando a un niño contar una cuento de hadas y le siguieran la corriente, a la morena le pareció una actitud deplorable, por primera vez en su vida se sentía verdaderamente discriminada, se había acostumbrado a ser temían y esta nueva situación no le gustaba para nada.  
"Apenas pudo mando a un grupo de enfermeras de su confianza a hacerle análisis al joven Cabo Primero, el castaño estaba exhausto en la oficina de Levi, tras unas cuantas horas dio órdenes de tratarlo como a cualquier otro, le quitaron el embarazo y escribieron un reporte, tenía todos los síntomas químicos de la predestinación, su cuerpo se había amoldado al Alfa, su matiz estaba preparada para recibir solo el material genético de Levi, produciendo anticuerpos ante cualquier otro, luego de amenazar a las enfermeras con cortarles la lengua si decania algo a alguien, le dejo el informe a Levi y siguió con su trabajo, cada tanto tenía algún que otro ataque de nervios o desmayos a causa del estrés y del cansancio, pero siguió, a pesar de que Mike hubiera tomado el lugar de Erwin las cosas seguían siendo un verdadero caeos, hubiera sido mas sencillos hacer un pic nic a metros de un tornado que encontrar paz en las semanas que le siguieron al "Incidente", de los Vanni ni la sombra, si había habido alguno de ellos ese día en los pasillos nadie se dio cuenta, si hicieron algún negocio extras durante ese tiempo paso completamente desapercibido, el comando que intento asesinarlos aun no había sido encontrado y aunque pudieran investigar con más calma no había ninguna pista ni prueba que seguir, ni balas ni huellas serian útiles en los laboratorios a causa del pánico que se apodero de todos; para mejorar las cosas muchas puertas estaban rotas por ende mucha gente no tenia donde pasar la noche y algunos lo hacían en los pasillos junto a las salas de Urgencias improvisadas. La llegada de los Ancianos fue la gota que colmo el vaso, por suerte Levi lo entendió y se hiso cargo junto con Mike del asunto, ahora solo había algo en la mente de Hanji Zöe… Erwin, era seria su prioridad."  
Era increíble como el Ancianos no le hubieran casi echo preguntas, su interrogatorio fue casi una formalidad, por suerte tenia imaginación y junto a Levi y Mike habían creado buenas historias y buenas cuartadas para los altos mandos, tenían una gran lista de mentiras para que todo los involucrados recitaran de manera convincente hasta creérselas ellos mismos de ser necesario, pero no fue así, solo hubo tres interrogatorios, los demás fueron controles sobre las declaración de los civiles, que habían sido previamente modificadas. El despertar de su amado le dio un poco de temor ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que había perdido un brazo? Se había pasado días pensando en cómo ayudarlo a superar tal situación, su temor era tal que casi no pudo creerlo cuando lo vio sentado en la cama leyendo reportes y dando órdenes por el comunicados como si nada pasara, al verla solo hiso a un lado la insípida gelatina que estaba comiendo y la miro como se mira a un ángel, con devoción, con compasión, con amor, con goce, ellos estaban bien, estaban juntos, ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

**Bien por fin termine con el Plan Nube, ya no lo soportaba mas, el próximo capítulo será el encuentro de Eren y Levi, este capítulo fue bastante corto porque bueno, no había mucho que contar.  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios en cada cap. son lo que me hace seguir escribiendo.  
**


	14. Cosa Nostra: Eres mi Omega

Eren no sabia como salir de su casa, ya de por si se había desvelado y había revuelto su armario buscando algo adecuado, no se sentía como una niñita en su primer cita ni nada menos pero tenía tantas marcas debido al rato pasado con su superior que le daba mucha vergüenza que alguien lo viera, ya le había pasado, en su primer celo había sido interceptado por un Alfa que parecía llevarle como diez años, este le marco la piel de la misma forma. El dilema fue resuelto cuando se dio cuenta que afuera hacia un frio de mil demoños y opto por ponerse una simple remera blanca y una polera verde pantano, pantalones negros y su campera marrón, y volvíamos al principio, no sabía cómo salir, no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo de encontrarse con su jefe y no era menos, si se lo ponía a pensar el olor del mayor lo volvía loco, tanto que terminaba revolcándose con cualquier Alfa que pudiera, su determinación y seguridad lo desarmaban y sus ojos…o sus ojos fríos como el hielo, la perfecta combinación con el calor que le provocaba físicamente. Se aclaro las ideas y decidió salir de una vez, había quedado embarazado de él era hora de hacerse cargo porque después de todo el quería tener muchas crías, muchos pequeños y fuertes Alfas a los cuales amar y de los cuales sentirse orgulloso, si había algo que hacía que un Omega fuera visto por la sociedad como alguien de respeto era la pareja que había logrado "conquistar con su olor" y la cuantiosa camada de niños Alfas que pudiera llegar a tener, cuantos más mejor , si lo pensaba el ya de por si tenía un buen empleo y dentro de el un buen puesto, si lograba tener una camada fuerte seria el Omega mas envidiado (luego de Hanji ) en todo el bloque, ese era su sueño ¿no? Ser reconocido y llegar alto, además si lo pensaba más detenidamente moría de ganas por acariciar nuevamente ese cabello tan sedoso y negro como la mismísima noche, sentir sobre su piel esos dedos tan blancos y fríos y poder una vez más ser el objeto de adoración de aquel hombre tan poderoso. No pudo hacer mas tres metros que tuvo que volver a su departamento  
-Frio, frio, frio, friooooooo  
mientras abría su puerta su vecina quien vio toda la escena intentaba contener las risitas, se volvió a cambiar y esta vez no quedo contento, luego de sacarse la polera se puso dos buzos uno con sierre adelante gris y uno violeta opaco sin sierre una bufanda y la campera, moría de las ganas de ponerse un gorro guantes y orejeras y porque no llevarse la estufa consigo pero no quería parecer un niño débil delante del que esperar fuera su Alfa en un futuro.

-Maldito clima, maldito frio, maldito sistema de calefacción centralizado, maldita Mafia, maldita Mikasa y por sobre todo maldito clima!  
La dueña del bar miraba con cierto temor a uno de los tres hombres mas influyentes del bloque quejarse de todo lo humanamente posible en su puerta, ya le había ofrecido entrar pero él esperaba a alguien y la mitad más un empleado estaban chismeando en espera de quien sería la compañía, todos los lugares cercanos al bloque se habían enterado por vos de los bomberos que su Jefe y por ende protector de los bares Erwin Smith salía con la excéntrica genia Hanji Zöe. El bar era tranquilo medio familiar, solía ser frecuentado por Betas y alguna que otra pareja pero nada raro, muy cerca de la entrada al bloque y sobre todas las cosas al encontrarse bajo la jurisdicción de su ahora nuevamente mejor amigo podía pedir lo que quisiera gratis.  
Eren no tardo tanto en hacerse ver pero claro el había llegado como una hora antes, solo Zöe lo sabia pero Levi padecía de T.O.C (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo) y por eso era increíblemente puntual y meticuloso, como si llevara una década sin verlo se sorprendió ante la visión de joven que cruzaba la calle, siempre lo había visto con la ropa de servicio, verlo de civil era toda una delicia para sus ojos, se notaba que venía de una clase media baja (para ser generosos), su ropa, no solo la elección de la misma si no la calidad lo delataba, al igual que su sonrojo de pura vergüenza al encontrar a su superior también de civil pero aun así con un traje y un mongoberi adornado con una simple bufanda negra y violeta, esa diferencia de clases era notable hasta para los Betas.  
-Ho-hola Señor Levi- el interpelado levanto una ceja, le había pedido que lo tuteara pero no esperaba que aun le diera del señor  
-Hola Eren, pasemos estoy helando- dicho y hecho entraron, sus abrigos fueron tomados por una camarera y la dueña del local los atendió en persona  
-Un café grande para mi ¿tú que quieres?  
-Emm…un capuchino va a estar bien  
la mujer se alejo rápidamente sin antes inhalar todo el aire que pudo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del otro Alfa, ya en la cocina y ante sus empleados tomo la fuente de ensalada y se dispuso a juntar el dinero de la apuesta mientras canturreaba "Es un lindo Omega, ganamos la apuesta" más de la mitad perdieron el sueldo del día en esa inocente pero a futuro nefasta apuesta.

Parecía que Eren no diría nada, se limitaba a tomar su bebida a la espera de algún movimiento por parte del otro  
-Nunca voy a entender porque ustedes siempre se quedas callados, pueden comenzar una conversación, las jerarquías no son tan estrictas y más cuando yo te invite a tomas algo- el joven quedo paralizado, no pensaba que justo su jefe fuera de los que tenían ese pensamiento mas liberal, suponía que sería un conservador amante de las castas por lo déspota que era en el trabajo, pero su comentario lo relajo notablemente  
-Es que…siento un poco de vergüenza digo las cosas que pasaron y bueno, yo siempre lo evite por obvias razones- su mirada seguía perdida en la taza  
-No se cuales fueran, la mayor parte del tiempo no los entiendo, por eso lo puse a Gunter como Cabo Primero y a ti también, dos Alfas, dos Omega y una molesta Beta- era obvio que se refería a Petra, la única que no olía a nada más que jabón- hablando de eso- dejo la frasea mitad mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y jugaba con la cucharita del café- desde que te conocí tu olor se pega a mi piel dejándola pegajosa como si en verdad fuera miel aunque creo que eso es cosa mía, me cuesta controlar mis instintos cuanto estoy cerca de ti, por ejemplo ahora estoy acalorado a pesar de que haga siete grados bajo cero- Eren se sintió morir, decir que el también tenía calor era poco por eso casi no había tocado su café, pero ¿que pretendía Levi, que le dijera como se había sentido desde un principio? Su mirada se cruzo con la del azabache y no era una mirada amistosa, quería explicaciones y las quería ahora, intimidado comenzó a hablar casi en susurros  
-Yo…bueno, desde el primer día me siento inquieto a su lado pero al mismo tiempo…ósea segundos después me siento, como decirlo…en paz- su mirada volvía la café y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas- mi ciclo cambio y bueno, me sentí muy…dispuesto a…a procrear- cada palabra fue dicha como si pesaran mis toneladas, el muchacho estaba muy incomodo y no pasaba desapercibo- cuando la señorita Hanji me dijo lo del embarazo…yo ya lo sabía, mi cuerpo lo sabía, no sé porque, después de leer el informe no lo podía creer, no sé si creo o no en la predestinación, pero según como lo decían esas hojas, así tan…científicamente, con tantos números y nombres de hormonas y ácidos y factores químicos yo bueno, capaz sea verdad ¿quién sabe?  
-Eren…no puedo conocerte como persona si no dejas de expulsar tantas feromonas como Omega- cuando el joven levanto el rostro vio como el mayor se tapaba la nariz agradeciendo mentalmente que el local estuviera vacio de gente de su especie  
-Yo yoyoyo…lo lamento mucho, no sé que me pasa no me di cuenta, no sé cómo controlarlo, no es mi culpa, su olor es tan fuerte- el moreno hablaba apresuradamente, con la respiración entrecortada y comenzando a transpirar, Levi se levanto lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y se lo llevó al baño, cuando cerró la puerta del cubículo el joven obedeció sumiso ante la orden implícita del mayor, con una mirada lasciva se arrodillo ante el esperando su permiso.

Visto en esa posición los ojos de Eren parecían mas grandes, su rostro de completa adoración le recordaban a un niño que ve por primera vez a un bebe y el milagro que este significa; sabia que joven no aria nada sin la orden correspondiente pero antes no pudo evitar acariciar su fuertes y cuantioso cabello mientras contornaba su rostro en una caricia delicada y amorosa, paso su dedo índice por sus labios sintiéndolos suaves y húmedos, el adolecente cerró los ojos ante el simple contacto dejándose llevar por al vaivén de su mano, el dedo del hombre entro en la boca de mas bajo poco a poco abriéndola y empujando su lengua hacia abajo mientras reclinaba su cabeza para ver dentro de la misma, era un fetiche personal, tenía que ver donde la metería y el niño se dejo hacer, tranquilo y sumiso, extrañamente eso lo excitaba, era la primera vez que pasaba pero llego a la conclusión que cualquier cosa que su subordinado hiciera le producía esa sensación.  
Eren seguía mirándolo, quieto, paciente, hasta que Levi asintió mientras dejaba expuesta su hombría lista para ser atendida, el moreno se relamió lo labios y la engullo toda hasta provocarse arcadas, luego de escuchar un glorioso suspiro por parte de su superior comenzó a lamer el falo lenta y tortuosa mente, desde abajo hacia arriba sin dejar un solo lugar que su lengua recorriera, se concentró en la base mientras con una mano acariciaba y daba leves golpecitos a la punta ya mojada, su mente estaba en blanco, era como estar en otro celo mucho más calmado y dulce, volvió a su tarea principal dejándose marcar el ritmo por el mayor, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, cuantos sonidos y suspiros ahogados le saco al hombre pero le gustaba.  
Levi lo distancio y con una penetrante mirada procedió a solucionar algo que hacía bastante le molestaba  
-Párate- la orden fue obedecía- quítate la ropa- no hubo necesidad de decir más, los buzos y la remera cayeron al piso, pero lo freno cuando llego al cinturón, el espacio del baño era reducido haciendo que el olor se intensificara a cada minuto, de un solo golpe lo empujo hacia la pared tomándolo por el cuello, apretando tanto que Eren hiso una mueca de dolor e incomodidad ante la falta de aire, Levi miro como su ojo derecho se cerraba y el izquierdo lo miraba confundido- no quiero que tapes tus marcas, las hice apropósito, para que todo el mundo las vea, para que todos sepan que te debes a mí, que eres mío y de nadie más, todos deben saber que me perteneces, que tendrás a mis crías y me miraras solo y exclusivamente a mí, por eso te hice un collar de chupones, porque eres de mi propiedad y debes serme fiel como un perro- mientras lo decía se acercaba a su oído mordisqueando su lóbulo y hablando suave y dulcemente pero sin perder la firmeza de su vos- ámame…Eren-fue un suspiro con formas de palabras; soltó su agarre mientras dejaba otra marca en su clavícula, una pequeña sobre la anterior que amenazaba con desvanecer por el tiempo transcurrido, en el momento en el cual el moreno lo abraso sintió la mayor felicidad de su vida ¿acaso lo estaba aceptando? Fuera así o no las feromonas y hormonas en el aire se hicieron mas fuertes y Eren sin que nadie se lo dijera, caía por inercia, volvió a su posición original mientras Levi se recostaba en la pared contraria, sin mediar palabra volvió a tomar la erección del mayor entre sus labios mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos enmarañados –buen chico- otro suspiro, otro gemido, otro espasmo- eres un buen Omega- se lo repetía cada vez que podía hasta que ya no lo aguanto más, sus manos se aferraron violentamente a los cabellos de Eren, el vaivén había dejado de ser lento y pausado hacia ya un buen rato, comenzando a lastimar la garganta del chico por experiencia sabia que esto acabaría en pocos minutos, embistiendo contra su boca sin piedad se corrió con un gran y grutal gruñido, casi animal dejando una escandalosa cantidad de semen en la boca del muchacho, tanto que entre la tos y las arcadas creyó que se ahogaría de verdad, era más espeso que cualquier otro que hubiera probado, mas blanco y mas pegajoso, se le escurría por la boca a pesar de tenerla llena por la hombría del mayor, pero aun así no le molesto, no se sintió humillado ni violentado como en otras ocasiones, no lo había obligado él quería hacerlo.  
Levi lo miro con lujuria y satisfacción mientras salía de su boca, se sorprendió cuando Eren contra toda predicción trago toda su semilla y volvió a tomar su aun erecto pene para limpiarlo con la lengua, volviendo a chuparlo como si recién empezara la felación; lo dejo limpio y alzo el rostro, Levi lo miraba con pena, se arrodilló y con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo le limpio la cara, Eren no entendía por que esa mueca de dolor, pena y quien sabe más que  
-Perdón…acabe en tu boca, te ensucie, casi te ahogas, lo lamento tanto- Levi estaba muy concentrado limpiando al joven cundo este respondió con una sonrisa  
-Esta bien, yo quería que lo hiciera.  
¿Es que acaso era un ángel? La sonrisa de Levi no tardo en hacerse ver y ambos quedaron un rato arrodilladlos viéndose a los ojos.  
-Lo que dije…fue por tu olor  
-¿La forma o el contenido?- Eren podía ser muy maldito cuando quería, no por nada era un buen criminólogo, su superior dejo escapar una pequeña risita y mientras se levantaba siguió con su charla ignorando la pregunta del otro  
-Vístete o te resfriaras…- mientras se lavaba la cara lo miro atreves del espejo, estaba serio pero el reflejo del menor mostraba a un niño sonrojado lleno de chupones rasguños y moretones ¿en que momento había usado tanta fuerza esa noche? Aun recargando el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos que tenia a cada lado sobre el lavatorio prosiguió a advertirle –Eren… ¿que edad tienes?, se que mentiste en el formulario de admisión, Zöe dice que tu edad corporal no concuerda con la que declaraste ¿cuántos tienes quince, diez y seis?  
-Catorce recién cumplidos Señor- el joven lo miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna, su confesión le podía costar el puesto pero no le mentiría no ahora  
-Entre el entrenamiento y el tiempo que estuviste con nosotros ya paso un año, lo que significa que entraste a los doce, estando por cumplir los trece, sabes lo que eso significa  
-Me echara a la calle  
-No niño, significa que eres un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida, capaz seas un genio, eso no lo discuto por eso te ascendí pero igualmente eres un niño- Levi dio un gran suspiro- que los dioses me amparen, me siento un maldito pedófilo, escúchame bien mocoso, soy un viejo de veintiocho, soy arisco, violento, celoso, posesivo, soy una mala persona Eren, he matado y torturado, me obsesiona el orden y la puntualidad, soy un déspota y no soporto lo sucio, tengo bastantes cambios de humor y ninguno positivo, no suelo demostrar buenas emociones ni afecto, no sé lo que es una familia como la que tú conoces, ya he usado la Vos de Macho Alfa y créeme te tratare como el Omega que eres, el trabajo siempre esta primero y sí, soy corrupto, soy excluyente ante mi reducido grupo de amigos, deje a mi hermanita al cuidado de uno de ellos porque no se cuidar ni a una planta, veo a mis subordinados como peones aunque me preocupe por ellos, me acosté con la mujer de la cual mi mejor amigo se enamoro por puro capricho durante años pero…te seré fiel mientras cumplas tu deber como pareja, te defenderé y te daré una vida sin preocupaciones si decides no trabajar, ahora…- Levi se dio vuelta, cruzo los brazos apoyándose en el lavabo y mirando al niño semi desnudo frente suyo pregunto- ¿me aceptas?- si le decía que no lo entendería y bueno…lo encerraría en su departamento para que nadie más lo tuviera o capaz lo convencería a golpes, en eso era bueno, porque así era él, así eran los Alfas con sus predestinados, así era el mundo **(*) **y nadie podía detenerlo el era la figura más importante del Bloque y no podía concebir una realidad sin Eren a su lado. Eren se miro las manos mientras jugueteaba con la manga de la remera que aun no se había puesto, sentía el rostro más rojo de lo era en verdad  
-Yo…lo acepto Señor  
Levi se acerco al moreno y acomodo un par de mechones, se sentía feliz y realizado, se sentía libre, ligero, se sentía feliz de ser un sangre pura y poder diferencia el olor del chico de otra forma no habría podido encontrarlo  
-Entonces, desde hoy serás oficialmente mi Omega y yo seré tu Alfa, hasta el día en el cual de mi último aliento.  
Para el (muy) menor el mundo podía detener se en ese preciso instante pero se tuvo que a contentar con sacar una fotografía mental del momento para atesorar para siempre.

Hacía dos meses que Levi mantenía una relación con Eren, en el trabajo parecían simples compañeros, aunque siempre se mantenía cerca, el moreno estaba serio y protector detrás de su jefe listo para acatar cualquier orden o matar a cualquier que atentar contra su vida como buen soldado que era, en esos meses los rumores sobre su acenso volvieron a florecer pero tras otro asesinato resuelto por el ingenio de Eren se volvieron a callar, esta vez se trataba de un hombre que tras un brote psicótico había matado a dos familia, las había metido en acido casero y luego había intentado suicidarse al ser descubierto.  
Ese día Levi despertó sintiéndose increíblemente solo, en muy poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a la compañía del menor, quería saber dónde estaba en todo momento, quería abrasarlo a cada hora y demostrarle su amor, la cantidad de veces que tenían sexo no era suficiente, a pesar de ser el trabajo su prioridad no estaba nada contento de tener que dejar que Eren fuera a las escenas del crimen, prefería tenerlo en la comisaría donde podía deleitarse con su mirada desde la ofician en el entre piso, asique tomo una decisión, primero llamaría a Erwin y le preguntaría que creía y luego lo haría de todas formas.  
El teléfono sonó y sonó como cuatro o cinco veces demasiadas para la paciencia de Levi  
-Hola Levi, que suerte que llamas est-  
-Le diré a Eren que se mude con migo  
-Si, hola Levi como estas?, yo bien gracias por preguntar  
-Erwin, te vi ayer no jodas, quiero vivir con Eren, necesito mas Eren, me estoy volviendo loco  
-Alto ,alto, alto, estas idealizando la convivencia, ten en cuenta que eres un ogro, asique por el bien del muchacho hazlo paulatinamente, invítalo de un viernes a un lunes y luego de un par de meses si hazlo vivir contigo  
-Necesito mas Eren ahora  
-Hazlo por él, no está acostumbrado a tu persona, no de esa forma, por ejemplo con Zöe estamos haciendo eso y nos va bien, es interesante, tu también lo hiciste con ella, sabes que puede ser divertido, miran películas y de paso te fijas si te gusta como cocina, de hecho tú no sabes hacerlo ¿Cómo sobrevives?  
-Me las ingenio, pero…capaz te haga caso, puede que sea un poco…déspota a veces, bueno me voy, Eren está por salir de su casa  
-Oye déjalo respirar, no seas tan controlador  
-Shhh, es mío  
Levi podía parecer un niño caprichoso pero así eran aquellos que encontraban a su pareja especial, al joven moreno no parecía molestarle, de hecho se había amoldado completamente al mayor, se podía decir que se movían en sintonía, Eren no hacía nada que pudiera molestar, incomodar o enojar a Levi dejándole tener un completo y total control sobre los aspecto de su vida que quisiera, como recompensa Levi lo llevaba a todos lado de la mano mostrándolo como un trofeo, orgulloso de el por todos los casos que resolvía, "el genio del departamento de criminología", así lo llamaban, presentándolo ante todos como "Mi Omega" dos simples palabras los llenaban de orgullo a ambos, cuando era Eren quien las decía se sentía poderoso "Mi Alfa" el hombre más codiciado del bloque, cumplía todos sus caprichos, era una relación donde nadie perdía, sobre todo porque a pesar de lo celopata que podía llegar a ser Levi no le molestaba para nada que se juntara con sus amigos Omegas mientras estos tuvieran pareja de hecho Armin había caído ante los encantos de Lucilda un Alfa de cabellos castaños claros, Mina tenía su corazón ocupado por Tōmasu Wagunā otro Alfa y Hana que aunque lo niegue no puede dejar de pensar en Furantsu Kefuka un Omega risueño, Sasha y Conny estaban buscando un bebe, Lina y su Alfa Carrie también habían oficializado su relación al casarse y Samuel era el Alfa de Shirin asique no tenia inconvenites a la hora de pasar una tarde roseado de gente con la cual podía reír hasta no dar más, todos sus amigos lo admiraban por su pareja y le deseaban la mejor camada de niños Alfas, pero de su gran grupo de amigos fue descartando a aquellos que por pura envidia le desearon el mal en varias ocasiones, pero él era feliz así, con sus pocos pero sinceros amigos y su amada pareja.

El teléfono de Eren sonó con ese tono especial que le avisaba que Levi le había escrito  
-Del Viernes al Lunes quédate a dormir en mi casa, quiero redecorar y necesito una mirada crítica, si no terminara todo blanco y negro otra vez, lo único de color que tengo es el sillón- ese sillón robado había sido el primer botín de Levi por ende tenía un gran valor sentimental, la casa debía remodelarse en base al viejo artefacto y su estilo Victoriano  
-Echo  
Era en esas pequeñas cosas (emoticones en los mensajes) que se delataba su verdadera edad pero a Levi no le importaba nada, solo con tenerlo a su lado era suficiente, llego la conclusión que si tuviera seis años también lo amaría física y espiritualmente, el era tan amable, espontaneo, alegre, inocente y cariñoso, parecía estar siempre necesitado de afecto y atención pero en el trabajo era de piedra, se mantenía firme ante sus decisiones y duro contra aquellos que intentaban sobrepasarle, era como una doble personalidad.  
Para dejar atrás su vieja vida el mayor quería cambiarlo todo, desde la cama hasta los platos y así fue que tras visitar todas y cada una de las tiendas de antigüedades del bloque y sus alrededores terminaron paseando por el atestado mercado de la plaza central tomados de la mano charlando sobre la elección de las cortinas, la gente los miraba pasar y les cedía el paso, Levi no había sido tan demostrativo en una relación con nadie, solo con Eren, necesitaba que todos vieran que eran pareja y si tenía ganas de besarlo se desasía de todo pudor y lo hacía en plena calle.  
Los helados con Levi eran más dulces y los jugos mas frescos, el mercado era más alegre y colorido y las telas que este le regalaba eran las más finas que jamás hubiera podido comprar, como le enseño su madre Beta confeccionaba ropa y manteles, las cortinas también las aria él, así la casa del azabache seria perfecta, todo como a él le gustaba, todo con un orden digno de un diseñador de interiores, porque si, ambos habían comprado una decena de revista de decoración tomándose muy en serio el tema, como prácticamente todo lo que hacía juntos. Eren lo sospechaba, sabía que pronto le pediría que viva con el pero tuvo la confirmación cuando compro un baúl medio roto y sin serojos, cuando le pregunto porque compraba algo qué no se podía cerrar su respuesta fue fácil de interpretar "Lo mandare a personalizar" con eso menor supo que era para él, pero no dijo nada, su deber como buen niño era mantenerse sonriente y condescendiente ante su pareja, eran felices, en su pequeño y simple mundo ellos eran felices, tanto que a veces Eren se levantaba asustado creyendo que todo era una ilusión, pero sus miedos pasaban al sentir el ligero dolor en su cuello a causa de un nuevo chupón dejado por el mayor.

Esa tarde llovía a cantaros y Rufus se refugió en un bar familiar con lo de su especie, un lugar normal a su entender, lejos de gente que se guiara por su nariz y usara el cerebro, desde el asunto del Plan Nube tenían más trabajo, el bajo mundo había logrado estabilizarse nuevamente y él como buen vendedor de drogas debía encontrarse con sus ratoncitos para recibir las ganancias y retribuir los paquetes; los ratoncitos no eran otra cosa que los amadrinados por Mikasa, niños o jóvenes que se iniciaban en la actividad como simples portadores de mercancía, vendían pequeñas dosis o hacían campana en los prostíbulos ilegales, cosas simples que dejaban dinero rápido, aquellos que crecían y llegaban a los veinte debían salirse del negocio, si querías permanecer dentro pasaban a otra categoría, pajaritos, ósea espías, o cachorros, intimidadores bajo las ordenes del sector usurero de la Familia, pero ese era un rango que debías merecer. Rufus amaba a las camareras, lo calentaban y sabia como tenerlas a su merced, en ese bar justamente tenia a una jovencita, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio en su cuello un pendiente de oro, tras una larga discusión en los baños en los cuales el muy hipócrita la acusaba de promiscua salto el tema de la apuesta, ella era una de las ganadoras de la apuesta sobre la pareja de Levi de esa forma se había comprado el pendiente, Rufus lo dejo pasar, para disculparse la llevo a su casa en el auto posponiendo la reunión con sus chicos, durante el camino la chica le conto entre risas y otros temas que ambos Policías frecuentaban muy seguido el bar y que cada vez pedían la misma mesa y se besaban antes de ordenar como un ritual, causándole mucha gracia a los ganadores de la vieja apuesta; mientras que para la joven camarera esta no era otra cosa que una de las innumerables anécdotas del trabajo para Rufus era información valiosa que podría darle a su superior y así ganar su favor o algún dinero extra, no todos los días logras armar un padrón de comportamiento en el Jefe de la Policía, de hecho el se esmeraba por nunca ser predecible, tenia mil rutas y mil lugares para comer, nunca sabias a cual y como iría, digno de un T.O.C , hasta hora claro.  
Entre tanto Marco había logrado centralizar la atención de Mikasa sobre los negocios, aunque esta tenía un portarretrato con la foto del joven de ojos verdes, la idea de que raptara al Omega de su hermanastro no le agrada pero ellos eran verticalistas, Jean ya tenía como ochos bocetos de planes con tanto de mapas y cosas por el estilo para cuando ella se decidiera a actuar, parecía que había perdido el interés pero nadie sabía en que pensaba, para la pareja de Betas era mejor así, ellos solo querían concentrarse en su pequeña hijita Dina la cual llegaría al mundo muy pronto.

**(*) ¿No les recuerda a cierta Alfa de pecas? Y si señoras y señores, cuando uno de su especie encuentra a su predestinado (excepto escasas veces) esta es la reacción natural, o me amas por la buenas o me amas por las malas, puede sonar un poco violento pero al menos que primero lo secuestres y luego te le declares los Omegas suelen enamorarse rápido de sus predestinados, por eso Crista tardo en enamorarse.**


	15. Cosa Nostra: Días Felices

La oficina estaba en silencio mientras Levi revisaba y firmaba papelerío, lo único que se escuchaba aparte de la lapicera sobre el papel eran las respiraciones del Consigliere y de Petra que aun no sabía que hacía en ese lugar, donde no era necesaria. Erd quien ya había entregado la primera tanda de informes le dio un leve codazo a la mujer  
-Tenemos que decirle  
-Que ni se te ocurra- ambos susurraban, pero como es de esperarse no existe susurro que pueda escapársele a un sangre pura  
-Pero hay que decirle  
Sin levantar el rostro de sus documentos la imponente voz de Levi se hiso presente  
-Habla, me fastidian con sus susurros  
-Bueno… ¿no le parece extraño que todos los pedidos de carpetas medicas sean de Omegas Señor?  
-Dime… ¿acaso estas insinuando que mi Eren le rompió el brazo a esa joven que afirma que se cayó en la boca del ascensor y quedo atrapada por sus puertas, o acaso pretendes hacerme creer que el chico que dice haberse quemado el brazo mientras cocinaba fue atacado por mi pareja? porque te juro que si me dices que la intoxicación alimenticia del nuevo Patrullante fue su obra te diría que es algo imposible, al igual que si me dijeras que esa chiquilla miente al decir que se doblo el pie al bajar del trasporte público… ¿era eso?- la mirada del mayor se clavo en los ojos de su ayudante como si fueran cuchillas  
-Señor yo no  
-¿No contribuirás a crear rumores? Eso me parece bien, porque se puede decir que matamos, torturamos, estafamos, intimidamos y hasta robamos pero nunca se puede decir que encubrimos a un compañero que comete una falta sobre otro, no querría tener que llegar a la fuente de este horrendo rumor y disciplinar a su creador- Levi procuro emanar un olor fuerte y amenazante, tanto que hasta Petra podía sentir el aire hostil  
-Yo…no dije nada  
-Me parecía, ahora dame el resto del papeleo.

Más tarde ese mismo día Eren se debatía entre decirle a Levi lo que pensaba sobre su nueva cocina o callar para siempre  
-No sé que estés tramando niño pero solo dilo- Eren volteo a ver a su pareja con cara de cachorro mojado aunque desde el sillón robado este no pudiera verle  
-Leviii, deja de ver la tele y préstame atención  
-Tu siempre necesitas atención niño- Eren se lanzo a los brazos del mayor sentándose sobre su regazo y dejando las piernas colgadas en el brazo del mueble  
-Explícame… ¿ cómo es que tu cocina la cual no hemos cambiado sigue casi nueva?  
-Es que no se cocinar, compro comida echa- la expresión del joven se volvió una mueca de terror  
-Debes estar bromeando, esa comida tiene un montón de sal  
-¿Acaso crees que soy hipertenso? Ni que tuviera cincuenta años mocos impertinente  
-Y dime…. ¿el repartidor es lindo?...es un Beta supongo  
-No, es un Omega justo como la chica que trabaja con nosotros y que se rompió el brazo, parecía que había visto un fantasma cuando te vio entrar a la sala de reuniones… ¿Por qué será?  
-Quien sabe, capas le paso lo mismo que al Alfa del supermercado, ya sabes el dueño, me contaron que no pago la protección y que le rompieron las piernas como amenaza, es raro porque el siempre fue muy puntual a la hora de pagarnos  
-No sé de que hablas ese es tema de los Cascos, como si yo fuera a pedirles a unos amigos que tengo en ese departamento que extravíen su pago apropósito  
-Claro, cosa de locos no...- ambos se miraron con malicia y deseo, sabiendo que esa charla fingida no era otra cosa que una declaración "Se que fuiste tú…y eso me encanta"; Levi no había sido tímido al describir los peores aspectos de sí mismo al momento de ponerse en pareja con Eren, pero este había omitido su pequeño problema de celos y sus rápidos cambios de personalidad, de esposo perfecto a miembro de la Mafia, Levi se sentía en el cielo cada vez que se enteraba que su pareja defendía a capa y espada su relación alejando a los que intentaban captar su atención al igual que Eren no podía reprimir una sonrisa cuando el mayor espantaba a otros posibles candidatos. Aunque ambos fueran vistos como una pareja violenta y peligrosa dentro y fuera del ámbito laboral puertas adentro ellos se veían a sí mismos como el matrimonio perfecto, aunque aun no vivieran del todo juntos, puesto que Eren aun tenia ropa en su departamento y fuera titular de el. 

(Ocho meses después)  
Era una mañana de Domingo como cualquier otra, el clima aun no se decía y parecía que el otoño se hubiera mesclado con la primavera, Eren se quedo mirando el holograma que señalaba la hora por veinte minutos sin decidirse, hasta que su estomago le dio la orden de levantarse, comer…ese era el problema, comer significaba buscar comida, comida que no estaba en la heladera, debía si o si salir a comprar por lo menos leche, Levi se burlaba de el por eso, no podía arrancar su día sin una taza de chocolatata helada, sin importar la hora o el clima, era casi psicológico, asiqué se baño con mucha parsimonia y se decidió a salir rumbo al mini Marquet del piso, le saldría mas caro pero ¿ir al mercado central un domingo? Todos los trabajadores estarían haciendo sus compras semanales, una saché de leche no valía tanto como para luchar contra la muchedumbre en el atestado ascensor.  
El tiempo se podría haber detenido en el instante el cual abrió la puerta, fue un momento mágico y perfecto, la luz artificial caía ligera y limpia sobre el baúl celeste haciéndolo casi brillar, los destellos de la iluminación sobre los acabados de plata luchaban por cegar a quien lo viese y sus iniciales en el cerrojo central eran perfectamente enmarcadas por los símbolos Alfa y Omega armónicamente entrelazados en un corazón en ambos cerrojos laterales, ese era el dichoso baúl del /a novio / a , las personas que pasaban cerca no podían hacer más que sonreír en señal de alegría por el joven que había recibido tal presente, porque si, era un regalo digno de admirar, ese baúl era una propuesta oficial de compromiso, según la tradición Eren tendría que poner en el todas sus cosas y mudarse oficialmente a la casa de su pareja, pero estaba muy ocupado secando las lagrimas de alegría como para poder tocarlo siquiera.  
-Eren…felicidades mi niño- la mujer regordeta se secaba las manos en el delantal  
-Gracias Amanda- la Beta le seco las lagrimas al joven mientras lo abrasaba  
-¿Mami el tío Eren se irá a lo del hombre serio?- las cabecitas curiosas se asomaron por la puerta del departamento, la cuantiosa familia de Amanda y Oscar eran ya parte del día a día de Eren tanto que se había ganado el título de tío postizo  
-Si tesoro, ven ayúdame a empacar sus cosas, ven Eren, ya ya deja de llorar jajaja- el joven no pudo hacer más que sonreír y dejarse abrasar por esas pequeñas personitas que reían y lo felicitaban.

(Tres meses después)  
Los primeros en quejarse pero en mantener la jerarquía pre estabilida eran los Omega, no obstante fueran los menos favorecidos por esta, pues era muy mal visto que estos comenzaran su camada con otro de su especie, se esperaba que el primer niño fuera un fuerte y sano Alfa, luego no importaba cuantos Omega tuvieran, lo que importaba era el primogénito, para poder saber de antemano el género del feto se había logrado crear un estudio cien por ciento seguro y preciso que consistía en extraer unas gotas del liquido amniótico y analizar sus componentes, esta era ya la cuarta vez que Armin le hacía en secreto el estudio a Eren.  
-Basta Eren, tenlo y ya…Levi no te juzgará  
-Solo quítamelo  
-Es el cuarto aborto, no está escrito en ninguna lado que tengas que tener si o si a un Alfa  
-¿Cuantos hijos tienes Armin?  
-Dos y uno entregado- el rubio fijo su mirada ene l suelo consiente de la verdad de los hechos, llevar dentro un niño durante nueve meses para luego darlo a una familia de Betas era una experiencia muy triste, aunque fuera por el propio bien del infante él personalmente había quedado destrozado  
-No quiero hacerle vivir a Levi una falsas paternidad, además… yo quiero poder tenerlo, quiero verlo llorar y reír, quiero poder dormir al lado de su cuna y verlo dar sus primeros pasos, quiero llevarlo a su primer día de escuela y ver como se enamora, si alguien tiene que llevarse a mi niño de la casa que sea cuando se case y me dé nietos, por eso Armin…quítamelo, quiero empezar mi camada con un Alfa- el rubio se resigno y comenzó a buscar las pastillas y las inyecciones que producirían el aborto.  
-Sabes, lo bueno de ustedes es que al ser biológicamente compatibles eres muy fértil, seguro que en tu próximo celo tendrás otro- ambos rieron a sabiendas de que eso probablemente sucedería, Eren se quedo durante horas en la oficina de su amigo, hablando sobre su boda, el joven médico se casaría en pocos días, ya tenía todo listo, la celebración seria en el templo de los ocho dioses **(*)** y todos estaban invitados.  
Entre charla y charla Armin le conto sobre su nuevo trabajo, estaba en el área de investigaciones bacteriológicas, el sueño de Zöe se había cumplido, había logrado hacer mil prototipos de armas de destrucción masiva, la teoría de que estaba completamente loca había sido confirmada por varios colegas, ella y Erwin habían logrado llevarse mejor de lo previsto, planeando su boda, pero esa había tenido que retrasar por el estado de la novia, estaba de seis meses y no cabía en el vestido.  
Armin también se quejo del cambio de uniformes, ya no eran de color manteca si no grises por lo tanto tuvo que rever su guardarropas, Eren en cambio no paraba de maldecir a la mismísima sociedad (vicio que le había contagiado Levi), el nuevo caso que tenía entre manos le llevaba casi todo su tiempo, el tener a gente a su cargo lo estresaba y trabajar con su pareja no lo ayudaba a concentrarse, si fuera por él se la pasaría en sus brazos y no en la morgue leyendo informes sobre el nuevo maniaco que se comía a la gente.  
Eren se hiso muy amigo de Isabel quien era a todos los efectos su cuñada, también había logrado sentir un cierto apego hacia Farlan, apego y pena, se le notaba en los ojos el amor que sentía hacia la pelirroja pero era un amor prohibido desde todos los puntos de vista, para empezar era una falta de códigos, Levi era su mejor amigo se supone que su hermana tenía que ser un ser asexuado para él a eso sumémosle el hecho de que las relaciones entre Betas y Omegas estaban penadas por la ley.

Levi estaba plácidamente dormido con un brazo colgado a escasos centímetros del suelo, su pecho se movía al son de su respiración, en este reposaba la cabeza de Eren quien tenía las piernas entrelazadas con las del mayor, era una escena digna de una postal, muy hogareña y tierna, pues así eran todas sus noches.  
Pasaron las horas y el amanecer se hiso presente, la escasa luz solar era a pesar de todo una fuente de calor y más en los días de verano, los ojos del joven Cabo se abrieron de par en par, quedando su cuerpo petrificado por unos segundos  
-Fue Worg- ese susurro no logro perturbar el sueño del mayor ni mucho menos, Eren se sentó en la cama adolorido, con su cuerpo hecho un poema de marcas a los ojos de Levi, chupones, rasguños y pequeños moretones cubrían sus morenas facciones, era ya una costumbre que tenía el hombre y que al niño no le molestaba, ya todos habían visto al menos una vez una marca en su cuello, una marca que decía "El es mío" .  
Eren tomo el teléfono y marco el nuero de Dominic quien obviamente no contesto  
-Maldito idiota, apenas llegue a la oficina te arrancare los dientes  
-Oi mocoso cállate- Levi se giro hacia el holograma que titilaba de luz verde anunciando las cinco de la mañana- es muy temprano para hablar de trabajo, baja un cambio o te va a salir una hernia  
-Lo lamento…es que ya se quien es el asesino  
-A bueno…buenas noches- el azabache se tapo con la delgada sabana listo a entregarse en los brazos del sueño  
-Leviiii…préstame atención- Eren hizo un pequeño puchero mientras le quitaba las sabana a su pareja  
-Tu siempre necesitas atención niño, si ya estas desvelado ve a bañarte, a mi déjame dormir- un poco enfadado el interpelado obedeció la orden adentrándose en la ducha; pasados menos de veinte minutos Levi se vio obligado a levantarse.  
-Ereeeennn maldito mocoso lo haces apropósito- el ambiente en el departamento olía a miel, el joven Omega estaba destilando feromonas a propósito para captar la atención de su pareja quien en menos que cante un gallo se metió en la ducha con él.  
Eren solo logro escuchar un portazo que ya tenía a Levi encima, este puso su antebrazo en el cuello del menor pegándolo a la pared y dificultándole la respiración  
-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?- aunque todo en su ser demostrara que estaba enojado por sentirse tan manipulado su concentración fue disminuyendo a cada respiro que daba, acercándose mas y mas a esos labios que lo volvían loco  
-Te amo Levi- su declaración fue sellada con un beso lleno de cariño y deseo, la única prenda del mayor estaba ya empapada y el adolecente se disponía a quitarla, así eran ellos, Eren tenía un total control sobre las acciones de Levi dentro de la casa y Levi sobre Eren fuera de esta, eran las dos caras de la misma moneda.  
Los sonidos hacían más eco gracias a los azulejos y el vapor de la ducha que los mojaba, hasta que Levi cerró la llave y se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño  
-Vamos a la cama niño, es más cómodo

Eren entrelazo sus dedos con los de su pareja buscando un mayor equilibrio, columpiándose sobre la hombría del mayor con frenesí y dejándose llevar por todas esas sensaciones, Levi amaba esa posición, desde allí tenía una visión perfecta de cada singula expresión del joven y podía llegar tan profundo como desease, pero claro eso no duraría mucho, si había algo que el amara más que verlo gemir era el control, tenerlo bajo su cuerpo era algo que no podía comparar con nada, tal vez por su naturaleza o por lo elástico de ese cuerpo moreno, pero necesitaba tenerlo más cerca. Jalo de sus manos y rodo sobre sus cuerpos quedando en posiciones invertidas, aun sin separase del improvisado abrazo le susurro dulces palabras a tiempo que dejaba nuevas marcas en su cuello; tomo un poco de distancia para dejar que Eren se volteara y poder observar la perfección de su trasero, con una lentitud poco digna de l volvió a entrar en su joven amante sacándole dulces suspiros.

A eso de las once de la mañana Worg era arrestado por el homicidio de sesenta mujeres a las cuales había extirpado el hígado para luego comérselo, con ese nuevo caso resuelto Eren se ganaba en derecho de estar en la placa que se veía al entrara Bloque Sina, en ella solo estaban los grandes cerebros o héroes de las Fuerzas, el estaba en la columna de los prodigios juntos con Zöe, Isabel y Farlan, pero a Levi eso no le hiso ninguna gracia, al ser su pareja oficial y para evitar una escena de celos los que colocaron su nombre en dicha placa pusieron "Cabo Primero Eren Jeager de Arckerman" volviéndolo así un blanco fácil para los Vanni, Levi tenía pánico de que Mikasa atacara a su pareja para herirlo a el por eso había retrasado la boda lo mas que pudo pero eso era algo que no podía impedir, si no se casaba antes que Erwin el adolecente creería que no lo amaba y tendrían otra nueva discusión sobre el asunto, asique se resigno y fue a la joyería acompañado del Casco y su amigo de la infancia.  
-Asique… ¿lo llevaras al altar y luego le pedirás que deje el trabajo?- Farlan no entendía del todo a que se debía la actitud sobre protectora de Levi pero como todo lo que hacia su mejor amigo lo atribuyo a su genero y no indago demasiado  
-Exacto  
-Eres de lo peor no puedes sacarnos aun prodigio como este- Erwin no estaba para nada de acuerdo, el joven moreno tenia un cerebro digno de envidiar  
-No quiero que este expuesto, es un blanco fácil  
-Nosotros también  
-No tu no, tu e Isabel se la pasan en el polígono, ese lugar es a prueba de bombas Zöe vive en el laboratorio especial, ni un ejercito puede entrar a esa sala sin autorización pero Eren…esta en una oficina como las demás, no quiero que le pase nada, además en algún momento tendremos hijos y es su deber quedarse a cuidarlos, yo no soy bueno con eso de cambiar pañales, cuando son ya mas grandecito si pero cuando lloran y vomitan…me pongo nervioso  
El vendedor de joyas los miraba divertido, no era la primera vez que un Alfa tenía esa charla en su local y ya sabía cómo terminaría, un discusión en el peor de los casos y todo arreglado, el mas débil obedecería al más fuerte y todo seguiría su rumbo, los vería unos meses después comprando unos de esos dijes con formas de hombrecitos para celebrar la llegada del primer niño.  
Tras horas de revisar anillos y prendedores en la lujosísima joyería Levi se decidió por unos de oro con una esmeralda incrustada en ellos, ambos perfectamente iguales, el grabado decía "Eres Mi Omega" y "Eres Mi Alfa" en manuscrito, Levi estaba seguro que a eren le encantarían. 

La habitación estaba en penumbra Marco se podía pasar horas viendo dormir a su pequeña hija, tanto la había esperado que no podía creer el tenerla tan cerca, su sueño se había por fin hecho realidad, tenía su tan querida familia con Jean, como era de esperarse el ojimiel termino por aceptar su naturaleza Beta volviéndose un padre hecho y derecho, la llegada de la pequeña había revolucionado sus vidas, cambiando sus horarios y prioridades, ahora era ella la que regia sus vidas y ya estaban planeado "encargar" otro pequeño milagro.  
Contra todo pronóstico fue Marco quien propuso la idea de retirarse de la Mafia y mudarse a otro bloque para tener una vida mas sencilla, habían acumulado suficiente dinero como para dedicarse a criar niños sin tener que volver a trabajar nunca más, pero era algo que Mikasa nunca permitiría, al entrar a ser parte de la llamada mesa chica de la Madrina su retiro era algo difícil de concretar, no ahora al menos, tal vez en un par de años cuando las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas y Levi muerto; la idea de dejar el Bloque también era una de las fantasías frecuentes de Ymir, tener a Crista entre cuatro paredes ya no era viable, tras la llegada de la pequeña infante la Omega quería a toda costa procrear, pero la presencia de la pecosa en la organización era aun necesaria pues ella debía encargarse de doblegar al predestinado del Policía; huir no era una opción, traicionar a los Vanni era lo mismo que tirarse de un puente hacia la autopista atestada de camiones, asique ambas parejas tomaron una decisión, tras la captura de Cabo se retirarían, para evitar represalias Ymir comenzó a seleccionar sus posibles remplazos, Jean trazo mil planes para diferentes necesidades que pudiera tener la Familia y Marco recopilo un pequeño libro de consejos útiles para dejar hasta que su Jefa y amiga encontrara alguien en quien confiar, en la teoría todo era perfecto, pero en la práctica sería bastante difícil, dejar la Mafia no era algo sencillo, pero más difícil era planear un secuestro a sabiendas que de fallar la vida de su bebe estaba en peligro.  
Se diga lo que se diga el verdadero cerebro del secuestro era Jean y el que decidía cuando era el mejor momento para hacerlo era Marco, por ende habían fijado la fecha del hecho ilícito para cuando su pequeña hija estuviera en mejores condiciones de emprender una huida de emergencia, necesitaban ser capaces de viajar con pocos bolsos y rápidamente de la ira de las Fuerzas, ese era el punto fuerte de Jean, él solía tener un plan de respaldo y uno de emergencia en caso de que los primeros dos fallaran, tenia mil planes y vías de escapes por si sucedía cualquier cosa, la llegada de su hija lo impulso a hacer un par de planes en caso de que la Familia callera, un plan de huida para ellos y su vecina y uno para los integrantes de la mesa chica, nada ni nadie los podía tomar de sorpresa, menos a un mes de entrar a la historia como los mejores secuestradores del bloque, si todos seguían sus instrucciones las cosas saldrían de maravilla y no habría necesidad de huir de nadie, su retiro estaría asegurado.** (*)**

**(*)  
El culto a los ocho dioses se basa en la creencia que una persona es sus siete pecados capitales y solo logra estar en paz con estos cuando llega a la locura y los transforma e virtudes. El templo esta en el medio de la ciudad para que todos tengan el mismo alcance a él, de arquitectura románica su centro está bajo una gran cúpula que simula un cielo estrellado, las siete estatuas que representan los pecados son encernadaos por un hombre y una mujer en diversas poses y rodeados de diversas cosas a fin de dejar en claro que pecado representan , en el centro de la cúpula cae del cielo raso la octava estatua; tiene siete puertas y las ceremonias se llevan bajo la octava estatua, el culto lo llevan cabo los ciudadanos ocupándose en conjunto de la mantención del edificio, quien quera rezarle a algún dios solo se para en frente a la estatua y lo hace, la religión no tiene intromisión con el estado por la falta de un clero y el carácter personalísimo de la misma.**

**(*)  
La razón por la cual Jean es tan precavido se debe al hecho que desde que entro a la Familia teme que alguien descubra sus implicaciones con la Policía y su pasado como Topo, fue esa paranoia lo que lo ayudo a subir en el mando de poder. Sus planes nunca fallaron siempre y cuando todos los involucrado sigan sus ordenes y aun así tiene un Pan B en caso de darse dicha situación, por eso lo apodaron "El Estratega". **

**Próximo Capitulo:**

"**De Bodas y Secuestros"**


	16. Cosa Nostra: De Bodas y Secuetros

**Antes que nada quería pedir disculpas por tardar medio siglo en actualiza, tengan en cuenta que soy universitaria :$  
DATOS UTILES:  
Cuando un Omega tiene descendencia Alfa estos tienen un olor similar, por ende su contraparte los amara y protegerá tanto como a su pareja, aunque no sea en grado de cuidarlo, pues no tiene instinto materno, pero en caso del fallecimiento del Omega el lazo entre la cría y este se romperá y el progenitor Alfa no será capaz de reconocerlo como suyo, por ende su olor le resultara desagradable y lo verá como si no tuvieran lazos de sangre, la rivalidad entre ambos Alfas trajo en muchas ocasiones a casos de infanticidio por lo cual se decreto que todo niño Alfa huérfano de Omega debe quedar a cargo de sus abuelos, para quienes olerá como otro hijo, u otras familias Beta que no cuenten con niños Omega entre su prole.  
ACLARACIONES:  
.Para aquellos que me preguntaron por privado si fue Armin quien tuvo hijos la respuesta es no, el tiene una pareja heterosexual, en este caso fue Lucilda quien puso el útero, aun así el lazo es entre los infantes y Armin, es él quien los cuida y quien tiene instinto maternal.  
.A Eren le gustan las cosas antiguas, tengan en cuenta que estamos en un ambiente futurístico por ende un DVD es algo de época al igual que un libro escrito en papel; aunque decidí ambientarlo en un momento en el cual se mesclan cosas súper modernas como hologramas y teléfonos que solo se activan con la huella digital, también esta mesclado con cosas que utilizamos en el día a día como una simple licuadora o un auto, es una mescla entre los vestigios del siglo XI y la decadencia del nuevo mundo.  
(*) La globalización del siglo XII llevo a que no hubiera fronteras y se mesclaran razas, costumbres y diversos idiomas  
**

**PRECAUCION, CONTENIDO FUERTE:**

Tenía frio, sus muñecas y tobillos dolían a causa de las esposas, sentía la boca seca por la mordaza que le dificultaba la salivación, la gran habitación tapizada de azulejos blancos era solo un recuerdo, desde que le habían puesto esa venda en los ojos no se la volvieron a quitar, la puerta se abrió y con ella el miedo recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, ese hombre había vuelto…  
-¿Quién eres?- su vos era firme e inmutable, dura y fuerte, pero no olía a nada en especial, solo a jabón como todos los Betas, solo que este tenía la fuerza de un Alfa.  
-Soy Eren Jeager de Arckerman, soy un Omega, tengo quince años de edad, soy Policía, estoy casado, mi marido es Levi Arckerman, también Policía, estoy aquí hace aproximadamente quinientos cuarenta y dos días- el joven ya sabía que venía continuación, nada bueno.  
-Error- el hombre le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, el muchacho se quedo inmóvil tendido en el suelo, con la respiración acompasada, ya había aprendido a fuerza de golpes a nunca levantarse sin permiso, tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar todo el día arrodilladlo, pero no hacerlo sería peor, cada "error" que cometía era duramente corregido, como ahora.  
Al tiempo que el hombre lo levantaba tirándolo del cabello volvió a preguntar  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy Eren Jeager de Arckerman, soy un Omega, tengo quince años , soy Polici- otro golpe esta vez su cabeza fue brutalmente estampada contra la loza de la pared, antes que pudiera emitir sonido alguno de dolor un rodillazo se estampo contra su cara, sentía la sangre y la saliva caer por su boca y nariz  
-Error ¿Quién eres?- el miedo era insoportable, las palabras no querían salir de su garganta pero tras unos segundos se obligo a emitir algún sonido para no empeorar las cosas, usar la ley del hielo había sido la peor de sus ideas hasta ese momento y no la repetiría  
-E…Eren- cada letra era como un suspiro dificultoso- soy Eren Jea…ger de Arckerman…soy Omega, tengo quince- dejo la frase a mitad, no quería sentir más dolor, estaba arto, ya no aguantaba  
-Sigue ¿quién eres?- si decía Policía otra vez ese tipo lo molería a golpes ¿Qué tenia de malo darle la razón? Era mera supervivencia  
-yo…yo…- no quería rendirse perro tenía mucho miedo, entre lagrimas y temblores cedió otro centímetro de terreno ante aquel hombre- soy un…delínquete- su vos se quebró y el miedo que sentía aminoro un poco al no recibir ninguna nueva agresión  
-Buen chico- esas palabras y esa caricia en su cabellera fueron la gota que rebalsó en baso, estaba roto, necesitaba una dosis de amor desesperadamente, aunque sea a cuenta gotas como ahora- ¿Quién eres?- su sangre se helo nuevamente y todo su ser le gritaba que no moviera un solo musculo, esa pregunta otra vez, esa maldita pregunta, el sabia adonde quería llegar pero se negaba a darle la razón sobre eso- responde- la mano que tenia libre viajo lentamente hasta llegar a su pantorrilla donde su hueso roto hacia ya días no paraba de dolerle de una manera lacerante, su gran palma rodeo la zona herida y fue ejerciendo presión poco a poco, provocando los gritos y suplicas del menor  
-¡POR FAVOR,POR FAVOR, PARA, DETENTE, DUELE, DUELE MUCHO, BASTA! AAAAAAHHHH¡EREN, EREN, SOY EREN, SOY OMEGA TENGO QUINCE SOY UN DELINCUENTE MI MARIDO ES LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, LEVI SOLO EL, LEVIII!  
-Error  
La escena se alargo hasta que el joven quedo inconsciente por el dolor y comenzó a soñar.

_**Flash Back**_

_\- Levi…-eren se despertó como cada mañana media hora antes que su pareja, estirándose entre las blancas sabanas de satén que tanto odiaba, pronuncio el nombre de su amado como una plegaria, pero al verse solo en aquella gran cama se sorprendió, miro rápidamente el holograma que indicaba la hora para chequear no haberse quedado dormido, por suerte no fue así, por ende supuso que Levi estaría en el baño y se apresuro a ir a la cocina, la razón por la cual se levantaba antes era para tener el desayuno y la ropa lista así que Levi no tuviera que preocuparse por nada; cual fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado en la pequeña mesa redonda leyendo el periódico Trzy panie złota __**(*) **__; Levi lo miro a través del holograma y le alcanzo una taza de leche humeante  
-Buenos días dormilón  
-jajaja dormilón ¿yo, que te paso a ti Levi, te caíste de la cama? Ajaja  
-Muy gracioso, solo desayuna que tenemos cosas que hacer- Eren tomo la taza y se sentó frente al azabache, mientras masticaba una rebana de pan quemado por Levi, comenzó a ponerle chocolate a su taza en un gesto que a Levi s e le hiso increíblemente infantil y tierno, tras la segunda cucharada se percato de lo extraño de esta, parecía vieja, rustica, de chapa…no…hacerlo en bruto, muy vieja, de esas hechas a mano, artesanales, el metal era rugoso y sus curvas imperfectas, había algo debajo del polvillo de cacao, una inscripción, también grabada a mano, de un pequeño corazón e imperfectas y atolondradas letras, Eren la miro curioso, no recordaba haber comprado semejante reliquia  
"Pasemos la vida juntos, cásate con migo "  
los verdes ojos de Eren de llenaron lentamente de lagrimas de júbilo y emoción, el sonido del diario al desactivarse lo trajo con los pies a la tierra y por primera vez vio a Levi con los ojos húmedos, su alegría era también la de el, el mayor se acerco y como en las novelas de la tarde se arrodilló ante el muchacho aun estupefacto, tomo sus manos, estaban frías y llenas de pequeños cortes, el grabado había sido obra de el  
-Eren Jeager… ¿quieres compartir tu vida con migo?  
-Si…si Levi si- el mayor lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo beso con una ternura que nunca antes había experimentado ¿era esto el amor? Si, estaba seguro que si, estas emociones no podían ser solo una reacción química, su deseo de casarse no fue inducido por las normas de la sociedad, el enserio quería atar su vida a la del joven de ojos ámbar, porque para él sus ojos siempre serian color ámbar como el sol que nunca vio.  
Ese mismo día Eren se paseo por toda la oficina mostrando orgulloso el cintillo que Levi le había dado, el pequeño anillo dorado salpicado de piedras preciosas color verde haría perfectamente juego con las alianzas que el Alfa había comprado en la joyería  
"Son piedras verdes, para poder imaginar el color de tus ojos, ese que me escondes pero que al resto del mundo le muestras"  
Esas habían sido las palabras que el mayor había pronunciado al colocarle el anillo en aquella cocina comedor en la cual compartían mil momentos felices, hogareños, pacíficos…perfectos._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, lo único que le había servido como medidor de tiempo fue el plato de comida que recibía una vez al día pero ahora eso había cambiado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comió que casi no podía estar despierto a causa del cansancio, LA pregunta y por ende las golpizas no faltaban, por el contrario, se habían intensificado, aunque ese día era diferente, parecía como si su torturador se hubiera olvidado de él, lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo oler a un Omega, pero aun así no bajo la guardia  
-Oye…vine a lavarte, estas que hueles como cadáver en descomposición, también te cambiare las vendas de los ojos y la mordaza, la tela está podrida a causa de la sangre, solo quédate quieto si- Eren obedeció y se dejo lavar con el agua tibia, la joven que lo limpiaba era morena y de ojos oscuros, parecía una niña como cualquiera, pero a referencia de el ella esta armada- voy a tener que hacerlo más de una vez hace como diez y ocho meses que no te bañas  
-¿Tanto?  
-Si, y ahora abre la boca, te lavare los dientes  
cuando la joven se fue todo volvía ser igual, la venda y la soledad, pero al menos se sentía más limpio, más humano.  
Horas más tarde Eren fue despertado por una suave caricia en su frente, alguien le estaba tomando la temperatura, inhaló profundamente esperando reconocer a la misma muchacha de antes, pero no…jabón…un Beta, su torturador había regresado, inconscientemente las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos vendados  
-No, no llores, no te hare daño- esa vos la conocía, la última vez que la escucho había sido en aquel ascensor donde pensó que moriría- Me llaman el Estratega, me mandaron aquí a hacer algo que ni tu ni yo queremos, pero tengo que hacerlo ¿me entiendes? Por el bien de mi hija- su voz era un lamento, Eren no sabía que le habían ordenado hacer, pero se asusto tanto que pensó que se orinaría encima, para que su captor no quisiera cumplir la orden debía ser algo muy desagradable.  
Jean se sentó lejos de Eren con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de la habitación, lo miro detenidamente, era lindo, de eso no cabía duda, inclusive así de magullado tenía su encanto  
-No tengo porque hacerlo pero te lo contare, no lo hago por ti, lo hago para sentirme un poco menos culpable- el Omega estaba recostado en el suelo atento a las palabras del otro, hacia tanto que alguien no charlaba con él, que no le importaba mucho la temática- veras…tengo una pareja y una hija pequeña, nos queríamos retirar, irnos lejos, vivir como simples civiles, era un buen plan, pero claro, nuestros rangos no nos permiten movernos con tanta liberad; la idea era que una vez que te secuestráramos Mikasa nos dejaría ir pero… no fue así, tú te obstinas a rebelarte, este ni siquiera era nuestro plan nadie debía golpearte, se suponía que no opondrías tanta resistencia, te lo digo porque no eres el primero que secuestramos…capaz…capaz con Crista funciono porque Ymir tiene razón y ellas son predestinadas; un poco la entiendo a Mikasa, ósea yo también perseguí a mi pareja, de hecho lo acose hasta que por fin logre mi objetivo, el se veía tan asustado al principio jajaja, no sé como de una relación que empezó como "toxica" o "insana" terminamos asi…como sea, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de defenderlos, Mikasa cree que no lograremos someterte al menos que entiendas que estas en verdad a nuestra merced, asique eme aquí, en una horas empezara tu celo, ella no quiere que te demos inhibidores ni que te sedemos, quiere que un Beta te complazca, ya sabes para no dejar olor, me eligió a mi apropósito, quiere que me quede hasta que tú la aceptes- de repente Eren sintió como era alzado del suelo por los cabellos otra vez, Jean lo estampo contra la pared y con ira le dijo muy cerca del rostro- mas te vale que te comportes y te rindas, porque no quiero tener que traicionar nunca más a mi pareja, ella tiene a mi hija y si para salvarla tengo que violarte toda la tarde lo hare ¿¡me entiendes mocoso de mierda!?- Eren sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, este era sin duda el peor de los escenarios, traicionar a Levi…. ¿que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo si no serle fiel? se había negado a rendirse ante Mikasa, día tras día y hoy todos sus esfuerzos serian vanos.  
-Por…por favor no…no lo hagas por favor  
-Deja de llorar, no me ablandaras así  
Ymir y Crista habían logrado retirarse, pues la pecosa le dejo por escrito como doblegar al Omega, pero no solo le dijo como ella había hecho, si no como hubiera hecho en caso de fallar, método que estaba siendo usado ahora con Eren; ambas jóvenes se cambiaron los nombres a Renata e Historia y se mudaron al bloque más lejano, el plan consistía en hacer pasar a Dina por un aniña Omega, la vestirían con ropa impregnada del olor de Crista y no la dejarían salir de su nuevo departamento hasta reunirse con Marco o Jean, pero la presencia del rubio era vital para Mikasa, asique tomo como garantía a la infante y puso a sus guardias personales a cuidar al consigliere, cuyos consejos habían dejado de ser escuchados hacia ya mucho tiempo, perdiendo así todo el poder que una vez tubo.

Las horas pasaron y Eren no dejo de llorar en ningún momento, lo que pasaría pronto lo aterraba, Jean por otro lado estaba esperando en silencio, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese, ya le habían avisado como debía ser, cuando el niño comenzara a retorcerse debía esperar media hora y luego hacerlo, no debía olvidarse e de usar protección para no dejarlo preñado.  
No tardo mucho en suceder, Eren comenzó a sentir calor a transpirar y a sentir su hombría adolorida, de a poco todo su ser le pedía que procreara, pero intento disimularlo lo más que pudo, la ausencia del olor a Alfa le ayudo un poco pero no supo cuanto podía llegar a aguantar…las sensaciones eran demasiadas, pronto perdería la cordura  
-O…Oye…- más que una llamado parecía el sonido lastimero de un animal en agonía- por...por favor…se bueno con migo…me portare bien…solo…no me lastimes mucho- otra oleada de llanto ataco al joven mientras avergonzado de su cuerpo que parecía tener vida propia, intentaba ponerse en cuatro así de maniatado como estaba, el corazón de Jean se partió en mil pedazos y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle quitado la mordaza, se acerco lentamente  
-Te pondré esto de nuevo, si no, no puedo hacerlo ¿tu entiendes no?- el joven asentido al mismo tiempo que movía su trasero, se dejo colocar la tela entre los labios y espero paciente mente a que el mayor le quitara las esposas de los tobillos, abrió sus piernas mientras se dejaba quitar la única prenda que tenia, pero no sucedió nada, Jean esperaría media hora a partir de ese momento como le habían dicho, pues él nunca se había acostado con un Omega.  
Los minutos pasaron y Eren había perdido todo rasociño, suplicante por acabar con ese tormento lloriqueaba y pedía ser atendido, justo como le gustaba a Levi, solo que esta vez no sería él quien lo tomaría, pero su cerebro elimino todo inhibidor mental todo rastro de cordura y de moral.  
Jean no necesito prepararse mentalmente, la escena que estaba presenciado era por de mas afrodisiaca, ahora entendía a los Alfas, ahora entendía porque el Jefe de Policía estaba tan desesperado y poniendo de cabeza el bloque para encontrar a ese niño, era algo hermosos de ver, por desgracia no podía quitarle la venda, Mikasa no quería, pero moría de ganas, ver otra vez esos bellos ojos verdes…  
-Oye niño…ven acércate, sigue mi vos, te daré lo que quieres- la naturaleza Omega era increíble, el joven capto enseguida la dirección del sonido y se arrastro hasta ese lugar, posicionándose de una forma obscena, ofreciéndose- asique este es el famoso Celo de los Omega eh…increíble- Jean miro la entrada del moreno abierta y lubricada, seria más fácil que con Marco, los Betas usaban lubricantes artificiales, a demás ni necesitaba prepararlo, ya estaba listo, era como…la comida rápida, lista para llevar, asique sin muchas ceremonias se puso el preservativo entro en el, los quejidos lastimeros de Eren cesaron al instante, el mayor comenzó lento y pausando gozando de los sonidos que le producía al otro, no obstante no acaricio ni beso su cuerpo, no le nacía de hacerlo, se sentía increíblemente bien es cierto pero no tenía la necesidad de abrasarlo, después de todo el no era Marco.  
Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba agarrado de sus codos empujando ese grácil cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras este emitía gemidos dignos de una película porno, su espalda aunque herida y llena de cicatrices se veía perlada en sudor que brillaba bajo la luz artificial del lugar, se notaba que el niño estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de forma bestial pues no oyó ningún sonido o gesto de dolor ante la fuerza que estaba usando, seguro que esta sería mucho menos a la de su pareja Alfa, la respiración de Eren era errática y forzosa, un leve gesto e malestar cruzo su rostro cuando Jean salió de el para voltearlo, le abrió la piernas pero cuando se dispuso a continuar no pudo; ver el rostro de aquel niño, porque lo era, un niño, uno que no se parecía en lo mas mínimo a su amado Marco, se le hiso un nudo al estomago, las suplicas desesperadamente obscenas del joven por mas, lo asquearon…eso era el celo…la perdía del rasociño, una escena que a Jean no le gusto para nada, lo puso en cuatro nuevamente y se dispuso a terminar su tarea rápidamente, con su mano froto la hombría del chico para que acabara y poder así considerar terminado el trabajo, se quería ir, el no era un violador. El vaivén continuo por un buen rato, hasta que por fin con una violenta estocada Eren acabo y tras solo dos más el mayor lo siguió también, exhaustos se dejaron caer en el suelo, aunque Jean se levanto enseguida para no quedarse dormido, allí sentado viendo el cuerpo transpirado y jadeante del menor se sintió la peor persona del mundo, eso no debía pasar, todo se había salido de control, debía convencer al niño de rendirse por el bien de todos.  
Eren lo ignoraba pero tras una caga de embalar había un grifo y un balde, el rubio se quito la remera y empapo la tela en el agua fría, con eso limpio cuidadosamente el cuerpo del joven, nadie lo estaba viendo de esto estaba seguro, no había cámaras ni radios ni nada, asique luego de ponerle los pantalones y las esposas al moreno le quito la venda, sus ojos llorosos y tristes fueron un duro golpe  
-El celo…dura tres días… ¿te quedaras…aquí?- el mafioso lo vio con pena, era esa maldita condición suya la que hablaba  
-No lose, depende de lo que me ordenen…escúchame bien, Mikasa desbarranco, perdió toda cordura, debes rendirte, por el bien de todos hazlo, olvídate de Levi, pasaron 18 meses y monedas ya no te encontrara, solo ríndete…por favor…-era una verdadera suplica, no quería tener que volver a acostarse con él, no quería que lo siguieran golpeando, si él se pasaba de bando a pesar de estar casados Levi capaz, solo capaz dejaría de asecharlos, era una mínima posibilidad, pero era lo sufrientemente grande para poder salir del bloque con Marco y Dina.  
-Por favor niño…anda dime… ¿Quién eres?  
-Nadie…-Eren callo dormido

Cuando Jean entro al departamento sin camisa y transpirado lo primero que vio fue la mano de Marco estampándose contra su rostro, su pareja lloraba mientras golpeaba su pecho, cada vez con menos ganas hasta que se dejo abrazar por el rubio y ambos compartieron su dolor.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ese día el sol brillaba alto en el cielo…o al menos eso decía el holograma del Amparo, la chica del clima, pues sería algo imposible de saber con el cielo oscurecido artificialmente como estaba, pero para Eren ese día podía llover a cantaros que igual sería perfecto; se miro por quinta al espejo mientras Armin y Sasha le sacaban fotos, al ser un miembro de las Fuerzas tenía un uniforme especial para la ocasión que constaba de una camisa blanca una chaleco celeste pastel con moño o corbata del mismo color, pantalones y saco de vestir color perla, con el escudo del Bloque en el brazo y las condecoraciones correspondientes, para los Alfas el saco y los pantalones eran color azul marino.  
Para las mujeres era un vestido de novia a elección con una última falda que simulaba una cola o una capa baja del color correspondiente, los Omegas tenían una capa blanca y los Alfas una azul Francia con el logo de la Policía.  
-Repasemos- la vos cantarina de la joven los tenía a todos animados- algo azul  
-Listo, el prendedor que me regalo mi madre Beta- este brillaba en la solapa del saco  
-Algo prestado  
-Listo, el cinturón de Dominc-su fiel subordinado  
-Algo nuevo  
-Listo, los zapatos  
-Y algo viejo  
-La pulsera con mis iniciales, me la dio mi madre Omega cuando nací  
Los tres brindaron una última vez antes de subirse al auto que los llevaría al templo._

_Cuando llegaron los recibió una hermoso pasillo de flores por el cual el auto oficial de las Fuerzas paso siendo visto por muchos civiles curiosos, delante del joven estaba la gran escalinata que debía subir junto a su padre Beta que lo esperaba en el sexto escalón, Armin y Sasha se adelantaron para tomar sus lugares dentro del edificio sagrado, cada escalón que Eren subió solo representaba los años que vivió con sus padres biológicos, sintió una gran soledad por no tenerlos allí ese día, pero bueno, así eran las cosas, por eso el a cada paso que dio rezo y rezo por no traer al mundo niños Omega como él; su padre adoptivo lo miro feliz, muy feliz, cada boda de sus hijos significaba nietos y más niños correteando por la casa  
-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo mío, eres nuestra más querida joya- un beso en su frente y una mirada tierna fueron todo lo que el joven necesito para sentirse feliz nuevamente, los siguientes escalones representaban su vida de soltería, los subió uno a uno recordando a todos aquellos a los cuales por suerte no le entregó su corazón; las columnas eran adornadas con telas y flores que caían de manera circular, todas las personas que conoció en su vida estaba allí, compañeros de estudios, los de la academia, los del trabajo, inclusive aquellos que no trabajan en su área, la mitad del bloque esta allí, los representantes de los negocios de la Policía y hasta algunos de los Bomberos y Médicos habían ido a rendir honores ante el gran día. Había flores y luces por doquier, todos era hermoso, como jamás se lo había imaginado, los mejores organizadores de fiestas se habían coordinado entre ellos para crear el mejor evento de la gran ciudad al igual que lo harían con la boda de Erwin y Zöe dentro de dos meses.  
Renzo miro con aprobación a quien sería su yerno en instantes y le entrego la mano de su hijo  
Tomo las manos de los jóvenes y delante los presentes pronuncio las palabras sagradas  
-"__Ante la mirada de los Siete Dioses y bajo el Octavo de ellos, yo como padre del dador de vida uno estas dos almas, atándolas la una a la otra como si fueran un solo ser. "  
__-"__Envidia, Gula, Lujuria, Orgullo, Ira, Codicia, Pereza y Locura. El es mío igual que yo soy suyo, si tenemos que morir moriremos, pero antes debemos vivir y procrear, te protegeré hasta dar mi último aliento.__  
-"__Caridad, Templanza, Pureza, Humildad, Sumicion, Generosidad, Aplicación y Razón. El es mío igual que yo soy suyo, si tenemos que morir moriremos, pero antes debemos vivir y procrear, te seré fiel hasta dar mi último aliento"  
Ambos pronunciaron sus votos simultáneamente, luego en un gesto por de mas simbólico Renzo le quito la capa blanca a Eren, que simbolizaba la protección paternal y Levi le coloco su capa, simbolizando la pertenencia del joven a su familia; con ese gesto Eren adopto el apellido Arckerman.  
Teresa, la madre adoptiva de eren junto con Isabel quien hacia las veste de madre de Levi le alcanzaron cada una la alianza de oro a su nuevo pariente  
-"Con esta joya yo exteriorizo nuestra unión para que el mundo sea testigo de nuestra voluntad de permanecer juntos para siempre"- al finaliza la frase ambos pusieron el anillo en el dedo de su amado y sellaron esa unión con un casto beso y una mirada profunda y llena de amor, los aplausos y bendiciones no tardaron en llegar, flores y papel picado volaron por todo el lugar mientras los novios salían y se dirigían al jardín donde seria la gran fiesta.  
La fiesta fue magnífica, el cáterin, la decoración, música, videos, y suvenir fueron el regalo de bodas de los protegidos por las Fuerzas; bailaron, comieron y bebieron hasta casi el toque de queda, una vez terminada la gran recepción llegaba el simbólico momento de la primera noche de bodas, aunque ya nadie llegaba virgen al altar._

_Apenas entraron al cuarto Levi abraso a Eren por la espalda, inhalando todo su denso aroma, lo volvía loco  
-Señor Arckerman, creo que hace un poco de calor para usar tanta ropa  
-Si…. –Levi le quito lentamente la capa y luego beso su cuello, se sentía tan feliz, alejándose lentamente se sentó en la cama matrimonia-desnúdate- el joven obedeció y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa, con cada gesto emanaba mas feromonas, de manera casi inconsciente, quería recibir más amor, quería prologar ese día todo lo que pudiera, el era codicioso, quería mas Levi, quería mas de el, quería su alma y su vida atada a la suya,  
se acercó a Levi lentamente como los Dioses lo trajeron al mundo, el mayor tomo su muñeca y le quito la pulsera  
-Debemos agregarle una letra mas a este grabado ¿no lo crees E.J.A? – el joven se sonrojo al escuchar sus nuevas iniciales y se dejo abrazar por quien era ahora su marido, la tibia respiración del mayor solo logro evitarlo mas, Levi repartió besos por todo su cuerpo dejándose llevar por aquel amor incondicional y ese olor tan dulce, mañana…mañana le diría que no quería que trabaje más, ese momento que estaban viviendo debía ser perfecto y no sería él quien lo arruinaría.  
-Dame descendencia…Eren…  
-Si…Levi…-esa vos llena de lujuria fue lo más que el Alfa pudo soportar, nunca lo dejaría ir, ahora era legalmente suyo._

**Próximo Capitulo:**  
Cosas de Hermanos  
Las Fuerzas están buscando desesperadamente el tesoro que les fue robado, para encontrarlo están dispuestas a masacrar pisos enteros, pero Eren… ¿podrá resistir el cautiverio sin caer en las fauces del Dios de la Locura?

(En el prox. Capitulo se narrara como fue secuestrado Eren y su primer encuentro con Mikasa)


	17. Cosa Nostra: Cosas de Hermanos

Jean estaba recostado sobre una columna, su respiración errática y su cuerpo transpirado pedían a gritos un descanso, pero Mikasa había sido clara, tenía que quedarse con el chico hasta que volviera a la normalidad y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, esto del celo no era para un Beta, estaba cansadísimo y asqueado, si no estuviera totalmente seguro de su sexualidad podría decir que no volvería a tocar a un hombre en su vida, mientras el cabeceaba y pensaba sobre sus tendencias Eren seguía retorciéndose y pidiendo más, parecía no cansarse nunca pero Jean sabía que su estado no aminoraba a causa de la falta de fecundación, después de todo había tomado precauciones para evitar cualquier desastre de allí a nueve meses.  
-Cálmate…faltan solo algunas horas  
-Ayúdame…por favor, hazlo de nuevo- el rubio solo quería que el chico recuperara su cordura y acabar con esto, la situación era demasiado estresante, nadie habría podido prever que Mikasa desbarrancaría de esa forma tras ser rechazada por el muchacho, ese imprevisto había arruinado todos sus planes, el tener que acompañar al joven en su celo y verse separado de su hija estaba poniendo a dura prueba su relación con Marco, la segunda noche no quiso ni dormir en la misma habitación, la Madrina por otro lado se negaba a ver a cualquiera, los rumores de su locura ya se habían esparcido, pero aunque traicionarla no fuera tan mala idea uno no se podía esperar una feliz bienvenida por parte de las fuerzas, hacia meses que estaban en una autentica guerra, dentro y fuera de Bloque ambos bandos se masacraban, civiles incluidos, Levi había verdaderamente perdido la cabeza, si antes se lo conocía por su crueldad pues ahora esos rumores habían quedado opacados ante su verdadero rostro, Jean tenía dos opciones, o arriesgarse e intentar cambiar al chico por la seguridad de su familia, cambiar su identidad y huir lo más lejos posible o convencerlo a aceptar a Mikasa e irse lejos, cambiarse el nombre, teñirse el cabello y mantener un perfil bajo…  
Los pensamientos de Jean fueron interrumpidos por el peso de Eren que se apoyaba sobre su pecho, por alguna razón a pesar de estar vendado podía escuchar la respiración del rubio y encontrarlo enseguida.  
-No me dejaras en paz hasta estar satisfecho ¿no?  
-Préstame atención  
-Tu siempre necesitas atención- Eren comenzó a llorar en silencio  
-Levi solía decir eso  
-Si puedes pensar en el significa que estas volviendo a la normalidad- las esperanzas de Jean fueron troncadas en dos cuando los labios de Eren se apoderaron de los suyos, aun era muy pronto para entablar una charla coherente con el Omega.

_**18 meses antes**_

_La cabeza de Eren dolía, se sentía mareado y con nauseas, no lo cual era extraño puesto que se había hecho un test ayer y no estaba embarazado, lo último que recordaba era haber ayudado a una jovencita que se había descompuesto…o no…algo mas había pasado tras socorrerla…si claro, la joven le clavo una jeringa; los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par, completamente consciente de estar en grave peligro, se paro como un resorte pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor, una gran habitación blanca tapizada íntegramente por azulejos, a los lados había dos columnas simétricamente enfrentadas, en frente una puerta negra de metal y en una esquina unas cajas de embalar vacías, parecía estar completamente solo hasta que diviso un pie detrás de uno de los soportes de la habitación, se acercó lentamente hasta verla, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la leche y cabellos negros como la noche, sus labios rojos cual carmín y su silueta delicada la hacían perfecta para el papel de Blanca Nieves, llevaba solo un camisón de satén y un pañuelo de seda rojo en el cuello, abrió sus ojos oscuros y le dedico la mas amorosa de las miradas  
-Hola  
-Ho-hola…soy Eren- le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, tenía mucho perfume para su gusto, pero bueno las mujeres solían usarlo  
-Parece que estamos solos  
-Si, intentare abrir la puerta, por favor quédese atrás señorita  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy policía  
Eren se acercó hacia la puerta y la estudio parecía estar echa del mismo material que las puertas del Bloque ¿acaso estarían cerca del límite entre las calles y los departamentos? Aunque uso toda su fuerza para forzarla no logro moverla ni de un milímetro, después de todo lo suyo era el cerebro y no la fuerza bruta.  
-No nos queda otra que esperar que alguien abra y derribar al sujeto, luego correremos en busca de un ascensor- la mujer se abrazo a si misma por el frio que hacía en la habitación- oh lo lamento que descortés, tiene frio, emmm…aquí parece no haber nada, de hecho…- el muchacho se miro a si mismo sonrojándose por el hecho de estar sin camisa y exponiendo las muchas marcas que le dejo el último encuentro intimo con Levi  
-Siéntate a mi lado- el muchacho lo hiso y ella se acomodo entre sus brazos en busca de calor, su perfume de maraca tapaba cualquier olor de género, los Alfas no solían usar perfume, supuso que sería una chica normal.  
-Existen varias razones por las cuales alguien puede llegar a querer secuestrarme pero usted…¿es acaso alguien de buena posición como para justificar esto, capaz quieran pedirle a su familia un rescate?  
-No tengo una familia, la única persona con la cual comparto lazos sanguíneos no pagaría nada por mi  
-Siento oír eso, las familias son complicadas- las horas pasaron y Eren no volvió a decir nada, su cerebro funcionaba a mil, necesitaba encontrar una salida, la joven por otro lado pudo descansar su mente en los brazos del chico.  
Nada parecía indicar que habría algún cambio en la situación, por lo tanto Eren pensó que sería bueno entablar una conversación para pasar el rato y tal vez relajarse un poco, la compañía de la joven mujer resulto ser muy placentera, tenían algunos gustos en común, como los libros en papel y los discos de vinilo, ambos habían ido a los mismos museos y disfrutaban de ver caricaturas del siglo XXI, entre chistes y anécdotas las horas pasaron tranquilas.  
-Y en todo ese tiempo ¡no nos dimos cuenta que estábamos un piso más arriba! Jajajaja-la risa de la joven era por demás melodiosa y delicada  
-jajajaja me muerooo jajaja asi nunca lo encontrarían jajaja- Eren comenzó a oler un extraño aroma, parecía el mismo que emanaba Levi cuando estaba alegre, pero más agrio, no le hiso mucho caso y continuaron con su charla, pero por más que intentara ignorarlo el olor se intensificaba con cada minuto, llenando el lugar  
-Oye…eres un Alfa  
-Oh si, lamento no habértelo dicho no me pareció muy importante  
-A no…no importa, solo que estas emanando mucho olor y bueno, me pone un poco incomodo- la joven mujer lo miro de lado, con una sonrisa seductora, su belleza era digna de admirar y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero aun así su olor era demasiado fuerte, le recordaba al de su marido pero en algo se diferenciaba, si el de Levi era metálico parecido al de la sangre el de la joven era olor a sangre coagulada, era el olor más desagradable que podía sentir, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, demasiado dominante, demasiado tarde… para cuando quiso darse cuenta su cabeza giraba y su respiración se mostraba dificultosa, la mujer se acerco como un gato y paso sus delgados dedos por el torso del menor, sus uñas filosas y rojas dejaban leves marcas en su morena piel, marcas que desaparecían en instantes  
-Hueles muy bien, tus ojos son de un verde demasiado lindo, debería ser ilegal ser tan apuesto ¿sabes?  
-Por favor señorita, soy casado, a demás esta no es la situación para este clase de comportamientos  
-Lo sé, puedo ver las marcas en tu cuerpo, pero desaparecerán pronto, yo me encargare de eso- a tiempo que decía esas palabras con un tono meloso y seductor poso sus labios sobre la clavícula del menor y remarco un viejo chupón, dejándolo más grande y rosado- sabes Eren, te estuve buscando, te estuve vigilando, se todo de ti, tenemos los mismos gustos, tenemos mucho en común, yo soy mejor que Levi, tengo mejores genes, tengo una mejor posición, no le rindo cuentas a nadie, ven con migo, te lo puedo dar todo, ven…- la joven mujer se sentó sobre el regazo del moreno frotándose con insistencia sobre el miembro del menor- dame un niño amor mío, únete a mí, se mi Omega- finalizo la frase con un beso delicado y suave, casi una caricia, el muchacho estaba estupefacto, no lograba entender lo que sucedía si hasta hace dos minutos ella parecía tan inocente e indefensa ¿en que momento se convirtió en una depredadora?  
-¿Quién eres…como sabes que mi esposo es Levi, yo nunca lo nombre?  
-jajajaja mi querido angelito, te olvidaste de preguntarme como me llamo- Eren trago duro comenzando a entender un poco las cosas, su piel, sus cabellos, sus ojos finos y fríos, ese olor tan particular, ella…era en cierto modo parecía a Levi  
-¿Cómo…cómo te llamas?  
-Mikasa…Mikasa Arckerman- el nombre sonó imponente en aquel lugar tan vacio  
-Bájate… ¡quítate de encima!- el menor la empujo y se levanto asustado, esa mujer tenía una fama terrible y el había pasado toda la tarde charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida  
-Tranquilo Eren, no te lastimare, solo quiero que te cases con migo- la mujer se lanzo a sus brazos  
-Suéltame, ya estoy casado, esto es obra tuya, suéltame, quiero volver a casa  
-Esta es tu casa ahora…Levi no vendrá, yo se lo impediré- el olor se hiso más fuerte, ella estaba enojada, su aroma era amenazante, lo asqueaba, pero aun así tenia cierto control sobre él, como odio su naturaleza ene se momento- Ámame- la vos de Alfa salía distorsionada de sus labios y Eren sintió como si un montón de hilos invisibles lo ataran a la joven mujer, en sus hombros parecía haber un gran peso y su cuerpo aceptó el abrazo posesivo de Mikasa, le costaba respirar y pensar  
-Aunque hagas esto…yo nunca te amare, puedes controlar mi cuerpo pero no mis sentimientos- la vos del menor era segura y sus declaraciones firmes él era de Levi y Levi era suyo, lo habían jurado delante de los Dioses y la sociedad.  
-¡ME AMARAS!- las uñas de la mujer se clavaron en la espalda del chico y dejaron profundas y sangrantes marcas cuando jalo hacia abajo, Eren no podía moverse ni gritar por culpa de la voz del Alfa pero aun así sintió mucho dolor, todo en la presencia de Mikasa denotaba una gran ira, su olor la rodeaba como un aurea que indicaba un gran peligro, pero aun así a Eren solo se le hiso repugnante, un poco amenazante pero más asqueroso que otra cosa, su decisión era irrevocable  
-No te amare nunca, déjame ir a casa, tengo un marido que me espera  
-Ja…ya veras, lograre domarte, por las buenas o por las malas, después de todo eres solo un Omega de ojos bonitos, no puedes contra un Alfa, no puedes contra mí, no puedes contra la Madrina jajaja ¡ME AMARAS!- Mikasa camino hacia la puerta y dio un golpe, del otro lado alguien abrió la rejilla situada a la altura de los ojos –ábreme y llama a Ymir- la puerta se abrió y cerró tras ella, Eren se quedo parado firme y fiero en su lugar sabiendo que Levi vendría a rescatarlo o que el lograría salir en cuanto esa puerta se volviera a abrir._

_**18 meses después**_

Eren estaba hecho una bolita en un rincón de la habitación, Jean entendió que no había necesidad de tenerlo atado, no ahora que estaba roto y sin esperanzas  
-Oye niño…deja ya de llorar- el rubio se acercó y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, el joven se dejaba hacer como si no tuviera voluntad propia, parecía una muñeca de trapo que uno puede maniobrar como mas guste- oye…lo lamento, no tuve otra opción…- la vos del mayor era sincera  
-Traicione a Levi…- Eren quien había creído no tener más lagrimas se sorprendió a sí mismo al no poder parar de llorar- nunca me lo va a perdonar, me va a odiar, me va a dejar, me pedirá el divorcio  
-Oye si hace eso es un completo idiota, no es tu culpa, en todo caso es de Mikasa- el moreno lo miro y se largo a llorar de nuevo- hey…ya ríndete quieres, el no va a venir, paso un año y no vino, que te hace creer que lo hará ahora, piénsalo, aun puedes ser feliz, solo…déjalo ir- Jean se levanto pronto para irse pero las pequeñas manos de Eren se aferraron a su pierna  
-No por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes solo, si te vas ese hombre volverá y me lastimara, tu eres bueno, tú me tienes compasión- las vos suplicante del jovencito le partieron el alma al rubio, esto era demasiado, ni Crista había estado tan asustada cuando la secuestraron  
-Esta bien…me quedare un rato pero no puedo quedarme para siempre, tengo que velar por mi familia  
-Eso, eso, cuéntame de ellos…hace tanto que no hablo con alguien, cuéntame de tu hija, de tu pareja, como lo conociste- era oficial, el chico está desesperado por un poco de cariño, Jean no supo si abrasarlo o no, charlaría un poco con él y luego volvería a su casa, esto ya se les estaba yendo de las manos  
-Veras…cuando lo conocí yo solo era un soldado mas, pero el ya tenía un buen puesto, recuerdo que volví loco a mi jefe preguntando por él, solo me dijo su nombre su rango y su género, por suerte éramos biológicamente compatibles, el tema era acercarme a él, eso no fue fácil- Eren parecía asimilar cada palabra con avidez y desesperación- comencé por averiguar todo sobre él, obviamente no fue fácil, tiene una doble vida asique es alguien muy cuidadoso, pero tras algún que otro apriete logre saber más de él, al principio intentaba entablar una conversación cada vez que podía, pero no se mostraba muy dispuesto, cuando conseguí su número telefónico comencé a llamarlo, debo admitir que me obsesioné un poco, llegando al punto de seguirlo como una sombra- Jean dejo se relato a mitad, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, esa era una época que no quería recordar, pero si lograba convencer al niño de que a pesar de empezar de una manera tan enfermiza se podía llegar a una buena relación capaz considerara aceptar a Mikasa y terminar con esta tortura- le mande cartas y regalos, el nunca me denuncio con mis superiores, no sé porque pero no lo hizo, logre entrar en su departamento y lo esperé. Cuando llego se asusto bastante, aun recuerdo su rostro y sus ojos húmedos, venia de mostrarse en público como un simple civil por ende no estaba armado, por el contrario yo siempre lo estaba y mi arma era bien visible en mi chaleco- Eren lo miro con ojos curiosos y adelantándose a los hechos supuso que Jean había usado la fuerza con el misterioso joven de la historia- como sea…le hable y le pedí…no le rogué que me diera una oportunidad, que tan solo intentara conocerme y luego prometí que si no funcionaba lo dejaría en paz, acepto, y me echo de su casa muy nervioso; la cosa es que fuimos a un bar en pleno día, uno muy concurrido, el es alguien muy precavido, era un bar de nuestro ambiente, asique fue con una pistola, no sé que pensó que podía llegar a hacerle, pero jamás lo lastimaría, charlamos o mejor dicho yo monopolice la conversación hasta que dije algo que le causo gracia y se rompió el hielo, de a poco se fue soltando y pasamos la mejor de las tardes, no fuimos recién cuando el cantinero nos lo sugirió, el tipo sabia quienes éramos y habría dejado el local abierto para nosotros, pero no somos de ese tipo que abusa de su poder, asique solo lo acompañe hasta su casa y le bese el dorso de la mano como despedida, no quería asustarlo más de la cuenta- Eren suspiro y lo miro con unos ojos extraños, casi soñadores, como si recordara algo- al final después de unas semanas en las cuales me había rendido y casi entro en una depresión cual adolecente abandonada el me llama, me invita a tomar un café y así nos vimos de nuevo, al mes logre besarlo, al año me dejo entrar a su departamento y a los dos años comenzamos a convivir, en resumen luego de cinco bellos años me convenció a tener un hijo y así tuvimos a nuestra bebe, somos felices y nos amamos, a pesar de haber empezado de la peor manera, el me dio una oportunidad y yo bueno…hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz, enfrentamos muchas coas juntos y yo nunca pensé en dejarlo, de hecho estuve a punto de morir por él, por eso niño piénsalo, puedes acabar con este sufrimiento si tan solo te rindes, quien sabe puede que ahora no la ames pero en algún momento puedes llegar a quererla o tan solo finge hacerlo, hazlo por ti, por tu bien estar…hazlo por mi hija, por favor, ella no me la devolverá al menos que logre convencerte- Eren solo se acerco a Jena y recostó todo su peso en su pecho  
-Abrásame- el rubio lo hiso, sabía que necesitaba de amor, su mente no resistiría mucho tiempo más, pero afuera las cosas estaban demasiado calientes como para darle más tiempo.

Jean se despidió con la promesa de volver a visitarlo y contarle sobre su hija, lo dejo desatado y le dio su remera para que se resguardara un poco del frio, debía hablar con Mikasa acerca de esto, el chico no lo soportaría mas y él quería a su hija de vuelta.  
La puerta se abrió silenciosa  
-Señora Jean vino a verla  
-Hazlo pasar- el rubio entro, se había bañado y vestido con ropa limpia procurando quitar todo rastro del olor de Eren  
-Ya lo hice, dale unos días más y se rendirá- Mikasa estaba sentada en su escritorio con Dina en su regazo, la niña miraba a su padre con ojos húmedos y tristes  
-Perfecto, le diré a Claus que vuelva a su tarea  
-¡NO!…déjalo en paz, solo déjalo solo por una semana, dale algo de comer y déjalo solo, tiene que pensar, solo…déjalo  
-mmmm…bueno pero si en una semana no cambia de parecer volveremos a lo de siempre ¿no Dina?- la mujer acaricio los castaños cabellos de la niña y beso su cachete, la niña no tenía más de dos años, pero era perfectamente consciente a su manera de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos color miel y su cabellos castaño claro hacían perfectamente juego con las pecas que cubrían su rostro, tenía un vestido color salmón lleno de volados y su corte carreé era adornado por una flor blanca, Mikasa la había vestido como una de las muñecas que coleccionaba, una réplica perfecta, los largos cabellos de la niña fueron cortados, sus uñas pintadas y sus piecitos vestidos con zapatitos de charol, para ella no era otra cosa que un juguete, pero para Jean era su vida  
-Dina, no llores ven con papa  
-NO…el aun no me acepta, el trato era claro, te la devolveré cuando él me acepte y te podrás ir cuando ya no te necesite  
-¿Si él se rinde dejaras que Marco se valla con la niña?  
-¿Y separar tan bella familia? No querido…ahora ve y encárgate de mi hermano

-Levi cariño…debes dormir  
-Déjame en paz cuatro ojos, tengo que encontrarlo- Zöe y Erwin se miraron preocupados, alguien tenía que decirle pero no querían ser ellos  
-Señor…  
-¿¡Que mierdas quieres Dana!?  
-Emmm…hace más de un año que Eren desapareció…yo creo que deberíamos evaluar el peor de los escenarios- Levi que estaba revisando los planos del bloque de espaldas a la ahora Cabo Primero desenfundo su arma y le disparo en la cabeza sin muchas ceremonias, el cadáver de la joven cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido macabro y dejando una gran mancha de sangre en la pared, Zöe miro horrorizada la escena, ese podría haber sido su destino de haber dicho lo que pensaba  
-Erwin mi vida me voy a casa, Amapola y Luí deben estar solos con la nana, será mejor que vuelva  
-Tranquila tesoro yo me encargo- Erwin tenía una sangre fría digna de envidiar, era manipulador y con sed de poder, puede que Levi y Mike fueran sus mejores amigos pero de todas formas era capaz de usarlos a su favor, sobre todo a Levi que perdía la razón fácilmente…Ira…ese era el Dios bajo el cual había nacido, mientras que el se debía a la Codicia-Si vas a continuar con esto entonces debes hacerlo bien  
-¡Que tratas de insinuar rubio oxigenado!  
-Mira podemos poner hombres en todos los pisos y llevarnos a quienes sabemos que son parte de los Vanni, ellos nos declararon la guerra al llevarse a Eren, asique ya no es necesario tener una orden de arresto ni nada por el estilo, deja que Petra se encargue de interrogarlos, esa mujer es buena en las artes de la tortura, tu solo ve a dormir, uno a uno nos darán mas nombres y así seguro llegaremos a quien sepa algo  
-Es mi culpa, ella se lo llevo por mi culpa…  
-Vamos no seas así, ella lo hiso porque quiere demostrar que puede  
-No tu no lo entiendes…el día en el cual mi padre decidió asesinar a toda mi familia…ese día…Mikasa y yo habíamos visto una película de miedo y ella no se podía dormir sin su estúpida muñeca, la cosa es que la muy idiota se orino, recuerdo que me dio pena en ese momento, mi familia tenía todos los departamentos conectados por una puerta asique quien venía despertarnos era mi tía, ella la re maltrataba, no quise que eso volviera a pasar asique cambie las sabanas, puse las mías limpias en su cama y las de ella en la mía- Erwin lo miro extrañado, ese no era un comportamiento digno de el- no me mires así, en ese entonces no tenia T.O.C era un niño normal, volviendo al tema cuando mi padre disparo le disparo a su cama porque olía a mí, mi olor fue tapado por la suciedad de las sabanas de Mikasa, su olor debió camuflar el mío, por eso sobreviví, ella siempre creyó que nuestro padre me privilegio a mí como el resto de la familia solía hacerlo y yo…la deje creer eso porque sabía que él no me reconocía como suyo y eso me dolía, quería que ella fuera infeliz porque ella aun olía como su madre, y yo la odiaba, odiaba a esa mujer, cuando esa ofrecida murió en el hospital y el lazo se quebró, pero ya era demasiado, aunque oliéramos parecido ella ya me odiaba, y bueno, yo lo deje así, era un niño entonces no sabía que se pasaría de bando pero igual…si tan solo no hubiera sido tan precanceroso, ella estaría con migo ahora, capaz hubiéramos peleado por el lugar que ahora ostento pero Eren estaría bien…  
-Con más razón Levi, corrige tu error, mátala.  
-Paso más de un año y no tenemos ni una pista…no sé quien lo planeo, pero me quito el sombrero, me está complicando la vida…y pensar que la última vez que hablamos discutimos…Erwin…si sabes que hacer hazlo, te cedo todas mis tropas y mis contactos ¡solo ayúdame a encontrar a Eren!

_**20 meses antes**_

_-Basta Eren  
-No basta una mierda, no puedo creer que esperaras hasta ahora para decírmelo  
-No es tan grave, además es algo normal  
-No, no y no, tu dijiste "te mantendré en caso de que decidas no trabajar" pues adivina yo si quiero, amo mi trabajo, esto no es lo mío, yo no nací para ser un amo de casa, con tu lógica Isabel también debería estar encerrada en casa y lejos de Farlan, pero tú lo permites  
-Es diferente, y si Eren, vete enterando de que si naciste para esto, además ella está preparada para defenderse, ella tiene otro apellido y lo de Farlan es solo un juego, apenas encuentre un buen Alfa la casaré como debe ser  
-Levi quiero trabajar, no puedes impedírmelo- eren se adelanto y se interpuso entre su marido y la puerta, estaba decidido, él quería ser alguien, quería ayudar a la gente y no podía hacer desde sus cuatro paredes  
-¡SI, SI PUEDO! ¡SOY TU ALFA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME PLAZCA CON TIGO! ¡TU TE QUERIAS CASAR, PUES AHORA ATIENETE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, NO TRABAJARAS, TE QUEDARAS EN CASAY PUNTO!  
-¡NO SOY UNA MASCOTA QUE PUEDES ENCERRAR Y ESPERAR QUE MUEVA LA COLA CUANDO VUELVAS!- Levi se froto las sienes, no lo soportaba, verlo de esa forma era demasiado, no podía verlo triste o enojado, todo en su ser le pedía que lo abrazara y lo mimara pero ahora que él era legalmente su tutor y no lo dejaría ponerse en riesgo, puede que su padre le hubiera permitido tener una vida liberal en sus días de soltero, pero ahora Renzo no tenía ni vos ni voto, así eran las cosas, el Omega era del Padre y luego del Alfa, Eren debía ser bueno y entender que era por su bien, ser su pareja ya era riesgoso pero ahora que todo el bloque lo tenía identificado como su punto débil era un suicidio dejarlo salir, ponerle una escolta solo alteraría la paz del bloque, sería como admitir públicamente que había una especie de guerra fría entre ambos bandos, eso no podía pasar, el común de la gente entraría n pánico.  
Levi enmarco el rostro del niño con sus grandes y blancas manos, lo miro a los ojos con tanto amor como le fue posible  
-Te quedaras en casa- su voz era calma y serena, el menor se dio por vencido y cabizbajo acepto el tierno beso que Levi poso sobre sus labios-regreso más tarde- el joven asintió, consiente que así serian las cosas ahora, sus días de libertad habían acabado, pero así era el matrimonio, ambos tenían que ceder terreno, solo que Levi no estaba cediendo nada._

_**2 meses después (de la pelea, 10 meses antes del secuestro)**_

_Eren estaba arto, de lo único que podía hablar con Armin era de su odio hacia la tecnología de su casa, todo estaba automatizado, casi no tenia con que ocupar su tiempo, por otro lado sus amigos avanzaban en sus carreras y él se sentía verdaderamente frustrado; una de las pocas amigas que estaba en su misma situación le había dicho lo que tanto temía "si quieres ocupar tu tiempo con algo empieza a procrear, llena tu casa de crías, veras como se llevan todo tu tiempo, pero créeme te dejan una gran satisfacción, quedarse en casa no es tan malo si puedes jugar con ellas"…crías…lo único que Levi le había pedido era que cumpliera con su rol como Omega y estaba fallando olímpicamente, a pesar de quedarse en casa y ser un buen niño no había podido darle descendencia, cada vez que Armin iba a hacerle un chequeo salía lo mismo, prueba positiva, genero O, parecía que los dioses complotaran en su contra, el era creyente y siempre les rezaba pero aun así seguía sin poder tener un Alfa, Armin le había aconsejado que dejara de estresarse que era ese el motivo, si solo dejaba que las cosas pasen pasarían, capaz tenía razón , estaba muy estresado y deprimido.  
Todos estos pensamientos vagaban por la mente del joven mientras desayunaba, cosa que no paso desadvertida por el azabache  
-¿Qué tienes mi vida?  
-Me siento sofocar- hacia más de veinte minutos que el joven revolvía el contenido de su taza inmerso en sí mismo-quiero salir, quiero trabajar, aunque sea en un puesto de flores, necesito hacer algo  
-Ya lo hablamos  
-No…tu lo hablaste __**(*)  
**__-Eren basta no tendremos esta discusión de nuevo…si estas aburrido solo embarázate como el resto de tus amigos-Levi no lo sabía pero ese era un golpe bajo, su mirada de odio no logro ser comprendida por el mayor que solo se quedo callado mientras intentaba esconder su sorpresa ante tal comportamiento  
-No soy solo un útero  
-No es lo que quise decir, solo creo que una vez que tengas crías te sentirás realizado y todo estará bien  
-A veces eres un verdadero retrograda ¿sabes?- Levi suspiro y lo dejo pasar, en eso el chico tenía razón- quiero trabajar  
-No  
-Entonces me iré a casa de mi madre  
-¿Me estas dejando?  
-¿Me estas dejando otra opción?  
-Uno, no puedes, puedo hacerte volver de todas formas, soy tu tutor y debes quedarte con migo y dos aunque lo permita soy tu directo superior y si yo no quiero no trabajas  
-Soy un maldito genio en cuanto a homicidios se trata, la idiota e incompetente de Dana no puede ni encontrar a un simple ladrón de tiendas  
-Pues que suerte para el ladrón  
-¡DEJA DE TOMARME EL PELO! ¡ME IDE A LO DE MI MADRE Y SOLO VOLVERE CUANDO TE DISCULPES Y ME DEJES SEER!  
Levi se quedo en su sitio mientras Eren se iba al cuarto, el mayor solo continuo leyendo el diario y untando manteca en su tostada, hasta que oyó cajones abrirse y cerrarse con furia, perchas que chocaban entre si y el ropero quejarse ante los malos tratos, Eren hablaba en serio, se iría con sus padres por un tiempo, hasta que Levi no dejara su tonto orgullo y lo dejara ser libre  
-¡EREEEEENN! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- el azabache se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartían hecho una furia, nunca ni con Zöe se había enojado tanto, el siempre trataba ser suave con "sus Omegas" ella e Isabel podían atestiguarlo, cuando esta le conto sobre su aventura con Farlan casi le da un infarto pero no reaccionó tan mal.  
-¡ME VOY TE LO ADVERTI!  
-¡TU NO VAS A NINGUNLADO SIN MI PERMISO, ES PELIGROSO EREN, ENTIENDELO, YA NO ERES SOLO MI PAREJA ERES MI PUTNO DEBIL!  
-¿¡ASIQUE ESO ES LO QUE SOY! ¡UNA DEBILIDAD EN TU PERFECTO Y ESTRCTURADO MUNDO!? VETE ALA MEIRDA  
-¡BASTA EREN!- su voz parecía se desfasó, una innumerable cantidad de hilos brillantes, invisibles a los ojos de Levi ataron a niño al suelo, estaba completamente inmóvil, quieto frente a su pareja, mirándolo con una mescla de sorpresa, miedo y tristeza…la necesidad de usar la voz del Macho Alfa en un matrimonio era síntoma de una mala relación, para un Omega significaba el fracaso como pareja.-TE QUEDARAS EN CASA Y CUMPLIRAS CON TU DEBER DE OMEGA- las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del joven, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Levi nunca había usado "eso" con él.  
El mayos suspiro con pesadez y se puso el saco, aun era temprano pero si se quedaba un minuto más cedería ante las lagrimas del moreno y eso no podía permitirlo  
-Me voy regreso más tarde, pasare por el súper a comprar lo que falta  
-Que tengas un lindo día- la frase salió casi por voluntad propia a causa del efecto de la voz Alfa, esta duraba veinticuatro horas, las palabras de Eren parecían cansadas, casi sin vida, Levi no quería una matrimonio así ,quería a su alegre niño de vuelta.  
El resto del día a Eren le pareció un infierno, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, limpio la casa y cuando hubo terminado se quedo sentado en uno de los sillones a la espera de Levi, no tenia control sobre sus acciones, no hasta mañana al menos, asique solo lloro en silencio hasta que horas más tarde sonó el teléfono  
(teléfono)-Hola casa Arckerman ¿Quién es?- las palabras viajaban sin vida  
-Eren ya basta- la voz del joven se quebró un poco, era Levi del otro lado  
(teléfono)-No puedo…mi cuerpo se mueve en automático  
-Yo te advertí que ya había usado "La voz" cuando empezamos a salir, te dije como era yo, aceptaste bajo tu propio riesgo, de dije que era una persona complicada  
(teléfono)-No seas hipócrita, sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti, necesito sentir tu olor, anhelo tu compañía, Levi…me lastimas- Se notaba que el niño estaba llorando  
Del otro lado de la línea, en una de las tantas comisarias Zöe estampaba un papel contra la ventana de la oficia común de Levi  
"Deja de ser tan idiota, terminara odiándote, que sea tu predestinado no significa que puedas tratarlo así  
P.S  
¿Para mi segundo niño te gusta más Luí o Agustín?"  
Levi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa mujer sí que sabia como alegrarle el día, con un gesto de la mano le señalo la primera opción, el nombre que se habían sacado de la galera para la niña ya era de por si horrendo, pobre del hermano tener las mismas iniciales  
-Esta bien Eren…hagamos así, ve al mercado y compra lo que falta en la nevera, luego te prometo que lo hablamos ¿sí?  
(teléfono)-Mentiroso  
-Basta Eren, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, te juro que estoy tratando  
(teléfono)-Déjame trabajar  
-Dame descendencia- la paciencia de Levi estaba llegando a su límite nuevamente- escucha no se que estás haciendo pero no creas que no me doy cuenta, no puede ser que no quedes embarazado, asique yo no preguntare sobre el tema…por ahora, si tú te quedas en casa  
(teléfono)-Esta bien… ¿dónde está el dinero?  
-En mi cajón, nos vemos al anoche  
(teléfono)-Esta bien…  
La llamada se colgó y Levi se paso el día entero maldiciéndose por haber usado su maldita voz.  
Las horas pasaron lentas y la pila de trabajo fue disminuyendo conforme los reportes llegaban.  
Cuando regreso a su casa dispuesto a hablar en serio sobre la posibilidad de que Eren se reintegrara bajo ciertas condiciones que ya venía pensando se encontró con una nota en la puerta  
"Jaque mate hermano"  
Entro con rapidez pero no había nada extraño, todo estaba en su lugar, excepto Eren, el no estaba en la casa…el mercado…Levi tomo su comunicador y llamo a todas las estaciones  
"Alerta, revisen todas las cámaras de seguridad del mercado, busque a un joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño tez morena, altura 1.70, edad entre catorce y quince años, lleva una camisa color celeste, pantalones negros y un anillo en su mano izquierda, es ex integrante de las fuerza, se presume haya sido atacado por los Vanni"  
Todas las comisarias y cada agente en servicio oyó el mensaje y se dio a la terea, ellos eran una Familia, asique si uno de ellos era atacado por la otra Familia no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.  
Tras horas de control por parte de todos los agentes la búsqueda se expandió hacia cada cámara del bloque, con ayuda de balística lograron interferir todas las señales y configurar el programa de búsqueda para que detectara los rostros que mas encajaran con el perfil de Eren, la última vez que una cámara capto su imagen estaba pasando por un bajo nivel del cual nunca salió, lo que si salió fue una diminuta camionera de tres ruedas, de esas que se usan para hacer el reparto de la mercadería, el debía estar en ese auto, el problema es que al ser todas las furgonetas iguales se perdió entre las demás, por ahora solo una cosa era segura, estaba dentro del bloque.  
Levi estaba en su oficina, más nervioso que testigo falso, Isabel, Farlan, Erwin, Zöe y Mike lo miraban pasarse las manos por el cabello y recorrer la habitación en círculos, en dos meces solo lo dejo salir una vez y justo se lo llevan, el sabia que esto pasaría  
-Hermano cálmate  
-Si Levi, esperemos cuarenta y ocho horas, si no llaman pidiendo algo entonces comenzamos la búsqueda  
-Esta bien…pero ni un minuto mas_

_**10 meses después del secuestro**_

_-Capaz no esté dentro del bloque…pero en algún lugar pasa la noche…llamen a los demás representantes del Bloque Rose y María, den la alarma explíquenles la situación, sean claros, no le oculten información, pásenle las fotos y los videos, tiene que estar en algún lugar…Eren…mi vida…_

_**8 meses después (dos semanas después de que Levi le diera su parte de poder a Erwin)**_

_-Levi…no está en ningún bloque, pero conseguimos que uno habló, dice que le hicieron construir un especie de refugio subterráneo apto para pasar la noche fuer a del Bloque, por desgracia no sabe donde esta, el solo lo diseño, pero es una pista, también…una mujer, una Omega dice que estuvo con él, dice que está vivo…Levi, Eren está vivo- Levi estaba en su escritorio, sin energías, se había pasado toda la noche en vela investigando con los de balística los diversos videos del bloque, tonina la idea que tal vez tras tanto revuelo lo hubieran cambiado de lugar, pero esto era nuevo ¿fuera del bloque?  
-Eren…el…esta vivo…quiero hablar con esa mujer… ¡ahora!  
-Ven ella está con Petra_

_**Una semana antes**_

_La puerta se abrió pero Eren ya no se movía, estaba en un rincón intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible, en los siete días que le siguieron a su celo estuvo pensando, pensando en que capaz Levi no lo estaba buscando, ellos habían peleado, él le había traído problemas y no le había dado descendencia o tal vez ya lo habían considerado muerto y había reiniciado su vida… ¿valía la pena tanto sufrimiento? ¿No sería mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente? Si lo pensaba bien podía siempre cerrar sus ojos y pretender que ella era Levi, su olor era parecido, si se concentraba podría hacerlo, podría sobrevivir y dejar de sufrir, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni toco la comida que le hacían llegar por una reja en la puerta, en esos siete días pensó que tal vez lo dejarían allí solo por el resto de sus días y que Jean jamás volvería, después de todo el si tenía una familia por la cual velar; la idea de soledad le daba tanto miedo que prefirió que el hombre violento volviera a visitarlo, para al menos saber que a alguien le importaba si seguía respirando._

_Los tacos color fucsia se escucharon por toda la habitación, ella llevaba una falda negra ajustada al cuerpo y una camisa semi transparente a juego con los zapatos, era hermosa no cabía duda  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy Eren Jeager de Arckerman, soy un Omega, tengo quince años, soy miembro de la Familia Vanni, mi esposa es Mikasa Arckerman- la vos del joven estaba priva de emociones, recitaba las palabras de memoria como si se tratara de algo sin importancia, sus ojos estaban apagados y perdidos, su cuerpo grácil y herido…su mente quebrada  
-Bien hecho cariño, ahora ven, vamos a casa- Mikasa le tendió la mano y Eren la acepto, en el momento en el cual estuvieron frente a frente el cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente contra la de la mujer, se concentro e inhalo todo su aroma, si…si se concentraba podía hacerlo, soltó el aire por la nariz abrió sus ojos y miro dentro de esos fríos y vacios ojos, su expresión era de victoria, pero como era bella, un delicia para los ojos…sus mirada se posó en sus labios y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo la beso con fuerza y pasión, entregándose a ella, para poder sobrevivir._

**(*)**  
**¿Les recuerda a una charla entre cierta rubia y cierta pecosa? Si…asi como todos los hombres son iguales, también todos los Alfa lo son XD**

**Aviso que habrá dos finales uno más o menos feliz y otro por demás trágico, no existe un final oficial y uno alternativo, cada cual elije el que le gusta, ya no daré mas spoiler.  
El que quiera ver muerta a Mikasa pásese por "El fantasma de Arman" y véala morir mujajaja XD  
Les deje un fic de 10 páginas, asique me quedo tranquila y volveré después de los parciales, deséenme suerte :$**


	18. Cosa Nostra:La habitación Persa

En esa habitación el olor a sangre era casi sofocante, la luz tenue y el sonido que ella hacia al moverse le daban un cierto morbo al momento, todo, inclusive la decoración del lugar parecía complementarse con ese nauseabundo olor que se impregnaba en el suelo completamente cubierto de alfombras y cojines persas, las millones de telas que caían cual harem turco se movían con la mínima corriente de aire que en vez de disipar su aroma lo intensificaba.  
Eren paso su mano por la transpirada y blanca piel de la mujer, sus muslos eran tensos y suaves a la vez, beso su cuello y siguió con aquel delicioso vaivén mientras su respiración se perdía en un mar de gemidos; el brazo que usaba para mantenerse sobre ella viajo a su cabello y lo tomo con fuerza, sintiendo en sus gemas esa textura tan similar a la de sus memorias, acariciando la suavidad de su cadera intento imaginar que era otra, besando sus labios quiso pretender que eran los de él, dejándose arañar la espalda y marcar el cuello recordó cómo se sentía bajo su poderoso agarre de su ex pareja e intento no comparar, el orgasmo llego primero en ella y tras unos segundos el también acabo de forma obscena llevado por una entrega total, estaba dispuesto a esto y mucho mas, en el ahora, solo existía un primitivo instinto, más fuerte que la predestinación, el instinto de auto preservación, de supervivencia, aunque sus ganas de vivir ya lo hubieran abandonado su cuerpo aun no se rendía lanzándole señales de alerta.  
Ambos quedaron exhaustos recostados sobre la gran pero baja cama, al joven ese lugar le recordaba un prostíbulo pero en ningún momento se quejo, en vez de eso se perdió en lo que quedaba de esa sensación tan carnal mientras miraba las telas que colgaban aleatoriamente del rosado techo, tras tantos días allí había llegado a odiar la gama de los rosas y rojos con todo su ser, mientras divagaba en un matiz de colores sintió como las mano de la mujer hacia pequeños círculos en su pecho, se giró para verla y si…cuanto era bella, de una belleza inimaginable, sus curvas voluptuosas y femeninas eran una delicia para sus ojos, ella lo miraba con amor y una cierta fascinación, apoyada en su codo inhalo el olor del joven con cierta insistencia.  
-Eres tan hermosa- Eren acaricio su mejilla cautivado por su dominante olor, prisionero de la voluntad del Alfa, como siempre sucedía en los minutos posteriores al orgasmo, antes que su mente le recordara que ella no era él.  
-¿Me amas?  
-Eres todo para mí- y era cierto, sin ella el moriría, nadie más que la mujer podía abrir la puerta de la habitación ,nadie más que ella conocía su exacta ubicación, el único teléfono que había solo recibía llamadas pero no podía hacerlas, el lugar solo contaba con un baño, ni ventanas ni cocina, ni nada por el estilo, solo ese pequeño harem del cual él era el único integrante, con ese baño lleno de velas y aromatizantes de frutilla y frutos rojos que tanto le desagradaban, la única intrusa allí era el pequeño bulto escondido en un armario detrás de las ropas quela mujer eligió para el joven, otro pequeño rehén de Mikasa.  
Tras algunos que otros mimos tiernos y algunas palabras amorosas la mujer se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, Eren sabía lo que tenía que hacer, asique como un automa se movió en su dirección abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella fingiendo olerla  
-¿Ya tienes que irte?  
-Si, mis negocios requieren mi completa atención  
-¿Yo no merezco tu atención linda?  
-jajaja- ella volteo a verlo complacida por las palabras del joven- volveré a la noche- sin soltar sus brazos de ella miro hacia el armario con rostro serio  
-Mikasa, me lo prometiste- sus ojos viajaron gélidos hacia ella nuevamente- me prometiste un niño para cuidar y amar  
-Te di un niño Eren- la mujer se zafo mientras se ponía una camisa blanca  
-Es una beta, no huele a nada- el joven se volvió a acercar y la abraso por detrás besando su cuello- quiero una cría, que huela a ti, una propio, quiero una cría Alfa que se parezca a ti, que huela como hueles tu, que tenga tu piel de porcelana y tus cabellos negros- la mujer se volteo y lo miro con su rostro levemente sonrojado  
-Con tus verdes ojos…Eren…- fue un susurró callado por un beso amable  
-Devuelve la niña y dame uno nuestro  
-Esta bien, pero luego- ella jugueteo con un mechón rebelde que cubría el rostro de Eren para luego marcharse  
Apenas el joven estuvo seguro que la mujer se había ido corrió a baño e inclinándose sobre el inodoro se provoco arcadas con sus propios dedos vomitando lo poco que tenia adentro, con furia se lavo los dientes y el cuerpo intentando en vano deshacerse del hedor de la mujer; tras rendirse se dirigió al armario y lo abrió encontrando en él a la pequeña Beta echa un ovillo temblando y lloriqueando, en su mente infantil aunque madura para su edad los ruidos que ambos adultos estuvieron haciendo eran extraños y doloridos, capaz cuando creciera superaría ese trauma encontrara placer en un hombre, pero por ahora Eren solo hiso lo único que sabía hacer, emanar feromonas, los niños Beta y Omega son receptivos ante el olor de los Omega hasta los cinco años, luego dejan de olerlo, mientras que los Alfas lo harán por el resto de su vida, el olor que emanaba Eren era uno bien distinto al de siempre, era el único que lograba controlar sin importar si estaba o no en celo, era un olor especial que usaban para calmar a las crías, asique tomo a la pequeña Dina en brazos y se sentó en una de las tantas pilas de cojines del lugar y acunándola la hiso dormir mientras la pequeña inhalaba el perfume del joven, como si fuera morfina ella cayo rendida ente el sueño.  
Pasaron algunas horas hasta que sonó el teléfono, era obvio quien podía ser, Eren corrió hacia el cómo niño el día de su cumpleaños para oír esa amigable voz  
-¡Jean!  
-Hey Eren ¿Cómo van las cosas?  
-Bien, Mikasa se fue hace unas horas, creo que la convencí para que tengamos un niño nuestro y así poderte devolver a Dina, está aquí con migo ¿quieres hablarle?  
-Sabes que si- la voz del otro lado del aparato estaba impregnada de pura desesperación, la niña ya despierta tomo el teléfono aun en los brazos del adolecente  
-¡Hola papi!- la alegría de la niña era tal que no pudo si no emocionar al joven de ojos verdes  
-Hola mi vida hermosa de mi corazón- la charla de ambos se extendió hasta que la niña ya no tuvo nada más que contarle, ni el mayor mas palabras de amor que regalarle, a todas las preguntas que le niña hacia la respuesta era siempre "Te amamos pero tienes que quedarte con el tío Eren por un tiempo más" "Pronto iremos a buscarte" "Papi Marco no te puede llamar pero te manda todo su amor", pues Mikasa no dejaba que el Consigliere tuviera contacto con la niña, solo Jean podía llamar una vez cada tres días  
-Pásame con Eren  
-Te quiero papi…te voy a esperar- al rubio se le partía el alma cuando se despedía de su hija pero aún era pronto para dejarse vencer  
-Eren, tengo poco tiempo, necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante  
-Dime  
-¿Confías en mi?  
-Si por su puesto  
-Hablo en serio, las cosas se están poniendo graves aquí afuera, necesito saber si me aras caso cuando te pida que hagas algo  
-Tienes mi palabra  
-Eren…dentro de un tiempo iré a buscarte, no sé cuánto tiempo, puede ser mañana o dentro de meses, pero necesito que estés listo para tomas a Dina y defenderla con el alma, necesito que corras cuando te lo diga, que te agaches o frenes cuando te lo ordene y que mates a quien te señale ¿serás capas de hacerlo?  
-¿Me estas pidiendo que traiciones a mi Alfa?  
-Te estoy pidiendo que salves a mi hija- Eren miro a la niña, pensar en que Mikasa podría hacerle daño le partía el alma, su naturaleza maternal no le permitiría dejarla morir, no hasta que cumpliera cinco años, luego ella dejaría de importarle, pues así era su naturaleza-hazlo por mí…Eren…es el ultimo favor que te pido  
-Esta bien, por ti y por Dina, pero si algo sale mal Mikasa los matara y a mí me castigara duramente, asique piensa bien lo que harás, te recuerdo que ella es mi Alfa, tengo un rayo de corto alcance contra ella, además puede usar su "Voz" en mi y ordenarme lastimar a la niña, ten mucho cuidado con lo que planeas y como lo haces Jean  
-Los sacare de allí, cuenta con migo.

(Luego de unos meses)  
En algún departamento del bloque Rose un almohadón volaba a toda velocidad contra la cara de Ymir quien pudiendo esquivarlo lo recibió de lleno intencionalmente.  
-ERES DE LO PEOR, ELLSO SON NUESTROS AMIGOS, NOS AYUDARON SIEMPRE ¿COMO PUEDES SOLO DEJARLOS A LA BUENA DE DIOS? DEVEMOS AYUDARLO, ES UN BUEN PLAN ¿PORQUE NO ME DEJAS AYUDAR?- la mujer solo se quedo callada viendo a su dulce Omega gritarle con lagrimas de ira en los ojos, ella tenía razón, siempre la tenia, pero era algo arriesgado y no quería perderla –ME LO DEVES, LO DEJE TODO POR TI- nuevamente la rubia tenía razón, se lo debía eso y mucho mas, le debía una vida, la que le había quitado  
-Esta bien…pero al primer indicio de que algo va mal te saco de allí- con la mejor de las sonrisas la joven se abalanzo sobre su Alfa y la lleno de besos, con el pasar del tiempo había descubierto que con solo llorar un poco tenía todo lo que deseaba.  
Mikasa nunca supo de los celulares que el grupo de amigos tenían, los habían hecho a mano ellos, con partes de otros celulares e intercomunicadores, eran injaqueables, usaban una frecuencia tan baja que no podían ser interceptados, la función principal era la de controlar que Crista no escapara pero termino siendo el símbolo de su amistad y en ese momento los usaban para poder comunicarse; quien si no Jean habría podido usar esa desventajosa situación a su favor, con la ayuda de Annie tenía incluso un plan de emergencia, fue así como el Estratega se puso en contacto con Levi a través de sus amigas.  
Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando Ymir le apunto con un arma a un niño que salía de un negocio de dulces  
-Ven pequeño, acompaña a la tía a hacer una llamada- el niño era del Bloque María y a las afueras del mismo ambos se encerraron en una cabina telefónica, la mujer le dio un papel con un numero y un discurso, el pobre infante ante el miedo de morir obedeció cada indicación  
-Centro médico de Sina ¿Cuál es su emergencia?  
-Necesito hablar con Levi Arckerman tengo información sobre Eren- el niño procuro mantenerse calmado mientras hablaba  
-Enseguida lo comunico- tras unos largos veinte minutos en los cuales se escuchaba un espamento de fondo la voz del hombre se hiso presente  
-¿Quién eres, donde está el?- el infante miro con temor a la mujer que solo lo animo a seguir leyendo el papel con un ademan de pistola  
-Una parte de la Organización está dispuesta a colaborar a cambio de una tregua y el olvido de los crímenes pasados, si esta de a cuerdo vaya al Bar "Segui al bian Coniglio" y busque la lata de cerveza en el baño, vaya solo o no colaboraremos- la mujer tomo el teléfono y colgó, saco de su bolsillo un fajo de dinero y una bolsa de dulces  
-Bien hecho niño, mantén en secreto esto que sucedió y no te acerques al bloque Sina por un tiempo, obviamente tu y yo nunca nos vimos- el joven tomo las cosas y corrió lejos, nunca en su vida contaría lo que sucedió ese día.  
Marco había reagrupado a todos aquellos que no estaban de a cuerdo con la situación, estaban en plena guerra, una sin fin pues ambos lados estaban empatados y todo porque… porque la Madrina quería sacarle el novio a su hermano, muchos murieron por un capricho que no ayudaba a la Familia, estaban perdiendo hombres y dinero por un simple capricho, era intolerable; la idea de traicionarla era ya un hecho más que una fantasía, no se hundirían con ella.

Tras una larga y extenuante charla con Erwin por fin logro convencerlo a no llevar escolta al bar, sin embargo había a solo unas calles más de veinte patrulleros listos a descargar toda su furia en forma de balas contra los Vanni en caso de ser necesario. Cuando el hombre entro al baño se fijo cubículo por cubículo hasta encontrar una latita de cerveza, en su interior había un nota  
_ "Dentro de media hora en territorio neutral, máximo dos acompañantes"_

El Policía salió sin mostrar alguna emoción ni prisa, aunque quisiera correr por la gran adrenalina, con calma se dirigió hacia el grupo que lo esperaba y tomo el comunicador, apenas llamo el holograma de Erwin y Zöe apareció en fluctuando sobre el aparato, ambos tenían la preocupación impresa ene l rostro  
-¡Levi! ¿cómo te fue?- la mujer se acerco mas al holograma como si pudiera tocarlo  
-En me media hora tengo que estar "en territorio neutral"  
-El templo- Erwin ya estaba cargando su arma- vamos contigo, organizaré un escuadrón de  
-Alto- el Policía freno el discurso del rubio con un ademan- máximo dos acompañantes, eso dice la nota  
-Perfecto en diez estamos en la entrada del Bloque espéranos- la mujer corto la comunicación y Levi mando a sus hombres a reanudar sus tareas.  
Los tres entraron al templo, el único lugar en el cual estaba tajantemente prohibido atacar a alguien o llevar armas, era el lugar perfecto para un reunión, se pasearon inquietos por las estatuas, el lugar estaba semi vacio, esperaron con calma a que las pocas personas que aun rendían culto se marcharan, hasta que solo vieron una joven rezando con devoción al Orgullo  
-Me arte, la voy a echar para que estos cerdos se dignen en aparecer- Levi comenzó a acercarse a la rubia cuando esta se volteo y lo miro  
-Reza con migo Policía- la mirada de los tres quedo fija en la joven  
-Crista… ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que te tiene prisionera- Zöe fue la primera en acercarse, pero Erwin la retuvo con una mirada seria, los tras se arrodilladlo delante de la estatua en posición de rezo  
-Asique eres una de ellos- Levi escupió cada palabra con odio  
-Yo soy yo y solo le soy fiel a mi Alfa, así como tú solo eres tú y le eres fiel a tu Omega  
-¿Donde está Eren?  
-Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero puedo guiarte hacia el  
-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?- como era de esperarse quien tenía la cabeza más fría era Erwin  
-Mikasa tomo rehenes a niños y Omegas para asegurarse la fidelidad de sus hombres más capaces, eso obviamente no fue bien recibido, además esta guerra es algo propio de los Arckerman, la Organización y la Familia no tienen nada que ver, seguro que sus subordinados también lo piensan, Mikasa será derrocada ustedes pueden colaborar o caer con ella.  
-¿Tiene un plan?  
-Obvio, en una semana traerán a sus mejores hombres de civil a las afueras de la ciudad, en dos autos sin patente y con tanque lleno, buen motor y baúl grande, traerán armas con silenciador y de largo alcance, mascaras de gas y lentes para ver en la noche, deberán ser todos Alfas, aquellos que nos ayudan estarán marcados, por ende si les disparan o hieren la alianza se termina y Eren muere  
-¿Como esta marcados?  
-Lo sabrán cuando los vean, además tiene que firmar esto- la joven saco de la cartera un contrato- en esto se especifica que para poner fin al enfrentamiento nosotros les entregamos lo que Mikasa se robo a cambio del perdón por los crímenes pasados y la inundad para las personas especificadas quienes tomaran el lugar de mandatarios de la Familia- los tres leyeron y analizaron el tratado, les parecía justo asique lo firmaron sin antes preguntar por los nombres de quienes tendrían el indulto, pues no había ninguno en esa hoja, solo una serie de números y letras en forma de listado  
-No les diremos el nombre de esas personas, esa es una clasificación interna que tenemos en la Familia, les baste saber que Mikasa no está entre ellos  
-¿Cómo sabemos que en verdad van a colaborar?- la joven le facilito al Policía un sobre, cuando este lo abrió un fuerte olor a miel inundo sus fosas nasales, un mechón de cabello castaño relegado en interior del blanco papel era e causante de tal aroma, ese olor le recordó a Levi cuanto extrañara a Eren, cuanto lo necesitara, cuan desesperado estaba por tenerlo a su lado, cuanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por él.  
\- Tres hombres por cada uno de ustedes, les daremos más información sobre el lugar del encuentro cuando lo consideremos necesario, no modifiquen sus actitudes, seria sospechoso- la joven se levanto y se fue, observada muy atentamente por las sombras detrás de las columnas que aseguraban su bien estar.  
-Me juego todas mis cartas en este plan Erwin, estoy al límite, es esto o morir en el intento, ya no soporto esta situación- el rubio al oírlo miro a su pareja pensando en cómo sería si los roles estuvieran invertidos, si fuera Zöe quien estuviese cautiva, pensó en cómo se sintió cuando la creyó muerta, y con una palmada en el hombro le dio su apoyo a su amigo de toda la vida.

Desde esa posición los senos de Mikasa parecían más grandes, Eren los tomo entre sus manos y los masajeo con premura, tiro de sus pezones sacándole un dulce gemido de placer a su compañera, ella se movía sin parar clavando las uñas en su pecho y diciendo su nombre cada vez que llegaba a ese punto especial, a ella le gustaba así, le gustaba estar arriba y controlar el movimiento, le gustaba poder arañar su pecho y sus brazos, le fascinaba sentir las manos del menor sobre sus muslos y caderas, sentir tan profundamente como él se venía en ella a la búsqueda de una cría, esa cría seria la prueba de que era suyo de por vida, solo esperaba que de ser niño no se pareciera a su hermano, si así fuera se desharía de él y tendría otra.  
Dina se había vuelto a encerrar en el armario esperando que los adultos terminara de intimar, cosa que hacían todos los días, pero esta vez decidió espiarlos, vio como la espalda de Mikasa se doblaba con un último grito y como la cadera de Eren subía alzándola en el momento, como ambos se abrazaban y caían exhaustos y jadeantes en la gran cama, vio la cara de felicidad de la mujer entendiendo que fuera lo que fuera aquello que hacían debía ser algo bueno, ese rostro de felicidad no se logra fácilmente.  
Mikasa se recostó sobre el pecho del adolecente y lo beso de forma lenta y calmada, el chico le acaricio la espalda con ternura haciendo leves dibujos en circulo con la gema de os dedos, así estuvieron durante un buen rato hasta que Eren volvió a sentir esa urgencia, esa sensación de peligro inminente que sentía minutos antes de tener una erección, como si su cuerpo le dijera "no deberíamos hacerlo…pero se siente tan bien, háganoslo igual" y así fue, tomo las caderas de la mujer y la subió sobre sus piernas  
-jajaja ¿estamos necesitados hoy?  
-Eres demasiado bella como para no querer hacerlo otra vez- ella se penetro a sí misma y mientras se dejaba caer sobre el miembro de Eren pensó que sí, que tal vez le debía un agradecimiento a su hermano, porque de no ser por el no habría encontrado a este chico tan maravilloso, pensó que ya ni le importaba de la Familia, que si Marco quería tomar su lugar que lo hiciera, que si Jean quería a la mocosa se le devolverá pero que jamás en toda su existencia liberaría a Eren, porque era un joven demasiado especial, demasiado perfecto para ella, era aquello que no le pertenecía pero que podía poseer.  
Mikasa quedo dormida tras la tercera vez que tuvo relaciones con Eren, el a diferencia de ella no había echo nada en todo el día por ende estaba aun despierto, cubrió a Dina que dormía entre ambos, pues la mujer pretendía que la niña fuera su hija no obstante el joven le hubiera dicho mil veces que el dejaría de quererla en unos años y que por esa razón no les servía, que debía soltarla y tener ellos una cría propia, igualmente la niña había aprendido a nombrarlos como Mama y Papa cuando la mujer estaba presente, a Eren se le hiso un nudo a la garganta cuando vio esa escena, el en verdad quería una familia y considerando su situación lo mejor era solo aceptar las cosas como estaban, igualmente llevado casi por su cuerpo se interno en la ducha intentando quitarse ese olor a sangre que la mujer le dejaba, si ella llegaba a enterarse que intentaba oler diferente seria un caos pero no lo aguantaba, no lograba dormir a su lado, por eso paradójicamente, Dina era esencial, era la barrera, el olor a jabón que se interponía entre él y su Alfa, lo que era bastante triste si se lo ponía a prensar, porque él debía disfrutar de su olor y no rechazarlo, pero así eran las cosas y así las aceptaba.  
Al salir del baño inhalo profundamente el ambiente, todo olía a sangre coagulada, un asco, un olor a metal tan fuerte qué le daba arcadas ¿es que nunca se acostumbraría? Hacía meses que estaba allí y aun le costaba, sin embargo su mente lo obligaba a no pensar mucho, porque ese olor le recordaba a alguien que su cerebro había borrado, su mente había bloqueado más de un recuerdo, mas de una información, todo aquello que pudiera ponerlo en peligro fue cuidadosamente sellado, ya no tenía que imaginar nada para poder acostarse con la mujer, ya no recordaba que había pasado antes de la habitación blanca y los golpes, su mundo se dividía entre esa y esta habitación , nada más, las únicas personas que su mente reconoce son Jean, Dina y su Alfa, nadie más, no existe nada en la mente de Eren que no esté allí para asegurar su supervivencia.  
Porque si existe algo más fuerte que el amor, es el instinto animal de auto preservación y Eren tras esos meses de tortura se había convertido en un ser que dista mucho de ser racional, guiado por estímulos químicos que rechazan el dolor y buscan el placer en todo momento, nada más y nada menos.

"**Prox. Cap. Odisea:  
/El hombre de la habitación blanca entro en el baño mientras Eren lo miraba con pánico  
-Eres un niño tonto ¿sabes?- dijo el hombre poniéndose la manopla y sonriendo con sadismo  
-Lo sé- su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse, se había equivocado, en sus sueños había nombrado al rubio y su Alfa lo había escuchado, el castigo era un pequeño tur al pasado violento con el hombre que tenía en frente. \**

**/Levi se dejo conducir por los laberintos del lugar, con las manos manchadas de sangre, sus sentidos alerta y con la certeza de que estaba cerca de su Omega, ya no recordaba cuantos había matado, llevado por la desesperación confiaba en aquel mafioso que le prometía volver a ver a su amor\ "**

**Se con toda mi alma que está escrito horrible, pero hoy no tengo suficiente imaginación o buena redacción, disculpen :S  
(Subí dos nuevos fic. de SNK terminados y continúe "Guerra por la inocencia" , para quien guste)**


	19. Cosa Nostra: El que No arriesga No gana

Hacía más de un año que Levi y Farlan no se hablaban, tras el secuestro de Eren el Alfa se volvió paranoico en cuanto a la seguridad de Isabel y Zöe, ambas contaban con una escolta personal pero la médica tenia la protección de su marido mientras que su pequeña hermana no, fue en ese arranque de histeria en el cual el hombre se puso a investigar quien entre todos los Alfas majo su mando era el mejor para defenderla, debía ser fuerte, ingenioso, fiel y tener una sangre fría digna de un sicario; Hilario, el hombre encajaba en la descripción como pieza de rompecabezas, tras una charla bastante larga y una buena dote Levi como tutor de Isabel la entrego en matrimonio, obviamente esta se negó rotundamente sin embargo camino hacia su marido engalada en el mejor vestido banco que el dinero pudiera comprar, movida por los invisibles hilos de la Voz del Macho Alfa, la ceremonia conto con una cobertura extrema, salió en todos los diarios y revistas, de esta forma la población pensaría que todo estaba en paz, a demás, al mostrar la foto de la pareja cualquier idea de lastimar a Isabel era disuadida por la imagen de los ciento veinte kilos de músculos del Alfa; a diferencia de la boda de Zöe esta disto mucho de ser un evento alegre para todos los presentes, más de un Omega vio en la joven novia el destino de muchos de ellos, pues no sería ni la primera ni la ultima en casarse obligada por su tutor.  
El único en no quitar la vista de Isabel durante toda la fiesta fue Farlan, no tenía ni la mínima intención de ir, sin embargo se hiso presente para darle fuerzas a su amada, la orden de Levi había sido clara "Te casaras con Hilario, sonreirás y te mostraras feliz ante todos, le obedecerás y no te quejaras" con esas palabras Isabel estaba presa por 24 hs en un matrimonio fingido, lo que la joven no sabía era que su marido en verdad la quería como esposa, no sería una falsa, un guarda espaldas en cubierto como pensó, en verdad debería cumplir con el rol de esposa, desde ese día la joven vivía bajo la influencia constante de los hilos invisibles del Alfa, algo que distaba mucho de un matrimonio, asemejándose cada vez más a un estado de esclavitud; sin embargo para Levi estaba bien, para las personas como el, ella debía ser buena y quedarse en casa protegida, la "Voz" solo era un instrumento de disciplina para Omegas rebeldes.  
En ese tiempo Farlan tuvo varios ataques de ira y problemas con la bebida, sin embargo, allí estaba, preparando las armas para que Levi salvara a Eren, siendo un amigo fiel, aun si había sido traicionado, después de todo ambos sabían que su relación no duraría para siempre, era ilegal y alguien sospecharía si ella no se casaba.

.

.

-Tenemos todo listo, ellos deberían llegar en breve  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría significar fallar antes de recuperar a Dina?  
-No pasara, tengo todo controlado, no deberíamos encontrar mucha resistencia, solo el núcleo duro de la Orga. Ademas Annie y las chicas nos esperan a mitad camino de regreso por si algo falla.  
-Son ellos  
tres autos se dirigían disimuladamente hacia el parador a mitad de la ruta, el grupo de hombres que los esperaba abandono la posición despreocupada que tenían para ponerse en "modo mafia" y prepararse para la misión  
-El Estratega y el Consigliere…quién lo diría- Levi bajo del auto con gracia mientras se acomodaba en saco y miraba con superioridad al grupo de hombres en el estacionamiento  
-Policía- tras el breve saludo del ojimiel los hombres de Marco registraron los autos y las armas asegurándose de que hubiera seguido las indicaciones correctamente  
-Bien Policía lo diré una sola vez, esta es MI misión, yo la comando y yo doy las ordenes, tenemos un mapa y un reloj que seguir, procuraremos pasar inadvertidos, ergo, pocos muertos; pasemos a lo más importante- Jean miro a cada uno de los agentes de las Fuerzas y en especial al pelinegro- Eren esta al filo de la muerte, para sobrevivir su cerebro bloque todo aquello que podría ponerlo en peligro, por ende tu mi querido Policía no podrás verlo hasta salir del bunquer- Jean freno la queja de Levi con un ademan de su mano- antes de que te quejes déjame terminar, si él te huele es muy probable que recupere todos sus recuerdos de golpe, lo cual sería un gran shock, que no obstante pueda solucionarse no es algo de lo cual queramos encargarnos en plena fuga, ten en cuenta que Mikasa ordeno que lo torturaran, la mitad de esas cosas están bloqueadas de su cerebro, no queremos que se desmaye en medio de un tiroteo ¿no?, si te sirve de consuelo, él y mi hija están en la misma habitación, nos hicimos amigos, de hecho las únicas personas que reconoce son Mikasa, mi hija y yo, asique, como le tengo cierto aprecio también esta en mis intereses salvarlo, te baste saber eso, tu tarea será cubrirme para que yo logre sacarlos de allí, la tarea del Casco será mantener a los hombres que nos atacaran lejos de nosotros, la Medica se encargara de cubrir nuestra huida en auto y Marco será quien le dispare a Mikasa para poder tomar su lugar. Le daremos un mapa con las rutas marcadas, como pueden notar todos nosotros tenemos el mismo perfume, al ser ustedes Alfas- Jean miro a Zöe- podrán diferenciarnos del resto, en la base habrá más Betas con este olor que nos brindaran apoyo, si pueden evitar matar gente evítenlo, no sabemos si tiraran gas por ende usaremos las mascaras desde que entramos, iremos por pasillos liberados, tenemos el tiempo contado, la guardia que tenemos ahora en ese lugar esta de nuestro lado, al cambio de turno no sabemos quién nos puede tocar ¿fui claro?  
Todos asintieron, Levi y Jean no se habían quitado los ojos el uno del otro, el Alfa no podía decir nada pues no tenía mucha información, solo podía apegarse al plan y rezar que todo fuera bien.  
Durante el viaje Marco compartió el auto con Zöe, todos los vehículos habían sido compartidos por ambos bandos para asegurarse la cooperación, el ambiente estaba tenso, tanto que era palpable, pero el moreno sabía que tenía que intervenir antes de que todo se fuera por la borda  
-Teneos información de que usted señora Smith era la ex pareja de Arckerman  
-Como usted dijo señor Consigliere, "era"  
-Si esta aquí significa que aun mantiene una buena relación ¿se podría decir que de verse involucrado en un dilema el escucharía su consejo?  
-Es probable  
-Eso es bueno, verá señora, mi deber en este momento es defender a mi gente y Jean es mi parte de esa gente – la mujer sentada en el lugar del copiloto miraba desde el espejo retrovisor al hombre que le hablaba con cara de póker -puede que al momento de desbloquear sus recuerdos el joven Eren le cuente a su marido ciertas…cosas, que a mi pareja le disgustan, de ser así, me gustaría que usted tenga en cuenta y le informe al señor Arckerman que nos vimos forzados a obrar de cierta forma por la vida de nuestra hija  
-¿Qué le hicieron?  
-Nada en contra de su voluntad, nunca lo lastimamos, pero puede que sea algo…éticamente poco correcto- Zöe pensó seriamente en mil maneras de matar a esos hombres, pero también pensó en cuán lejos están dispuestos a llegar por salvar a su hija, a cuán lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar ella por el bien estar de sus crías  
-Se lo informare de ser necesario  
-Perfecto  
El viaje continuo en silencio.

.

.

_**El Dia Anterior**_

El teléfono sonó como cada Jueves y Eren corrió junto a Dina para escuchar esa voz amiga  
-Papiiii  
-Hola preciosa  
-Te extraño  
-Yo también ¿recuerdas las lecciones que te dio la tía Annie sobre que cosas debes hacer en caso de un ataque?  
-Si, esconderme y esperar, si los que me cuidan mueren huir sin ser vista, obedecer ciegamente las ordenes del los adultos que conozca y no llorar ni ponerme nerviosa  
-Perfecto preciosa, mira, el tío Eren estará a cargo de ti si algo pasa asique no te separes de él nunca, mantente siempre tomada de su mano ¿está bien?  
-Si papi  
-Oye…quiero que sepas que tanto yo como papa Marco te amamos más que a nadie en este mundo, te buscamos y esperamos con ansias y cuando naciste le diste a nuestras un nuevo sentido, eres nuestro rayo de sol, sin importar lo que suceda nunca olvides cuanto te amamos  
-Los amo papi  
-Nosotros a ti hija…pásame con el tío- Eren tomo el teléfono, a juzgar por las palabras de la niña ya sabía lo que escucharía a continuación  
-Jean…  
-Eren, mañana derribaremos la puerta, asique mantente encerrado en el baño hasta que yo o alguien mas te saque, por lo que más quieras en este mundo no te separes nunca de Dina, no sin mi permiso o el de Marco, tu no lo conoces pero ella sí, te dirá quien es… si llego a morir…dale la niña y corre, no confíes en el si yo muero Eren, pero…si ambos morimos…se que tú no puedes amarla una vez que ella crezca pero en el mientras, encuéntrale un hogar de gente normal, de civiles buenos ¿está bien?  
-Si, lo hare pero… ¿cómo puedo confiar en ese hombre si al mismo tiempo me dices que desconfíe?  
-Te darás cuenta cuando huir de el si el caso se fuera a dar  
-Esta bien, me mantendré alerta- la llamada finalizo Eren vistió a Dina con ropa cómoda debajo del camisón para que llegado el momento solo tuviera que quitarle la prenda y pudieran echar a correr.  
Si Jean llegaba a morir no había certezas de que Marco ni intentara vengarse de Eren por acostarse con su pareja, aun habiendo sido obligados esa era una ofensa que Marco jamás olvidaría.

Las horas pasaron y el joven pensó y repensó sobre sus razones para abandonar a Mikasa, el no tenía a nadie más, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que siguiera el plan de Jean, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta cerrarse, cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba su Omega se dejo car sobre su espalda abrazándolo por detrás e inhalando todo su aroma  
-Hola mi cielo- el olor de la mujer era tan fuerte y dominante que el joven se vio obligado a prestarle toda su atención  
-Mi vida  
-Estas en las nubes, pero tranquilo, ya sé que es…quieres una cría, lo se lo sé, te tengo buenas noticias, por ti, solo por ti, me embarazare- Eren no salía del asombro, por fin una cría propia –tendremos un bebe Eren…asique- la mujer comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del menor- que tal si comenzamos a fabricarlo, aunque tu celo haya pasado, de una manera fantástica cabe mencionar, aun puedes embarazarme  
-Dina ve al armario  
-Si papi- la niña obedeció como siempre lo hacía y dejo que sus falsos padres hicieran lo que siempre hacían, un día mas en su rutina.  
La tarde no les alcanzo, llegaron a cubrir todas las horas de la noche con su pasión sin fin y cayeron rendidos tras el último orgasmo bañados en sudor, pronto amanecería y ellos aun no habían dormido  
-Avise que llegaría tarde ayer, asique podemos descansar un poco- Eren estaba perdido en la belleza de la mujer que le sonreía  
-Durmamos

_**Al Dia Siguiente**_  
Sus piernas temblaban a causa del esfuerzo, su respiración agitada le quemaba la garganta, su pequeña cría aun en brazos no paraba de llorar y sus gritos hacían eco por el interminable pasillo negro al igual que sus pisadas, sentía como sus pies se hacían cada vez más pesados dejándose alcanzar por el cazador.  
Se oyó un disparo, luego el silencio, nada, ni llantos ni pasos solo el silencio y la calma, debajo de sus zapatos comenzó a correr sangre, con el miedo anclado en el corazón Eren volteó a ver a la víctima, Mikasa moría a sus pies, el bebe de tez blanca y negros cabellos se convulsionó levemente, para luego, dejar de respirar. El humo salía con calma desde la pistola aun caliente del asesino quien lo miraba con ojos fríos y crueles  
-Jean.

La vos del joven salió áspera de su garganta…y de su sueño, esas cuatro letras fueron perfectamente oídas por la mujer que se vestía al lado de la cama, una expresión de odio atroz paso fugaz cual cometa por su rostro, luego su acostumbrada mascara volvió perfectamente en su lugar; tomo su celular y mando un mensaje de texto, Claus tendría que recordarle a su Omega quien era su pareja, ella no era amante de la Voz Alfa ¿que sentido tenia basar una relación de mando/obediencia en una orden de solo 24 hs? Ella prefería dejar que otros se encargaran de ese trabajo, de algo más duradero y físico.  
Cuando Eren despertó se encontró solo y oliendo a sexo, Dina aun estaba en el armario durmiendo como una roca, supuso que lo mejor sería bañarse y esperar a que el desayuno llegara atreves de la pequeña rejilla de la puerta como cada día, mientras él se dedicaba a intentar oler a algo que no fuera Mikasa, Claus se disponía a esperar paciente que el sonido de la ducha cesara, cuando esto sucedió, cerro con llave el armario de la niña y se dirigió al cuarto de baño  
-Tu- cuando Eren vio al hombre casi le da un ataque de pánico, tanto como para caer al intentar retroceder, con su espalda pegada a la bañadera y con tan solo un bóxer y una remera recorrió mentalmente lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, la presencia de ese hombre solo podía significar que Mikasa estaba enfadad con el…pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya había descubierto su intento de fuga?  
-Eres un niño muy tonto  
-Lo sé- su voz salió quebrada y acompañada de mil lagrimas que anunciaban un final predecible

.

.

Los autos fueron estacionados a no más de veinte metros de un auto abandonado, todos los que debían entrar al bunquer bajaron y siguieron a Jean con la curiosidad plasmada en sus rostros, este abrió la cajuela del vehículo abandonado con una llave y dejo ver un túnel  
-El mejor camuflaje que vi en toda mi vida- Erwin felicito a Jean con un gran apretón de manos, sus palabras eran sinceras, dejando a Marco y Zöe con la boca abierta de sorpresa, ese gesto tan natural por parte del Bombero en una situación tan estresante y para con alguien que tan solo hacia un año quería verlo muerto era algo…difícil de creer al menos que lo vieras  
-Bueno basta de idioteces cejas, movámonos  
La comitiva se desplazo sigilosa por los oscuros pasillos, vistos y segundados por los guardias del lugar, el trayecto fue largo y cauto, nadie hablo, los lentes de visión nocturna habían sido una buena idea  
-Jefe, cuidado eviten el pasillo doce, Claus anda merodeando- la voz en auricular de Jean sonó distorsionada pero clara, ese pasillo no estaba en sus planes, pero si sabía perfectamente que ese camino también llevaba al cuarto donde estaba Eren, por ende solo podía significar una cosa, el estaba herido, lidiar con Levi en una situación donde su Omega se viera lastimado sería complicado  
-Entendido manténganse alerta por si algo llegara a suceder- con un gesto de la mano freno al grupo, volvió a ver a Levi y en susurros le dio la advertencia  
-Puede que Eren este herido, mantén la calma, no te acerques para que no sienta tu olor, el plan sigue como antes a pesar de este inconveniente- Levi mantuvo su ira controlada por poco, luego se encargaría de masacra a alguien.  
Pasados unos largos treinta minutos la comitiva encabezada por Jean y finalizada por Levi llego a una puerta de acero blindado, uno de los soldados del Capo Regimene se dio a la labor de abrirla  
-Alex era un fabricante de cajas fuertes, luego descubrió que era más lucrativo abrirla para nosotros, puede abrir lo que sea- dicho y hecho la habitación persa quedo expuesta ante los ojos de los presentes- Jean entro primero, se dirigió directo al baño donde encontró lo que temía, Eren metido en la bañadera con uno short y Dina en brazos, a sus pies la remera ensangrentada y hecha trisas, el joven estaba completamente lastimado, podía andar pero igualmente se veía muy mal  
-Hey Jean…lamen…to recibirte…en este estado…  
-¿Puedes correr?  
-…Si  
Dina intento con todas sus fuerzas no llorar al ver su padre pero algunas lagrimas se le salieron  
-Shh pequeño pimpollo, pronto saldremos y podremos volver a casa- solo un beso en la frente, no podía permitirse perder mas tiempo, tomo al Omega de la mano para infundirle coraje y lo condujo a la puerta  
-Eren no importa lo que pase, lo que escuches, huelas o recuerdes, no dejes de correr, mantén tu promesa, obedéceme y no sueltes a Dina  
-Si…si  
La comitiva se volvió a formar esta vez con Virgilio a la cabeza, segundado por Erwin y Jean con Eren en el centro, sus espaldas eran cubiertas por Levi quien a pesar de no poder olerlo podía ver cada herida en el desnutrido cuerpo de su esposo, el dolor, la ira y la frustración eran casi incontrolables, su instinto le pedía que lo defendiera y vengara pero el poco raciocinio que le quedaba estaba concentrado en salir de ese lugar, en el auto sí, lo abrazaría y no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo.

Quien habría podido imaginar que Mikasa olvidaría justo ese día un aro en el cuarto, que justo a esa hora decidiría volver a buscarlo, que tomaría justo ese camino para llegar, que inevitablemente…se cruzara con el grupo.  
La reacción fue rápida, el grupo de guarda espaldas de la Madrina comenzó a disparar mientras que el otro equipo respondió con una discreto pero certera lluvia de balas, fue Erwin quien lanzo la bomba de humo, ellos tenían mascaras y lentes los otros no, con sus intercomunicadores fue bastante fácil reagruparse y salir corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo, la carrera estuvo llena de obstáculos, la alarma había sido activada, aquellos que no participaban del motín hicieron gala de su lealtad hacia Mikasa arrematando contra el grupo de Jean.  
Entre todo el caos el grupo se vio separado nuevamente, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo y balas llegando desde cualquier lado, gritos y más gente llegando desde todos los pasillos, parecía que sería el fin del motín, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió prender las luces para dejar a la vista de todos una escena escalofriante, mas allá de todos los muertos y agonizantes, Mikasa estaba parada fiera y poderosa delante de Levi quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su brazo sangraba peligrosamente y su arma había volado lejos cuando ella le disparo anteriormente, a su lado Eren de rodillas que miraba al hombre con fascinación y lagrimas en los ojos aspirando su olor con desesperación, detrás del muchacho Jean con Dina en brazos, en diagonal a las espalda de Mikasa Marco observaba la situación, detrás de este ultimo Erwin apuntaba contra la Madrina; nadie, ni mafioso ni agente se movió ni emitió sonido alguno esperando el desenlace de la situación, la pistola de la mujer apuntaba entre su hermanastro y Eren frenéticamente, como si no supiera a quien dispararle, consciente de que cuando la bala llegara a destino también lo haría la de Erwin, ella la estaba muerta, pero se llevaría alguien a la tumba.

_**Si llegaste hasta este punto de la historia significa que te gustó lo suficiente como para bancarte 19 capítulos, por ende te quiero hacer partícipe de mi próximo proyecto "Pezzi da Novanta" y "Omertá", el primero se centrará en la relación de Marco y Jean antes de Cosa Nostra y el segundo sobre la relación y el secuestro de Christa por parte de Ymir, ahora, yo nunca escribí Yuri, por ende si algún alma caritativa se ofrece a corregir dicho escrito o mejorarlo por favor contáctese con migo, para que al momento de escribirlo les pueda mandar por mail el capítulo de Omertá, obviamente tendrán una mención especial en el Fic. en cuestión y la ocasión de ser las primeras en leerlo.  
Como segundo tema les recuerdo que esta historia cuenta con dos finales, ninguno tiene como fin la felicidad de todos los personajes ni tiene la misma duración, dejen un reviews para elegir cual final quieren primero el  
"Bueno" o el "Malo"  
Por ultimo les quiero agradecer la paciencia y la dedicación que tuvieron al continuar con la lectura de este Fic. no obstante no sea actualizado con regularidad, no tenga lemon ni sea la típica novela de rosas y flores, soy mi primer critica y sé que la redacción y la ortografía dejan mucho que desear, no obstante les quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón, este Fic. no solo fue el primero si no también fue el que más apoyo recibió. **_

_**Agradecidamente "Algo Lindo"  
**_


	20. Cosa Notras: Volviendo a Casa

**Mil gracias a los 7 mensajes privados que desempataron el dilema del final.**

"_Algunos tienen su final feliz y otros el final que se merecen"_

Silencio, con suerte se oían algunas respiraciones acompasadas, Dina no emitió sonido alguno aunque quisiera llorar a más no poder, la tención era tal que se cortaba con un cuchillo  
-Hermana…esto no tiene que ser así- mentira, Levi solo quería que ella bajara el arma para poder matarla y la mujer lo sabia  
-Alguien debe morir  
A lo lejos se oían los pasos de algunos mafiosos que acudían a defender a su Madrina, lo que nadie pudo prever fue que uno de ellos pateo sin querer una granada in explosa, activándola, el sonido fue amplificado por la arquitectura del lugar quitando a todos de su aparente petrificación, ese era el momento, Mikasa apunto hacia Eren y disparo…la bala viajo silenciosa, rápida delante de los ojos de los presentes mientras el humo de las llamas se acercaba, un segundo, solo un segundo basto para salvarle la vida al Omega, una fracción de milímetro para evitar que le volara un ojo y medio cerebro, dejándolo solo con una herida superficial en la sien, fue gracias a marco, todos los presentes voltearon a ver el espectáculo, con un fondo de fuego y gritos el joven Consigliere le había clavado un puñal por la espalda a la mujer, se podría haber pintado un cuadro de la apocalíptica situación.  
-Las familias no se destruyen- solo Mikasa pudo oír ese susurro lleno de ira, lleno de rencor, dolido y poderoso, acto segundo el puñal fue retirado y la garganta de la joven mujer abierta de par en par por el Beta; esta acción que pareció llevar horas en realizarse ante sus espectadores solo duro un segundo.  
-¡MUEVANSE PEDASO DE INEPTOS, DEN LA ORDEN DE EVACUACION, NO RESPIREN EL HUMO, ABANDONENE A MUERTOS Y HERIDOS, TODOS FUERA!- el poder de la Familia no puede quedar acéfalo, lo saben bien, el primero en tomar el mando tras la muerte del Capo Familia toma automáticamente su lugar y este había sido Marco, para hacer oficial su liderazgo al menos tres hombres debían acatar su primera orden y así fue.  
Mientras que los Mafiosos prestaban atención a esta situación las Fuerzas notaron algo mas, Eren… abrazado a Mikasa, llorándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello  
-Levi debemos sacarlo de aquí- Erwin intentaba hacerlo reaccionar pero el hombre estaba inmóvil frente a esa escena, incrédulo, en shock, las llamas estaban avanzando y el humo los cubría a todos.  
Alguien sin nombre tomo en brazos al rehén y a la difunta mientras que Erwin arrastraba a Levi fuera de ese caos  
Jean daba indicaciones a las fuerzas para poder salir del lugar, se lo conocía de memoria, aun sin poder ver absolutamente nada sabía perfectamente dónde ir, día tras día había recorrido los mismos pasillos para tan solo poder ver la puerta de la habitación de Dina, muchos fueron los muertos a causa de las explosiones, el humo, el fuego, la aglomeración de gente que no tenia reparo en aquellos que caían presas del pánico, pero lograron salir, los mafiosos se dispersaron en el bosque, aquellos que pudieron se subieron a los autos de Ymir, el Estratega le dio un ultimo vistazo a Eren, no había duda al respecto, le había tomado cariño, en otras circunstancias hasta habría podido amarlo, pero no en estas, tal vez en otra vida, pero no ahora, por el momento solo se regocijaba al ver a Marco y Dina abrazándose y llorando juntos, ignorando las preguntas de Crista y los gritos de Ymir se acurruco al lado de su pareja en un auto tan lleno de gente que dificultaba la respiración, el camino hacia el bloque seria largo lo suficiente como para reorganizar la Familia Vanni vía radio, bajo el liderazgo de Marco.

-¡NO LA TOQUES, ELLA TIENE MI BEBE!- no había manera de separar a Eren de Mikasa, los autos que las Fuerzas habían llevado estaban semi vacios, pues no todos habían regresado vivos  
-Eren, Eren déjame revisarla- Zöe era la única que en verdad entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, los otros, todos Alfas, solo miraban la escena con sorpresa o disgusto, la mujer fingió revisarle el pulso al cadáver y saco una jeringa de su bolso  
-¿Eso la salvara?- la mujer no respondió, le clavo la aguja en la pierna al Omega sedándolo, el silencio se apodero del vehículo  
-Levi, no lo mires así, puede tener Síndrome de Estocolmo, deja que yo me encargue  
-El debería estar en mis brazos, no llorando sobre su cadáver- su tono era frio, en sus ojos destellaba un odio que nunca antes había sido para el menor, los instintos dominan el mundo y los bloques, los instintos le gritan que lo someta a su voluntad nuevamente, que le demuestre que no tiene otra opción que elegirlo a él una y otra vez por el resto de su vida, pero se contiene, su Omega esta desnutrido, puede ver sus huesos, su piel esta letalmente pegada e ellos, no tiene estomago solo un hueco, su cabello es menos que la última vez que lo vio, su piel está llena de cicatrices, violáceas, moradas, cortes, quemaduras, debe protegerlo.

Al despertar Eren solo puede ver el blanco techo de un hospital, las cortinas y esa mujer que tanto odio y tanto quiere, su x rival, Zöe, ella lo mira con cariño, le acaricia los ahora limpios cabellos  
-Eren, estas en el Bloque, te estamos dando nutrientes por vía intravenosa, estas severamente desnutrido, raquítico, tu cuerpo no puede resistir mucha comida de golpe, tus heridas fueron curadas, pero necesito que hablemos…de Mikasa- sus ojos se iluminaron, pero los ella no- mira cariño, se…en serio lo sé, todos los Omegas podemos sentir cuando nuestros Alfas están en gravidez, pero en tu caso es distinto, tu tiene s Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero tranquilo, no debes pensar en eso ahora, mira- la mujer le mostro unos análisis de sangre, el joven los conocía bien, eran test de embarazo y tenían el nombre de Mikasa ¿se había equivocado, ella no tenía a su cría?- Eren cariño, está todo bien, es solo un truco que uso tu mente para protegerte, está todo bien…mira- la médica le mostro una foto-¿ sabes quién es?- el menor comenzó a llorar en silencio  
-Es…mi…mi Alfa…recuerdo todo, cuando…cuando lo olí todo…todo regreso a mi mente, la boda, el secuestro y luego…los golpes…tengo miedo- Zöe lo abrazó sin ejercer mucha presión tenia lastimarlo en su débil estado, intento consolarlo lo más que pudo hasta que el niño quedo dormido nuevamente, sin antes susurrarle a modo casi de rezo o suplica "Si él aun me quiere… ¿puedo regresar a casa?" ¿Cuán rota debía estar su mente para dudar del amor de Levi? A la mujer se le partió el alma…y lloro, lloro mucho, lloro por el niño que se había casado por instinto, lloro por el niño secuestrado, por el niño torturado, engañado, usado, enfermo, lloró por Eren.

En el laboratorio de armas químicas Erwin, Farlan, Zöe y Levi rodeaban una camilla, ellos eran los jefes de todas las áreas del Bloque -ahora que Isabel estaba atrapada en un violento matrimonio Farlan había tomado el mando de los Franco tiradores- entre las blancas sabanas solo la gran cantidad de maquinaria medicas mantenía viva a Mikasa, sobre su durmiente cuerpo se hallaban miles de documentos  
-Repíteme que aun no logro entender, pero hazlo con palabras simples, no entiendo tu jerga medica  
-Lo lamento cariño, es costumbre, veras los Omega tenemos tres clases de instintos, el que nos hace buscar como pareja al más apto, el que nos impulsa a proteger a todo niño de hasta cinco o seis años y más importante, el que nos empuja con una fuerza brutal a defender a nuestras crías, yo podría apuñalar a Erwin si este quisiera lastimar a mis niños, también es sabido que en relaciones en las cuales quien pone el útero es el Alfa los Omega sentimos cuando comienza la gestación del feto, Eren debió sentirlo, por eso no quiso dejar atrás a Mikasa  
-¿Me estás diciendo que esta maldita perra está embarazada?- la ira la voz de Levi asusto un poco a la médica  
-Si…de un Omega, tiene pocas horas igual, debió suceder ayer, como mucho hace dos días, en teoría la noche anterior al rescate sus óvulos fueron fecundados, eso alcanza para que Eren lo sienta, hasta yo puedo olerlo, ustedes los Alfas solo huelen un embarazo en otro Omega, pero nosotros los olemos siempre, menos en Betas obvio, pero tranquilo le mostré a Eren un análisis de otra paciente, solo le cambie el nombre, el me creyó  
-Esto nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta, que es esto, no se ve nada bien- Farlan tenía en sus manos los análisis de la actividad cerebral de Eren, la medicina moderna había logrado grandes avances en ese campo  
-Bien, en resumen tras su secuestro fue torturado, según sus heridas debieron ser meses, más de un año diría yo, su cerebro elimino toda esa información para protegerse, pero no solo, el elimino todo, absolutamente todo, según esto gran parte de su cerebro estaba bloqueado al mero instinto de preservación personal, por ende su instinto redujo su mundo a la habitación en la cual lo encontramos, ahora… ¿Por qué nos reconoce? Sencillo, al olerte la predestinación desbloque todos sus recuerdos, por eso el ataque de pánico en el auto, como predijo Jean el olerte fue el detonador para un gran desastre psicológico, tardará meses en recuperarse.  
-¿Pero estará bien?  
-Si pero…Levi, debes ir con pies de plomo, por alguna razón e cree que lo odias, no sé que le hicieron per está convencido que no lo quieres con tigo, "Si él aun me quiere… ¿puedo regresar a casa?" fueron sus palabras textuales, asique mientras este en el hospital tendrás que visitarlo de a poco, siempre con algún psicólogo presente, ya llame a un buen grupo de especialista en Síndrome de Estocolmo y Síndrome de Violencia Domestica, cabe decir que tiene un grave cuadro de Shock Post Traumático, no será fácil, debes tener paciencia, además no debes bajo ninguna circunstancia pensar en acostarte con él, podrías romperle los huesos en su condición  
-¡¿Estas demente acaso crees que soy un sádico violador?!  
-Cálmate amigo, nadie te está acusando de nada, solo te esta advirtiendo y además, entiendo tu estado de ánimo pero procura no gritarle a mi esposa- Las pablas de Erwin eran pronunciadas con calma pero igualmente eran serias  
-Bien…Levi ¿que haremos con ella y el feto?  
-Cremalos, Eren nunca tiene que saber de esto, nadie tiene que saberlo, desconecta a esta perra y quémala- Levi se retiro, debía ir a ordenar el desastre que era su casa, por mas obsesivo que fuera con la limpieza hacia meses que no entraba en su departamento, se la había pasado viviendo de oficina en oficina, era hora de recuperar el mando de sus hombres y de su vida, comenzando por su casa.

De toda esa charla a Farlan le había quedado algo, "un Omega puede matar a su Alfa para salvar a sus crías"  
-Erwin… ¿si un Omega mata a su Alfa para defender a sus crías que consecuencias legales tiene?  
-Si se logra demostrar que el infante corría peligro ninguna, el Omega queda viudo con lo que eso implica  
-Necesito su ayuda para salvar a Isabel  
-Farlan corazón si Levi se entera nos mata  
-Tu más que nadie deberías estar de mi lado, ese sujeto solo la quiere por poción social, por ser hermana de Levi…vamos..Por favor… ¿Cuántas veces llego semi muerta a tu consultorio a causa de los golpes de ese bastardo?  
-Es cierto pero el tipo nunca lastimo a Simón  
-Podemos armar una escena del crimen en la cual parezca que ella evito que Hilario matara al niño, además con todo esto de Eren es obvio que Levi no investigara a afondo  
-Aunque logremos eso sabes que no puedes casarte con ella, eres un Beta, está penado por la ley  
-Si lo sé pero ella tiene un hijo Alfa, no puede volver a casarse, su nueva pareja jamás lo aceptaría, volveríamos al mismo circulo de violencia, el niño moriría, pero no puede existir ningún Omega en el bloque sin tutor, nosotros somos la ley se puede arreglar  
-Espera un poco pistolero ¿quieres que te demos la custodia legar de Isabel y su hijo? La custodia regresa automáticamente a Levi y lo sabes  
-No necesariamente- Zöe estaba al tanto de las violencias que subía su ex cuñada, su marido la tenia de esclava y aunque no fuera ninguna novedad en la sociedad que vivían siempre se le rompía el corazón al ver esa realidad- la custodia puede ser pasada a alguien de confianza siempre que el familiar más cercano este muy ocupado, con Eren en este estado ningún Juez le daría la custodia de Isabel quien además no es legalmente la hermana de Levi, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes eran compañeros de trabajo es factible  
-Además solo deberíamos adornar a algún que otro Juez o Fiscal, cuanto valdrán…un par de billetes más que de costumbre- Erwin ya estaba maquinando algo nuevo, siempre era bueno tener a balista debiéndole un favor y con esto le deberían de por vida.

Eren se había levantado de la cama a pesar de que todos los enfermeros se lo hubieran prohibido, era de noche y no había casi nadie, se dirigió silencioso al baño, llevándose consigo todos sus cables y tubos, las maquinarias que tenían ruedas hicieron algún que otro ruido pero nadie lo escucho, en su habitación privada tenía un baño todo para él, no tenía ganas de orinar, al estar tan deshidratado su cuerpo no desperdiciaba una gota de agua, se miro durante un largo rato al espejo, las ojeras, las marcas su cuerpo raquítico…¿en que momento había sucedido esto?¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan pendiente de los deseos de Mikasa había estado, a tal punto había llegado su locura como para no darse cuenta que todo lo que hacía para sobrevivir solo lo estaba matando? Y ella… ¿lo había dejado reducirse a ese espectro ojeroso casi sin cabello, tan pálido como un cadáver? Nunca lo amo, solo era un trofeo.  
¿Sabia Levi que el se había acotado con Jean? ¿Lo querría en esas condiciones? Según lo que pudo escuchar Jean y su pareja ayudaron a rescatarlo, sería mejor no decir nada, sería mejor no contarle a nadie que se había acostado con ese Beta, para protegerlo, para salvarse de la ira de su Alfa… ¿Por qué le temía? Se supone que era su esposo… ¿en que se convirtió? Justo el…con su trayectoria profesional dentro de las Fuerzas, le temía a su propia sombra, se hacía pequeño ante cada intento de contacto físico por parte de los enfermeros ¿Podría Levi querer a este ser tan inservible? Si le pedía le divorcio sus padres estarían muy decepcionados, probablemente no podría volver a casarse ¿Qué clase de destinado se acostaba con otros tras haberse casado con su pareja ideal?

Eren no dejaba de pensar en sus problemas mientras destilaba su odio hacia el reflejo del espejo, no soportaba verse así, antes de ese día nunca se había dado cuenta de su decadencia física, al día siguiente los psicólogos se harían un festín con sus inseguridades y traumas, ya antes de conocerlo habían preparado los papeles para escribir un libro sobre su condición psíquica usando un pseudónimo para proteger la identidad del joven policía, serian documentos aceptados en cualquier corte, Eren era una vez más un objeto para alguien mas, un sujeto de estudio valioso para los psicólogos del Bloque Sina, pero para Levi…no era ni un objeto ni un sujeto…. Era su vida.

**Lamento que sea corto, tengo algunas cosas que hacer asique lo dejare aquí perooo mañana escribiré la segunda parte, este será un buen final feliz XD**


	21. Cosa Nostra: Todo esta en tu mente

Desde que los psicólogos llegaron Eren se mantenía callado, viéndolos escribir en sus libretas, atento a cada movimiento, siempre con la mirada fija en sus manos y bolígrafos, esto no es lo que esperaba, él quería, ansiaba ver a algún familiar ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos, sus padres, sus amigos, su Alfa? ¿Por qué lo habían rescatado si ahora no lo venían a visitar? ¿Fue un rescate o una misión por el territorio?  
Sus cavilaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por quien parecía ser el cabecilla de los laureados, un tal de anteojos, pelado con barbita y una polera con cuello de tortuga verde, el típico psicólogo de película de clase B  
-Sr. Arckerman estamos aquí para que nos cuente todo lo que sucedió pero también queremos saber que piensa, como se siente, que sueña o lo que sea que quiera decirnos  
-¿Por qué me salvaron?  
-¿A que se refiere?- la mujer castaña muy bien maquillada con traje bordo y aretes brillantes tomo la palabra, el hombre pelado escribió nuevamente en su misteriosa libreta  
-Aun no vio nadie de mi familia, me creían muerto o solo…me remplazo…el… ¿porque el me saco de allí si ahora no quiere verme?- por primera vez desde que los médicos llegaron Eren dejo de mirar sus manos para verse las propias  
-¿Por qué cree que su esposo no quiere verlo? La razón por la cual aun no recibió visitas es porque antes debemos analizar su psique- el hombrecito regordete con barba bien cortada y anteojos sin marco escribió la pregunta recién formulada por el mismo en su libretita marrón  
-Debe saber que sus padres y hermanos tapizaron el Bloque con su foto buscándolo y su marido armo una verdadera guerra para rescatarlo ¿aun cree que ellos no lo quieren? Sus amigos nunca perdieron la esperanza de verlo vivo de nuevo- los ojos del joven se llenaron de lagrimas, querías creerles quería que fuera cierto, quería volver a casa  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para verlos de nuevo?- los ojos suplicantes de Eren fueron la victoria que los psicólogos necesitaban, cuanto antes se abriera y les contara lo sucedido mejor sería para ellos y su libro "26 mese en el Infierno; radiografía de la psique de un rehén""  
-Cuéntenos todo, desde el día del secuestro

La sesión duro días, los cinco médicos anotaron cada singló detalle, para Eren fue un momento de catarsis, lloro lo que no había podido llorar en tiempo de cautiverio, vomito un par de veces por los recuerdos y tuvo más de un ataque de pánico, estuvieron a punto de sedarlo varias veces pero siempre se calmaba al momento de ser tocado por alguien, el terror en sus ojos mientras relataba su estadía en la habitación blanca y las tragedias sucedidas allí pusieron a dura prueba la resistencia de más de un medico y enfermeros, pero… de Jean ni una palabra, nunca lo nombro, omitió por completo todo lo relacionado a su celo  
-¿Cómo lograron hacerlo cambiar de idea?  
-Ya no quería que me lastimaran  
-Pero resistió 18 meses, algo tuvo que cambiar  
-NO, no, no, no yo solo… solo me rendí…  
-Intente recordar, algún cambio en la actitud del hombre, algún cambio en la alimentación- en ese momento su cerebro hizo un click, dejando de lado la infinita lista de posibilidades que la mujer de tez negra y aretes de colores le brindaba, recordó que tras la partida de Jean el había pasado una semana sin comer por voluntad propia, aterrado por la soledad… esa podía ser su escusa, estaba seguro… si, esos médicos no parecían saber sobre él y Jean  
-Tenia hambre…- interrumpió a la mujer de cabellos cortos sin verla a la cara, si Levi sabia lo sucedido esta mentira le costaría caro, pero debía intentar  
-¿Cómo disculpe?  
-Una semana, sin agua y comida…solo, completamente solo…me asuste, pensé que me dejarían morir allí, cuando ella vino…yo…yo solo- su voz se quebró recordando cómo se había entregado a ella –ella olía parecido a él, quise fingir que era él, quería salir de allí- su llanto inconsolable logro convencer a los psicólogos que esa era la razón de su cambio de actitud, el resto fue solo rutina, sin embargo Eren encontró cosas en su relato que no había notado al vivirlas, ahora lo veía todo desde afuera, como un simple espectador, no solo la poca comida, si no las amenazas hacia Dina, en una ocasión Mikasa le había puesto un vestido con un moño en la cintura, se lo había atado con tal fuerza y brusquedad que la niña había dejado caer algunas lagrimas, todo esto mientras le susurraba "debes llamarme mami y a Eren papi" sus ojos siempre eran fríos, solo cambiaban cuando tenían sexo y unos minutos después de ese momento, inclusive recordó como mas de una vez ella le había clavado las uñas en el brazo dándole a entender que no aprobaba ciertos comportamientos, eran cosas tan sutiles que en el momento las había ignorado, pero que de apoco, ahora, le parecían grotescas, el misterio de su pérdida de peso se había revelado ante sus ojos con tal claridad que parecía casi absurdo que la primera noche en el hospital se hubiera preguntado como llego a ese extremo, el ya venía muy mal alimentado desde la habitación blanca, de hecho lo poco que comía lo vomitaba por los golpes, al estar con Mikasa la comida que le daban era mínima y el siempre le daba la mitad de su parte cuando no toda a Dina, a demás en más de un momento había vomitado por la continua presión y el olor que tenia Mikasa, las cosas eran tan claras ahora…solo necesitaba contarlas, solo tenía que desahogarse y ser escuchado, no juzgado, lloro tanto que sus ojos ardían y su garganta dolía, aun así no se dejo consolar por nadie, no quería que lo tocaran, solo quería olvidar todo.  
En los días que siguieron Eren se convenció a si mismo que su relación con Jean existía por la niña, que nada había pasado y su mente le ayudo a olvidarlo por completo, se dejo aconsejar por los médicos, respondió a sus preguntas e hizo los ejercicios que le pedían, "escribe lo que sientes, cuéntanos tus sueños, dibújame algo, describe esta foto, que te parece esto, que vez aquí, que te gusta y disgusta, porque, que sientes, etc." Parecía que todo marchaba sobre ruedas sobre todo porque cuando alguien nombraba a Levi el menor respondía lo que todos querían escuchar "lo amo, lo extraño, quiero volver a casa, quiero estar bien para él" pero eso no es lo que verdaderamente sentía, sus pensamientos al respecto eran de incertidumbre, no sabía si quería verlo, temía hacer algo mal y él lo odiara, no sabía si quería que ese hombre lo besara, no recordaba su olor, pero si el de Mikasa y sabia que eran similares, sus ojos eran parecidos…fríos y crueles, ambos lo habían mirado como un depredador a su presa en más de una ocasión; también había pensado en las veces que miraron películas juntos, cuando compartían el sillón rojo, la vez que intento enseñarle cocinar –y casi mueren ambos en el intento- las noches pasadas a charlar de sus sueños o reírse de otros colegas, era algo complicado, todo dependía de Levi, dependiendo del trato que este le reservara las cosas podían ser un cuento de hadas o un inferno, porque si, desde el secuestro Eren se amoldaba a los demás, había perdido toda su furia combativa junto con su peso.

30 días, un mes, en ese tiempo Levi había leído periódicamente los informes de los Psicólogos, rearmado sus tropas y reacomodado su casa, también había descubierto que sobre su escribanía se habían acumulados millones de denuncias por ruidos y evidencias de violencia domestica, los vecinos de Isabel habían intentado por todos los medios llamar su atención pero el estaba muy ocupado, de hecho se había apena enterado que tenía un sobrino recién nacido, se prometió a si mismo encargarse del asunto apenas tuviera a Eren en su casa, golpearía a su cuñado hasta la muerte de ser necesario, pero no ese día, ese día era el día de visita, por fin podría ver a Eren.  
Siguiendo los consejos de los médicos Levi se mantuvo calmado, sus movimientos eran lentos, las manos estaban siempre a la vista, nunca rompió el contacto visual ni alzo la vos…o eso le hubiera gustado; cuando Levi entro en la habitación se encontró con los ojos ámbar de su esposo, el miedo en ellos era evidente, la rigidez de sus músculos visible y su olor denotaba un gran estrés, estaba a la defensiva  
-Eren..soy yo Levi, estoy tan contento de verte  
-Hola- el joven evitaba verlo a la cara a toda costa, mirándole las manos como a la espera que le hiciera algo, de a poco intentado no hacerse notar inhaló el olor de aquel hombre, el mayor se saco el saco y con mucho cuidado lo dejo en la cama  
-Puedes olerlo, no me molesta- en realidad sí, que tuviera que olerlo para estar seguro que no lo lastimaría lo hacía enfurecer pero debía entenderlo, había pasado por un verdadero infierno, Eren inhaló todo lo que pudo, calmándose y relajando su postura, se sentía en paz, su mente se apago por un segundo mientras saboreaba ese adictivo olor a metal, su cuerpo comenzó a emitir feromonas involuntariamente, una mínima cantidad, casi imperceptible para quienes estaba allí pero no para Levi, el las olio y le parecieron miles, se sintió como la primera vez que se acostó con el, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse, sintió calor, sintió adrenalina, debía hacerlo suyo.  
-Salgan- el tono serio del hombre denotaba su posición social, los presentes comenzaron a irse no obstante tuvieran órdenes de no dejarlos solos, pero nadie nunca se opondría a ese sujeto, no luego de mostrar cuan desalmado podía ser, todos sabían que esos dos era predestinados, no había riesgos para la vida del menor, el nunca permitiría que muriera. Eren los vio salir con cierto temor pero intento calmarse inhalando el saco del hombre, este se acerco lento sin hacer casi ruido mirando dentro de esos obres tan grandes y brillantes, el menor sintió como el colchón cedía ante el peso del azabache, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acaricio su mejilla, el niño intento con todas sus fuerzas no esquivar el roce, se quedo quieto, petrificado, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su esposo  
-Me molesta que me temas- el tono empleado y el contenido de la frase no ayudaron a calmar al joven, Levi tomo con fuerza los cabellos de la nuca del chico mientras destilaba odio en su mirada, Eren no dijo nada.  
El se acerco y respiró el dulce olor a miel que desprendían su piel, aquella que antes parecida haber sido besada por el durmiente sol ahora era pálida, estaba marcada…por otro, llevado por un instinto animal mordió con todas su fuerza la unión entre el hombre y el cuello del menor, sacándole un débil grito de agonía a su víctima, se había acostumbrado a no oponer resistencia a no moverse a ser obediente y Levi lo sabía, por eso se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el niño, beso con fuerza e ira sus labios, tal vez fue olor, su miedo o el cansancio físico, la cuestión es que Eren se dejo hacer, dejo que ese hombre recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, temblando presa del terror ante cada gruñido, esas reacciones eran causadas por las cicatrices que sus dedos iban encontrando, cada vez más seguido; correspondió los besos y ese abrazo demasiado fuerte para no hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba, no se quejo en ningún momento por el peso del otro que le dificultaba la respiración, o por como el suero se moviera dentro de su vena con cada violento roce, en su mente había dos Eren en perfecta oposición, su ser consciente que gritaba ayuda, que se indignaba, que quería pelear y su ser Omega que le decía que no se alterara, que mantuviera la calma, que temiera al Alfa y fuera obediente, pero ninguna le decía que lo amara, no estaba en condiciones para amar, solo de sobrevivir.  
En lugar de una erección el joven sintió las lagrimas del contrario sobre su cuerpo, la dicha por tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos habían desplazado las ansias por poseerlo y marcarlo, lo mantuvo mas junto a su cuerpo dejando caer sin vergüenza lagrimas amargas, se podría decir que en ese momento el poco control que Eren había mantenido se perdió, en ese momento el miedo que sentía hacia el Alfa paso a ser pánico, pánico de perderlo de no verlo nunca más, correspondió su abrazo y lloro con él, no le importo que en el trayecto de su catarsis lo mordiera más veces para marcarlo como suyo, no le importó que lo sofocara entre sus brazos, solo le importaba que estuviera allí, para el.  
-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no debía salir de casa, fue mi culpa- con el hipo característico de alguien que llora como un niño el joven pidió perdón una y mil veces, obteniendo un beso en el cuello como respuesta por parte del mayor..  
La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una Zöe agitada que temiendo lo peor se armo de sedantes e inhibidores, la mujer temió una violación en plena regla pero al entrar solo vio a su mejor amigo roto completamente destruido, incapaz de creer que su Omega estuviera vivo, los camilleros que habían ido a respaldar a la medica vieron por primera y única vez a un Levi mas…humano, más vulnerable, mas real, una escena enternecedora que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

Las visitas fueron cada vez más frecuentes y duraderas, amigos y familias llenaron de globos y flores la habitación, el joven por fin pudo alimentarse por vía oral y disfrutar de los dulces que le traían, conoció a sus sobrinos postizos, los pequeños Smith, la niña le recordó a Dina, pero no se atrevió a preguntar que había pasado con ella, sabía que estaba con sus padres nada mas, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía fuera de su habitación, Levi no quería que se preocupara o estresara, durante las noches el miedo lo volva a dominar, solo el territorial olor de su marido lo calmaba, por esa razón Zöe le daría el alta pronto.  
Ese día solo estaban Farlan, Levi y Armin con su cría recién nacida –en tiempo que Eren no había estado parecía como si todos sus amigos se hubieran dedicado a procrear- las risas y críticas sobre el partido de Rugby cesaron al ver entrar a la pareja, Hilario creyó conveniente ir a visitar a cuñado político, llevar un regalo y hacerse presente, algo protocolar para el, detrás con la mirada gacha y los ojos cansados venia Isabel, la joven que alguna vez fue bella y alegre ahora vestía con modestia y discreción, con largas faldas y blusas que impedían que mostrara su cuello, su cabello antes recogido en dos infantiles coletas ahora estaba suelto sin adornos, tenía el labio y la nariz partidas, en sus brazos descansaba su pequeño, no hablo en ningún momento.  
-Cuñado- el Alfa le tendió la mano al Policía a modo de salido- estoy feliz que por fin puedas tener a tu Omega en casa, le trajimos un regalo-el hombre saco de su bolsillo un estuche verde con dentro un brazalete de plata con flores gravadas en oro y lapislázuli **(*)**, se lo mostro primero a Levi quien asintió dando su aprobación, luego y por primera vez se dirigió al menor-Ten Eren, mi nombre es Hilario, soy tu cuñado y este es Simón- el hombre hiso un ademan con el brazo para dirigir la mirada de los presentes al pequeño bulto de diez meses que la pelirroja tenia entre barazos; existe una especie de solidaridad Omega en casos como los de Isabel, automáticamente Armin y Eren monopolizaron la presencia de la joven haciéndolo pasar por instinto maternal hacia el pequeño pero en realidad era una manera de protegerla, de distánciala al menos un rato de aquel monstruo, unidos ellos no sentían miedo, el castaño le tomo la mano y la miro directo a los ojos "Si puedo te ayudare" una frase nunca dicha en palabras que los tres entendieron perfectamente, luego siguieron hablando en susurros de cosas netamente relacionadas con los bebes  
-Isabel- los jóvenes miraron repentinamente a Levi-ven linda, vejamen ver a mi sobrino- por costumbre la muchacha esperó una señal por parte de su marido, ante los ojos de Levi eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso ¿desde cuándo debía esperar el permiso de su cuñado para ver a su hermana? Pero no haría nada no ahora, todo a su tiempo.  
La pelirroja se acerco con la mirada gacha y le mostro al bebe, su cabello era marón y sus ojos color avellana, un calco del padre  
-¿Al primer intento?  
-Si hermano  
-Eso me hace feliz, es bueno, hubiera sido algo muy triste tener que separarte de tu primer hijo por ser Omega- sin saberlo esa frase que fue dicha al pasar le toco una fibra sensible a Eren y Armin lo sabía muy bien  
-Voy a necesitar ayuda cuando Eren se venga para casa nuevamente, el no puede hacerse cargo del hogar y su madre tiene muchos hijos, me gustaría que me des una mano además hace mucho que no pasas por casa, hasta puede que la cercanía de tu cría ayude a mi Omega a sentirse más a gusto- la invitación no tenía un destinatario preciso, fue tanto para su hermana como para su marido, quien lo tomo como algo muy positivo, inflando el pecho y esbozando una gran sonrisa puso sus brazos en jarra  
-Claro cuñado, será un placer para nosotros ayudarte, además así podremos tomar algunas cervezas juntos, mi pequeña Isabel es muy buena cocinando estoy seguro que no le molestara hacernos algo para cuando volvamos del bar ¿no linda?  
-Claro- la sumisión de la joven casi hace que Farlan ataque al gran hombre, el amor de un beta es similar en fuerza y perseverancia al instinto de un Alfa pero no podía ponerse tan en evidencia, no en ese lugar, además no aguantaría ni un raund contra semejante mastodonte  
-Bien el martes ven a casa a las 2 de la tarde Isabel, trae a tu cría  
-Si hermano  
-Hilario esa noche celebrare la vuelta de mi Omega con algunos amigos, ya sabes mis Cabos Primero y los de las demás áreas, Zöe no ira, se quedara con sus crías ¿tu Farlan vienes?- la mirada despreocupada de Levi significaba que algo estaba tramando, tras años de amistad era algo fácil de descifrar  
-Claro amigo, pero no quiero tener que arrastrarte ebrio por todo el lugar jaja  
-Tranquilo para eso lo tengo a Hilario ¿no cuñado? - el azabache era bueno endulzando los oídos de sus enemigos para que se dirigieran a su trama por sus propios medios  
-Cuanta con ello- para Hilario eso solo podía significar algo, un ascenso.

Los días pasaron y ni Eren ni Levi hablaron de Isabel y así el momento de su vuelta a casa se hiso presente, enfermeros y enfermeras se despidieron afectuosamente del joven, Armin y Zöe fueron los encargados de su traslado hacia el departamento, cuando llegaron Levi e Isabel ya habían acondicionado todo para su llegada, aun necesitaba de suero y no era recomendable que caminara mucho asique su hogar sufrió algunos cambios.  
Esa tarde Isabel fue en busca de víveres para poder hacer la cena, el pequeño Simón quedo a cuidado de su tío Eren  
-Levi…  
-¿Si? - el hombre dejo de doblar la ropa del menor para prestarle toda su atención  
-A veces…te tengo miedo…- sus ojos estaba posados en esa cría ajena que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos  
-Yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes  
-Hice algo malo Levi, algo muy malo  
-No te hare nada, te lo prometo, siempre estaré a tu lado  
-Quede embarazado muchas veces… todos tuyos  
-Si…si los perdiste… está bien, encontraremos una solución- Levi miraba la camisa que tenía entre sus manos, no era normal que perdiera los embarazos no con la complicidad genética por la cual estaban atados  
-Los aborte Levi, los aborte… - el hombre asimilo cada palabra con lentitud, miro al joven en la cama, sorprendido, pero no enojado, no aun  
-No me quieres… estas con migo por instinto- toda su infancia había visto a sus tíos mantener matrimonios en base a esa necesidad biológica pero sin amor, mantenían a sus amantes semi ocultos, se recriminaban cosas, discutían a menudo, una vida que el no quería - ¿tanto te disgusta estar con migo?  
-No, no, no yo no…es que ellos…eran todos… Omega, yo no quería desilusionarte, quería ser digno de ti  
-Eren…- al hombre le volvió el alma al cuerpo-¿porque me dices esto ahora?  
-No creo lograr un Alfa ¿Qué sucede si solo tengo niños Omega? Tendré que darlos todos…te deshonraría  
Sentándose al lado de su esposo le tomo el rostro de forma suave y cariñosa  
-Eso no importa, yo soy la ley, lograre buscar alguno de esos niños y darle mi apellido, algo se me ocurrirá, quiero verte feliz, lo necesito Eren, necesito que seas feliz, que me ames, que estés con migo- el menor vio todo el dolor que causo su ausencia en los ojos del hombre, todas sus dudas se fueron con tan solo probar sus labios e inhalar su aroma.  
Se escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba a lo lejos  
-Volviiii- era Isabel, llego cargada de bolsas y un recetario de su casa  
-Levi sabes que amo a tu hermana pero no voy a dejar que meta las manos en mi cocina  
-jajaja eres perfecto- Levi reafirmo su sentencia con casto y furtivo beso sobre sus labios- pero te informo que en tu ausencia intente cocinar asique de tu preciada cocina ya no quedo nada  
-¡Levi! – ambos se miraron con cariño como si el tiempo su hubiera frenado  
-Hermano- una tímida silueta apareció en el marco de la puerta- ¿que quieres para cenar?  
-Lasaña estará bien- el azabache no había cortado el contacto visual con su esposo pero al no oír respuesta se volteo a ver a la pelirroja -¿sucede algo?  
-A mi Alfa no le gusta ese plato  
-Tranquila el no vendrá a cenar- con una caricia en sus cabellos el hombre dejo la casa  
-¿Lo va a matar no?- el moreno pronuncio con cierto temor esas palabras tan esperanzadores para la joven  
-Ojala…lo espero tanto Eren  
Tras organizar la heladera, y hacer la cena que Levi pidió la joven se metió en la cama con Eren y ambos vieron horas y horas de televisión, pues al estar siempre en casa luego de hacer lo quehaceres y dormir al niño no es que tuvieran mucho que hacer, además nadie quería hablar de las cicatrices del otro ni mucho menos de sus problemas matrimoniales. Llego la noche en el Bloque y ambos comenzaron a preocuparse, ninguno de sus maridos regresaba ni recibían llamadas de ellos  
-Llama a tu marido y pregúntale cuando vuelven  
-¿Estás loco? Si lo llamo me mata, además me bloqueo las llamadas, solo puedo recibirlas, llama a Levi  
-¿Con que teléfono? Ni sé donde esta le mío  
-¿No tienen teléfono fijo?  
-Armin me dijo que Levi lo lanzo al triturador de la cocina la ultima vez que recibió malas noticias- ambos se miraron con la misma expresión  
-Típico- ambos corearon al unisonó y se rieron se su coordinación  
-Pon el noticiero, mientras yo controlo si Simón necesita un cambio de pañales, aunque no creo, no lloro aun  
-Dale- mientras Isabel controlaba el pañal del pequeño el holograma mostraba un incidente cinco pisos debajo de ellos-¡OH POR DIOS ES LEVI!- la joven se volcó por completo al holograma prestando toda su atención a la noticia  
-"El hombre identificado como Hilario Bimovich cayó al vacío a causa de su estado de ebriedad, estaba acompañado por sus colegas y amigos que celebraban la eliminación de La Madrina en un bar local, su superior y cuñado Levi Arckerman nos relato los hechos, el hombre habría estado tan alcoholizado que no oyó las advertencias del grupo y se resbalo, la baranda en cuestión estaba en mal estado, quien debía encargarse de su mantenimiento vendrá inmediatamente separado de su cargo, la custodia de su esposa e hijos vendrán prontamente analizados por el juzgado de Omegas y Menores, regresamos con mas noticias luego del corte"- mientras la propaganda de un dentífrico nuevo se reproducía como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos jóvenes quedaron petrificados  
-Lo hicieron parecer un accidente civil  
-¿Porque mi custodia va a un juzgado?…debería regresar a Levi automáticamente  
el timbre sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron  
-No atiendas- Eren aun no se sentía seguro, temía encontrar al Beta que lo torturo en todos lados  
-Si son los del juzgado debo abrir  
-Isabel no abras- la joven ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta  
-¿¡Quien es!?- no abrió solo grito desde el pasillo para no asustar a su cuñado  
-Del juzgado de Omegas y Menores  
-¡Isabel no!  
-Espere un momento- el celular de la joven sonaba con insistencia, contesto y el holograma de Levi apareció delante de sus ojos  
-¿Levi que paso?  
-Vendrán los del Juzgado pero no les abras hasta que yo llegue, es peligroso  
-Ok, no te preocupes- la joven se acerco a la puerta y hablo atreves de ella  
\- Disculpe  
-Si señorita somos del Juzgado abra por favor  
-Si, si, pero no puedo si mi marido o mi hermano no están  
-Entiendo señorita, su hermano debería estar en camino, lo esperaremos aquí afuera si no le molesta- para el Beta encargado del caso era muy normal que los Omega no abrieran ni atendieran el teléfono sin permiso, asique estaba acostumbrado a esperar a que sus tutores llegaran, sin embargo Isabel se encerró en la habitación con Eren  
-Levi está llegando, esta todo bien, el lo arregla  
No paso ni media hora para que la puerta se abriera  
-Volví, Eren, Isabel soy yo  
-¡Levi!  
-¡Hermano!- la puerta aun seguía cerrada, la joven no pretendía abrirla por miedo a que el juez le quitara a su cría, sin embargo el hombre entro como si nada  
-Bien, seré breve, mate a tu esposo, finge que no lo sabes, finge que te mueres de dolor y toda esa mierda de culebrón televisivo, la custodia vuelve a mí, pero…- el mayor se recostó sobre la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo a ambos Omegas, tan lastimados y miserables, el había sido cómplice de todas sus desgracias, por acción u omisión- desde que te junte de la calle solo quise tu bien, asique, permíteme enmendar mi error dándole tu custodia a Farlan, como sabes no podrás casarte por culpa de Simón, está prohibido que una viuda Omega con hijos se case en segundas nupcias, por la seguridad de las crías, pero si te cuidas…, me refiero a que si tomas anti conceptivos y usan preservativos, si no demuestran su amor en público tu y Farlan pueden ser un familia  
-Gracias- la joven comenzó a llorar de emoción, por fin se había librado de aquel energúmeno y como si eso fuera poco podría volver con su verdadero y único amor, podría tener una familia propia con el, jugar a la casita y volver al trabajo.  
-Ven vamos, recuerda, estas muy dolida por la muerte de tu Alfa, Eren enseguida regreso  
-Levi…te amo- el rostro del joven era un poema, en sus ojos estaba toda la admiración y devoción que sentía hacia su esposo, un poco por la predestinación un poco por gestos como ese  
-Mis condolencias señorita- la puerta se cerro y Eren no logro escuchar mucho más que esas tres palabras por parte del encargado del juzgado, miro al niño en sus brazos y se alegro por él, crecería en un hogar lleno de amor.

Cuando Erwin regresó a su casa se sentó en la cocina y bebió una botella de agua toda de un tirón, Levi solito había solucionado el tema de Farlan y obviamente no le cobraría el favor, era su hermana, además había retomado el poder de la Policía, se lo había cedido solo para poder encontrar a su esposo y porque su psique no era la más apta como para liderar a nadie, pero ahora las cosas volvían a ser como antes, su ser codicioso se vio insatisfecho, acudiría a su plan "B", su esposa, fogonearia**(*)** esa insana obsesión por la experimentación y la investigación alejándola de sus tropas, luego le haría un favor, porque la ama y la ayudaría a mantener todo en orden, tomando él, el mando del Departamento de Salud, no podía haber dos Presidentes de Piso pero si podía el cómo Casco Blanco y esposo Alfa tomar su lugar, paso por el cuarto de sus pequeñas crías, dormían bien arropados, ambos, la niña abrazada un poni blanco y rosa y el niño con el chupete en la boca, eran muy bellos, eran su tesoro, luego se baño con calma, si asesinaba gente siempre se bañaba antes de ver a su esposa, cuando llego a la habitación ella dormía plácidamente con un piyama de satén celeste mar con encaje negro, su cabello suelto y su dulce aroma a naturaleza lo hacían sentir en casa, siempre; la miro por un rato, recordó el día de su boda, el día que compro para ella esos colgantes con forma de niños para celebrar su maternidad, siempre tenía puesto ese collar, quería agregar más colgantes, quería tener más, mas hijos, más dinero, más tiempo con Zöe, mas de todo….más poder.

**(*)Piedra preciosa de color mayormente azul o celeste  
(*) Del verbo fogonear, avivar el fuego, dar ánimos, incitar a algo**


	22. Cosa Nostra: Confuso

Dejo su vista fija en el techo, aceptando las caricias del otro, respirando pensantemente con la mente en blanco, cansada, cerró los ojos al recibir ese beso tan profundo que estaba seguro le robo un pedacito de su alma, un suspiro abatido roso su cuello, Levi se levanto y se acomodo la corbata nuevamente, mientras se volvía a poner los zapatos Eren se sentó en la cama aturdido viendo como el hombre se dirigía a la puerta, pero este no salió, no, hacia ya dos semanas desde la muerte de su cuñado y desde ese entonces tenía atragantadas algunas palabras que ahora bramaban por salir, fue casi como una verborragia feroz , sin medir consecuencias ni moderar su tacto, simplemente lo dejo salir  
-Eres un desagradecido- el menor no dijo nada, en un acto que ya le disgustaba a su marido dirigió su mirada apenada a sus manos, sin decir nada, sin defenderse de esas acusaciones, emanado un olor que manifestaba su tristeza, incomodada y miedo, ese olor que solo su predestinado podía diferenciar, las increíbles variantes del mismo olor se hacían visibles a él con solo sentir el ambiente que los rodeaba, tras su forzada separación sus instintos se habían hecho más fuertes, odiaba eso, saber cómo se sentía, no…no era el conocimiento, era el sentimiento, ese no era su marido, su Omega era divertido, audaz, inteligente, iracundo, violento, sádico, impulsivo, genioso, territorial y alegre, ese solo era un cachorro miedoso y golpeado –¡Por el amor de los dioses di algo Eren! Cualquier cosa, lo que sea- su mirada era una mescla de ira, reproches e incertidumbre  
-Yo…lamento no poder complacerte  
-No era lo que quería escuchar pero al menos es algo… cuando vuelva quiero verte dormido y mañana cuando regrese de trabajar quiero encontrar a mi esposo ¡¿me oíste?! No sé quién eres tú, yo no me case con un cobarde- mientras el azabache se marchaba el joven sintió como si el hilo invisible que los unía se tensara peligrosamente **(*)**  
-¡LEVI!- el interpelado freno en seco, desde su re encuentro el otro jamás había alzado la voz, volteo a verlo con la esperanza de encontrar ira en sus ojos o al menos enfado pero no, tristeza, solo tristeza…otra vez –no te vayas, aun pedo hacerte feliz, por favor no me descartes, no me remplaces, eres todo lo que tengo.  
-Eres patético- no detuvo su andar a pesar del llanto del otro y a la lejanía se escucho un portazo.

La noche de Levi paso tranquila en un Bar rodeado de bellas mujeres y jóvenes muchachos con poca ropa, a pesar de estar frustrados sexualmente los Alfas casados jamás traicionaban a sus parejas, se limitaban a mirar los espectáculos de strippers y acariciar alguna que otra suave curva, pero nada más, era como un sedante momentáneo o un estimulante en otros casos, pero siempre regresaban sus camas.

Para Eren la noche fue diferente, el divorcio entre Alfas y Omegas era casi imposible, obviamente en caso de ser el Alfa quien lo propusiera entonces no se necesitaba el consentimiento de la otra parte pero de ser el Omega quien quisiera romper la unión si necesitaba la aprobación y firma de la contraparte cosa que jamás o raras veces sucedía, pero en el caso de Eren era diferente, para él, Omega, sería una deshonra ,si a eso a demás le sumas el gran y distinguido apellido que dejaría atrás, le sería casi imposible volver a formar una familia pero…además de las consecuencias legales que una separación conlleva había otras situaciones que llevaban a Eren a intentar evitar a toda costa una separación, desde aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos el menor era completamente adicto al aroma de Levi, era una dependencia emocional absoluta y desde el secuestro su olor territorial lo hacía sentir a salvo sin embargo había algo que le impedía ser feliz, era su renovaba conciencia, había descubierto que estadísticamente hablando el 50% de su amor por Levi era instinto y lo restante eran emociones, se sentía en obligación, esto no es lo que quería, él quería un amor profundo y solido o volver a ser ignorante como parecía serlo Levi.

A la mañana siguiente el hombre despertó malhumorado, había pensado mucho en lo sucedido y había llegado a una triste conclusión, su esposo, la persona con la cual se caso ya no existía y no volvería, no como antes al menos, sin embargo la sola idea de dejar que otro bastardo le pusiera las manos encima a su pequeño tesoro lo enfermaba, prefería morir antes que cederlo a otro.  
Una inesperada luz artificial llego desde la ventana, el castaño estaba de pie, corriendo las cortinas, sin el piyama, bañado y vestido con ropa de civil, el mayor no dijo nada cuándo lo vio irse para la cocina, el hecho de que se hubiera levantado de la cama ya era un milagro, por lo visto su depresión había desaparecido de la noche al mañana o las cosas habían empeorado de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, ya no sabía qué pensar, era todo muy extenuantemente confuso, el joven regreso cortando con su presencia sus cavilaciones, el humeante desayuno le fue servido delante de sus ojos en una perfecta y adornada mesita de cama antigua.  
-Buen día cielo ¿debiste mucho anoche, quieres algo para la cabeza?- el mayor no daba crédito a sus ojos al cambio de actitud del Omega.  
-Eren… tu…sonríes- no pudo evitar acariciar ese rostro tan perfecto  
-Lamento haberte hecho sufrir Levi, no me comporté muy bien que digamos en estas semanas, veras que todo volverá la normalidad  
-Oye…esa es mi frase jaja…tus cicatrices… las maquillaste  
-Se que te molestan asique las tape, yo…- el joven fingió ponerse a ordenar la ropa del mayor para generar una distancia física entre ellos, Levi pudo oler nuevamente su estado de ánimo, pero esta vez era diferente, era más fuerte, estaba a la defensiva, como un animal acorralado listo para atacar –no puedo estar lejos de ti… es mas no quiero, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que estamos juntos principalmente por nuestros instintos yo quiero amarte, asique voy a hacer lo posible para gustarte nuevamente… ¡desde hoy te volveré a seducir!- después de una noche en blanco el joven también había llegado a una conclusión ,el había sufrido mucho y ahora solo quería ser feliz, se lo merecía, tendría su romance de novela Levi quisiera o no, en unos pocos días entraría en celo y no planeaba tomar inhibidores, al mayor le alcanzaría olerlo una vez en ese estado para descartar toda idea de separación, con eso en mente el Omega comenzaría a cambiar sus actitudes, a fingir ser quien era antes de ser necesario, sería el dueño su hombre cueste lo que cueste, esa noche Eren había tomado la decisión de actuar, no esperaría que Levi lo dejara, no, e lo impediría, mantendría en pie su hogar y tendría un hijo a toda costa.  
-Jajajaja  
-¿De que te ríes, acaso crees que yo no puedo seducir? He tenido otras parejas antes, soy un buen partido- el joven saco de la galera una mirada juguetona  
-Déjalo ya Eren, no engañas a nadie, puedo oler tu estado de ánimo- el mayor lo miraba con la misma sonrisa con la cual miras el dibujo de un niño pequeño, pero a cambio recibió una mirada triste, pero no abatida, aun estaba a la defensiva listo para atacar y discutir a gritos de ser necesario, el mayor pensó que seguramente el joven tenía un plan B, algo predecible teniendo en cuenta el calendario – ven, dame un abrazo- el joven se acerco a la cama y dejo que el otro rodeara su cintura con sus brazos, mientras el azabache escondía la cabeza en su estomago el niño acariciaba sus cabellos – tus cicatrices…no las cubras, aprenderé a vivir con ellas, aprenderé a vivir con el nuevo Eren, aprenderé a amarte de nuevo si tú haces lo mismo  
-Tengamos una cita, como cuando éramos novios ¿recuerdas nuestros paseos por el mercado, las visitas a las cafeterías? Podemos ir a ver el partido de Polo o simplemente caminar por el Bloque  
-Volvamos a conocernos, seamos libres del instinto por algunos días, dejemos de lado lo socialmente aceptado, seamos Betas por un rato…- Mikasa había matado a su esposo pero no a Eren, aun no había perdido la batalla.  
-Dices eso pero inhalas mi olor jajaja  
-No puedo evitarlo… te eche de menos, ayer…mientras miraba a esos jovencitos mover el trasero pensaba que está bien, si quieres ser así como ahora está bien, te prefiero similar a Isabel antes que muerto, está bien si tengo que ver el miedo en tus ojos cada vez que intento acostarme contigo, lo prefiero a verlos inertes y privos de vida, si no podemos tener hijos está bien, si no me quieres hablar está bien… con saber que estarás en casa cuando regrese me alcanza  
-Oye no me cuentes que fuiste a ver un show para adultos ajajaja- él sabía que Levi frecuentaba esos lugares, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría pero en verdad nunca le importo, esos Betas no eran rivales para le, y esa noche al verlo regresar nuevamente a casa había constado que aun tenia cierto poder sobre el Alfa- no bajes tanto tus expectativas, quiero volver a amar, quiero de verdad volver a enamorarte… quiero pasar este celo contigo- el joven se agacho y beso los labios del mayor con ternura, ambos sellaron su promesa con ese gesto, esa noche que pasaron separados se comprometieron a aceptar al otro como es, a intentarlo nuevamente a cambiar el destino y estar juntos, a ser una familia nuevamente, porque ni las secuelas que dejo Mikasa podían con su terquedad.

**(*) Es una metáfora, no existe algo como el hilo rojo del destino en este universo**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en mi país hacer como 40° grados y la compu que me regalo en gobierno no se aguanta tal temperatura (yo tampoco a decir verdad) mañana o después de mañana escribiré el prox cap. y será de cinco o seis hojas como de costumbre.  
Grax x su comprensión.**


	23. Cosa Nostra: Volviendo a la Normalidad

El día prometía una lluvia torrencial sin embargo la gente seguía regateando en el mercado haciendo que fuera casi imposible tener una charla a brazo y medio de distancia, Levi se mantenía sereno viendo a su esposo en lo que le llamaría "su ambiente natural" junto con los demás de su género haciendo mil compras, reencontrándose con vendedores y conocidos del mercado que lo felicitaban por su regreso, en ese lugar ningún Omega era débil y Eren lo demostró consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaba a un cuarto de su valor  
-Eres buen negociador, deberías darle clases a los idiotas que trabajan con rehenes  
el joven rio nuevamente como venía haciendo desde que llegaron al atestado basar destechado pero la mirada del mayor era seria  
-¿Estas diciendo en serio?  
-Dependiendo de cómo evolucionen las cosas podría evaluar tu regreso a las fuerzas, pero como educador, no regresaras a las calles, los idiotas que mandan como reclutas son demasiado ineptos y tú bueno, eres un genio.  
En aquella sonrisa el hombre pudo ver un atisbo del jovencito que lo cautivo, eran pequeños pedacitos, pequeños detalles que habían quedado de él, en ciertos ambientes parecía ser el mismo ya sea con su grupo más cercano o en los actos mas cotidianos propios de los de su clase.  
En todo el caos que el lugar significa Levi prefirió usar el ascensor privado, después de todo el podía usarlo siempre considerando que nunca estaba fuera de servicio, quizás fue una suerte o quizás una desgracia pero el hecho no se pudo evitar, al cerrarse las puertas un jovencito, apenas un recluta entro en el cubículo muy apresurado y sonriente  
-Buen día señor- el rostro de Levi no se inmuto como de costumbre pero el de Eren cambio de alegría a seriedad en menos de un segundo, todo debido a la mirada seductora del otro y ese rose que pretendía ser casual e involuntario a su cinturón, todos en ese reducido lugar sabían que sucedía, un acto de cortejo se estaba llevando a cabo de la manera menos sutil posible, a pesar de la renovada sumisión de Eren esto no es algo que sus instintos pudieran dejar pasar, ese era su territorio, fingió una tos para llamar la atención del individuo a el desconocido  
-Ah un civil  
-Soy Cabo Primero en verdad- hizo alago de su ex rango mostrando esa seriedad típica de quien sabe tratar con reclutas, razón por la cual el joven no dudo de su palabra  
-Oh lo lamento soy nuevo, Martin Regas un placer conocerlo- el joven le tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa  
-Eren Jeager de Arckerman el placer es todo tuyo- Eren se posicionó al lado de Levi ocupando el lugar de Martin quien quedo estupefacto detrás de la pareja  
-Hoy vienen a cenar Erwin y Zöe  
-¿Deberíamos invitar a Farlan e Isabel?  
-Es una buena idea- mientras la trivial charla tomaba forma el mayor pudo oler el enfado de su acompañante, se le hiso tierno a su manera.  
-Eren no es lo que crees, hice una verdadera guerra para volver a estar contigo nunca te engañaría y menos con alguien llamado Martin ¿que clase de nombre es ese? El mayor solo se dejo caer en su amado sillón mientras leía el holograma del periódico  
-Lo sé, pero si cree que eres soltero es porque te quitaste la alianza durante el trabajo  
-A sí, es cierto  
-MUERE-el cucharon de madera voló rápidamente en dirección del azabache quien lo esquivo sin problemas, una leve e inaudible risita salió de sus labios acompañada por esa mirada de predador que no podía controlar, se aproximo veloz mente al menor y lo rodeo con los brazos mientras el otro intentaba zafarse en vano  
-Eso es cariño, lucha, grita, enójate todo lo que puedas  
-ERES UN IDIOTA- los intentos del joven por zafarse del agarre no disminuían  
-jajaja eso es, muéstrame tu furia combativa Eren, esto es lo que quiero, este eres tu  
-ESTAS DEMENTE, PRIMERO QUIERES QUE SEA BUENO Y AHORA QUE TE DESAFIE, ERES UN SADICO  
-Quiero que me desafíes siempre y quiero ganarte siempre- de un violento golpe dejo el torso del menor recostado sobre la mesada de la cocina en una posición indecorosa, con sus cuerpos pegados y el tibio aliento del hombre en su cuello el otro dejo de moverse  
-Así me gusta ganarte- al decirlo movió la cadera provocando un suspiro del castaño  
-Eres de lo peor  
-Lo sé- Levi lo dio vuelta y Eren se dispuso a besarlo con una pasión olvidada, su celo estaba cerca el Alfa lo sabía.

La cena se desarrollo sin contratiempos, Erwin trajo el vino y Farlan el postre, Eren puso en la mesa una cazuela de mariscos en sus mejores platos, las charlas y risas fueron de trivialidades, nada de trabajo ni temas incómodos, solo anécdotas graciosas y chistes pasados de moda, llegado el momento del café que Erwin y Levi solían tomar luego de cenar Farlan se dedico a comer el pan sobrante y contribuir a al acrítica del partido de wáter pool con ellos; Isabel, Eren y Zöe se reunieron a charlar de sus crías mientras lavaban los platos, el joven escuchaba ávido de detalles cada palabra de sus cuñadas, en algún momento la pregunta incomoda se hiso presente, casi como si al pensarla Eren la hubiera llamado a la manifestación inmediata  
-Y dinos Eren…ustedes todavía no planean bueno, agrandar la familia  
-Emm… si bueno, antes de…antes de … "eso" no, bueno yo quería estar más con él, pero en este celo lo intentaremos- una pequeña mentira, muy común cuando las parejas no lograban un Alfa al primer intento  
-¿Pensaste en algún nombre?  
-Vamos Isabel aun no está "esperando"…pero si dinos jajaja- si había algo que Eren no podía evitar era sentir cariño por Zöe, era una persona tan alegre y desquiciada que su antigua "rivalidad" había quedado en el olvido casi de inmediato  
-No lo sé, supongo que Levi lo elegirá- Isabel lo dio una sonrisa comprensiva, ambos habían vivido cosas similares en diferentes grados, pero aun así había miradas que solo ellos compartían, dicho y hecho la morena no capto el mensaje entre líneas.

Ya en la cama Levi se dedico a mirar un aburrido pero informativo programa de economía mientras que Eren leía una revista de Omegas  
-Creí que odiabas esas revistas  
-De hecho, pero esta editorial manda un tomo de muestra a cada Omega recién casado y como no tenía mucho con que ocupar mi tiempo empecé a consumirla, tiene algunas recetas buenas y en todas habla de crías y formas de ahorrar en el hogar, es útil aunque sexista  
-Esas cosas te lavan el cerebro, mi tía las detestaba  
-Tu cena salió de este tomo cariño, las chicas lo notaron y compartimos recetas modificadas de viejas revistas  
-A veces cumples el estereotipó en plena regla  
-Tu también cariño  
de hecho la misma situación cumplía el estereotipó en plena regla, ambos concentrados en sus cosa pero charlando entre si y lanzando comentarios ácidos, como toda pareja casada hace treinta años haría, al percatarse de lo cómico de la situación ambos se miraron y rieron al unisonó  
-Esto es lo que quiero Levi, que seamos cómplices  
-¿Cómplices? ¿Pretendes robar un banco? Jajaja  
-jajaja eres increíble…porque te quitas el anillo en la oficina de todos modos  
-¿Sigues preocupado por eso?

-Pintaron los escritorios y ya se me mancho varias veces y sabes que no soporto la suciedad, asique la dejo en el casillero, en un par de días terminan de arreglar los escritorios y pasan a cambiar los picaportes, fue toda idea de Erwin  
-Si yo me quitara la alianza que dirías  
-Tu sin el anillo no vas ni a la esquina  
-…creo que eso fue… tierno  
-Me gusta que uses las pulseras que te regalo, pero creo que Isabel no tomo muy bien que no usaras la que ella te dio  
-Su ex marido golpeador me la dio… pero si, en el futuro tendré mas cuidado  
Levi acaricio el cuello de eren mientras miraba su garganta e inhalaba su aroma  
-Ansío poner en tu cuello el colgante con los niños  
-No me presiones- fue un susurro ahogado por un beso profundo e indescifrable, el joven intento dejarse llevar pero era aun demasiado pronto y el azabache lo sabía, esperaría, tendría paciencia por las 48hs que faltaban para celo, luego no se contendría.

Farlan acostó a Simón mientras Isabel se daba un largo baño de inmersión, el hombre veló por el sueño del infante durante unos minutos sintiendo la necesidad de llenar esa habitación con mas cunas y niños, pero debía ser cuidadoso, aunque Isabel fuera buena con los niños de todas las edades aun no sabía si lo dejarían adoptar al ser legalmente soltero, era un tema que tendría que consultar con la almohada pero antes se dirigió al baño y golpeo la puerta  
-¿Puedo?  
-Pasa, pasa  
-Hola gatita  
-Hola mi cielo- ambos se miraron por largo rato, se amaban de eso no había dudas, se amaban mas allá de toda racionabilidad, el hombre se desvistió y entro en la bañadera colocando los piecitos de la pelirroja en su pecho, los masajeo y observó las uñas perfectamente pintadas de celeste  
-Hacia años que no me daban un masaje, no sabes como agradezco que me ayudas con Simón- la joven estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los mimos que recibía  
-Sabes que amo a los niños, de hecho estaba pensando en averiguar para adoptar  
-Si es lo que quieres por mi está bien  
-No quieres ni charlarlo, mira que mas niños significa más responsabilidades  
-Farlan…si es lo que deseas estas bien- esa sonrisa devota era perfecta, tanto que el corazón del Beta se derritió ante ella.  
Era sabido que había mas Alfas que Omegas por eso el que Isabel estuviera soltera era un factor de riesgo, más de uno intentaría violarla y dejarla embarazada para luego forzar una unión civil, se desharían del anterior niño, tendrían su propia descendencia y una esposa obediente, por esa razón siempre andaba en grupo, esto fue sin lugar a dudas algo positivo para Eren quien fue enseguida integrado al grupo de la pelirroja, eran siete Omegas, todos en situaciones similares, quien vivía en un matrimonio forzado y o violento, quien salía de él por un divorcio o muerte de la otra parte, quien había sido abandonado por infertilidad, todos con algún recuerdo amargo en su valija, hacían todo juntos, las compras, pasar a buscar a sus crías de la escuela, pasear por el parque, tomar el té en la casa de alguien y eso logro que de a poco todos sanaran sus heridas o sacaran valor para defenderse, igualmente la pelirroja no podía confiarle a nadie su secreto con Farlan, si se llegaba descubrir el sería ejecutado, le quitarían su cría y la obligarían a casarse con el primero que se presente en el juzgado, asique las pequeñas atenciones que su amado le dedicaba solo podían ser comentadas con su cuñado en la seguridad de sus hogares.  
Armin quien fue el confidente de Eren en materia de paternidad dejo de serlo y se negó a hacerle más abortos, la decisión había sido tomada al poco tiempo de su secuestro, ver a Levi tan iracundo le hiso recapacitar, si el hombre descubría que él estaba implicado en la ausencia de crías en su hogar podría tomar cartas en el asunto y reservarle un final no muy feliz, de esta forma Eren se encontraba con mil dudas sobre su cada vez más próximo celo, sabía que era muy probable que quedara embarazado por la compatibilidad genética, pero no sabía si lograría tener un Alfa, de hecho no existía una forma de controlar dicho resultado, era un lotería, no obstante los Betas recibieran el sexo del bebe por los gametos masculinos en los Alfas y Omegas no era así, ya que estos hacia casi todo el trabajo.

Luego de pasar la tarde con Isabel el joven se disponía a preparar algo ligero de comer, se había bañado dos veces y había ordenado toda la casa, en la heladera tenia comida lista para comer a la pasada, ya que no dejaría que su esposo cocinara esos tres días en los cuales estaba en celo, tenia los nervios a flor de piel, ya quería perder la cordura para dejar así de sentir tanta inseguridad, se termino desplomando en la cama mientras esperaba que Levi regresara, las pocas horas que debía esperar pasaron bastante rápido mientras leía la revista que había comprado, según esta todo estaba en la relajación, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aunque si lo pensaba bien Armin e Isabel se habían entregado por completo a la suerte sin preocuparse por el resultado su primera vez y el resultado había sido positivo, aunque capaz el entraba en el porcentaje de gente que estaba destinada a tener a su primer cría bajo su mismo género como explicaba el segundo párrafo de la nota.  
La sensación ya conocida para él comenzó a manifestarse sin aviso, decidió dejarse llevar, perder la razón y confiar en la generosa ofrenda que había echo en el templo, sin embargo por una milésima de segundo el rostro de Jean vino a su mente, el había sido el último hombre con quien se acostó, el recuerdo fue súbitamente bloqueado dejándolo en un estado de urgencia inmensa, acalorado y débil listo para que Levi disfrutara de él.

Levi se baño y comió en la oficina, avisó que se tomaría tres días y nadie oso preguntar, se tomo el trabajo de comprar helado para luego del celo, ese era un detalle que a Eren siempre le había gustado pero que no se concedía muy seguido por su insana obsesión con el peso, obsesión que obviamente había desaparecido al pasar verdadera hambre.  
Apenas abrió la puerta la oleada de feromonas lo golpeó en el rostro con tal violencia que quedo aturdido, ese era el quinto celo, era el más fuerte, los inhibidores no servían con él, era el celo que un Omega producía al no ser fecundado por cierto tiempo, era tan potente que resultaba hasta doloroso en ciertos casos, el hombre dejo rápidamente su compra en el frízer y se adentro en el departamento, no obstante la casa estuviera impregnada del aroma dulzón de eren, al acercarse la temperatura del ambiente parecía aumentar, la cordura de Levi lo abandono por completo antes inclusive de ver a su Omega, ambos se dejaron guiar por su ser más primitivo, buscándose con todos sus sentidos y con ninguna a la vez. 

**Prox. Capitulo "Una noche con Afrodita"  
¡En nuestro prox. encuentro tendrán un cap. entero de Lemon!  
Un capitulo enteramente dedicado al "Quinto Celo" de Eren y a la Leviconda jajaja les advierto que será muy explicito. **


	24. Cosa Nostra: Una Noche con Afrodita

Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, los sonidos se sentían lejanos y los objetos cercadnos a Eren parecían brillar con luz propia, las palabras del joven se oían claras y melodiosas, sus ojos jamás se habían visto tan puros, transparentes y dorados, se asemejaban a esos girasoles ya extintos en los viejos cuadros del museo.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en la cama, apoyado sobre los antebrazos para no aplastar al joven, sus labios eran suaves y codiciosos, sus manos le acariciaban el cabello con frenesí, estaba completamente entregado al mayor, una entrega física y emocional completa; Levi sintió como la pierna derecha de Eren subía lentamente por su cintura y como esa pequeña mano intrusa viajaba por debajo de su camisa buscando desvestirlo  
-Hazlo…desvísteme, porque ante ti solo soy esto, un ser desnudo y frágil, caí rendido ante tu aroma y la luz de tus ojos- mientras pronunciaba estas palabras el mayor se levantaba sentándose sobre las caderas del menor quien con mucho cuidado desabotonaba su camisa al compas de los besos que repartía por el cuello y pecho de su amado, Levi se dejo vencer por el joven, lo dejo posicionarse a su gusto, le cedió el control fijando su mirada en el techo, dejándose inglutir por ese suave colchón, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos dorados, feroces, cazadores, posesivos, una mirada digna de un Alfa, con su boca desabrocho el pantalón del mayor y bajo su cremallera, no tardo en liberar de su encierro el pene del hombre, lo miro con gula y lo lamio lentamente sacándole a su esposo un gemido de frustración; muy lentamente introdujo el gran órgano en su boca, saboreándolo, masajeándolo con su lengua, tragándolo hasta lo mas profundo y quedándose allí por unos segundos, lo suficiente para oír ese glorioso gemido por parte del azabache, reprimiendo una arcada volvió a empezar ese vaivén tortuoso y glorioso al mismo tiempo, sus propios gemidos se hicieron presentes al sentir el sabor del préseme del Alfa, lentamente bajo hacia sus testículos y con mucho cuidado lamio y succionó cada uno de ellos, pero eso no estaba en los planes de Levi; de un fuerte tirón de pelo lo atrajo nuevamente hacia su pene y se lo metió de lleno en la boca, era el momento de reformar el control e impartir el ritmo de la felación, los sonidos de Eren lo enloquecían, sus arcadas y gemidos eran la música mas maravillosa que escucho en meses, no podía mas, necesitaba mas, mucho mas.

Tras una largo rato, jalo del cabello del moreno para ver su rostro sonrojado y admirar esos ojos húmedos, la boca abierta y jadeante, dejaba escurrir una gran cantidad de saliva, la mirada perdida del menor le dio un aire místico casi religioso, era la perfección materializada, como de costumbre miro el interior de la boca de Eren mientras metía sus dedos en su cavidad bucal, este los lamio y humedeció sin romper el contacto visual, la escena tenia u toque morboso, era excitante. Levi se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y el menor se acerco gateando a el, su mirada felina le dio un claro mensaje "Hazme tuyo"  
-Ven a mi regazo- el menor se sentó cual coala e hiso suyos los labios del Alfa, el beso fue interrumpido por los dedos de Levi que volvían a juguetear con su lengua, procurando no usar la mano húmeda volteo al menor dejando que este se apoyara en sus rodillas flexionadas, rápidamente le bajo los pantalones, esa posición le daba un perfecto acceso al trasero del joven; masajeo sus glúteos y beso cada uno de ellos, lamio brevemente la entrada que tenia delate solo para saborear el lubricante natural de su pareja, Eren respondía a cada toque meneando el trasero obscenamente. Cuando el mayor introdujo el dedo índice, el otro no mostro cambio alguno, sin embargo al meter el segundo dedo un ligero movimiento se hizo notar.  
-Estas muy dilatado para solo dos dedos…tan húmedo…justo como se espera de un Omega  
El tercer dedo trajo consigo un gemido de placer perfectamente audible, ligero y melodioso, el niño se giro y le dedico una mirada necesitada mientras repetía varias veces su nombre, cuanto mas movía Levi sus dedos mas feromonas largaba Eren, al estar el cuarto cerrado la concentración de las mismas se hacia insoportable, ya por el cuarto dedo, el mayor comenzó a perder el poco control que había sabido sobrellevar, sin previo aviso empujo al castaño sobre la cama y se incorporo, de un tirón alzo sus caderas y separando bien sus glúteos lo penetro de una sola y certera estocada, el grito que emitió Eren fue de puro gozo, estrujo las sabanas y sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse buscando fricción, pero Levi no lo permitirá, con un fuerte agarre inmovilizo las caderas del chico y dio su propio ritmo, fuerte, constante y duro, cada embestida empujaba hacia delante al Omega llegando a un punto en el cual el mayor tenia que atraerlo nuevamente a si, como había hecho al penetrarlo.

Los gemidos del azabache pronto se convirtieron en gruñidos y su fuerza se incremento aun mas, sus sentidos ya de por si nublados se concentraron únicamente en Eren, era una bestia salvaje, era puro instinto, un animal que marca su territorio. Con fuerza presionó la cabeza de Eren quien intentaba levantarse un poco, este lo vio de lado, también nublado por su propio olor, sus ojos solo podían ver una mancha borrosa, que lo embestía, pero sabia quien era, porque ya no eran sus ojos su sentido dominante si no su olfato, era este quien daba forma a los objetos en la habitación, todos insignificantes ante la magnificencia del dominante olor de Levi, no había dolor o incomodad, solo un placer infinito, una ansias profundas y un deseo ilimitado  
-Mas…Le..vi ma..ahh…as  
Esas dulces palabras solo encendieron mas a la bestia quien con una gran sonrisa tomo los antebrazos de Eren y lo levanto espoliándolo como a un corcel, su posición favorita pues los gemidos del joven sonaban con mas fuerza ante cada fuerte embestida, pidiendo mas y mas, derramando lagrimas ante su frustración, no tenia fin, era insaciable, su cuerpo parecía ter energías de sobra para continuar por siempre, en un estado de placer continuo anhelando ese éxtasis sobrenatural, esa sensación que lo dejaría en paz por una horas, y así fue, con un grito le dio aviso a su pareja  
-Levi, Levi, mas, mas rápido, ya, ya casi…por favor aaahh ya, ya…maaas…aaahhh ya casi  
Era casi insoportable, un placer sin igual se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, su garganta dolía por el tono elevado de su vos, sus gemidos se oían en toda la casa, fue tal el éxtasis que sintió que su ultimo grito de placer no encontró manifestación en un grito sino en una muda mueca de estupor y goce, al acabar su cuerpo perdió toda energía dejándolo semi inconsciente victima de los espasmo musculares, pero Levi aun seguía sobre su cuerpo, respirando afanosamente sobre su cuello dejando un hilo de saliva caer entre sus apretado dientes, mirándolo con esa expresión primitiva, había anudado en el Omega, lo encerró entra sus fuertes brazos mientras el también se calmaba de a poco, tras unos segundos su pene se deshinchó y salió con calma del muchacho, se dejo caer rendido al lado de su esposo y lo vio perder la conciencia con una leve sonrisa en su labios…sus labios ¿cuan perfectos podían ser? Los acaricio con la yema de sus dedos y lo dejo descansar, el orgasmo había sido tan potente que tardaría un rato en reponerse.  
El mismo a duras penas pudo levantarse, necesitaba comida y mucho agua, ambos habían transpirado mucho, necesitaban rehidratarse, cuando abrió la puerta sintió como una gran ola de calor salía del cuarto y como el aire limpio inundaba sus fosas nasales, ya no se sentía tan ansioso, aun podía atacar a su Omega pero no con tantas ganas como hace dos segundos, podía controlarse, se volteo para mirar esa perfecta figura desmayada sobre su cama, esa respiración pesada y esas curvas lo atraían nuevamente hacia el cuarto pero no se dejaría llevar; comió y bebió, se ducho rápidamente con agua fría para limpiar su sudor y quitar el olor de Eren, dejo abierta la ventana del baño para ventilar aunque sea mínimamente la casa. Mientras se secaba el cabello oyó algo que le helo la sangre  
-¡LEVIIII!- el baño estaba al lado del cuarto asique al entrar vio al castaño llorando y estirando los brazos en su dirección –NO DEJES QUE ELLA ME TOME NUEVAMNENTE, NO ME DEJES SOLO- era obvio que se refería a Mikasa, el había pasado con ella una infinidad de celos, uno al mes…el azabache corrió hacia el joven y lo tumbo en la cama nuevamente  
-¿Cómo te lo hacia ella? ¿Era mejor que yo?- ira y deseo se mesclaron en ese susurro amenazador  
-No, no, solo tu puedes con migo, solo te quiero a ti, quiero que llenes, anuda en mi interior, mas…dame mas-  
esta vez no hubo necesidad de juguetear con su ano, solo lo penetro y comenzó el vaivén, el olor del muchacho se intensificaba cada vez mas, él azabache se percato de que estaba agarrando sus muñecas con una fuerza desmedida, pues sus dedos estaban rojos por la falta de circulación sanguínea, lo soltó unos segundos para entrelazar sus dedos y besarlo con furia, todo volvía a ser borroso, su conciencia se apagó dejándolo en un mundo de sensaciones primitivas, mientras dejaba chupones por todo el cuello y torso de Eren este se retorcía de placer, una fuerte mordida interrumpió su goce por escasos minutos, su clavícula sangraba, Levi lamio la herida cuidadosamente saboreado la esencia del menor  
-Me perteneces…dilo…- al no obtener respuesta sin dejar de embestirlo tomo el cuello del menor- dilo Eren-  
-Yo..te pertenezco…solo…a ti- sin soltarlo probó sus labios una vez mas, noto que el impedirle respirar hacia que su ano se contrajera notablemente, asique lamiéndose los labios incremento el ritmo, los sonidos se su cuerpo al chocar con las nalgas del menor hicieron eco en la habitación dándole un toque aun mas obsceno al sádico momento, el rostro de Eren estaba mojado por las lagrimas y sus manos intentaban en vano liberar su garganta, necesitaba respirar urgente y Levi lo sabia, lo libero solo para ver como el aire inundaba sus pulmones y tras toser dos veces el menor reclamo un beso profundo y húmedo.

De un tirón Levi alzo las piernas de Eren poniendo sus tobillos sobre sus hombros profundizando la penetración, el menor en un acto de inercia se cubrió el rostro con sus antebrazos, los oscos sonidos del azabache sonaron en sus tímpanos con fuerza cada vez mas cerca, sintió el aliento y la respiración del hombre en su rostro y grito al ser mordido en el antebrazo izquierdo, las estocadas cada vez mas frenéticas y violentas le hacían perder la razón, sentía un éxtasis tal que cada parte de su ser era adormecida por el placer de ser uno con Levi, el mayor se incorporo besando las piernas del joven que aun tenia sobre sus hombros, un beso una caricia, una mordida, sus muslos internos y sus tobillos eran marcados con furia y pasión, el era suyo, lo defendería, lo encerraría como a Rapunzel lo coronaria de vida y flores y lo enlazaría en la gloria de su amor, no lo dejaría nunca mas solo, a pesar de todo y de todos, el era su vida.  
-Eren- su voz sonó como una plegaria mientras sentaba sobre su regazo al joven, este se acomodo y comenzó a moverse, tirando la cabeza hacia a tras y dejando su marcado cuello expuesto, listo para que le mayor lo besara arrancándole dulces suspiros, cada vez que el castaño se dejaba caer sobre su miembro mostraba un rostro erótico y perfecto en su esplendor, todo en el niño era poesía en su estado mas puro.

Habiendo anudado una infinidad de veces en su esposo se dejo caer entre las almohada, quedaban solo unos minutos para el fin de celo, esos tres días habían sido agotadores, sin embargo Eren se veía calmado y sus niveles de feromonas iban en descenso, mientras inhalaba su aroma se vio transportado a su infancia exactamente como la primera vez que lo vio, se vio a si mismo robando las uvas de aquel gran campo mientras huía de las abejas que hacían su nido en los viñedos, se vio lamiéndose los dedos pegajosos de miel en el medio del dorado trigal, se sintió puro y en paz nuevamente, lejos de los asesinatos y chantajes propios de su trabajo, Eren era su cable a tierra; se dejo tragar por las sabanas y abrazar por Hipnos, bajo su reinado soñó, soñó con los momentos felices de su vida y vio la luz que tanto anhelaba.

Las horas pasaron y el molesto timbre no dejaba de sonar, fue Levi quien se levanto pues Eren estaba demasiado cansado para poder moverse, mientras se ponía la ropa interior y un pantalón observo el cuerpo del muchacho, no había rincón de el que no estuviera marcado por moretones, chupones o rasguños, al igual que el día que se pusieron a salir se arrepintió de la fuerza que uso, pero había sido la abstinencia a hacerle perder el control, la próxima vez no volvería a pasar, el lo impediría.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Martin, el joven había ido personalmente a llevarle la noticia a su jefe solo para verlo, pero al abrir la puerta el olor del celo de Eren lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndole picar la nariz y sentir calor  
-Habla rápido y no entres en celo aquí mocoso descuidado, te juro que te dejare en la calle sin protección si eso pasa  
-Si…si señor…los Vanni retomaron sus negocios, su nuevo líder Marco y su mano derecha Jean maneja todo el bajo mundo sin dificultades, creemos que lograron corregir las falencias que tenían a causa del amplio territorio colocando punteros fieles a ellos que actúan en su nombre  
-Dime…¿acaso no les dije que no me molestaran? ¿Acaso no sabes que deje a mi directo subordinado a cargo? ¡Vete y déjame en paz!- Levi no se oía nada feliz, sabia perfectamente que el Omega había ido a llevarle esta ya obvia noticia solo para verlo y eso le disgustaba  
-Estoy embarazado- la voz de Eren capto la atención de ambos, dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas al joven, este estaba con solo la camisa de Levi, esta le quedaba grande, era de un verde pantano y le cubría lo suficiente como para no usar ropa interior pero dejar una clara sugerencia a su desnudez, estaba con un hombro recostado en el marco de la puerta que conectada el living/comedor con el pasillo, sin despegar los ojos de esa afrodisiaca visión Levi cerro la puerta dándole de lleno en la cara a Martin  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- las lagrimas de alegría amenazaban con poblar sus ojos  
-Solo lo se- el mayor lo beso con ternura mientras acariciaba el aun chato vientre de su esposo  
-Yo…lamento haberte lastimado en estos días, no pude controlarme, tendré mas cuidado desde ahora, los voy a cuidar- el rostro del menor no era muy alegre que digamos la duda era evidente- no te preocupes, lo tendremos aun si es Omega te lo prometo  
-Si es Omega lo dejare de querer, cuando crezca el lazo se romperá y no tendré interés en el- el rostro de Dina apareció momentáneamente en su mente  
-Bueno entonces tendremos otro y otro hasta que tengamos uno que puedas amar toda la vida  
-Lamento ser tan defectuoso…  
-¡EREN! No lo vuelvas a repetir, eres mi otra mitad, eres mi predestinado, eres perfecto para mi  
-Te amo  
-Comamos y vamos a dormir otro rato

A la mañana siguiente Zöe fue a ver a Eren, no es que el se lo hubiera pedido, es que Martin se encargo de esparcir el rumor de su embarazo por todo el bloque, el rumor corrió a tal velocidad que hasta Jean se enteró y sonrió con afecto al oír la noticia, obvio que Marco no tomo muy bien ese gesto desencadenando otra discusión que terminaría en sexo de reconciliación.  
El nerviosismo del morocho era tal que resultaba hasta contagioso para la mujer  
-Deja de moverte ya Eren, el análisis solo tarda cuatro malditos minutos  
-Puedo llegar a morir si mi primer cría es Omega Zöe, seria una deshonra, una tragedia, por el amor de todos los dioses denme un niño Alfa esta vez  
-Jajajaja debiste hacer una gran ofrenda a los dioses Erencito  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Míralo por ti mismo- el pequeño aparato mostro un brillante holograma con las siglas que Eren tanto anhelaba  
"Resultado : Positivo Tipo: A" el joven no podía creerlo, Hanji solo reía y lo abrazaba con afecto, ella sabia de antemano el resultado del examen, según las estadísticas si un Omega tenia una cría extra uterina Omega la siguiente seria Alfa y viceversa y aunque el muchacho no lo sabia la cría que llevaba en su vientre Mikasa era un Omega, por ende según los cálculos este era el resultado mas obvio.  
-No veo la hora de que vuelva Levi  
-A sobre eso, Erwin les compro un teléfono fijo a ambos, supongo que mas tarde Levi lo instalara  
-Jaja gracias- el joven seco sus lagrimas de alegría mientras miraba con ternura ala mujer, pensar que había llegado a odiarla era casi gracioso.  
A la media hora Isabel irrumpió en el apartamento de Eren junto a Simón lista para hacer un gran pastel en honor a la feliz noticia, Zöe le había avisado por teléfono el genero de su sobrino a ella y al padre primerizo, este solo rio por lo bajo y dijo que llegaría para la cena, el sabia al igual que su ex pareja que las posibilidades jugaban su favor, pero su hermanita pelirroja y el resto del mundo no sabían del niño no nato por ende celebraron la llegada de otro Alfa al mundo.

**Quedan uno o dos capítulos al máximo del final bueno, luego comenzare con el final malo  
Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este cap. no soy buena escribiendo lemon **

**La verdad este Fic. es como mi bebe (porque es el primero y el único que tiene tantas visitas) asique saber que llega a su final me da un poco de tristeza, pero pronto vendrá otro de SNK igual de largo, aunque cambien las parejas.  
P.s  
Corren rumores de gente que roba fic. :/**


	25. Aprendiendo a ser Felices

**Para empezar quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto es actualizar, han de saber que mi P.C murió y recién resucito en estas pascuas XD  
El que les traigo es el último capítulo de esta historia, pero solo será el final "Bueno" después retomando desde la explosión escribe el final "Malo", sepan que no existen finales oficiales y finales alternativos, cada cual elije el que más le gusto y lo toma como propio, así mismo quería informales que tendrán que esperar para "Pezzi Da Novanta" y "Omertà" porque, seré sincera, esta historia me está cansando, en el transcurso del mes escribiré "La ley de los Gitanos" y "Radiografía de un amor enfermo" (siempre de este fandom).**

**Sin más preámbulos gracias por su paciencia y disfruten la lectura.**

Epilogo:

"Si hubiera infringido la ley le hablaría pero hizo algo peor, rompió las reglas"

"Que mujer desprejuiciada"

"Traer al mundo a dos crías para luego abandonarlas"

"Debe tener un amante, pobre Smith"

Susurros, nada más que susurros, ni siquiera se dignaban de hablarle de frente, cuando la víctima era ella.  
Hacía cinco meses que Zöe se había separado de Erwin, obviamente por ser Omega llevaba las de perder, su custodia seguía en manos del rubio y al abandonar el hogar había perdido todos los bienes materiales y la posibilidad de ver a sus hijos, a diferencia del hombre ella no podía volver a casarse ya que para el Alfa era un divorcio pero para ella era solo una separación, las leyes y la sociedad la habían condenado a vivir en su oficina, sola, sus familia no le dirigía la palabra como muchos de sus subordinados ¿pero que más podía hacer ella?  
Erwin había intentado alejarla de su equipo a través de sucios artilugios y manipulaciones, lo peor era que la mayor parte de las personas que la despreciaban por separarse eran Omega.  
A pesar de ser rechazada socialmente seguía al mando de su unidad y nadie se atrevía a enfrentarla, ya no era respetada pero si temida, al menos era algo, solo Farlan e Isabel mantenían cierta relación con ella, la ayudaban a sobrellevar la separación con sus pequeños pero no podían hacerse ver con ella en público, era alago lógico que no fue reprochado.

-Muy bien Eren, tu estado de salud es óptimo- la joven se quitó los guantes de látex mientras apagaba el monitor de ecografías – ¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu cría o será sorpresa?  
-Dímelo así podemos comprar ropa y esas cosas- mientras luchaba para poder ponerse sus pantalones nuevamente no paraba de pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que podía comprarle a su pequeño  
-Pues déjame ver…será un niño, un lindo y sano baroncito- La sonrisa de la mujer era sincera y ajena a la verdadera razón de la visita del muchacho  
-Ayer fuimos a visitar a Erwin, ya sabes por el cumpleaños de tu cría… ellos preguntaron por ti, aun son pequeños y no entienden, tu esposo les dijo que estaba en una importante misión y que tardarías en volver…- mientras miraba al suelo rememoró la situación, en ese momento sintió como su corazón se estrujo y como su instinto le pedía a gritos que acunara a esos niños.  
-¿E..ellos me extrañan?- Zöe derramó sin desearlo algunas lágrimas  
-Debes volver  
-No puedo…el me engaño  
-Hazlo por ellos, por ti…¡por el amor de dios no puedes seguir viviendo así, no es sano!  
-Basta Eren…  
-¡NO, BASTA TU! ¡REGREZA Y YA! ¿¡CREES QUE DISFRUTO VER A LEVI PENSANDO TODO EL PUTO DIA EN TI, DISCUTIENDO A LOS GRITOS CON ERWIN POR TI!?  
-ja..ja… nadie quiere reconocerlo pero los Omega somos bastante territoriales…sobretodo en este estado- con una triste mirad a la mujer acaricio en hinchado vientre del joven  
-Pide perdón regresa a casa, es mejor así  
-¡Es mi trabajo, mi vida!  
-¡Yo también deje mi trabajo al casarme y no me separé!  
-No pensé que eras tan retrograda…nos dejan libres de acostarnos con quienes queremos y de hacer lo que deseamos hasta que nos casamos, desde ese momento somos prisioneros de nuestro hogar ¡ES INJUTOS!  
-No seas melodramática ¿acaso no querías investigar y crear armas bacteriológicas? Ve y hazlo déjale el mando de las tropas a Erwin y déjate de tantos escándalos  
-Había un tiempo en el cual me admirabas por haber llegado a donde llegue Eren… ¿qué te sucedió, desde cuando agachaste la cabeza ante un Alfa?... ¿fue Mikasa no es así? Ella te lavo el cerebro, te volvió débil  
-¡CALLATE NO LA NOMBRES!- Eren se tapó los oídos intentando alejar ese recuerdo de su mente  
-Vete…Armin te hará los chequeos desde ahora  
-¡Cuando él se canse de esperarte te remplazará y no podrás ver a tus niños nunca más, te arrepentirás de no hacerme caso!  
Tras el portazo de Eren la mujer pensó atentamente en sus palabras, su esposo no sería capaz de irse con otro… ¿no?

Desde que Marco lideraba la Familia, había recuperado todo el territorio perdido, eso gracias al tratado de paz con las fuerzas, era un simple tratado de no agresión, cada uno se mantenía en su territorio y así se evitan los muertos, con el tema de la prostitución no hubo mucho que hacer fue un terreno perdido para Levi, no se metería en los secuestros siempre y cuando no fueran demasiados. Jean se encargó de asesinar a quienes opusieron resistencia ante el mandato de Marco, no fueron demasiados peri si un ejemplo, un buen ejemplo de lo que te puede pasar si te metes contra ellos, la pareja había sabido sobrellevar sus problemas con bastante dificultad pero por el momento no se mataban ni gritaban tan a menudo, tras reproches y celos ambos habían aceptado volverlo a intentar sin terceros en la relación, su mayor anhelo era volver a ser esa familia feliz que algún día fueron, por esa misma razón no se mudaron, seguían viviendo en frente de Ymir y Christa quienes aún no lograban solucionar su mayor problema…la confianza.  
Tras haber regresado al Bloque la Alfa volvió a encerrar a su pareja, regresando como si de un círculo vicioso se tratara al inicio de su "relación", nadie entendía su comportamiento, era irracional, más aun cuando Christa había accedido a contraer matrimonio con ella; la ceremonia había sido grande y magnifica, todo el bajo mundo asistió, ambas parecían felices y listas para empezar una vida normal y sin violencia de por medio, pero en lugar de ir al departamento de Ymir pasaron la primera noche en su antiguo "hogar" y la joven rubia no volvió a salir de allí nunca más. Marco y Jean abogaron a favor de la niña pero de nada sirvió, los celos irracionales de la mujer le impedían ver con claridad las cosas, lo peor era que la ley la amparaba, ella era una Alfa y Christa una Omega, le pertenecía y podía hacer con ella lo que se le diera la gana sin que nadie pudiera intervenir.  
Los meses pasaron y Christa quedo embarazada muy a su pesar.  
-Ymir…yo ya me resigne a vivir así, me estregué a ti por amor, porque en serio te amo pero…no podemos tener crías en estas condiciones, nos falta espacio, cuando crezca querrá salir y hará preguntas- la rubia estaba sentada en la cama observando a su pareja que fingía ver una película, debía admitirlo no tenían lugar para una cuna y menos para otra cama, ya de por si era difícil moverse de a tres y ella planeaba tener bastante descendencia  
-Agrandare la casa, anexaremos el departamento contiguo, después de todo nadie vive allí y en cuanto a las preguntas…será un Alfa entera  
-Eres cruel…dijiste que las cosas cambiarían, me diste a elegir  
-Las cosa cambiaron cariño- la mujer le dedico una mirada fría –Te di opciones, eso cambio, respete tu voluntad, podías irte o casarte con migo, tu elegiste quedarte, si pensaste que te dejaría moverte libremente por la ciudad solo por estar casadas pensaste mal. 

Los meses pasaron lentos para algunos y rápido para otros, el matrimonio de Levi se transformó en una convivencia perfecta, Eren había accedido a quedarse en casa hasta que su cría cumpliera seis años, edad en la que se supone un Alfa puede valerse por sí mismo, luego daría clases a los novatos que lo necesitaran, también participaría en algunos casos siempre y cuando fuera el único en grado de resolverlos, se había convertido en el asesor de los investigadores, tanto su reputación como la de Levi crecieron, uno había reafirmado los rumores sobre su crueldad y el otro se había convertido en el Omega modelo, luchando y resistiendo para poder volver a casa, inteligente y fuerte había sobrevivido en manos de un torturador sanguinario, el libro que escribieron los psicólogos fue el más comprado, todos querían saber cómo había sobrellevado Eren el horror, fue todo de dominio público así como su resistencia y su valor al fingir amar a Mikasa, Levi nunca aprobó ese libro pero gracias a él, el nombre de su pareja permanecía inmaculado.  
En ese tiempo Zöe regreso a su hogar, ni ella ni Erwin hicieron preguntas, la mujer se dedicó a la investigación y su esposo tomo el mando del área de Salud, solo Levi y Farlan estuvieron en desacuerdo, eso distaba mucho de una división tripartita de poderes, pero que más podían hacer, él era su esposo y tenía derechos legales, durante un mes ella durmió en la habitación de sus hijos, se negaba a compartir el lecho con Erwin por sentirse obligada a agachar la cabeza ante el por esa estúpida división social que la oprimía, tras algunos celos tuvo que ceder y perdonar las ofensas, el no cedería y ella lo sabía, su lado Omega le había ganado, algunas veces se odiaba a si misma por dejarse vencer pero era eso o la nada misma, así era el mundo.

Diez años después:

El día era perfecto, los pocos rayos de sol que bañaban el campo eran aprovechados por todos los presentes, nadie quería perderse la carrera de caballos, el lugar estaba lleno de familias almorzando y parejas paseando a la espera del gran evento.  
Eren había llevado una manta cuadrille roja y blanca, la clásica para un picnic, a él le gustaba lo clásico, mientras ponía los platos frente a sus niños oyó un quejido, prevenía del cochecito, miro por un segundo Levi quien estaba muy ocupado intentando absorber hasta la última gota de sol recostado plácidamente en el césped, no parecía querer moverse para controlar a Matías, el pequeño tenía solo unos meses, era su cuarta cría, su tercer intento había sido un Omega y la separación no fue tan dura como creyó puesto que su esposo se encargó de que se lo quitaran sin siquiera verlo, asique era un embarazo que la pareja no contaba. Daniel su primogénito, tenia ojos verdes y cabellera negra, Alma tenía los ojos verdes y la cabellera castaña como Aurora que había heredado los ojos de Levi, el recién nacido tenía el cabello rubio como algún pariente de Eren y los ojos de un verde tan claro que parecían celestes, a pesar de la corta edad del pequeño Eren estaba nuevamente en cinta, y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, estaba demasiado feliz.  
Se levantó con calma para controlar a su pequeño que solo había tenía un mal sueño, al levantar la vista para controlar que sus niños no corretearan muy lejos lo vio…era Jean, llevaba una camisa celeste bastante holgada, su brazo reposaba en la cintura de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos bondadosos, Marco, lo recordaba de aquella vez que lo habían "interrogado" y por el escándalo que suscitó su nombramiento como Cabeza de los Vanni, su fachada de escritor se rompió en mil pedazos sin que a él le importara, estaban custodiados por varios hombres, ante los ojos de los civiles estaban solos pero para los entrenados ojos de Eren había mínimo once hombres en cubierto cuidando a la familia. Dina había crecido tanto, aun recordaba a esa pequeña niña, ahora ya era una adolecente y sus hermanos parecían disfrutar en molestarla, eran dos niños muy iguales a Jean pero con los ojos de Marco, mellizos.

Por esas curiosidades de la vida Jean volteo a ver en la misma dirección de Eren, lo vio con una pequeño niño entren los brazos, y rodeado de otros, sus miradas se cruzados y ambos se sonrieron, el rubio le hiso un saludos con la cabeza que Eren correspondió, la mirada fría de Marco no se hiso esperar pero ninguno hiso nada más que eso, solo un pequeña señal de amistad, de un oscuro y secreto pasado juntos, algo que nadie salvo ellos tres sabia, algo que quedaría en silencio hasta el día de sus muertes.

FIN. 


End file.
